Leap in Time
by velvet86
Summary: If you know what will happen, can you change the future? Draco wants to try. He lost everything and made a promise. Will he be able to keep it? Please Read and Review!
1. Life and Death

Leap in Time

Chapter 1: Life and Death

It was dark. Raindrops were falling heavily down from the black sky, covering their faces, soaking their clothes and hair. They were running. Running for their lives. The city was dark and dirty, the streets empty. He could hear her heavy breath; see the fear in her amber eyes. He squeezed her hand. They found refuge in an old, empty cabin. She went around, saying the usual spells, while he lit up the fire.

"This won't be safe for long." she whispered, her voice husky.

"I know, but it'll do for now." he replied.

They changed a glance. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and finally broke down. He put his arms around her, trying to comfort her with the warmth of his body. There was no need to say, everything would be ok. There was no need, because she knew it was a lie anyway. The only thing that was for sure, was that the two of them were going to die. And it would happen soon.

She sobbed. Her cheeks were red, her hair soaked and her eyes still watery. He felt a wave of fondness going through his body.

"Don't cry. We have a task. We can still change it. None of this has to happen, if we're successful."

She snuffled and wished her tears away.

"Yeah, if. But what, if not?"

He shook his head.

"You know exactly what happens, if not. We're not allowed to fail."

"But how should we convince them? They'll think we're completely crazy, or that they are."

"We'll think about that, when we're back. For now, just take your clothes off. You'll catch a cold, otherwise."

She smiled a bit and started to take her shirt off, without any sign of shame. He approached her, not able to hold back. If this was the last night he'd have on this earth, then he was glad to spend it with her.

He helped her take off her clothes, while she helped him as well. He felt the heat of her slender, familiar body, and put his arms around her. Skin on skin. Her hand ran through his hair, like she did so often before, and their lips melted into a sweet kiss. It wasn't necessary to say the words "I love you". Both of them knew, anyway.

The fire was pleasant and the feeling of her body, so close to his was pure happiness. If there had been a possibility to stop time, this would have been the perfect moment. He inhaled the scent of her silky hair. Strawberries. Everything about her reminded him of strawberries. He closed his eyes in complacency, but opened them soon again. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see all those images. Blood, corpses, chaos, darkness. He'd hear them scream and feel their pain. It was better to stay awake. He had enough to deal with, no need for nightmares as an extra.

She woke up around dawn. Her eyes wet, her face expressing all the pain he felt as well.

"I saw Ginny." she explained, trying to hold back the tears.

He stood up, to get some breakfast done. He knew that she needed some time, to calm herself. He made coffee out of water, but the taste leaved a lot to be desired. She didn't complain. She gave him a smile, dressed and drank it without hesitation. They were silent for some moments.

"Today we'll have to go. If not, it's too late." she suddenly stated, calmly.

He nodded in agreement. She cleared her throat.

"If one of us dies before being able to go back, then the other one has to fulfil the duty alone."

He shook his head in shock, opened his mouth to protest, but she put her little hand on his, squeezing it softly.

"We have to try everything to prevent this from happening. If anything happens, you'll go alone. The same for me. It's of no use being killed out of sentimentality. We have to be strong. We have to fix it. Please, promise me you'll go alone if necessary!"

He nodded hesitantly, tears in his eyes now as well. She hugged him, trying to express her feelings with a kiss. It was a desperate kiss, full of passion, anxiety and insecurity. A farewell kiss. He kissed her back as if tomorrow would never come. He was of course aware that this was probably the case.

They spend the day in the cabin, arm in arm. There was not much left to say. It was their last day. He sighed. He didn't imagine things would turn out like this. How could he have? Falling in love with her was against everything he'd lived up to. But love isn't rational. He kissed her hair and felt her smile. She took his hand, drawing little circles on his palm, with her finger.

"If there is something like reincarnation, then we'll meet again, won't we?"

Her question sounded lightly, but he knew her well enough to say that she was desperate enough, to even consider life after death.

He smiled.

"Sure. I won't let you off the hook so easily."

She chuckled.

"As long as you're with me, it won't be bad."

"As long as you're with me, I'll be in heaven." he replied, kissing her hand.

She relaxed a bit, her tears falling on his hand. They didn't talk anymore. They just held each other, waiting for the necessary full moon. It was their only chance. Tonight or never.

They finally stood up. He could feel his heart beating faster. She bit her lower lip, a custom that showed her insecurity. He smiled. They had had so little time together. He doubted even a whole lifetime would have been enough for him, but he would have taken it with pleasure. He could see her in front of him. She was holding his baby, laughing at him. This dream would never come true. But if there was something like rebirth, then he would find her. No matter where, no matter how, he would definitely find her. Their souls belonged together.

They took each others hand and left the little cabin. It was a cold November evening. They disapparated to the place they'd decided to leave from.

He knew immediately that something wasn't right. They heard about ten plops and were suddenly surrounded by Death Eaters. No escape. His heart froze, while looking at the black cloaks.

"You shouldn't have married a mudblood. Now you'll have to die as well." a husky voice said pleased.

He did the first thing, he could think of: throwing her behind a rock and stand up, to fight as many as possible. He was good, cursed about five of them, defending himself and her. But he was alone and they were ten. He felt the power of the curse and found himself lying on the grass, paralyzed. She was trying to get to him. He wanted to scream, she should run away, but he couldn't. He saw her desperate face and the surprise, when the curse hit her in the back. He screamed in silence. She was screaming as well. Crucio curse. Unforgivable. She crawled towards him, took out the time turner of her pocket, put it around his neck and made five revolutions. He screamed silently, begged her to stop and cried. She managed a smile, put something in his hand, kissed him and said the words he'd never forget: "I see you in heaven."

Then the curse hit her and the light in her amber eyes lapsed. He felt his body disappearing, saw her body lying in the wet grass, the black cloaks trying to hold him back. He was screaming, crying, fuming. He felt the swirl of colours around him and closed his eyes. He landed hard on the glade he'd been leaving right now. But here were no black cloaks, she wasn't dead and the grass wasn't wet.

He was lying on the grass, not able to stand up, not yet willing to do, what he needed to do. He just lied there, crying. He'd seen so many people die. His parents, his friends, his teachers. So many. But none of them had caused so much pain like the loss of her. To know that she'd never smile like that, made him feel like he was dead himself. He vomited on the grass. It suddenly started raining and he felt the raindrops mix with his tears.

He opened his hand, and saw the ring he'd given her at their wedding. A silver ring with a blue sapphire.

"We have a task. You have to do it alone. You have to change the future. Please. Rescue everyone. Rescue us. I love you. I see you in heaven."

He could hear her voice, as if she was standing next to him. He took a deep breath. He had a mission. He wouldn't disappoint her. The tears were still running down his cheeks.

"I'll find you. I promise."


	2. Strangers

Before I start the second chapter, I want to give some extra information, to not confuse you. In my story, things are quite a bit different from the books. Hermione is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Everything until their fifth year happened like in the books, but year six and seven, as well as the following years are different. I hope you like it anyway.

Chapter 2: Strangers

He was back. It was unbelievable, but really true. He stood in front of the castle, feeling the pain pounding in his chest. The last time he'd seen Hogwarts, it had been a ruin, destroyed by the power of curses and the strength of giants. He shook his head. He wouldn't let that happen again.

He walked through the silent castle, as if he'd never left. It was much too easy to get in. The corridors were dark. It was late after midnight and everyone was sleeping for sure. Everyone except of Hermione. She had remembered that lonely evening quite well. He could hear her voice as if she was standing right next to him.

"_I'll be alone in the common room, sitting at the window. This will be our __best chance to talk to me. I will definitely be shocked, but I'll recognize the time-turner. Don't worry, I'll be kind for sure."_

He smiled when he remembered her words. She'd given him the password and he'd looked at her surprised. How could anyone remember such unimportant stuff over so many years? He was trying hard to concentrate and not to think of her anymore. What the hell should he actually tell her?

He went up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, still feeling out of place. She was here, somewhere really close. His heart was beating faster. He would see her, smell her scent, be close to her, without being able to show her how much he really loved her, though. Far from it. It would be hell, not to touch her. He took a deep breath and whispered the password.

He couldn't believe that she didn't hear him, and even more that she was really here – alone. He realized just now how insecure he'd been. She was sitting in a red chair, fondling her ugly cat and obviously thinking hard about everything that went through her ingenious mind. He had to fight hard to hold himself back from hugging her.

He wanted to touch her so badly, to feel her breath, her heartbeat, both evidences that she was still living. He watched her some moments, enjoyed her expression and her careful movements. She was wearing her school uniform and she was so _young_. Her hair was a bit longer than he remembered it and she bit her lower lip, lost in her thoughts. She was 16. He hadn't really considered that. One part of him had somehow expected to meet the Hermione he'd loved. But she wasn't in love with him now. She even _hated_ him and thought he was the biggest jerk on earth. He felt that familiar pain in his chest. She suddenly stood up and he decided to take action.

Hermione was alone. She was sitting in front of the window, fondling Crookshanks, who purred on her lap. It was raining again. Heavy drops were knocking at the window. The sound was calming in a way. It was late night, but she couldn't sleep. The common room was silent and empty, but she didn't care. It was actually nice.

When there were people around, she always thought she needed to smile and be happy, but when she was alone, she could finally think about everything. She didn't have to care about her expression or her words. The reason for her being that careful was Harry, of course. Since Sirius had died a few months ago, Harry still wasn't really himself. He pretended to be ok, but there was still that shadow in his green eyes. Hermione sighed. Ron didn't seem to notice of course. She snuffled. He was probably the most insensitive person, she'd ever known. This was one reason why he still didn't seem to realize that she was actually a girl.

Hermione grimaced and decided to go to bed. It was weekend, so she didn't have homework to do, but it simply wasn't her nature to sleep till noon. She stood up, ready to go back to her dormitory, when she suddenly felt herself being pressed against a hard body, one hand covering her mouth, the other one wrapped around her waist. She could hardly breathe and felt her heart pounding in panic.

Whoever was holding her, seemed to realize that she was scared to death, and loosened his grip. Her first impulse was to bite and kick him as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry. Please don't scream, I won't harm you."

His voice was husky, but at the same time velvet and she felt a strange tingle in her body, as if it was responding to his closeness. She could feel his breath on her cheek and his embrace felt much too familiar. Hermione knew this voice. It was impossible for him to be here. Impossible for him to hold her like that. She knew that she wouldn't be able to free herself. He was too strong. Therefore she nodded, and he released her slowly.

Hermione turned around to face the last person she'd have ever expected to be in this common room: Draco Malfoy. She frowned, ready to hex the hell out of him, wondering how he managed to get their password, when she examined him closer.

This wasn't Malfoy. She froze in her movement. Well, not really him, but still very similar… She forgot to be impolite and stared at him in surprise. She tried to catch every little detail.

Hermione finally looked into his eyes. There was no way two people on earth could have those eyes. She'd never seen anyone except Malfoy with eyes like liquid silver.

She shook her head in disbelieve. His platinum hair, a bit longer than usual, his silvery eyes, filled with an expression of pain and insecurity, his lips, which could immediately turn into that famous smirk of his. There was no mistaking it, but nevertheless, he was so different from the Malfoy she knew.

He wore muggle clothes, which puzzled her a lot. But even more surprising was that he looked really good in them. Black jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. If he wore sunglasses he would have been the perfect model for a magazine.

He was a bit taller, his body more sinewy and also skinnier. There was a scar on his left cheek, which made him look a lot like a pirate. His hair was different and his expression, especially the gaze he gave her. No contempt, no arrogance, just pain and maybe even something longing?

He didn't look like 16. To be honest, he seemed to be at least 20. Hermione made a step forward, reaching out for his cheek, where she'd discovered that little scar. She touched his warm skin and cringed immediately. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're real!" she whispered, still too flabbergasted to even faint.

He smiled sadly, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so."

Hermione realized just now that she was still standing awkwardly close to him, and she brought some distance between them, blushing.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she finally asked, overwhelmed.

He smirked.

"You already know, don't you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again. It took her some seconds to finally answer.

"But this is not possible! I mean, you're not…, you can't possibly be…, Malfoy? No, that's impossible…, you look completely different, well not completely, but too different and you really don't seem to be 16. No…, no way."

Hermiones eyes widened. She saw the little, golden hour glass he wore as a necklace. It looked exactly like the one she'd used in third class. She gasped, when she suddenly got it, staring at him as if he was a monkey dancing lambada.

"Time travel…" she whispered stunned.

He nodded and she sat down in one of the comfortable chairs, close to a nervous breakdown.

"I have a trauma, right? I'm crazy. Completely mad. I see things I shouldn't see…, oh damn. I studied and pondered too much and now I'm going crazy. I don't think Madam Pomfrey has an elixir against insanity." she stated desperately, debating about what to tell her parents and everyone else.

Malfoy started laughing, and his whole expression changed. Hermione couldn't believe it. When did he become that charming? And what the hell was wrong with her to think like that about _Malfoy_? She got angry about his obvious amusement.

She glared at him and he chuckled. Hermione felt strange. He looked at her, as if he knew that expression of hers, and as if he really loved it. She frowned confused. He didn't seem to hate her. Could that actually be? She shook her head. Impossible. Some things never changed.

"You told me earlier that I would have to convince you that you're not insane. Well, you were obviously right." he stated calmly, as if they were talking about the weather.

Hermione cringed.

"_I_ said so? You mean my future self?"

He nodded, not at least surprised about her sharp-wittedness.

"Ok, assuming that I'm really not crazy, why are you even here? Where do you come from? How did you manage to come? And why the hell did you search for _me_? You hate me, did you forget that?"

Her last words caused his expression to become painful for one moment, before he controlled himself again. He ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione couldn't remember ever having felt that attracted towards Malfoy. It was hard to believe this should be the same person. Frightening in a way, to think like that about him.

"Can I answer one after another?"

She nodded and even smiled a bit. He sat down, face to face with her.

"I know, this sounds like a silly science-fiction story, but I really came here from the future. I used a time-turner as you can see."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he made her shut up with a gesture of his hand.

"Please, let me explain first. I travelled back five years. Many things happened in those years. For your own safety, I'm not allowed to tell you everything. You might get too much information about your future, and you know very well that this would be dangerous."

She nodded in agreement. Hermione knew about the rules and she'd always respected them, even though she was bursting with curiosity.

"Ok, fine. Where do I start?" he asked himself, lost in thoughts and memories. He didn't seem to be sure, which of them he could actually share with her.

He cleared his throat.

"Some things I'm going to tell you will probably shock you. Please listen first. You can ask your questions afterwards, ok?"

Another impatient nod and he smiled at her. It was a smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Ok. After the fight in the Ministry that year…, well I mean _this_ year, everyone is preparing for another war. The general public accepted that Voldemort is actually back and that Potter is the 'chosen one', who is able to finally finish him off. The Order of the Phoenix is trying to get as much assistance as possible, against long odds. Everyone is in movement. It's useless. Dumbledore will be killed very soon. After Dumbledore dies, everything will sink into chaos. The Order and the Ministry will be infiltrated. The Death Eaters will resume power and kill everyone who stands in their way. Without exception. Potter and Weasley will be able to escape for the time being. They'll have a mission to fulfil anyway, but it will take them too long. The Death Eaters take control over Hogwarts, so you won't be able to finish your last year. Years will pass in darkness and the Dark Lord will grow more and more powerful. The final battle will be from now on in exactly five years. Voldemort will win. He'll kill everyone who still dares to stand in his way, Potter included. Every single bit of hope dies with Potter. People will give up their fight and try to escape Voldemort. There will be hundreds of emigrants. I only witnessed one week after Potter's death and it was disastrous. All the protective charms will be broken and the Death Eaters will torture and kill every traitor, one by one."

Hermione hadn't realized the tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head in despair, not able to say anything. He waited for her to calm down, his expression serious.

"But how? How can someone like Dumbledore be simply killed? And who'll do it?"

Draco sighed, stood up and walked around.

"You know about the private lessons between Dumbledore and Potter?"

Hermione nodded. Harry had already been in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore wants to let Potter know, how to kill Voldemort. He wants to give him all the information needed, to finally destroy the Dark Lord. When he dies earlier than expected, Potter will not be ready to fulfil that task. It will take him many years to go that way step by step. In five years, he'll have at last the chance to irrevocably destroy Voldemort. But he'll fail. He will be betrayed like his parents have been. I know this is hard for you to get. I would like to tell you clearly what exactly is going to happen, but I can't. Please help me anyway. I need you to prevent Dumbledore's death."

Hermione took a deep breath. She felt overwhelmed and confused. There were hundreds of questions spinning through her head.

"You think we can avert this war by saving Dumbledore?" she asked slowly.

He nodded convinced.

"Everything started with his death and Hogwarts' fall. I'm sure Potter can kill Voldemort if he gets enough information."

Hermione was still stunned.

"It's strange to hear _you_ talking like that about Harry."

He grimaced and shrugged.

"We're not enemies in the future. We still don't like each other, but we're on the same side."

Hermione stood up as well, crossing her arms over her chest.

"On the same side, huh? I didn't think I'd hear you ever say something like that."

He looked hurt. Hermione had never seen Malfoy hurt and especially not because of her own words. She apologized quietly, not really sure why she did so. He smiled sadly and shrugged.

"So in five years, you won't hate me anymore?" she finally asked the question, which was on the tip of her tongue from the moment of his appearance.

He shook his head, looking at her insistently. She nodded, trying to find out, why she suddenly felt relieved.

"So who did it, I mean who _will_ do it? Who kills Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

Malfoy sighed devoted.

"I will."

Hermione stepped back in shock, staring at the stranger in front of her. First, she wanted to curse him, but her wand wasn't close enough. Then she considered beating him up with her bare hands, but it would be a piece of cake for him to smash her. She met his eyes and froze. He didn't look like a murderer. No, not at all. And he faced her in a way that made her feel weak and not angry. There was so much pain in those eyes. She sat down again, trying to calm herself.

"You'll kill him? I mean your 16 year old self? But why? And more importantly, how? You're not even skilled yet and you really managed to kill the greatest wizard on earth?" Hermione couldn't help sounding impressed.

He shook his head, his lips curving into a little smile.

"I won't kill him myself, but I'll try all year to do so. In the end someone will have to help me. I won't kill Dumbledore, but I'll cause his death. Voldemort blackmails me. He orders me to kill Dumbledore to save my family. That's the deal. Voldemort is sure that I won't succeed and he is of course right. This whole plan is just a cruel way to punish my parents. He wants to kill me in order to break my father. In a few months, I'll help a bunch of Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts and there will be a big battle. We have to prevent this from happening. You have to make me realize that it's wrong what I'm doing. You have to make me give up."

Hermione laughed hysterically.

"You're the crazy one, not me. How the bloody hell should I manage to approach _you_? You loathe me! I could hex and jail you, but that's all I am capable of doing."

He shook his head again, getting suddenly very close. Hermione looked up at him confused.

"I can't ask someone else. It has to be you. Only you have the power to change me. Only you can help me. Please, Hermione."

Hearing him say her name made her speechless. There were still so many questions…

He could feel her hesitation.

"They will all die. My family, Weasleys family – himself included, more than half of the order and the DA. They'll all be killed by Voldemort and his fellows. We saw Potter and Ginny dying a few days ago, not to mention all the muggles who will be tortured to death. My future is like hell, Hermione. Please, give me a chance to change it."

She sobbed, completely puzzled.

"What will happen to _me_ in five years? Where will _I_ be?"

His eyes got dark and he clenched his fists. It wasn't necessary to say anything.

Hermione gasped.

"Oh." she said, turning pale.

"So in five years, I will be dead as well, right? Well, I guess everyone has to die one day…" she stated airily, but her voice was trembling.

He approached her suddenly, put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, his eyes glowing.

"I won't let that happen. You'll be fine, I promise. I won't reproach you, if you don't want to help me. I'll find a way to do it on my own. I swear that I won't let you die."

Hermione looked at him bewildered, surprised about his fierce reaction. She shook her head.

"No, I can't pretend I don't know or that I don't care. I will try to help you. I don't know how, but I'll try… Please, just answer one last question for today: Why did you suddenly change allegiance?"

He smiled.

"I fell in love."

Hermiones eyes widened, but she didn't ask the question she wanted to ask. The person who had been able to change Malfoy this badly, had to be someone very special.


	3. Mission impossible

Mission impossible

Hermione was lying in her bed, still feeling too addled to sleep. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier. Now, in the safety of her warm bed, she really considered having imagined all of it. But she didn't really believe that, of course. The memory of the "other Malfoy" – how she called him secretly – was just too clear. When she closed her eyes, she could still see his face in front of her, as if she'd seen it for years and not just for two hours. Two hours that changed her whole life. Two hours that made everything much more difficult.

They had decided to go to bed and work out a plan tomorrow. Hermione had asked him where he intended to sleep. He'd shrugged.

"I didn't have the time to think about that actually. I guess I'll simply rent a room in Hogsmeade."

Hermione snorted. His voice was still sounding in her ears and she blushed. In the darkness of her dormitory, she could finally admit it: he was hot. To think that Malfoy would look like that in five years made her tremble. To think that she would be dead by then shocked her in almost the same manner. But the task he'd given her was really no cakewalk. To talk to "the other Malfoy" was surprisingly easy, but to approach his younger self would be a challenge she wasn't sure she could cope with. Malfoy detested her. They never spoke more than a few sentences and these had been mostly insults. How should she suddenly start a normal conversation with that pighead?

"_Hi Malfoy, how are you? Oh no, I still hate you but I have to save our future, so please be a nice boy and stop planning Dumbledore's dead. Thank you."_

Hermione chuckled. She could imagine his face when hearing those words and had to try hard, not to laugh out loud. He would definitely think that she'd gone mad. Worst of all was that she couldn't even blame him for thinking so.

"_You have to get to know me better. To gain my trust. I'm sure you_ _can handle that."_

Hermione could remember his words clearly and grimaced. Easier said than done. How should she suddenly become friends with that bugger? And how should she explain her sudden interest for Malfoy to her friends?

"_You're not allowed to tell anyone about this. Not Potter, not_ _Weasley, not Ginny. You will have to handle it alone."_

Hermione sighed. She was smart, ok, but this was definitely too much for her. She simply couldn't think of a way to solve this task. It was nearly morning, when she finally fell asleep.

Hermione slept till noon. She would've slept even longer, but Parvati woke her up. When she entered the Great Hall for lunch, she couldn't help looking at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there yet. She sighed, sat down next to Ron and drank some juice. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her interrogatively.

"I couldn't sleep last night." she explained shortly, and they all nodded with a little grin.

Hermione wanted to add something, when the reason for her sleeplessness suddenly walked in. She grimaced. Malfoy looked tired as well. His hair was a bit shorter, there was no scar on his cheek and he looked troubled. Pansy sat next to him and couldn't stop talking. He nodded sometimes, but didn't seem to pay attention. Hermione shook her head. She had no idea how to start her "Mission Malfoy".

It was Saturday and Hermione had arranged to meet the "other Malfoy" in the greenhouse. They needed to talk about how to go about this. Harry had been appointed as Quidditch captain and he wanted to play with Ron and Ginny. Ginny had no time because she wanted to meet Dean. Hermione didn't miss Harrys glance. She had a feeling that there was something different in the way he looked at Ginny. She smiled.

"I will spend some time in the library." she announced and disappeared.

Nobody was suspicious of her. Hermione was glad that she had been able to escape that easily. She left the Great Hall and wanted to leave the castle, when she suddenly bumped into someone. It was a feeling as if she'd hit a rock. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. She banged into him and thought she would fall when she suddenly felt herself hold by strong arms. She tensed in surprise, when she looked into familiar grey eyes. His arms were wrapped around her slender waist and they hugged in the middle of the corridor. She was really close to him and could even feel his heartbeat, smell his scent, feel the heat of his body. Her heart began pounding. Then, at a moment's notice, she felt herself being pushed away. She managed to keep her balance and glared at him angry. Malfoy glared back and put his hands in his pockets.

"Watch your steps, mudblood. Now I have to take a shower because of you."

His voice was velvet and Hermione shook her head in disbelieve. She'd thought he would change over the years, but she'd been wrong. He already was kind of attractive now. She'd never looked at him closely enough to realize that. He was strong, his eyes were fascinating, his lips looked soft and he smelled like very expensive after shave and something she couldn't really identify.

"What're you looking at Granger?" he asked lazily and Hermione blushed.

"Nothing Malfoy. There is really nothing to look at."

She turned around and left the castle, still confused. She could feel his gaze in her back, but didn't dare to turn around. She was really crazy. There was no other explanation for her sudden reaction. How could she even think of _Malfoy_ as attractive? Hermione finally arrived at the greenhouse. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He was already there, waiting for her. Hermione wished she could simply turn around and leave again, but she knew that it was too late to do so.

"The other Malfoy" seemed to notice her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing. I just met your disgusting self. We bumped into each other."

He smiled and his eyes were suddenly gleaming.

"What did I say?"

"You first caught me and then pushed me away and said you'd need a shower. I really don't think this will work out. You really hate me."

Hermione didn't understand herself why she felt disappointed about that. It hadn't bothered her yesterday.

He shook his head.

"I don't. I think that I do, but I really don't. You're not allowed to give up that easily. You have to be persistent. I promise it will be worth it."

Hermione didn't want to think what she was actually thinking. She remembered his heartbeat under her hand and felt that tingle in her body.

"Ok, so what should I do?"

He grinned.

"First of all you'll have to make me your partner in potions. Slughorn is your new teacher, right? He'll let you work in pairs. You have to become my partner. We have to spend time together in order to gain influence on me. Besides, there will be a big Halloween ball this year. Slughorn organizes a costume party for the whole school. He first wanted to make it only for his chosen ones, but Dumbledore was against such a club. He'll announce it soon. Halloween is in two weeks. You'll have to be my partner at the ball. They will draw by lot who will have which costume. There are always pairs, like Romeo and Juliet, Scarlet and Rhett Butler, Sonny and Cher and so on. You have to make sure that we'll have the same lot number. That's all we can do for now."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Romeo and Juliet? Isn't Halloween rather supposed to be bloody and monstrous?"

He shrugged.

"Well, this isn't my idea. Slughorn loves to set people up."

Hermione snorted.

"Ok, and what about this partnership in potions? How the hell should I do that? Won't they find out that I manipulated the lots? And what should I do with you at such a ball anyway?"

He chuckled and looked really appealing.

"We could dance, for example."

Hermione blushed and glared at him but he only grinned. He found this obviously pretty amusing.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" she hissed, reproachful.

He nodded, still that grin on his face. Hermione shook her head. He was impossible. She couldn't help smiling though.

"Ok, I'll manipulate the lots, but how should I become your partner in potions? I won't ask you, because you'd say no anyway. And I also won't dance with you at that silly ball."

He smirked.

"We'll see. You have to _make_ Slughorn let you work in pairs."

Hermione shook her head.

"No. I won't use an Imperius for such a silly thing!" she disagreed angry.

"The other Malfoy" sighed.

"Our friends and family dying is silly then?"

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again. He was right. She didn't want to think about the consequences, but he was right. He could see that he convinced her, even though she still didn't like the idea.

"Fine, I'll do it. If anyone finds out, they'll send me to Azkaban, but I'll do it."

She sighed and sat down on a bench. He nodded and hunkered down in front of her. Like this she could look directly in those silvery depths. His closeness confused her a lot.

"Thanks." he whispered, and took her hand.

Hermione felt the electric tingle in her hand, moving down her whole body. Incredible. How could such a simple touch make her feel like this? She was intensely aware of the warmth of his hand, of the look in his eyes, of his scent. She'd never felt like this. They were silent for some minutes, still looking at each other. His lips came a bit closer and she stared at them, imagining how soft they would be. She smacked her lips and he suddenly stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll try to get some information and we'll meet again Tuesday, ok? You'll do anything to approach me till then, ok?"

Hermione nodded, not able to talk. He smiled, touched her hair and left. She spent another hour sitting in the greenhouse and asking herself what exactly had happened a short while ago. He'd wanted to kiss her. And what was more surprising was that she'd been disappointed that he didn't. There was definitely something wrong with her. Hermione remembered his words.

"_I fell in love."_

She asked herself again with whom. Did she remind him of that girl? That would explain his behaviour. But what about her own feelings? Wasn't she supposed to be in love with Ron? He didn't notice of course, but she always hoped he would realize one day. But she never trembled in front of Ron. He didn't make her body tingle and her mind confused. Ron was just Ron. Simple and easy to handle. Hermione stood up. Time to go back to the castle. She had four days time to make things clear. Four days to change everything.

Hermione spent nearly the whole Sunday with Ron and Harry in their common room. They were playing wizard chess while she was reading a book. Ginny was with Dean and Harry seemed to be disappointed, when the redhead left. Hermione smiled at him knowingly. Maybe she should manipulate their lots as well.

Hours went by and it was finally time for dinner. Hermione tried to avoid looking at the Slytherin table. She knew that she was supposed to somehow get in contact with Malfoy, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. They finally finished and Dumbledore stood up, which was very unusual.

"As you all know we'll soon celebrate Halloween. Our new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, had a great idea concerning this celebration. We will have a Halloween ball this year! Similar to the Yule Ball two years ago, you'll have to come with a partner. To make it more interesting, we'll allot the pairs. Everyone takes a lot of their costume and has to find its counterpart at the ball. Like this, we'll mix people and will be able to get to know people from other houses as well. The ball will be in two weeks at Halloween and starts at 7 pm."

Dumbledore sat down again and people started to chat. Everyone was excited and curious. The girls were talking about costumes, the boys about how to avoid dancing. Hermione smiled wryly. She looked at Malfoy, who didn't seem as excited as Pansy. He would be really shocked when he would suddenly have to spend his evening with her. She didn't want to think too much about it now, though.

Monday came much too fast and she finally found herself in potions. Hermione was sitting in the back row with Ron and Harry, Malfoy in the first row with Pansy. She waited for the right moment to use the Imperio curse and felt nervous and sick. She didn't want to use an Unforgivable against her teacher. This was against everything she believed in. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Today we'll brew the most dangerous potion I know. Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what's so special about this potion?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to different people according to what attracts them. It doesn't produce real love but rather obsession."

Slughorn nodded appreciatively and Malfoy gave her a short glance.

"Exactly Miss Granger, 10 points for Gryffindor. Well, I think we should work in pairs. This potion needs a month's time to get ready. You'll finish it together and I'll also consider your teamwork in the grades." Hermione prepared to use the spell, when Slughorn looked at her with a big grin. "Miss Granger, you change places with Miss Parkinson to work with Mr. Malfoy. Miss Parkinson, you'll work with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will be able to handle this alone, right?"

Harry smiled afflicted and Hermione got a bit angry. Since he'd found that bloody book, Harry had suddenly become better in potion than anyone else – herself included.

Hermione stood up to move to the first row. How did it turn out like this? She hadn't used the Imperius, so why did she become Malfoys partner anyway? Pansy met her halfway and glared at her furiously. Hermione rolled her eyes in response and sat down next to Malfoy. He ignored her and started to search the ingredients needed. Hermione opened her book. She couldn't really concentrate. Why did his closeness make her feel weak?

Hermione wanted to take the mortar in the same moment when Malfoy reached out to take it. Their fingers touched and an electric tingle went through her body again. He felt it as well, because he cocked an eyebrow and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Hermione shrugged and took the mortar. They didn't talk. She knew that it was her task to gain his trust, but she simply didn't know what to say. It was strange enough that he hadn't insulted her so far.

"Don't forget the mandrake." he reminded her quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks." she whispered, waiting for him to say something harsh.

He didn't.

Hermione couldn't really believe it. Maybe it wasn't that hard to have a normal conversation with him? She looked at Ron and Pansy, who were working in tensed silence.

"She's really pissed." Hermione whispered to herself.

Malfoy smirked.

"They're both."

Hermione looked at him and couldn't avoid a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But you're not." he stated.

Hermione shrugged.

"No. Are you?"

He sneered.

"I should be, but I guess I'm not."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in disbelieve.

"Don't take it personal Granger, I still can't stand you."

She laughed.

"Ditto, Malfoy."

The bell rang and Hermione took her books and left the room as fast as she could. She didn't notice the little notebook, she'd forgotten. Malfoy first wanted to shout after her, but then he decided to take a look. He put the little notebook in his bag and left the room.

Hermione was in the library to make homework. She searched for her notebook, but simply couldn't find it. Where could she have lost it? She bit her lower lip, lost in her thoughts.

"You should really go to bed now, Miss Granger." Madam Pince advised her.

Hermione nodded. She took her bag and left the library. She was still lost in her thoughts, when she went around a corner and saw Lavender and Ron. She stopped immediately and hid behind the corner. They were talking and laughing and obviously flirting. Lavender was even playing with her hair and Ron stood much too close to her.

Hermione couldn't really describe her feelings. She was puzzled. Puzzled and angry. She felt betrayed. She knew of course that there was no reason for such feelings, but she couldn't help it. When she felt a tear on her cheek, she turned around and ran away.

She didn't watch her steps and crashed once again into someone. This time she'd been too fast to be caught and they both fell down. Hermione found herself lying on Malfoy and nearly started laughing. Was this really coincidence?

Her body reacted immediately to his closeness. He tensed and she nearly moaned. What was wrong with her?

He grimaced, his eyes narrowed.

"Damn Granger, move away or I swear I'll…" he threatened, but didn't finish his sentence.

His eyes widened when he felt one of her tears on his cheek and Hermione sat down slowly and turned away from him.

"Sorry." she sobbed, wanting to leave as soon as possible, when she felt his hand around her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you planning kind of an attack on me, or why do you always bump into me? And why are you crying for God's sake?"he asked, nerved and confused.

Hermione knew that it wasn't his fault, but she got angry.

"Why the hell should you even care? It's none of your business if I cry or not, got it? You think I would want to run into you all the time? You make me sick, Malfoy!" she shouted and felt immediately sorry.

He shook her off and looked at her murderously.

"I don't give a fuck Granger, cry as much as you want, you filthy mudblood." he shouted back and Hermione stood up angry.

"Is there anything apart from my blood you can insult, Malfoy? Your lack of imagination is annoying." she hissed.

Malfoy suddenly pushed her against the hard stone wall and Hermione moaned. His hands were pressed against the cold stone on both sides of her head, so there was no escape.

"You want me to be more creative? How about this then: you're a pain in the arse. I loathe everything about you. You're a filthy know-it-all without any sex appeal and even though you have good grades, there is nothing more about you than your brains. Your blood isn't the only thing that sucks, Granger, everything about you sucks."

Hermione hadn't realized that she was crying. She looked at him motionless, not able to say something. He made some steps back, his eyes narrowed. Hermione took her bags and wiped her tears away. Malfoy seemed to feel uncomfortable. She took a deep breath.

"You're right, Malfoy. I'm a know-it-all without any sex appeal and my blood isn't pure either. But these are not the things that are really important. I mean, a pure heart is more worth than pure blood. Good looks fade but what remains is the character. If you just loathe me because I'm smarter than you, a mudblood and not sexy, then I guess I can live with it."

She turned around and left. Hermione felt his gaze in her back again and sobbed. She went to bed, ignoring Harrys worried questions and tried to sleep. What a stupid jerk. No sex appeal at all. Was that the problem? Did Ron therefore prefer Lavender? Hermione sobbed. This was definitely a "mission impossible".


	4. Cognitions

Cognitions

Draco still didn't know why, but he'd spent the whole night reading Granger's notebook. After she'd left crying, he somehow felt as if he needed to know what was going on in that confusing brain of hers. He had truly more important things to do, but his curiosity had been stronger than his rationality. First he only wanted to catch a glimpse, but once he started, he simply couldn't stop. It was surprising to find out that Granger actually was humorous. The black notebook was not really a diary, but it was nevertheless as if it delivered insight into her deepest soul. He couldn't help but feeling impressed. There was no system in her writing; she simply seemed to write down whatever went through her mind. Sometimes he'd been sad while reading it, whereas sometimes he had to laugh about some ironic statement. She wrote in a way that made him forget time. Her descriptions were subtle and he was surprised about her power of observation. Was there anything Granger wasn't good at? He'd really love to find out.

Draco hadn't imagined feeling interested in her after reading it though. Granger had always been the filthy, annoying know-it-all to him. It wasn't only her blood, but also her friends, her cleverness, her obvious contempt when she looked at him. Everything about her had always been worth hating. But now, all of a sudden, he felt different. Not that he could ever like that pighead, but he respected her against his own will. He had to admit that this feeling wasn't only due to her notebook. Something about her seemed to have changed the last days. The way she looked at him was different. Her tears and the words she'd said last night had made him feel sorry. He'd never been sorry before when hurting her. On the contrary. He'd enjoyed it.

And now, all of a sudden he felt bad about having said such harsh things, even though they were obviously true. Draco snorted and thought of that time when she'd bumped into him. Maybe not all of his words had been true. He could remember the feeling of holding her in his arms. He'd reacted instinctively and caught her before falling. She'd never been so close to him before and his body had reacted in a way he didn't want to think about. Even that little touch in potions had sent an electric shock through his body. And on top of that he'd nearly made a fool of himself last night. She'd been so close to him that he'd been able to even feel her heartbeat and see the tears in her black lashes. If she'd have been some more seconds on him, she'd definitely stopped crying to laugh out loud at him.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. It was early morning and he still couldn't sleep. There was a mission to fulfil. No time to think of Granger. Why should he? She was still the least important person on this whole world. So why the hell did he feel so uncomfortable then?

Hermione avoided looking neither at Ron nor at Malfoy the next day. She wanted to forget what happened last night and she also didn't want to think about her meeting with "the other Malfoy". Hermione was still too angry, to talk to _any_ Malfoy, no matter if he was 16 or 21. She took notes during class and didn't talk much. She didn't even raise her hand that often. Harry looked at her a bit worried, but Ron didn't seem to notice, unlike Malfoy. He watched her all the time and Hermione felt herself getting irritated. What the hell was wrong with that moron? He couldn't possibly be sorry, could he? No. But she could swear that something in his glance was different.

It was a very long day. Hermione finally skipped dinner and went to the greenhouse. She really wasn't hungry right now and sitting next to Ron was too much after such a day. It was dark outside and pretty cold.

He was already there, waiting for her. Hermione grimaced and his smile disappeared. He frowned.

"Are you ok?" he asked carefully, as if he knew about her annoyance.

"No, I'm not." Hermione felt a bit guilty but she couldn't hold back her anger. "You are the biggest jerk on earth, do you even know that?" she hissed and glared at him.

He looked surprised and really sorry and her fury vanished into thin air.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I guess _I_ should apologize. I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm really sorry. What did I say to make you that angry?"

Hermione sat down and shook her head.

"It wasn't only your fault. I guess you just told me the truth and I can't handle it."

He frowned again.

"What truth did I tell you?"

He still looked troubled and she tried a little smile.

"Did you find out something new?"

He accepted the change of topic even though he didn't intend to forget his question. He seemed to know that he wouldn't be able to get any more information from her right now. Hermione couldn't really understand why he knew her so well. Maybe they would really be kind of friends later? She snorted. Impossible.

"This weekend you'll be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. My first attack will take place right then. I will nearly kill Katie Bell and make her stay at St. Mungo's for a long time."

Hermione looked at him stunned.

"Katie? But why? Didn't you want to kill Dumbledore?"

He seemed to feel embarrassed and Hermione noticed with pleasure that he could blush as well. It even suited him.

"I _wanted_ to kill Dumbledore, but my plan didn't work the way I imagined it. To be honest, I'm really dumb this year. I guess I could say I was desperate, but that won't make it much better."

Hermione chuckled and he glared at her before smiling as well.

"Why don't you tell me from the beginning?" she asked, still a little smirk on her lips.

He sighed, sat down and started talking in that velvet voice that made her tremble all over.

"You saw me at Borgin and Burkes a few weeks ago, remember? Potter is suspicious of me and tries to find out what I'm planning the whole year. He already told you his "Malfoy is a Death Eater theory, right?"

Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes, but then she frowned, took his left arm and looked at him interrogatively. He smirked and she pulled back the sleeve of his leather jacket. His skin was white and without any sign of a mark. Hermione breathed out relieved. She had of course considered Malfoy being a Death Eater, but she couldn't explain herself why she felt that happy about the fact that he wasn't. He watched every emotion in her face and seemed to like what he saw. Hermione blushed and let go of his arm.

"Well, as you can see, I never was a real Death Eater. I was close, but I didn't get the mark. But let's get back to topic. I was at Borgin and Burkes to get something very important. Do you remember the Vanishing Cabinet where the Weasley twins had put Montague in? Its counterpart is at Borgin and Burkes."

Hermiones eyes flashed up in awareness.

"That's how you get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts! Ingenious!"

He smiled.

"Yeah, but that's my last hope. I'm trying hard to repair that bloody thing and I'm desperate enough to try other methods while I do so. I used an Imperius on Madam Rosmerta and she'll be the one who gives Bell the cursed necklace you saw at Knockturn Alley. I wanted to smuggle it into Hogwarts, to make Dumbledore touch it, but Bell opens it and touches the damned thing herself. We will prevent this. I currently live at the Three Broomsticks and I'll release Madam Rosmerta from the Imperius. My younger self communicates with her via enchanted coins."

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise and he grinned.

"Yes, I stole your idea. It was very clever to be honest."

Hermione blushed and didn't say anything. He smirked.

"However, I will give you the other coin and we'll let my younger self believe that everything went well. He ordered Madam Rosmerta to give the necklace to a girl in the bathroom, so why not giving it to you?"

"Like that I'll be able to blackmail you!" she stated sneering.

He smiled crooked.

"I guess so."

Hermione grinned.

"Ok, then we'll meet Saturday in Hogsmeade. Won't your disgusting self be there as well?"

"No, I'll stay at the castle to have an alibi."

She snorted.

"It would have been smarter to go with everyone else. Like this you'll be suspicious."

He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. This whole attack is completely dumb. You enjoy my stupidity, don't you? I must have been really mean earlier."

Hermione shook her head but didn't look into his eyes. They always made her feel strange.

"Ok, so you'll take care of the Halloween party and make yourself ready to meet me in Hogwarts and I'll look after Madam Rosmerta."

Hermione nodded.

"How do you hide your identity, by the way? I mean you're staying at the Three Broomsticks, so I guess you don't walk around like this, do you?"

He grinned.

"I master some really good transfiguration spells. Even you won't know me like that."

She smiled and stood up, ready to leave.

"What did I say?" he asked, frowning again.

Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

He was obviously speechless for a moment. His eyes examined her and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Is this a trick question? If I say yes, you'll feel offended and if I say no, then even more?"

She blushed.

"Forget it, I just…, well…, forget it, it's not important anyway…"

He chuckled and she hushed.

"If anyone says you're not sexy, then he has to be blind or simply stupid. We already mentioned that I'm not the smartest this year."

Hermione blushed even more and felt that tingle again.

"What exactly is our relation like in the future?"

He smiled whimsically.

"I'll tell you, but not now. It's much too early."

Hermione wanted to protest, but he shook his head and she gave up. Something about his gaze made her feel heated. He was so unlike his younger self. If they didn't look like twins, she'd have thought he was a completely different person. If Malfoy was like this in the future, she'd even be able to like him a bit. Or maybe even more than just a bit.

Draco felt exhausted. There was more and more pressure and he felt for the first time really overstrained. Granger ignored him and had been pretty silent during class. He couldn't explain why he even cared. She'd always ignored him and he'd never felt uncomfortable because of that. He really had to be kind of sick. It was cold and he was waiting for her, which was even sicker. He'd seen her leave the castle and thought that she'd probably visited that half-giant of a teacher. He held the black notebook in his hand and leant against the wall. Why the hell did he do this?

When she finally walked in, he was kind of surprised. Her cheeks were heated, her eyes were gleaming and there was a little smile on her lips.

"Where have you been so long, Granger?" he asked lazily, cocking one eyebrow.

She blushed.

"It's none of your business Malfoy, but if you really want to know: I had a date. Got a problem with that?"

A strange feeling hit him offhand. Draco couldn't understand the sudden anger rushing through his veins.

"And with whom, Granger? Hagrid?" he hissed, sneering.

She glared at him.

"No Malfoy. You might not believe it, but there are guys who don't think I've zero sex-appeal." she spit and wanted to leave.

Draco couldn't explain why he reacted that strange, but he caught her wrist and held her up.

"So who is it then? It's not Weasley, I saw him just a minute ago with Brown."

There was a shadow in her eyes, when she heard his words. He grabbed her firmer.

"Why do you even care? I thought I'm a pain in the arse, so what the bloody hell do you want from me anyway?"

She suddenly noticed the black notebook in his hand and her lips formed a little 'Oh'. She immediately turned pale and got rid of his hand. He'd never seen her that angry. She tried to snatch the book away from him, but he was taller and went some steps back. Her fury vanished.

"Did you read it?" she asked soundlessly.

Draco didn't really know what to say, so he simply nodded. She gasped and there were again tears in her eyes. He felt sorry. How the hell did she do that? He normally didn't care about tears. Pansy cried in front of him all the time and he didn't give a fuck, but Grangers tears kind of weakened him.

"You forgot it in potions." he suddenly said.

Draco didn't know why, but it was important to him that she knew that he hadn't stolen her bloody book.

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

"You won't give it back, right? Did you show it to your friends?"

"No, why should I? I actually liked it."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Draco cursed himself. The words had slipped accidentally. She looked confused and he couldn't blame her. Why did he act that foolish in front of her?

"This book is very important to me." she stated slowly.

He watched her closely. There was something in her eyes that confused him as well.

"What do you want? What shall I do to make you give it back?" she asked tensed.

There was a sudden image in his head that shocked him. He ran his fingers through his hair. If she'd asked him a few days ago, he'd have thought of some really mean things, but now he suddenly couldn't.

"Forget it. Just take it and don't tell anyone that I missed the chance to blackmail you." he finally said with a crooked smile.

Her surprise was so great that he nearly felt offended. Did she really think he had no heart at all? Probably. Why should she even think something else?

She made a step towards him and he gave her the notebook without hesitation. Their hands touched and their eyes met. Strange. How could it be that he didn't feel the need to wash his hands? And why did he feel as if he could look into her eyes the whole night without getting bored?

"Thanks." she whispered honestly.

Did he imagine it, or was her voice a bit higher than usual? Maybe he wasn't the only confused one. He smirked and she blushed in response. So he'd been right. She turned around and left. Draco couldn't hold back the words.

"With whom was your date, Granger?"

She faced him with a smile.

"He's actually a really nice guy. First I couldn't stand him and thought he was a jerk, but I guess I was wrong. I'll definitely meet him again."

Draco didn't get what she'd been referring to. He simply couldn't stand the idea that she was actually dating someone. He'd always thought Weasley would be the one she'd go out with. Weasley would have been easy to displace. Draco shook his head. Something was definitely wrong with him. As if he'd ever be able to think of Granger _that_ way.

Hermione was lying in her bed, the notebook under her pillow. Her heart was pounding. Why had he been that nice? Was this his way of saying sorry? Hermione still couldn't believe that he'd really given her back the notebook. Malfoy simply wasn't that kind. There was some ulterior motive for sure. But even though she told herself not to feel that happy, she couldn't help sleeping with a smile.

It was Wednesday evening and Hermione sat in the common room with Harry. Ron had been kept in after class because he'd forgotten his homework for Snape. Harry was still furious because of Snapes new position as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He was complaining about a lot of things lately. Hermione had a feeling that his bad mood wasn't only due to Snape and Malfoy.

"Are you ok, Mione?" he suddenly asked seriously.

She nodded and smiled.

"Sure, everything alright."

He didn't look convinced.

"You've always been a bad liar. What's wrong? Even Ron noticed that you kind of changed."

Hermione sighed. She'd known that Harry would talk to her. He was more subtle than Ron, which wasn't really difficult to be honest. He was one of her best friends, of course he'd notice her sudden changing. She already had an answer down pat.

"It's because of Ron. I saw him flirting with Lavender. Since he became Quidditch keeper, he seems to be kind of different and I don't know why. Sometimes he's a real asshole."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. We saw Dean and Ginny, you know. They were snogging in a corridor. Ron had a fight with Ginny and she mentioned that everyone already kissed and that Ron was acting foolish."

Hermione frowned.

"What exactly did Ginny say to Ron?"

Harry blushed and felt obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess she mentioned Krum…"

Hermione didn't need more information. She snorted and Harry shrugged apologetic.

"He's really an asshole… Being jealous after two years is really too sick, even for Ron… But what about you? How do you feel about Ginny and Dean?"

Harry turned pale and looked around watchful.

"How do you know?"

Hermione grinned.

"The way you look at her. It's obvious. Your whole expression changes when she enters the room."

Harry looked shocked and Hermione tried to calm him.

"Oh no, don't worry, I didn't say it was obvious for everyone, Harry. But it is for me. I've known you a long time now. I saw how you looked at Cho and I would say it's much deeper when you look at Ginny."

He nodded, still embarrassed and a bit stunned. Hermione smiled.

"I won't say a word, I promise." she whispered and Harry nodded again, smiling grateful.

They spend some minutes in silence and Hermione couldn't avoid seeing that pair of grey eyes in her mind. It was impossible to like him. They were meant to be enemies and everything beyond hatred seemed too crazy. She would never be able to feel something like sympathy for him. She shook her head and realized that Harry watched her with a grin. She blushed and his grin got even brighter.

"Mione, maybe you're in love yourself?" he whispered squinting and Hermione gasped.

"No, never! It's not possible to like him!" she nearly shouted and Harry looked at her surprised before he grinned again.

"You're protesting way too hard."

She murmured a lame excuse and left to the dormitory. She couldn't even stand the thought of liking him. He was everything she'd ever condemned. He'd been nice for only some seconds and she already thought he might not be such a bad person. Hermione couldn't believe that she was really that easy to fool. Stupid. Naïve. Hopeful. Overwhelmed. Confused.

The next days passed without anything special to happen. Hermione didn't talk much to Ron and even less to Malfoy. They worked on that potion together and she looked at him more often, but nothing had changed on the surface.

Hermione had finally manipulated those damned lots for the Halloween party. Slughorn had told them that nobody was allowed to tell his or her costume to someone from the other gender. He even used a spell to make sure that the pairings would be a surprise for Halloween. Well, for Hermione there wouldn't be any surprise. She grinned nasty. She'd prepared more than two lots. Harry and Ginny would have a nice date and she had given Ron a nice partner too: Eloise Midgen from Slytherin. Hermione couldn't wait to see his face. If she had to spend the evening with Malfoy, why should Ron feel any better? She still couldn't believe how stupid he behaved because she'd kissed Krum two years ago. Such a child.

Tomorrow was Saturday and she would have to prevent that stupid attack on Katie. She really hoped Malfoy would somehow realize that he was acting dumb, but she doubted it. Hermione didn't know why, but she couldn't wait to see the "other Malfoy" again. Those days without him had been lonely. He was now the only person she could talk to, without having to take care of her words. That was of course the only reason she missed him.

It was soon morning and Hermione went down for breakfast. She saw Malfoy standing in front of the Great Hall, lost in his thoughts. She watched him some moments. He looked tensed and tired. One silly part of her wanted to make those shadows under his eyes disappear. Hermione sighed about her own stupidity. Malfoy finally noticed her and she decided that it would look strange if she'd continue staring. She went towards him and felt uncomfortable. Why did his simple presence make her feel that insecure?

"Morning. Don't forget our meeting later, we have to work on the potion." she said as cool as possible.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll be there."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. They looked at each other for some more moments, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What does that mudblood want from you, Draco?"

Pansy looked furiously at her. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He's yours again Pansy, but not for long. I'll borrow him later for that love potion."

Hermione didn't know why she talked like that but Pansy got even angrier and Draco smirked amused.

"Forget it; I won't let Draco get too close to a love potion with you by his side. I don't care what Slughorn says, you filthy mudblood would be up to make him drink that bloody potion!"

Hermione laughed.

"I don't know your methods Pansy, but I never needed a potion to make a guy like me. And on top of that, don't forget who we're talking about. You think I could ever want _him_? Impossible."

Hermione didn't dare to look into the silvery eyes next to her. She was afraid he could be able to see the lie in her own eyes. But she could feel his glare on her and it made her feel hot and cold at the same time. Pansy seemed satisfied and linked arms with Malfoy.

"Very good then. Draco wouldn't touch something like you anyway."

Pansy hissed and took Malfoy with her to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked after them and Malfoy turned around. Their eyes met and his gaze was icy. She trembled. There was a determination in his eyes that made her feel dizzy. Malfoy had obviously made a decision. Hermione had a feeling that this decision would affect her as well.

She ate breakfast and tried to talk to Harry to distract herself. Finally they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione enjoyed the fresh air and the movement and especially the feeling that there was more distance to Malfoy now. It was unfortunately really cold and windy and she soon wanted to turn back to her warm and comfortable common room. She couldn't do that though. Hermione went with Harry and didn't even ask where Ron was. She knew anyway. To her own surprise she didn't even care that much.

"Harry, I've got some things to do. Would you mind going alone to Zonko's? We can meet later if you want to."

He frowned but nodded. Hermione looked at her watch. It was time to go to the Three Broomsticks. She entered the big pub and felt the welcoming warmth. She breathed out relaxed. There was of course hardly enough place to walk through, but she made her way to the back of the pub without drawing too much attention.

Hermione saw the stairs that led to the upper rooms and went up as fast as she could. She was pretty sure that no one had noticed her. Well, no one except the ugly man that stood right in front of her and looked at her interested. He was short, fat, had a bald head and watery, blue eyes. She wanted to apologize, when she suddenly saw him cocking an eyebrow. There was something that familiar in this simple action that she started laughing.

"You look awful Malfoy. Couldn't you transform into someone handsome?"

He sent her a warning glance, grabbed her wrist and entered an empty room with her. Hermione still grinned.

"Are you crazy? Don't say my name out loud here!" he hissed and his voice was a dark baritone.

Hermione giggled and could hardly stop. He looked at her stunned and she had to laugh even more.

"You don't sound very impressive!" she gasped laughing and with a sudden hint of his wand he transformed back to normal and rolled his eyes.

It was strange how impressive he looked _now_.

"Better like this?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded.

"Much better."

He smirked in response and Hermione blushed. How did he do that? One simple smile and she felt as if he'd set her on fire.

"How did you recognize me? I was sure you wouldn't." he asked curious.

She grinned.

"I don't know anyone else except of you with such distinctive movements. It doesn't matter how you look like. When you cock an eyebrow like you did before, or smirk, then it's a cakewalk."

Something that made her shiver flashed up in his silvery eyes.

"I didn't think you would be that far already." he whispered and there was that strange, longing expression she'd seen when they first met.

She frowned and wanted to say something, but he shook his head and smiled again.

"You have to go to the bathroom before Katie enters. You'll receive the necklace from Madam Rosmerta. She'll try to use an Imperius on you. Be prepared to avoid that. I'll take care of her afterwards and release her from her own Imperius. We'll meet at the Shrieking Shack later, got it?"

She nodded.

„Ok, fine. I'll try my best then."

"Don't touch that bloody necklace, it would kill you immediately. Please, take care!" he asked worried and she smiled comforting.

Hermione took a deep breath and left the room. She watched every step and finally walked down the stairs. No one seemed to notice her. She looked at the bathroom door and saw Katie standing up. Hermione entered and locked the door with a spell. She felt the Imperius before being able to react.

"_You take this packet back to the castle. Protect it with your life. You have to make it enter Hogwarts. Bring it to Dumbledore. Say it's important."_

Hermione nodded dazed. She felt weightless and happy. Everything seemed just too easy right now. She took the packet and put it in her bag. She smiled and left the toilet, not noticing Katie, who looked at her confused. Hermione was just carefree and relaxed. She left the Three Broomsticks and walked the familiar street towards the castle. She didn't even feel the cold and the wind anymore. Hermione somehow wondered why she should take that packet into the castle. Wouldn't it be stupid to do that? Wasn't there something important she wasn't allowed to forget? A sudden flash of grey appeared in her light-headed mind.

Hermione wanted to hold that image in her head but it was hard. Shouldn't she simply let go and relax? Why fight? Why resist? What for? And then she saw that face in her mind again. A nice face. Incredible eyes and a familiar smile. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Hermiones memory came back with a sudden hit. She looked around confused, finding herself close to Hogwarts. She cursed. Damned Imperius! She still had her difficulties with that fucking curse. Malfoy was waiting for her in the Shrieking Shack! She turned around, ready to run back, when she felt herself being grabbed and pushed against a tree. She gasped and felt a hand on her mouth.

"…she wanted to meet me; I can't believe she went back alone." Harry said a bit angry.

"I told you she's strange lately. Probably too much kissing." Ron stated nasty.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's just ask her. I hope she's fine."

"Sure, I told you I saw her walking towards Hogwarts alone." Ron said annoyed.

"Where's Lavender by the way?" Harry asked amused.

"How should I know?" Ron answered and they passed in silence.

Hermiones heart was still pounding. She started to realize how close he held her and she trembled.

He seemed to notice and let go of her.

"Sorry. I was worried. How did you shake off the Imperius?" he asked impressed.

Hermione blushed and shrugged.

"I had an enlightenment."

He frowned, but didn't ask further questions.

"It's dangerous here, we shouldn't waste time. Here's the enchanted coin. Give me the necklace; I'll get rid of the bloody thing. You'll talk to my younger self, ok? But remember that you're not allowed to get yourself in danger. If I try anything suspicious don't hesitate to curse me!"

Hermione looked into his silvery eyes and snorted. He smiled which confused her again.

"Please try to gain my trust, ok? You have to show me that you know but that you won't tell anyone. We'll meet in two days again in the greenhouse. Oh and by the way, what about that kissing Weasley was talking about?" he asked frowning and Hermione sighed.

"It's stupid. He's just kind of jealous I guess."

"And of whom?"

"Viktor Krum."

"But that was two years ago." he said frowning.

"Yeah, I know that and you do as well, but Ron doesn't seem to understand."

He smiled and touched her cheek consolingly.

"Why did you change that late? I like you better the way you will be." she murmured. The words had slipped before she'd been able to stop them. She blushed.

He looked at her serious.

"But I already _am_ like this. You just never took the time to notice."

Hermiones eyes widened in surprise and he disappeared with a little smile before she could say something.

Could it really be? Didn't he actually change _that_ much? She'd never thought that way. But now that he said it, she couldn't get his words out of her head. Images of Malfoy insulting her went through her mind and mixed with the newer ones. Malfoy touching her hand in potions. Malfoy giving her back the notebook with that crooked smile. Malfoy smirking. Malfoy asking her about her date. Malfoy glaring at her this morning. Hermione sighed. How should she know what was true and what fake? Which part of him was the real one: the bugger who'd hated her for five years or the kind of cute, nice guy who made her heart pound and her body tingle? Could it really be that these two were in fact one and the same person?

**So, what do you think so far? This is my first fanfic and I really try hard to make it a good one. It would help of course if you could please review?! I really want**** to know your opinions to improve my writing. I'm from Germany, by the way, so I really hope I don't mess up with the language too much.**

**Would be nice if you let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**PS: Thanks for your help and your nice reviews hokiesmokie! ******


	5. Concerns of the Heart

**Concerns of the Heart**

Hermione was lost in her thoughts and didn't watch her steps. She was completely confused. So many things had happened lately… She sighed and realized that it was already pretty late. She smote her forehead. Malfoy was waiting for her to work on that bloody potion! Hermione ran towards the dungeons, opened the door of the classroom and banged into him once again. Seemed as if this would become the rule. She managed to hold balance and looked into his icy eyes. He was furious. Hermione didn't know why but she felt uncomfortable. There was something strange in his eyes, she'd never noticed before.

He smirked.

"You tell me to be here and you're late yourself. Pretty arrogant, don't you think, Granger?"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot time."

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously still pissed.

"I already finished the potion. We have to wait two weeks now until we add something new."

Hermione was surprised but nodded.

"Thanks."

"Oh, don't get it wrong, I didn't do it for nothing."

The way he said those words made Hermione shiver again. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He smirked again, made a step towards her and closed the door behind her with a conclusive sound. Hermione could feel his breath and felt weak again. What was he doing?

"I want the coin back. And I want to know where the necklace is."

Hermione was stunned. How the hell did he know? He stared her down and she had to gulp.

"How do you know?" she finally asked frowning.

He sighed.

"I'm not completely dumb, Granger. The coins are prepared; I always see when they move. It works like a gps. I can see on my coin where the other one is now. And I was surprised to see that it was actually right in front of the door."

Hermione couldn't help feeling impressed. Why didn't "the other Malfoy" tell her that?

"Not bad Malfoy. Well, I won't give you the coin back and the necklace is already gone. I disposed of it."

Malfoys eyes narrowed and he looked at her murderously. This was the first time she ever thought of him as dangerous. He obviously wasn't as harmless as she'd always considered him to be.

"You know that I could easily break your neck, don't you Granger?" he asked softly.

She trembled but didn't look down.

"And you know that you won't do that Malfoy. I'd beat you in every duel."

He snorted.

"I didn't think of duelling, Granger. Since when am I the fair one? I rather thought of taking your wand and kill you with my bear hands."

She could see that he was serious, but she still shook her head.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

She smiled.

"You're not that type."

His eyes widened in surprise and he smirked.

"Ho do you know what type I am, Granger?"

"I know you better than you'd think."

He glared at her but she didn't react.

"You know nothing about me, Granger."

Hermione pushed him abruptly away and he looked at her surprised.

"Stop that crap, Malfoy! I'm not stupid Parkinson to be impressed when you start with that tone. I don't give a fuck what you plan to do to me, I'm not scared of you, Malfoy!" she shouted angry and stood with her hands on her hips.

"I know that you're planning to kill Dumbledore! I know that you're trying hard to repair the vanishing cabinet and I know that you hate doing these things. I know all of this and I didn't tell anyone. So come on, kill me. I won't defend myself. Prove me wrong and kill me because I'm your only barrier in this stupid game you're playing!"

He was speechless. He'd turned pale and looked at her astounded.

Hermione thought he wouldn't move anymore, but then things happened very fast. She felt herself once again being pressed against the wooden door, his hands around her waist, his lips crushing down on hers.

Hermione couldn't think more than 'oh'. She felt the desperation in his action and couldn't help but answer in the same way. She didn't even think of resisting! Her lips opened and let him in. She closed her eyes, put her hands around his neck and pressed herself even harder against him. He moaned, deepened the kiss and set her whole body in fire. How was this possible? Did she ever imagine kissing him would feel like this? Definitely not. Well she'd never thought of kissing him… What a waste! Hermione had never been kissed like this before. His hands moved down and picked her up easily. She entwined her legs around his waist and felt herself being sat down on a table. He didn't let go of her lips and Hermione could hardly breathe. But she'd have rather fainted than interrupted the kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, his breathe intoxicated her, his hair was silky and his body harder than she'd ever imagined. He ran his fingers through her long hair and she moaned. Hermione didn't know if she'd been able to stop anytime, but she suddenly heard a loud noise in the corridor which startled them both.

They looked at each other, still breathing hard. She didn't know why but the words slipped before she could hold them back.

"See, you can't kill me."

He snorted.

"And you obviously _do_ want me."

She remembered her words from this morning and blushed. They spent some seconds without saying something and Hermione was terribly aware of his closeness. He was still among her thighs. Hermione was shocked. Her hands wanted to touch him again, her lips wanted to kiss him and everything inside of her screamed to just do what she wanted so badly. She shook her head, stood up and wanted to leave. He didn't stop her. Probably he was as shocked as she was herself.

"I won't tell anybody." she whispered, opened the door and left.

ooooo

Hermione went to the toilet and looked into the mirror. Incredible what he'd done with her! Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were heated, her eyes were gleaming, her lips were swollen and her clothes looked as if she'd fought with a troll. She snorted and used a spell to arrange everything. She couldn't change her lips and eyes, though.

Hermione went straight to the common room and raised an eyebrow when she saw Ron sitting next to Harry, Lavender and Parvati. She sighed.

"Hey Mione, where have you been?" Harry asked reproachful. His eyes narrowed when he looked at her face.

She smiled apologetic.

"Sorry Harry, I was kind of busier than expected."

He nodded with a grin, still frowning. Ron didn't look at her but his ears were red. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll go to the dormitory. Good night." she stated and left relieved.

It was much too early to sleep, but Hermione sat down on her bed and tried to explain what exactly had happened earlier. She moaned. It was _Malfoy_, for God's sake! _Malfoy_! How could she let him kiss her like that? And even worse: she'd kissed him back! Hermione lied down and covered her face. She could still see his face in front of her, feel his lips on hers, the touch of his hand on her skin… She moaned again, this time with relish. Her heart was pounding and her skin tingled.

If she could forget for one moment that it was _Malfoy_ she was thinking about, then she'd be able to even feel kind of aroused. Hermione snorted. She _was_ aroused, no matter what she tried to think about. Was this how it was supposed to be? Should kissing feel like this? She'd never felt like this with Viktor. Maybe she'd feel the same way with Ron? Hermione shook her head. She didn't know when, but she no longer felt that way about Ron. A tear ran down her cheek. Her whole life seemed to be suddenly messed up. She was in love with Malfoy! When she thought those words, she suddenly stood up and walked around shocked. In love. In love. In love. Hermione shook her head and gasped. No. It wasn't like this. It was just a stupid incident due to too much stress. There was no way she could actually feel like that for him. She sat down again and sighed. Two weeks ago she hadn't even thought of feeling anything for that jerk and now he suddenly ruled her mind.

Hermione abruptly felt something hot in her pocket. She took the enchanted coin out and read the message on the metal.

_We have to talk. Tomorrow after school in__ the Astronomy tower._

Hermiones heart was still pounding. She didn't want to meet him!

_I don't think there is anything left to say._

His answer didn't take long.

_Afraid?_

She laughed hysterically.

_I told you I'm not scared of you._

She waited impatiently.

_Prove it._

Hermione took a deep breath.

_It's better if we pretend nothing ever happened._

_Impossible._

She protested.

_Why?_

His answer was assertive.

_Ask yourself. Tomorrow after school._

The metal cooled down and Hermione went to the bathroom to take a shower. She cried and laughed and let out every emotion in her pounding heart. The hot water reminded her of hot hands and the confusion in her head got even worse. But he'd been right about one thing: it was impossible to pretend nothing had changed. And one little part of her really wanted to meet him.

ooooo

Draco couldn't believe he'd really kissed her. To be honest, he'd wanted to kiss her from the moment she'd first bumped into him. He shook his head. It had been better than expected. She reminded him of strawberries. Her hair, her lips, her skin, everything had intoxicated him, made him will-less. Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini were already sleeping and snored in harmony. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never even thought of her and now all of a sudden, he couldn't think of anything else than her face. His father would kill him if he'd ever know. Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Her words went through his mind. She knew what he was planning. Of all people who could have found out, it was her. And she hadn't told anyone. But why? Wasn't she supposed to run to Potter and tell everything? Shouldn't she tell Dumbledore to stop him? To take him to Azkaban were his father was? Draco didn't get her attitude. She was the good one, wasn't she? Yeah, for sure. She was the one who could turn a sinner into a saint. He snorted. Good luck Granger, to transform _this_ sinner would be hard. Why did she even care? Wasn't he the worst person she could think of in this whole school? Confusing. Nerve-wracking. Fascinating.

Draco thought he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he was wrong. He dreamed the whole night of brown curls and amber eyes and woke up confused and tired.

"Draco, get up, we'll be late for potions, man!" Goyle complained and Draco moaned protesting.

He finally stood up and went to the bathroom. He looked terrible, which was against his vanity. Draco took his time and when he arrived in the classroom, Granger was already waiting for him. Her eyes narrowed when he entered and she blushed. He smirked.

"You're late, Mister Malfoy." Slughorn said reproachful and watched him closely.

"Sorry Sir."

Draco sat down and rolled his eyes when Slughorn turned around. Granger couldn't help but smile a bit. She concentrated on Slughorns words and wrote down everything in her little script. Draco just tried not to fall asleep again. He was tensed. Granger was pretty close to him and he still wasn't able to make head or tail of her behaviour. Girls were normally easy to rumble, but she was completely different. Their eyes met and he froze. Did she feel the same way? Was she as confused as he was? Her eyes were comparable to liquid honey. She turned away, once again blushing. He smiled. He felt a gaze on himself and turned around to meet Potter's eyes. Draco cocked an eyebrow and Potter's eyes narrowed. Did he know something? No way. Granger wouldn't tell anyone that he'd kissed her, simply because she'd kissed him back. How should she explain _that_ to her friends? He snorted. How should _he_ ever explain it? Draco shivered. He had to find a way to fulfil his mission without Granger to bother him. There was too much at risk.

Granger wanted to leave when class was over, but he held her back, careful not to be seen by anybody.

"After school." he just whispered and she tensed.

He stared her down and she finally nodded. He looked after her, not really sure what he actually wanted to tell her later.

ooooo

Hermione left the classroom kind of relieved, when she saw Harry waiting for her. She sighed. This was definitely not the moment she wanted to give account to him.

"What did Malfoy want from you?" he got immediately to the point.

"He wanted to remind me of that damned potion we have to work on." she answered, surprised how easy the lie came out.

"I still think he's planning something. He's a bit fishy."

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, he's no Death Eater. I saw his left arm in potions. There is no sign of a mark."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he was obviously disappointed.

"Fine, maybe he's not a Death Eater yet, but I'm sure it won't take too long."

She shrugged. It was pointless to discuss with Harry about Malfoy.

"Mione, couldn't you approach Ron a bit? I'm sure he misses you."

Hermione tensed. Ron was a topic she didn't want to discuss with Harry either. He seemed to feel her hesitation.

"See, he's a bit dumb sometimes, but it's all just because he really likes you."

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I really don't think that his behaviour demonstrates affection. I'm tired of this silly game, to be honest."

"Is there another guy you like?"

Hermione blushed and cursed Harry's power of observation.

"So there is, huh? Who?" he asked curious and at the same time suspicious.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"No one. I just don't feel like giving in this time. Let's go to Herbology, ok?"

Harry accepted her evasion but he wasn't a fool. He knew very well that there was some secret Hermione didn't want to share, but he'd find out sooner or later anyway, so he shrugged and followed her, lost in his own thoughts.

ooooo

Hermione still wasn't sure whether she should go to the Astronomy tower or not. She didn't want to give Malfoy another chance to take her by surprise, but she was on the other hand curious to hear what he actually wanted to tell her.

Before she could decide whether she should go or not, she already found herself up in the tower after school. She hadn't even realized that she'd been walking upstairs. How stupid.

He was already there, waiting for her. He looked impressive in the moonlight. As if he'd been dunked in silver. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. How come she'd never realized that beauty?

She didn't know that he was actually asking himself the same thing.

She approached him slowly, her eyes still set on his face. They looked at each other some more moments without talking.

"You're late again." he broke the silence.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I would say you're too early. What did you want to talk about _Malfoy_?"

She emphasized his name to make clear that she wouldn't let anything similar to yesterday happen again. He understood her message and smirked.

"I have some questions to ask."

"Why should I answer them?" she asked sweetly.

He grinned.

"Well, there are some reasons I could mention. How about this one: if you don't tell me, I'll have a nice chat with Potter."

Hermione smiled.

"I don't think you're in a condition to blackmail _me_. I would even go that far to say that I could rather blackmail _you_."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow and sneered. He seemed to be amused.

"I don't buy that, Granger. If you'd really want to sell me out, you'd have already done it."

She smirked. He was right of course. It wasn't her intention to betray him. But he didn't know why and it obviously confused him. Hermione grinned. She liked this situation actually.

"Seems as if this is a dead-end." she stated and crossed her arms on her chest.

He nodded.

"Seems like it. Unless you tell me what kind of game you're actually playing."

She looked at him innocently.

"Me? I don't play any games Malfoy. I'm just worried about the consequences your acting might cause. I'll do everything to prevent that from happening."

He narrowed his eyes, still smiling.

"So we're still enemies after all." he stated coolly.

She shook her head.

"Give up on your plans and we don't have to be."

He snorted.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione cringed when she heard the bitterness in his words.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There are other ways."

He watched her intensively.

"Where do you get your information from?"

She laughed.

"You think I'm stupid enough to reveal my informant?"

He shook his head.

"But it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

She chuckled and he smiled.

"It's strange to talk like this with you." she admitted.

He smirked.

"Strange? I would rather call it completely crazy."

They smiled at each other and Hermione leant against the stone railing to look into the starry sky. Malfoy suddenly stood next to her. She sighed.

"You want to know what will happen when your plan works out?" she whispered seriously.

He looked at her interrogatively.

"I will die."

Malfoy turned pale and frowned. He was obviously searching for a sign that she was only joking, but he didn't find it. She was serious and he could see her honesty in her eyes and it made him shiver.

Hermione nodded, a little smile on her face.

"If you kill Dumbledore, you'll kill _me_, Draco."

If possible he turned even paler.

"Why should I care?" he asked husky.

Hermione smiled.

"Ask yourself." she repeated his words from earlier.

Hermione turned around and left, feeling a strange pain in her chest. Why did it hurt her to see him like that? His desperation made her feel helpless as well. Crazy. This was just playing, wasn't it? Doing everything to prevent that terrible war. She didn't know why she'd told him about her death anyway. He was right, why should he even care? Wasn't she less than nothing to him? Why didn't he laugh at her then and tell her that her death didn't matter? Why did he look at her that desperate? Maybe he actually _did_ care a bit? Or maybe he wasn't that evil to let an innocent person die, even though she was just a mudblood? Hermione shook her head. He'd been ready to let Katie die. Maybe it was different with her? A little feeling of hope raised in her chest. She couldn't explain herself what she was actually hoping for, but it was something she didn't want to share with anybody.

ooooo

She'd been serious. He had seen it in her eyes that she'd been absolutely honest about her words. Draco still couldn't understand it. Why should she die? Actually there were a lot of reasons. Granger was muggle-born, a Gryffindor, Potter's best friend and a potential candidate for the Order of the Phoenix. Four reasons already to kill her as soon as possible. Draco wasn't dumb. He knew very well that Dumbledore's death would give Voldemort more power than anything else so far. He'd be able to become powerful enough to even destroy the order and therefore every resistance that existed. Granger would be the first one to be haunted. She was impressive with her wand, but it would be just a question of time until she'd be killed by a Death Eater. Draco felt a strange pain when thinking about that. Normally he wouldn't have cared. It wasn't his problem. His family had told him since childhood that there was nothing less worthy than a mudblood. Why did he feel even more desperate then? Why did the image of her lifeless body cut into his heart like a knife?

He didn't want her to be killed. Strange, but true. Crazy and irrational but fact. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and looked into the starry sky.

She'd bewitched him for sure. There was no other explanation for his insane behaviour. He had to forget about Granger. Stop talking to her. Stop looking at her. Stop thinking about her. Cut her out of his life and pretend not to care. He had to become the devil she'd always thought he was.

She'd said there were other ways. He didn't see one though. Voldemort had moved into his place and his mother was caught in her own house. One wrong movement from his side and she'd be immediately killed. One wrong movement and his father would be 'accidentally' kissed by a Dementor. Draco had no choice. Sometimes there simply wasn't a way out.

ooooo

Hermione entered the common room and saw Ginny waiting for her.

"Mione? Do you have some minutes?"

She nodded and followed the redhead into her dormitory. They sat down on the big four-poster and Hermione waited curiously for Ginny to start talking. The redhead stood up again and walked through the room, not sure where to start.

"Mione, I wanted to apologize."

Hermione looked at her surprised.

"It's my fault that Ron acts that stupid. I said some things he can't handle with."

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I know, don't worry Ginny, it's alright, really."

"Well, thank God you're not resentful. Ron isn't happy, you know. He tries not to show, but I guess he's sorry. It's just because he really likes you."

Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes. How often would people tell her that? Ginny frowned and Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, Gin. Harry told me exactly the same thing. I know Ron for years now and I understand very well why he acts like that. But I simply can't tolerate it anymore. It goes on my nerves. Sorry to say it like this, but I'm not up for his changes of mood. One day he's nice, next day he's mad at me without even telling me why. I mean, we're no children anymore! It hurts me when he acts like that."

Ginny still frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But he isn't the only one who changed, Mione. You seem different as well. Maybe he noticed?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer. She felt guilty. She really loved Ron. But it wasn't the love she'd always thought it was. Ginny looked at her intensively.

"You don't feel like that for him, do you?"

Hermione shook her head apologetic.

"Not anymore."

Ginny sighed and sat down next to her.

"It's ok, Mione. He's my brother, but I can't force you to love him. It's his own fault anyway. He can't expect you to wait till he grows up… Maybe it's good if you keep a bit of a distance. It might make things easier."

Hermione nodded. They smiled at each other.

"What's your Halloween costume, by the way?" Ginny asked excited.

"It's stupid. I don't think it fits."

Ginny was the one rolling her eyes now.

"Spit it out, Granger!" she commanded and they both started laughing.

"Well, I'm an angel."

Ginnys eyes widened.

"What kind of angel?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. On my lot there was simply _Angel Raquelle_. Is there any deeper meaning behind this?"

Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Oh Mione, I always forget that you're actually muggle-born. Raquelle isn't _any_ angel. It's the female lead of the most famous love-legend in our world. Let me tell you the story."

Hermione nodded and they both lied down on the big four-poster.

**Hey everyone, how are you? What do you think of chapter five? I really enjoyed writing it and hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you liked it, ok? I'm always happy to read your opinions! And thanks for all the kind reviews I got so far, I'm so happy you actually like my story!**

**I heard "Kiss the girl" from Ashley Thysdale while writing by the way and the song really inspired me. Just wanted to tell you. :-)**


	6. Halloween

**Halloween**

Ginny cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Hermione just smiled and waited patiently.

"This is a story about Angels and Demons. It's been told all over wizarding world and there are also similar stories in muggle world. Well, hundreds of years ago, Heaven was a place of harmony and unity. Angels lived in peace under God and there was no such thing as Hell. The four Archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel were God's most loyal servants and the most powerful angels in Heaven. Michael was the Angel of Fire, Gabriel the Angel of Water, Raphael possessed the power of the Wind and Uriel the strength of the Earth. Even though they were very close to God, there was still Lucifer, who was God's right hand and officer. He was even stronger than the Archangels and very important to God. Everything seemed fine so far. Nobody suspected that Lucifer actually didn't support God's way of leading. He was jealous, discontent and greedy for power. Lucifer gathered other Angels around him and built an army to dispossess God and make himself leader of the Heaven. So one day, when nobody expected it, Lucifer started a powerful attack against the Archangels and God. Thousands of Angels died in that bloody fight. Well, Angels don't really die, they rather vanish, you see? However, Lucifer's attack wasn't successful. He and his fellows had been banished and their wings had turned black as a sign of their rebellion against God. From then on they had been called Demons or Devils and had to live in a dark underworld, the so called Hell. Lucifer swore to come back one day and to take revenge. God was very sad and didn't trust anyone like he'd trusted Lucifer before. Decades passed in a continuous war between Angels and Demons. Even though the so called 'fallen Angels' couldn't enter the world of Heaven, they still tried and caused often hard battles. But this isn't actually what you wanted to know, right? You want me to tell you about Raquelle."

Hermione had listened carefully and nodded. Ginny grinned.

"One question, Mione: how would you have dressed if I wouldn't tell you the story?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I guess I would have chosen a white dress and wings?"

Ginny chuckled.

"You'll have to think about that again. Sorry to shock you, but Raquelle actually is the _bad_ one."

Hermiones jaw fell open.

"But I thought she was an Angel?"

Ginny smiled excitedly.

"That's exactly the point. She _was_ an Angel. A _fallen_ Angel."

Hermione looked stunned and Ginny continued, still smiling.

"Raquelle was the princess of the Demons. She'd been found by Lucifer after that terrible rebellion. Her whole family had been killed and she'd been a little girl back then. Lucifer raised her as his daughter and she became a beautiful young woman. One day they found out that Raquelle was actually gifted. She could cross the barrier between Heaven and Hell without being harmed. Lucifer didn't understand why she could do so, but he made a plan and sent Raquelle to Heaven to spy on God and to infiltrate Heaven to finally break the barrier. They coloured her wings white and she left Hell. Raquelle saw that life in Heaven was much different from live in Hell. She decided to break the barrier and give everyone the chance to lead such a life. When she arrived at God's palace she approached Archangel Gabriel. She knew from Lucifer that Gabriel was the most credent. She told him a heart-rending story and he had pity on her and allowed her to move to the palace. Her beauty had bewitched him and he told her many useful things. Raquelle played her role perfectly. She seduced Gabriel and made him even propose. Her plan would have succeeded easily if she hadn't finally met _him_. One afternoon she went for a walk through the garden and finally felt a gaze on her. She turned around and saw an Angel leaning against a tree, watching her closely. Raquelle was used to beauty. She normally didn't feel attracted to physical appearances. But this guy was different. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked at her coolly, without any sign of admiration. This was completely new for her. Raquelle had been praised for her beauty as long as she lived. No man had ever resisted her charm. She approached the stranger slowly and examined him closely. His silvery eyes looked daggers at her. Raquelle wanted to say something, but Gabriel suddenly appeared and introduced her to the foreign Angel. His name was Damien and he was God's first officer. Raquelle smiled but he didn't smile back. To be honest, he was completely unimpressed. When Gabriel left, Damien suddenly hissed that he didn't trust her and that she should watch her steps. Raquelle felt insecure for the first time. There was something in his eyes that made her shiver. Well, I don't want to make it too long. Raquelle and Damien fought all the time and he made no secret of his aversion. Raquelle felt challenged and tried everything to seduce the cool Angel. He didn't seem to respond to her efforts, but Raquelle didn't give up. One evening she burst into his room and simply kissed him. This sealed her destiny. Even though Damien was suspicious of her, he couldn't resist. He'd started liking her somehow and couldn't avoid her any more. They fell deeply in love. Well, Raquelle was now torn between her loyalty towards her father and the love she felt for Damien. How should she choose?"

"She chose Damien of course!" Hermione said convinced.

Ginny chuckled.

"Well, no, actually she chose her father."

Hermione stood up discontent and glared at Ginny as if it was her fault the story went like that. The redhead grinned unimpressed.

"Let me finish, ok? Raquelle set Damien on the wrong track to make him leave for a while and then broke the barrier with Gabriels help. He didn't know her intentions of course. Demons flooded Heaven and a big battle began. Raquelles wings became black again and finally Gabriel realized who she actually was. Lucifer was strong and victory was close. But then, Damien suddenly appeared. He'd realized what had happened and had turned back. When Raquelle saw him she was shocked. He glared at her and started fighting the Demons. Unfortunately, Lucifer was too strong for him and when he finally stroke out to kill Damien, Raquelle went in between and was speared by her own father. Angels and Demons immediately stopped fighting. Damien held Raquelle in his arms shocked. He asked her why and she smiled at him. 'Because I love you.' Raquelle apologized and said that she only wanted everyone to have the chance to live happily in Heaven. When she died, she still looked into the eyes of her beloved Angel. Her body vanished and Demons and Angels finally made up. When Damien died as well, his soul was sent down on earth where he was reborn and where he met Raquelle again in human form. Their baby was the first wizard on earth and that's how magic found its way into human world. The end."

Hermione looked at Ginny frowning.

"Wow that was kind of sappy."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's a love legend, what did you expect?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean that's so unrealistic. I mean, be honest, would you ever die for a guy?"

Ginny was the one shrugging now.

"I guess it depends on the guy, doesn't it? If he's worth it."

Hermiones eyes widened.

"You can't be serious."

"Sure I am. If you really love someone, you wouldn't hesitate to die for him. If you truly love, then you will cherish his life more than yours." the redhead stated calmly.

Hermione snorted.

"Maybe…"

Ginny smiled.

"Be honest, did you like the story? I told you just the summary of course. There is a whole book about that legend with detailed information about their feelings and thoughts. It's great."

Hermione nodded.

"It reminds me a lot of Romeo and Juliet, you know? This whole 'love against all rules' thing. And the end of course. I guess this kind of story is always up-to-date. Do you think it always has to end like this? I mean, can't there be a happy ending?"

Ginny chuckled.

"But there is! They meet again, don't they?"

Hermione snorted.

"So you have to die before being able to become happy?"

Ginny frowned.

"This is hypothetical, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed.

"Sure."

Ginny smiled.

"Love isn't rational, Mione. You can search for reasons as long as you want, it won't work. Either you're in love, or you're not. There is nothing in between. You will never be able to affect with whom you're falling in love. It simply strikes you and you can't do anything against."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"And if the one you're falling in love with, is really a Demon?"

Ginny smirked.

"Then you have to handle it. Prove the story wrong and create your own happy ending."

Hermione smiled.

"I still don't know what to wear as a costume."

Ginny's eyes flashed up in excitement.

"Please let me take care of that, ok?"

Hermione smiled and finally gave in.

"Who are you at the party, by the way?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm a famous oriental princess."

Hermione chuckled and they both went down for dinner.

ooooo

Hermione spent the next two days thinking about that bloody story and Ginny's words. Malfoy obviously avoided her. His behaviour was nearly back to normal, as if nothing ever happened. He teased Harry and Ron and ignored her completely. Even in potions, where they sat next to each other. Her enchanted coin remained cold and there were moments, when she asked herself if everything had been just a dream. But it hadn't. He still watched her. His bright eyes followed her when she left and sometimes she felt his gaze on her. He just didn't talk. Hermione tried to convince herself that this was actually an improvement, but she didn't really believe it.

It was evening and she was on her way to the Greenhouse to meet "the other Malfoy". Hermione didn't want to think about his reaction when he found out that they actually kissed. She shook her head. Maybe she simply shouldn't tell him?

Hermione opened the door and he was already waiting – as usual.

He smiled and watched her closely as if he wanted to check her condition. She smiled back.

"I'm still alive." she joked, but he didn't laugh.

"How's it going?" he asked tensed and Hermione smiled about his impatience.

"You're avoiding me. We don't talk and you ignore me completely. I told you that I know about your plans and we met and talked about it, but I don't think you changed your mind."

He sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Please keep at it. How did I react when you told me?"

Hermione blushed. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and cursed herself for being that easy to see through. He noticed of course and frowned.

"What did I do?" he asked, looking out for the worst.

She sighed. Pointless to keep it a secret. He was a pighead after all.

"You kissed me."

His jaw fell open and he tried hard to hold back a grin. Hermione frowned.

"What's so funny about that?"

He chuckled.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect that to be honest."

Hermione felt offended and tried not to show it. But he noticed of course.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think I'd kiss you that early. I expected it to take more time."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"You knew this would happen?" she whispered disbelieving.

He bit his lower lip, not happy about the turn.

"Well, yes, kind of."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"You mean we've already done this in your time?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. A typical sign of excitement.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you right now. I'll explain everything, I promise, but not now. Not here. Please Hermione."

She gave in and sighed.

"You're confusing, Malfoy. I don't know how to handle you. One day you're kissing me out of the blue and the next day you avoid me. I really don't think I can make you give up that plan."

He shook his head, put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her intensively.

"You can. You have to. Please! Don't give up on me. I'm stubborn and cool on the outside, but I'm as confused as you are."

Hermione snorted but nodded.

"Halloween is coming soon. I took care of those lots and I guess I'll try to approach you that evening again."

He nodded.

"Great. I guess I'll have a look-around. I'll be out of town this week, but I'll be back on Halloween. We'll talk then again, ok?"

Hermione nodded. She turned around and opened the greenhouse door.

"Do you know the story of Angel Raquelle?" she suddenly asked curious.

He smiled.

"Sure, everyone does. Why?"

Hermione shrugged.

"It's my costume."

His eyes flashed up and he grinned.

"I'm curious about your Damien."

She snorted.

"Yes, me too."

ooooo

Hermione didn't sleep well. She had confusing dreams and woke up early with a headache. She took her time in the bathroom and skipped breakfast. When she arrived at potions classroom, she saw Malfoy whispering something into Pansys ear. His arm was wrapped around her waist. Hermione snorted and went towards Harry and Ron.

"Morning." she said smiling and Harry smiled back while Ron looked away, his ears red again.

They talked about unimportant things and waited for Slughorn to come.

"Draco, can't you ask Slughorn to change partners again? I can't believe you have to work with that filthy Granger." Pansy said loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Ron and Harry tensed and Hermione shook her head.

"Don't." she simply said and both took a deep breath.

"I guess I have to endure it." Malfoy said lazily.

Pansy whinged and Hermione tensed. She turned around and glared at Malfoy, who smirked coolly.

"She's not worth being with you." Pansy flattered and Hermione laughed.

"Oh thank God, who would ever want to be with that spoiled brat? We can gladly change seats Pansy, I won't hold you back from licking his shoes." she hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Malfoys eyes narrowed and Pansy glared at her.

"Sounds as if you're jealous, Granger." Malfoy stated with a smirk.

Hermione snorted.

"Yeah for sure, I can hardly hide my affection, Malfoy." she said sarcastically and Ron laughed.

Malfoy sneered.

"Then don't."

Hermione blushed and cursed herself. There had been something in his eyes when saying those words that still made her feel that tingle. He noticed with a smirk and Pansy laughed.

"She took it seriously! How stupid can one be, Granger? You think someone like Draco would even look at you, not to mention touch you?" Pansy scoffed.

Hermione smirked.

"Ask himself."

Something in her smile made Pansys sneer disappear and turn into a mask of fury.

"You dare…" she started and Hermione laughed.

"Sure I do."

Malfoy tried hard to hold back a grin and Hermione glared at him. He shrugged.

"Draco!" Pansy applied to Malfoy.

He suddenly bent down and kissed her. Hermione couldn't describe what she felt that moment. She just watched and tried to ignore the pain in her chest. When Malfoy let go of Pansy she looked at him ecstatically.

"Don't worry, I'd never touch a filthy mudblood."

That hit home. Hermione felt the tears but didn't let them come. Harry and Ron had immediately started to shout at Malfoy and Ron even took his wand to hex the blond Slytherin. He didn't seem to care. His eyes were set on her face. Hermione turned around and left. She'd never done something similar, but to think she would have to sit next to him more than an hour made her tremble. She wasn't strong enough for that.

Hermione went to the Dormitory and cried. She didn't want to show this kind of weakness, but she couldn't help it. His words had hurt even more than his kiss with Pansy. When she thought of that image, she had to choke. Never, as long as she'd live, never would he make her feel like that again. Hermione was fed up. She'd rather die in five years than approach that arsehole.

ooooo

Draco couldn't take his eyes of the empty seat next to him. Her face, hurt and disbelieving was always on his mind. It was right what he'd done. She must give up on him. Give up the idea he could eventually change. There was no way out. The only way to keep her safe was to make her hate him. Draco hadn't expected it to hurt himself that much, though. Saying those words had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. Why? It had been easy to call her like that. It was _Granger_ after all. Just Granger. One little kiss couldn't possibly make him that weak. Why did it feel wrong then?

Draco spent the day mostly in silence. Pansy was always around him like a love-crazed dog. Kissing her had definitely been a mistake. Her hopeful glance had been irritating and she'd tried to make him kiss her again during lunch break. Draco shook his head. Granger hadn't come back to any class. Strange. She normally was the last person to skip school. Was it really because of him? Did he hurt her that much?

ooooo

Hermione decided to not leave bed today. She skipped the whole day and told her friends she had a terrible headache. It was late evening and Parvati and Lavender were already sleeping. Hermione was incredibly hungry and decided to go down to the kitchen to get some food. She went to the common room and froze in surprise. Ron was sitting there with a big plate of sandwiches.

"I knew you would come down sooner or later. I thought you might be hungry." he started and blushed.

Hermione felt a wave of affection and smiled grateful. She sat down next to him and took a sandwich.

"Thanks, Ron." she whispered and he smiled ashamed.

"I wanted to apologize. I acted stupid lately. I don't want to be like that. Please, Mione."

She gulped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Hermione didn't know why, but to hear those words felt so good, even if Ron wasn't the person who should say them. She suddenly hugged him and he caressed her back shyly.

They talked and laughed and ate all the sandwiches in perfect harmony. Hermione remembered why she'd always wanted Ron to like her. It felt good to be with him. She huddled against him and looked into the crackling fire and then she fell asleep and moaned comforting. Ron looked at her smiling and closed his eyes as well.

"I missed you." he whispered and fell asleep.

ooooo

"Did they spend all night here together? Alone?"

"Do you think they're a couple after all?"

"I should tell Lavender, I though she liked him?"

"Maybe we should wake them up?"

Hermione heard voices whisper and woke up slowly. She made out some words and frowned. What were they talking about? She finally opened her eyes and noticed that everyone became silent. She looked around and found herself surrounded by Gryffindors. She noticed that she was actually lying on something warm and this 'something' was breathing. Hermione discovered Ron next to her, who was still sleeping.

"Oh come on, piss off, that's none of your business." a familiar voice said.

Hermione looked into Harrys grinning face. He tried hard to distract everyone. Ginny helped him and squinted. Hermione shook her head in confusion. Did they think what she thought they were thinking?

Hermione shook Ron up.

"Ron! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes confused and smiled when he saw her that close to him. She couldn't help smiling back.

"Come on, we're not alone!" she whispered and he jumped up and met the gaze of about 20 Gryffindors.

Hermione stood up as well and left to the dormitory as fast as she could. She would have preferred staying in bed until next year, but that would hardly be possible, so she pulled herself together and left for breakfast. As expected everyone was whispering and she snorted irritated. Ron waited for her with a shy smile and she smiled back.

"They're terrible." she stated and watched some first years giggling.

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, they are." He didn't look like that though. In fact, he was grinning and seemed to be in a good mood.

They went to breakfast together and were stopped by Pansy again.

"Hey Granger, finally found someone who is willing to touch you? Not a big surprise that it's Weasel." she sneered and Ron turned pink.

Hermione didn't pay attention to Pansy because her gaze was set on Malfoy. He tried to look indifferent but his eyes were gleaming like liquid silver. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up Pansy, you're such a pain in the arse." she said coolly, took Ron's hand and turned around. He grabbed her firmer and Hermione felt safe. Maybe it was better like this. Why cry for a love you can't have, when love is actually that close?

"Nice show, Granger." Malfoy stated lazily and Hermione looked at him with a big smile.

"Not as good as yours yesterday, Malfoy." she answered and went with Ron to the Gryffindor table. She could feel Malfoys gaze in her back.

Ron sighed.

"Did I miss something between you and Malfoy?" he asked subtle and Hermione shook her head immediately.

"We had a stupid fight in potions earlier and that's what he's referring to."

Ron nodded relieved and Hermione wasn't hungry anymore. Why was it so easy to lie? She'd never lied to her friends before and now she did it without even thinking.

She spent a surprisingly nice day with her friends. Hermione felt happy with Ron by her side and Harry seemed to be relieved as well. They were in a good temper and even enjoyed class together. Hermione realized how much she'd missed them. It was a good feeling.

The week passed without anything special to happen. Malfoy still ignored her, even though he didn't stop watching her. Hermione found back to old habits like visiting Hagrid with Harry and Ron, or watching them play wizard chess, while reading. Harry told them everything he learned in Dumbledore's private lessons and they talked about every bit of information. Discussing with her friends was something Hermione loved. She really wanted to tell them about "the other Malfoy" and about the future war she was trying to prevent. But she didn't of course.

Days passed in joy but nights were tougher. Hermione felt lonely when the moonlight shined into her room. As if she'd lost something special. Something she needed. When she closed her eyes at night, she always saw his face in front of her. It was easy to tell herself that she'd forgotten him by day. But at night, she longed for his voice, for his smile, for his touch. Hermione would never tell anybody of course. This was her problem and only hers. She was sure that she'd forget him one day. When everything was over, she'd start a new life with Ron. It would be easier by the day and she would be happy. And when she'd tried to convince herself with these sentences, she usually fell asleep with a little tear in the corner of her eye.

ooooo

Finally, the looked-for and also dreaded Halloween party was really close. Hermione had promised Ginny to let her fix her costume, so she didn't really worry. The only thing she felt bad about was Ron. She'd given him Eloise Midgen as a partner and he didn't even know yet. Hermione considered manipulating his lot again, but that would be dangerous. No one was allowed to find out about her interference, so she gave up that plan and resolved to spend a lot of time with him to make him feel better.

She met with Ginny three hours before the party should start.

"Mione, you'll look fantastic when I'm done with you."

Hermione didn't protest and let Ginny do her hair, make-up and help her with the costume.

They actually had fun and laughed a lot. Bit by bit Ginny transformed into an oriental princess. She looked gorgeous. She'd chosen a golden glinting belly dancer costume which pointed up her slender waist and her hips. It was perfect for her. The belly top was tight with short sleeves and low necked. The harem pants were breezy but sexy because they were a bit transparent. Ginny had fudged her hair in heavy curls and she had a veil over her face, so that you could only see her eyes.

"Gin, you're going to drive the boys crazy. You look great!" Hermione said smiling.

Ginny shook her head.

"Not if I'm standing next to you. Mione, you'll be the queen of the night."

Hermione snorted but smiled. She stood up and watched herself for the first time in the big mirror and her jaw fell open.

Ginny grinned satisfied.

"See?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelieve.

"Gin, I can't wear this!"

The redhead laughed.

"No way. I'm not letting you destroy my masterpiece. It's too late anyway. Come on, we have to go."

Hermione gulped and nodded. Ginny took her hand.

"You're gorgeous. Do me a favour and be confident once in your life, ok?"

Hermione smiled and they both went down the stairs to the common room. Hermione didn't know if it was because of Ginny but everyone hushed and looked at them surprised. Harrys jaw fell open when he saw them and Ron nearly fell off his chair. They both looked good as well. Harry was of course Ginnys partner and therefore dressed in white harem pants, a golden waistcoat and with a little turban on his black hair. He had even a sword on his right side. Hermione grinned and he grinned back. Ron had to be kind of a gangster. He wore a black suit, had applied a lot of gel into his hair and wore a hat and his wand was in a halter. Hermione let her gaze wander and saw Parvati as Cleopatra, Neville as Rhett Butler, Lavender as Marilyn Monroe and Dean as Billy the Kid. She smiled amused. Maybe this party would even be fun.

Ron looked at her and gasped.

"Mione, you look wonderful!"

Hermione grinned.

"Always this surprised tone…"

Harry laughed and went to Ginny.

"Gin, wow. You look incredible."

She smiled and blushed a bit. Hermione grinned. Everything was great so far. Hopefully it would stay like this. They talked and walked downstairs to meet their partners in the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry were happy to have found their partner in their own house, but most of the pairs were still split up. Hermione looked around, wandering how Malfoy would look like. He was an Angel right? So probably white… She didn't want to look forward to this, but she really wanted him to be speechless. If Ginny was right, then this was her night.

ooooo

It was chaos. Everywhere silly dressed people, searching for their counterpart. Draco sighed and looked at his reflection in the window. He was an _Angel_. Of all things an Angel. As if this costume would ever fit… He shook his head. So he had to look after his little Demon. Who would it be? It wasn't Pansy. She actually cried because her partner was some idiot from Hufflepuff who was even younger than her. Draco smirked. Pansy had dressed up as Pocahontas and looked pretty cute, even though he still didn't feel the slightest bit interested in her.

His thoughts immediately wandered to another girl. He didn't want to look for her. He didn't want to know how she flirted with some other guy. This whole Weasley story had made him smash his bedroom and hurt his right hand. Instead of repairing that fucking cabinet he'd been pissed like hell and would have wanted to kill her. But next moment he already wanted to kiss her and this mood swings drove him crazy. He clinched his fist and felt the pain of his injured hand again. Damn. He should curse her instead of wanting her.

"So I guess I found my Angel."

He tensed and turned around. Nothing could have prepared him for what she looked like. She was the perfect Demon, the personification of a seductive Devil with whom he'd immediately go to Hell. Draco gasped and examined her closely. She was actually half-naked! She wore black glitter hot pants, an adapted tanktop which was insolently low cut, a silver-belt and knee-length boots. Her hair was sleek and shiny, her lips glossy and her eyes rouged with silver glitter. She even had black wings, not to mention the devilish smirk on her beautiful face.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Did you cross over to Hell, Granger?"

She laughed.

"If you crossed over to Heaven, then I must be elsewhere, right? We could never live in the same world."

Even her voice was different. He had a feeling that she was pretty aware of his momentary condition. He smirked as well. Why not play the little game she seemed to enjoy? Maybe this party would be even fun…

ooooo

Hermione felt more insecure than she looked like. This outfit was more than risky but she felt kind of sexy anyway. Why not enjoy this feeling for one night?

When she discovered him, he was alone and lost in his thoughts. It was unbelievable how attractive he looked when nobody seemed to watch him. She'd been right, he was dressed in white. And it suited him of course. He wore white trousers with a silver-belt and a white shirt with short sleeves. He looked sexy. She would immediately pray to be allowed to enter Heaven when there was someone like him waiting. He didn't have wings, probably not manly enough. His hair was a bit messy, which made him even more attractive. Probably he'd been running his fingers through it too often. So he was actually nervous. There was nothing that special about his 'costume', but it simply fit. He didn't need many accessories, he was sexiest the way he was. Hermione sighed. It's show-time.

When she talked to him and he finally faced her, she felt queasy. Would he like her costume? Would he still think she'd no sex-appeal? Obviously not. He examined her as closely as Ron had done. The difference was her way of feeling. She hadn't felt breathless in front of Ron, but she did in front of Malfoy. There was no time asking why, in fact she already knew and that made her even more determined.

She smirked, hopefully sexy and answered his husky question. He smirked in response and they looked at each other for a short moment.

"Welcome everybody! Welcome to out first Halloween Costume Party! As you all noticed, we have the topic: Famous couples in history. I'm glad to see you all dressed up and happy, and I'm sure we'll have a great party! Enjoy yourselves and spend time with your partners! We all want to know each other better. And now please let us open the party with a dance! Come on everybody, don't be shy!"

Slughorn was obviously dressed up as himself like all the other teachers. Hermione looked around and saw lots of unhappy faces. One of them was Ron who stood next to Eloise Midgen. She wore a white dress and had tried to curl her hair, but it was helpless. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"He'll survive it. She's actually a kind one."

Hermione looked at him surprised. Since when did Malfoy call anyone kind? He rolled his eyes about her gaze and she smiled.

"Wanna dance?" she asked courageously.

He cocked an eyebrow but nodded. Malfoy pulled her near and wrapped his arm around her waist. The other one took her hand. When they started dancing, she felt like in Heaven. Why was it that easy to forget everything when she looked into those eyes? Hermione didn't notice that they were nearly the only couple dancing. She didn't notice Rons and Pansys murderous gazes and all the other faces that watched them surprised. It didn't matter. Hermione could have danced like this forever. Other couples joined them and she saw Harry and Ginny in the corner of her eye, who looked at her pitiful. She first didn't understand why, but then she got it. It was _Malfoy_. Still and always Malfoy. He wasn't for them what he had become for her. They hated him, thought he was no good and they were probably even right. He got the same pitiful glances from _his_ friends. They also thought _she_ was the one who wasn't worth dancing with him.

Hermione felt dizzy and gasped. Malfoy held her firm and she leant against him.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried and her heart pounded hopefully. Did he really care or was this just a rhetorical question?

"I just need some fresh air."

He wanted to say something, when he was pushed aside hard and Hermione felt herself lose balance. Ron caught her in time and glared at Malfoy.

"I'll take care of that, ferret. Don't waste your time."

Hermione couldn't even protest. But it didn't matter, because Malfoy did it for her.

"I'm sorry Weasel, but tonight she's _mine_." he hissed, grabbed her hand and pulled her near. Hermiones heart stopped for a second.

Ron would have been able to kill Malfoy with his bare hands if Slughorn hadn't suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"Oh my God, Miss Granger, your costume is incredible. You two really make a good couple. Mr. Weasley, I think your partner is already looking for you."

Ron complied furious and Hermione looked at him apologetic. She formed the words 'it's alright' in silence and he understood and left.

Slughorn still watched them. He was already a bit squiffy.

"Miss Granger, I'm a teacher but you could immediately seduce me to go to Hell. Be careful tonight. Mr. Malfoy, you'll take care of her, right?"

Malfoy nodded with a smirk and Hermione blushed. She cursed Ginny. Why did she put those clothes on? When Slughorn was gone, she turned to Malfoy and glared at him.

"What was that right now? Why did you put up such a show in front of Ron?"

Malfoy stared her down.

"You rather wanted to dance with Weasley?" he asked softly and she blushed.

The honest answer to this question was 'no' and he could see it in her eyes. She turned around, not able to stand his presence anymore and left the Great Hall. She heard his steps behind her and turned around angry.

"Stop following me! You ignore me the whole time, kiss Parkinson, insult me and then you suddenly act as if I'm an object that's yours. Stop it! I'm no ones!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and clinched his fist.

"So why do you even care? If I'm that unimportant, why are you jealous when I kiss Pansy? Why do you feel uncomfortable when I ignore you? Why even offended when I insult you?"

Hermione snorted.

"And why are _you_ jealous when I'm close to Ron? Why do you care if I dance with him or not? Why do your eyes follow me everywhere?" she hissed and he suddenly pushed her against the wall and made her gasp. His hands leant on the wall at both sides of her face.

"Because you _are_ mine and you know it very well! Look at me and tell me I'm wrong. Leave now and prove that you don't have any feelings for me!"

They looked at each other in silence. Both were breathing hard. The noise of giggling girls startled them. Malfoy grabbed her wrist, opened a door and pushed her inside an empty room. He closed the door and waited for the girls to disappear. Hermiones heart was pounding. The noise vanished and they both sighed.

"You didn't make your decision yet." he stated coolly.

Hermione snorted.

"I'll leave immediately and never look back, Malfoy. I'm so fed up with your mood swings, it makes me sick."

She went to the door, ready to leave, when she realized the door was actually locked.

"Open the door Malfoy!" she hissed angry and he looked at her frowning.

"I didn't lock it." he said honestly and her eyes widened in shock.

She took out her wand and used Alohomora, but the door didn't open.

"Damn, we're caged!" she whispered and he tried to open the door himself but didn't manage it as well.

They looked at each other and Hermione took a deep breath.

"This has to be a nightmare."

Malfoy snorted.

"As if I could ever dream of this situation."

Hermione shook her head.

"We could call for help?" she suggested half-heartedly.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have any better idea?" she hissed and moved some steps back when she saw the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I could think of something." he said seductively and approached her still smiling.

**So guys, her****e it is: chapter 6. How do you like it? It really took me some hours to write it but I actually like it. What do you think? I hope to receive many reviews again! Please take the time to post one! And thanks to all of you who like my story and keep reading it! Thanks for all the nice and advising reviews! I really hope you like how the story develops and I'm looking forward to your opinions!**


	7. Attraction

**Attraction**

"Whatever you think right now, just forget it, Malfoy!" Hermione threatened hysterically.

He didn't care of course, his grin got even bigger. Worst wasn't even this completely crazy situation. Worst was simply that one part of Hermione actually _wanted_ him to come closer. When did that happen? When did she become that longing? She was breathing hard, not able to take her eyes of his face.

"I'll scream." she said husky and he started laughing.

"You won't."

Hermione took out her wand and watched him seriously.

"One move, Malfoy, and I swear I'll hex the hell out of you!"

He smirked and made not one but even two steps. Hermione gasped and suddenly felt her wand being taken out of her trembling hand. He shook his head.

"If you wanted to course me, you'd have already done it."

She glared at him and his hand reached out and grabbed a silky strand of her hair. His eyes were hypnotic. He let her hair run through his fingers and smiled disarming. Hermione decided to do the only thing she was actually really good at: discussing.

"Why did you behave like the biggest jerk lately?" she asked husky.

There was a shadow in his eyes, but he still smiled.

"I thought you didn't care?"

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"What if I say that I actually did?"

He shook his head.

"Then I would say: don't."

Hermione frowned.

"Ok. So what's this all about then?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe just some dreaming before reality hits me again?"

Hermione snorted.

"I thought you could never dream of such a situation?"

He laughed.

"Granger, your memory is comparable to that of an elephant. Do you ever forget anything?"

She shook her head. He sighed.

"Ok, you know what? I'm supposed to be an Angel tonight. Maybe this is my last chance to act kind of decent. I'll keep my distance and you can try to search for a way out." he suggested with a little grin.

Why was she disappointed instead of relieved? Shouldn't she be glad that he actually sat down on a chair far away from her? Shouldn't she breathe easier and calm down? Well, fact was that she simply didn't. Hermione sighed. She bit her lower lip and watched him sitting in the moonlight. And then she decided to play the role she was dressed up to play.

ooooo

Draco cursed himself. She stood there alone and bit her lower lip while watching him. How should he sit there if she looked like that? He had promised to let her be, but everything inside him wanted to ignore his stupid words and simply kiss her. What happened next let his jaw fall open.

She took off the black wings carefully and put them aside. Then she put her foot on one of the chairs and opened the zipper of her boots very slowly while fondling her leg with her hand. Did she have any idea how damn sexy she looked while doing so? Sure she did. He could see her long, slender leg and had to gulp. Little Devil. He narrowed his eyes and watched every of her moves. She slowly took off the other boot and he gasped. What the hell did she plan on doing? She approached him with a seductive smile and stopped right in front of his chair. She bent down to let him have a look at her low cut and smiled.

"I need your help." she whispered and he cleared his throat.

"Sure." He would have done everything right now.

She smirked.

"Help me out of the window."

Draco first thought he'd misheard. She grinned devilish and he glared at her in response. Such a bitch.

He stood up suddenly and noticed with satisfaction that she cringed. The windows were quite high, so he would have to hold her. He crossed his hands and hunkered down to be able to lift her. She hesitated but then put her little foot in his hand and when he stood up she squeaked in surprise and tried to hold balance. She reached out to open that bloody window fidgeting.

"Don't move that much, Granger!" he shouted angry but before she could even answer they'd already lost balance and she fell right onto him.

He groaned and felt her hair in his face and her breath on his cheek. Her body was warm and soft and her scent of strawberries reached his nose and made him moan again, this time due to arousal.

"If you wanted to lunge at me, you should have simply said so." he finally said sneering and she blushed but didn't move.

"As if I would do something like that." she hissed and finally stood up slowly.

He grimaced and she bent over him worried.

"You ok?" she asked guilty and he snorted.

"You don't only have the memory of an elephant, you also have its weight."

She glared at him angry, stood up and kicked his leg as hard as she could. Draco cringed, grimaced again and cursed.

"Asshole!" she shouted and he stood up, looking at her murderously. She didn't seem to be impressed.

Granger turned around to go away, when he grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

She screamed of pain and kicked him once again. He cursed, grabbed her firmer and they both fell down struggling. He wanted to kill her right now, to cause her pain, to make her suffer like he did since she'd bumped into his life without any invitation. But suddenly her struggling body beneath him turned him pretty on and he forgot about anything else. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. Her eyes widened in surprise and maybe even something longing. She was breathing hard and he watched the up-and-down movement of her chest. He didn't see it coming, but suddenly felt her knee very close to his most precious privates and let go of her hands. Draco thought she would kick him again, stand up and shout at him but what she actually did surprised him more than everything else that evening.

She pushed him down, bestrode him and suddenly pressed her lips on his. Draco couldn't think. He sat up, buried his fingers in her hair and put the other hand around her waist. Her hands were wrapped around him and he could feel her little fingers on his back. She drove him crazy. Her lips were soft and she'd closed her eyes. Draco wanted to stop time. He touched her thigh and heard her moaning. His lips let go of hers and caressed her neck, her cheek, nibbled her ear.

It was strange. Draco had discovered in fourth year that he wasn't as hated by the girls as they loved to pretend. He wasn't inexperienced and knew how it felt to be with a girl. But to be with her was completely different. He couldn't get enough of her. Most girls had started to bore him once he'd been with them. He couldn't imagine it would be the same with her. She was different and it frightened him. He hugged her firmer and she moaned. She was his. No matter what happened after tonight, for this short time she was only his.

ooooo

Hermione could feel his cool hands on her heated skin and shivered. Kissing him was already a sin, but being that close to him, feeling his heartbeat under her hand, letting him touch her where no one ever touched her was simply overwhelming. If she would really go to Hell because of these feelings, then she'd accept it with pleasure. Pleasure – that was exactly the right word for what she felt. His breath was sweet, his kisses playful, his smile tempting. Hermione didn't want to stop. Never. Tomorrow didn't matter. The only thing that counted was the two of them in this little classroom.

He fondled her thigh and set her whole body on fire. Hermione had never been that close to a boy before. What she did was out of instinct. He didn't complain. Her hands went under his shirt and enjoyed the feeling of his perfect skin under her fingers. He took control and she suddenly found herself beneath him. He kissed her again and she forgot anything else. He stopped the kiss and looked at her with a seductive smile. He kissed her neck, wandered down to her breasts, farther down to her waist, where he pulled back her top and kissed her belly button. Hermione couldn't believe the reaction of her own body. He chuckled and she buried her hand in his hair as a warning. He chuckled again, kissed her thigh and made her moan. His lips wandered down her leg, kissing and fondling it. She was burning. _This_ was real magic. What she could perform with a wand was nothing in comparison to his lips. He opened her belt slowly and Hermione tensed.

This was serious. Suddenly she could see Ron in front of her inner eye. His smile, his kind apology. And Pansy. Her longing gaze, her wish to be close to Malfoy, come what may. They were actually betraying both of them. Ron was waiting for her, probably even worrying and she made out with _Malfoy_!

Hermione pushed him away and sat up. He looked at her frowning, his hair still messy, his lips swollen, his whole appearance an invitation to Hell. Or maybe rather to Heaven? She moaned regretful.

"We can't do this."

He didn't ask why. Why should he? He wasn't dumb. Hermione waited for him to get furious. To curse her and be mean. He didn't. He actually looked as bothered as she felt.

"You know that you wouldn't resist if I'd be determined to sleep with you." he stated without vanity.

She didn't want to admit it but in the face of her current appearance it would have been silly to deny the truth. She was half-naked, her hair messed up, her whole body tingling, her slip wet. Hermione nodded and he looked at her surprised. She bit her lip.

"This has to stop. Now and forever. We won't meet again, won't see each other, won't talk. I still hope you give up on your plans. I still hope you'll be reasonable and search for another way. But I can't be close to you anymore."

Hermione stood up and felt dizzy. He stood up as well and gave her a little smile.

"I guess dreams remain dreams, right _Granger_?" His voice was cool and impersonal.

She felt something breaking inside of her but didn't answer. Wasn't this her decision? Why feeling hurt when she'd been the one who'd made it? Her heart was still pounding, her body still on fire. He smiled crooked.

"Even if you could leave this bloody room, you should first calm down. Everyone with eyes in his head can see that you actually made out."

She glared at him.

"And whose fault is that?"

He laughed.

"_You_ kissed _me_, remember? I thought you never forget anything?"

She blushed and went to look after her wand. It wasn't hard to find. Hermione used a spell on her and looked at Malfoy interrogatively.

He shook his head with a grin.

"No chance, Granger. You should have at least let me mess you up completely and not stop halfway. You look anyway as if I shagged you senseless."

She looked daggers at him.

"You're such a jerk, Malfoy."

He shrugged, ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on a chair.

"It's not as if I need to make a good impression, right?"

She sighed and sat down.

"You should better look at yourself than scoff at me."

He looked at her smiling.

"Why do you care? Are you afraid I might tell everyone that you're crazy about me?"

She blushed and snorted. Her body began to tingle again and he chuckled. Hermione poked her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Such a sweet, little tongue. I'd really love to suck on it."

His words made her heart pound hard.

"Stop that, Malfoy."

He grinned evil.

"Why should I? Do you want to hear more?"

She shook her head and smacked her lips. He chuckled in response.

"I really like your hair Granger. Even if it's always a mess, it's still kind of cute. Your lips taste like strawberries and when you're nervous you start biting your lower lip. You're body tempts me to be honest. I didn't think it would feel like this to hold you. I'd really like to finish what you started earlier and the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that I actually need to have you at least once to finally be able to let go. So even if you try to cut me out of your life, let me tell you once and for all: it's too late. You shouldn't have gotten so deep into this. You should have stayed away from me. But as you didn't, it's too late now."

Hermione hung on his lips and gulped when he finished. She felt dizzy and insecure, hopeful and excited, frightened and worried at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she finally asked husky.

He smiled.

"It simply means that I won't let you get rid of me that easily."

Her eyes widened in surprise and before she could protest, the door suddenly opened. No one came in, though. Hermione peeked out to the corridor and saw a familiar shadow turn around the corner. She finally understood and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Malfoy I'll kill you for this, I promise!" she snarled.

Malfoy looked at her surprised.

"What did I do _now_?"

She turned around and snorted.

"Not you."

He cocked an eyebrow and Hermione shook her head.

"Forget it. You wouldn't believe it anyway."

He frowned. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at him. He still looked incredibly sexy. No way to let him out like this. Every girl would immediately lunge at him, and for some inexplicable reason she really didn't want that to happen. Hermione took her wand and used the same arranging spell on him. He was right, it was useless. But maybe only in her own eyes? If she watched him with more distance, he actually seemed to look like always. Well, more or less.

"I told you." he said shrugging and she glared at him.

"We can't change it now. We've been in this bloody room for more than an hour. We have to make up a story."

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should I do that?"

Hermione smirked.

"If you don't I'll go straight to Ron and kiss him in front of everyone!"

Malfoys eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Hermione laughed nasty.

"Sure I would."

He snuffled.

"Devil."

Hermione smiled satisfied.

"Ok, how about this: you suddenly felt ill and I brought you to Madam Pomfrey?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"We've been gone for more than an hour and you think they didn't look for us at the hospital wing? They'd know immediately that we're lying. If you want to be authentic, you have to be as close to truth as possible."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"What do you suggest?"

ooooo

"Mione! We've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" Ron asked agitated and looked at her closely.

Hermione smiled at him calming. It was hard to act normal in front of him, but she managed to hide her emotions.

"It was Peeves that jerk. He locked me in a classroom with Malfoy."

Ron's eyes widened and he turned pink – a sure sign for danger. Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"It's alright; we've been fighting all the time. That stupid prat nearly drove me crazy. I'm glad to finally be out of this room." she said honestly.

Well it was the truth after all, wasn't it? It wasn't her fault that Ron would probably interpret her words differently.

Harry and Ginny joined them and were relieved that she was safe. Ginny's cheeks looked heated and Harry grinned far too bright. Hermione smiled. At least their love-life seemed to have improved. She avoided thinking of Malfoys words.

They talked and laughed and Hermione couldn't help watching Malfoy every now and then. He was with his friends as well and every time their eyes met, he seemed to look right into her soul. Frightening.

Hermione looked around and was again impressed. Slughorn had spared no effort to make this party really special. The decoration was great, there was a gigantic refreshment stall and the band playing was actually the Holyhead Harpies who were also dressed up. She examined everyone and had to laugh sometimes. Parvati had found her Cesar in a bold Ravenclaw who looked kind of funny with his golden sandals. Neville's Scarlet was actually a cute girl from Huffelpuff and he even seemed to be flirting with her. Dean's cowgirl was none other than Luna who looked surprisingly good in her costume. All in all it would have been a nice show, if there hadn't been so many things Hermione had to worry about…

Ginny wanted to spend some time alone with her and they disappeared under the pretext of getting some drinks.

"How's it going, Gin?" Hermione asked curious and the redhead grinned.

"I really don't know what to do Mione! I'm with Dean, you know. But Harry had been really cute all evening. I'm not sure but he possibly likes me…"

Hermione snuffled.

"He's crazy about you. Didn't you notice how he looks at you?"

Ginny blushed and smiled happily.

"Guess I'll have to explain it to Dean. Not to mention Ron…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Dean looks pretty happy if you ask me."

Ginny watched her "boyfriend" dancing with Luna. She shrugged.

"That would be great."

Hermione nodded and Ginny looked at her intensively.

"When I saw you earlier, I was sure you looked different. Did Malfoy do anything improper?"

Lots of images flashed up in Hermiones mind. Malfoys lips on her thigh, his body on hers, his hands in her hair, his breath on her face, his velvet voice… She blushed but shook her head.

Ginny frowned.

"You two act kind of different. As if something changed."

Hermione laughed.

"It will never change, Gin. We can't change who we are."

Ginny didn't answer but kept those words in her mind. Maybe it was only illusion, but she had a strange feeling that Hermione actually had sounded disappointed.

They went back to the boys and actually enjoyed the party. Hermione discovered surprised that she really seemed to look good in that costume. Boys who'd never noticed her suddenly couldn't take their eyes off her. She felt flattered but it didn't really mean that much to her. Strange. Everything she thought she wanted somehow lost importance lately. Hermione had enough. This whole evening had been stressful and she didn't know how long she'd still be able to keep up this masquerade.

As if Slughorn had read her mind, he finally brought an end to the party.

"Well everyone! It's already late and even though this was a great party, I have to say that we unfortunately have to stop now! I'd like everyone to ask your partners for a final dance. Come on, don't be shy!"

Hermione met Malfoys gaze and saw him smiling. Ron grimaced while Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a grin.

"Mione, just skip this dance. Say you're feeling sick or something like that… Let's just disappear together!" Ron begged.

Hermione sighed but smiled.

"Tempting Ron, but I really think we should do Slughorn that favour. I'll survive one last dance, so don't worry."

He snorted.

"I rather fear that _I_ won't survive another dance with Eloise Midgen…"

Hermione grinned and saw Malfoy approaching her slowly. She took a deep breath, squeezed Ron's hand and went towards her devilish Angel. Ron glared at him and made an explicit gesture. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow in response and smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a warning glance.

They took their positions without talking and just looked into each other's eyes. The band started playing a slowly love song and Malfoys eyes flashed up in amusement while Ron snarled from behind. She moaned.

"What's wrong, honey? Not in the mood for dancing?" he whispered close to her ear and made her tremble.

Hermione frowned.

"Honey?"

Malfoy shrugged and smirked.

"You're eyes remind me of honey as well as your hair sometimes. I guess this will be my private nickname for you."

Hermione looked at him stunned.

"Why should you ever need a private nickname for me? Didn't we agree that we won't even talk? What exactly are you planning Malfoy?"

He sighed.

"Didn't you listen earlier? It's too late. I'll seduce you of course."

Hermione was speechless.

He grinned.

"Close your mouth, looks kind of strange if you stare at me like that. I have a theory, you know. I can't explain why, but I strangely feel attracted to you. To be honest, I want you more than any other girl. Stop staring, Granger! Well anyhow, as I won't simply be able to forget that, I'll take what I want and see if it's enough."

Hermione was flabbergasted, shocked, disgusted and oddly enough also aroused.

"You're completely crazy, aren't you? You really think I would ever let you touch me again? Forget it! It's over. Whatever happened between us earlier is over!" she hissed disbelieving.

He sneered and pulled her even closer. She gasped. His lips caressed her ear for one short moment and he chuckled.

"You can fight as much as you want, but it's useless. You _want_ me. Deny it, if it makes you feel better. Fool yourself, but you know that I'm right."

She felt dizzy and he held her firm. He was right. It was obvious that she felt a strange but fierce attraction to him. But was that actually enough? Would she be able to resist if he really tried to seduce her?

"Why me?" she finally asked bemused.

He shrugged and smiled crooked. Hermione snuffled and tried to regain her composure.

"I won't let that happen, Malfoy. Never, so just forget that stupid idea of yours and let's get back to normal once and for all! But I would really like to know your answer on one last, hypothetical question, before this bloody dance finally ends: what if it's _not_ enough?" she asked tensed and focused on his expression. Her heart was pounding, her eyes staring him down.

He smirked.

"Then we'll have a real problem, honey."

**Wow, I really spent a lot of time writing, lately… Hope it was worth it. What do you think? I'm always looking forward to all ****of your reviews! Thanks for all of your advices and opinions and I really hope you like this chapter as well! The next one will take some days, I actually should do some homework *lol*.**

**I'm really tired right now. Guess I'll go to bed. Please review! I'm looking forward to it. And if there are any ideas how to improve the story, please tell me! I would also like to have some ideas concerning future chapters. I like being inspired, you know? :-) Well, that's all for today. Hope to read from you soon!**


	8. Incompleteness

**Incompleteness**

„Mione? Did you even hear what I said?" Ginny asked frowning.

Hermione grimaced guiltily.

"Sorry Gin… I'm kind of distracted lately."

Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, I noticed. Is it that boring to listen to my problems?"

Hermione shook her head apologetic.

"No, of course not. I'm really sorry Gin. What did you say?"

The redhead sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure what Harry really thinks. He seemed to be happy when I broke up with Dean, but he's pretty reserved lately. Maybe he doesn't really like me that much…"

Hermione chuckled.

"Gin, you have to be blind if you don't notice how he looks at you. I think Harry's only problem is Ron. He doesn't want to lose his friendship and is insecure about how to tell him about the two of you."

Ginny frowned.

"So it's Ron again, huh? He really annoys me sometimes."

Hermione shrugged smiling.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't even know. You want me to talk to Harry?"

Ginny pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure. He confuses me, Mione. I already went out with guys, I have been kissed and had a boyfriend, but with Harry it's different. When I realized that he was in love with Cho, I decided to give up on him. I opened up and found out that there were enough guys who really wanted to date me. But I couldn't forget him. A little part of me knew that I'd never be able to love anyone like I love him. I waited and finally I managed to get his attention. Well and now, I simply don't know what to do. It's like a storm of emotion. I feel so many things and I don't know how to act."

Hermione sighed knowing.

"Yeah, you feel confused but happy, insecure but longing, afraid but excited, desperate but hopeful and everything at the same time. Sometimes you want to kill him and next you only want to kiss him and forget about anything else…"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about me or about yourself?"

Hermione blushed.

"I only try to put myself in your position."

Ginny sneered.

"Yeah, sure. Mione, if you want to kiss Ron that badly, why don't you simply do so?"

Hermione snorted. _Because it's not Ron I want to kiss._

"We're talking about you and Harry, right? Why don't _you_ simply kiss _him_? I'm sure he'd be delighted."

Ginny chuckled and Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"You already kissed?" she asked surprised.

Ginny blushed but nodded grinning. Hermione grinned back.

"Oh Mione, I can't describe how it felt. It's as if lightning strikes you. I can't imagine I could ever feel the same way with someone else."

Hermione smiled but didn't answer. This was actually what she feared most. What if being kissed like that was a unique experience? What if there was nobody who could kiss you the same way? What if every other kiss would be disappointing in comparison? She shivered.

Ginny continued swarming but Hermiones thoughts drifted away. Two weeks had passed since that Halloween party and Hermione had tried to act as normal as possible. She'd been worried about Malfoys last words and avoided him whenever needed. He didn't approach her the way she'd imagined it, though. In Hermiones fantasy there had always been an evil Malfoy, forcing her into an isolated room and doing whatever he thought was necessary. Whenever she took the liberty to think about that, she felt a strange prickle in her whole body. Shouldn't she rather feel anxious?

Fact was that he didn't even try to touch her. He watched her, yes. And the way he looked at her made her tremble. Their arms sometimes touched in potions and also their thighs. _Accidentally_ of course. She nevertheless felt an electric shock, whenever that happened. It seemed as if he actually _wanted_ her to become impatient. As if he _wanted_ to drive her crazy without even laying a finger on her. As if he knew exactly that she felt insecure. Devil. And his older self wasn't that much better.

Her thoughts drifted away to the "other Malfoy". As if one of them wasn't more than enough to trouble her…

She'd met him in the greenhouse again after Halloween. It still shocked her to see him. Now that she'd spent some time with his younger self, she felt different in his presence. Hermione had been angry and ready to give him a piece of her mind, but he'd just smiled the whole time, letting her argue until she'd been tired.

"_Why did you lock us up anyway?"_ she'd asked furious. His answer had been simple.

"_I just wanted to see what happens."_

Hermione had blushed. She hadn't told him about what exactly had happened that evening, but she had a strange feeling that he knew anyway.

"_I'll leave for a while. I want to take care of some things. __Hermione, please don't give up. I know you want to tell me that it's too much right now. I can see the doubts and the confusion in your eyes. Please don't."_

What should she have answered? How did he know that she'd wanted to abandon the whole responsibility she'd taken? It really was too much. Hermione hated to give up. It was against her nature. But it was also against her nature to sacrifice everything important in her life. She knew that if this whole thing with Malfoy wouldn't end soon, then it'd really be too late. The way he ruled her mind was dangerous enough anyway. She simply didn't understand him.

Maybe this was just a bloody game he was playing to humiliate her? Maybe he'd been kidding her? Maybe he was just laughing about her stupidity? Maybe, maybe, maybe… Hermione simply didn't know. On top of that she had to study more than ever. Class was more demanding and she often had to burn the midnight oil. Ron and Harry who had Quidditch training in addition, were even busier. Well, they also had more difficulties following classes to be honest.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny, who was frowning.

"You didn't hear a word, right?"

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"So sorry, Gin."

The redhead shook her head.

"What's wrong with you, Mione? You're really strange lately."

Hermione smiled crooked.

"It's only class, Ginny. Too much work. I just need a break."

Ginny opened her mouth in surprise.

"Too much work for _you_? Wow, I didn't think to ever hear you say that. You really look a bit sick, to be honest. Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded and touched her forehead. She felt a bit fevered. Ginny suddenly stood up and looked at her frowning.

"Mione, I think you should go to bed early. And stop thinking, start acting! If you want something then simply take it. You only live once."

Ginny squinted and left. Hermione remained in the library and smiled. She asked herself if Ginny's advice would have been the same concerning Malfoy instead of Ron. Definitely not. The message was clear. Take what you want, as long as it's what everyone expects from you. She sighed and stood up. Hermione had to hang on to the chair because she felt dizzy.

She allowed herself a moment of weakness and closed her eyes. It was time for dinner.

ooooo

Hermione entered the Great Hall and focused on the Gryffindor table. She tried hard to ignore the headache she suddenly had. She didn't even feel hungry. She sat down next to Ron, who smiled at her. His smile vanished though and he frowned like his sister did before.

"Mione, you look awful. Are you ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As charming as ever Ronald. I'm fine, thanks."

He didn't seem convinced but nodded. Harry also watched her worried and Hermione tried to smile and look as cheerful as possible. She didn't want to worry her friends.

And then _he_ walked in. Hermione turned away to participate in another silly discussion about Quidditch and saw Harry narrow his eyes. He'd obviously seen Malfoy as well. Such a pighead.

"He's different lately. I know you don't believe it, but I'm sure he's up to something." Harry whispered and Ron gave her a gaze.

Hermione shrugged.

"Sure he is."

Both looked at her surprised and she sighed.

"I only meant that Malfoy is always up to something, no matter how stupid it seems to be. But I really don't think it's necessary to treat him like a criminal. Innocent until proven guilty, ever heard of that?"

Ron and Harry were obviously stunned.

"Mione, we're talking about _Malfoy_. His name should be enough to imprison him." Ron said as if he was talking to a child. Harry nodded agreeing.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Forget it, it's useless."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"You wanna say, you actually _don't_ think he's scum?"

Hermione snorted.

"I didn't say that. I just said that we know nothing about him. We should concentrate on facts, not on assumptions."

Harry grimaced but didn't disagree. Ron still looked suspicious and Hermione just tried to focus on eating. She shouldn't have said those things. Harry was of course right and Hermione knew very well that Malfoy was up to something. She wished she could simply tell them, but that was impossible. Harry and Ron were too hot tempered and Hermione was afraid they might simply kill Malfoy to prevent what would happen in five years. For some inexplicable reason, she really didn't want that to happen.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She felt his gaze. Normally she would have ignored it, but today she decided to just stare back. Even though he was pretty far away, she could feel the heat in her body. Maybe she really had a temperature? His eyes were gleaming and she felt hypnotized and dizzy again. Hermione looked at him warning and turned again around to talk to Ron and Harry.

"Ginny broke up with Dean, by the way." Ron suddenly mentioned and Harry choked on his pudding.

"Really?" he croaked and Ron nodded grinning.

"Yeah. I really hope she won't have a boyfriend for some time. She's obviously dating too much, don't you think?"

Harry turned pale and tried a smile.

"Sure."

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ginny is old enough, Ron. Wouldn't you be happy for her if her next boyfriend is someone you like as well?"

Ron snorted.

"She's my sister, Mione. You think I could ever like any of her boyfriends? Why do you even ask, did she tell you something?"

Harry had turned even paler and gave her a warning glance, but Hermione ignored it and smiled.

"I think there is someone she likes very much. But it's none of your business, so I won't say anything."

"Hey, I thought we were friends! How can you _not_ tell me? And of course it's my business!"

Hermione snorted and stood up.

"Ginny is my friend as well, Ron. And besides, would you listen to someone who tells you not to fall in love with a girl? Ron, you can't choose the one you love. It simply happens. Maybe Ginny needs a brother who accepts her the way she is."

Ron murmured something and Harry looked at her grateful. Hermione smiled and left. She really hoped Harry and Ginny would be able to cope with Ron's prejudices. At least the two of them should be happy together.

ooooo

Hermione couldn't help looking at the Slytherin table before she left. Malfoy was gone. She felt disappointed and walked towards the dormitory. Her head felt heavy and her body kind of weak. She should really go to bed early.

She went through the empty corridors and suddenly saw him. He walked up and down in front of the Room of Requirement. Hermione frowned. This was the place where he tried to repair that bloody vanishing cabinet. Hermione snorted angry and approached him slowly. He wanted to enter but she suddenly came from behind and stopped him from closing the door.

He looked at her surprised and finally smirked.

"Hey honey. I asked myself when you'd finally come. Sorry, but I really can't invite you in. But we can meet elsewhere, if that's what you want." he whispered seductively and she blushed.

Hermione pushed the door open and entered the room without noticing Malfoys angry glance. She looked around careful. The room was actually a big repair shop with any tool someone might need. There was a fireplace, a sofa and even something to eat. Pretty comfortable. Hermione heard the door close behind her and tensed. She gulped and turned around. This wasn't a good idea. Being alone with him was dangerous.

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" he asked amused. He was still angry, but obviously not out to harm her.

She stood with her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"I'm not nervous at all, Malfoy, I'm just fucking furious. What the hell are you still doing here?"

He shrugged.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. Wanna help me?" he asked ironically.

Hermione opened her mouth in surprise and got even angrier.

"You bastard want me to help you kill my teacher and with him all of my friends, my family and not to forget myself?" she shouted angry.

Malfoy turned pale and narrowed his eyes and Hermione bit her tongue.

"What the hell are you again talking about, Granger?"

Hermione funnily enough noticed that he called her by her last name. She sighed and felt dizzy again.

"Nothing, just forget it. Do whatever you want, it's useless to talk to you. Ron was right after all."

Malfoy looked furious.

"I don't give a fuck what Weasley said, Granger."

She snuffled.

"Why are you so pissed then?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well, I _do_ care about your opinion, though."

She looked at him surprised and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you ever imagine that I simply have no choice, honey? Did you ever consider that I might feel bad as well? It's not only your family, your friends and your life. What about _my_ family, _my_ friends and _my_ life?"

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. He smiled crooked.

"It's not always black and white you know."

She bit her lip and approached him slowly.

"Tell me."

He cocked an eyebrow and sat down on the sofa. Hermione sat down next to him and waited patiently.

"There's not much to say. My home is currently occupied by Death Eaters. Mother is captured in her own house while father is in Azkaban since summer. If I don't do this, then my parents will be killed and I will follow soon after. If I succeed, I'll become a Death Eater and take my place in the Dark Lord's army. No matter what I do, I can only lose. There is not much leeway left."

Hermione could see the pain in his grey eyes, hear the bitterness in his voice and felt as if it was her own one. She took a deep breath.

"We can find a way. If you let me, I'll help you."

Malfoy looked at her frowning.

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway?"

She shrugged.

"I already told you what'll happen if I don't interfere."

He was still frowning.

"How do you know at all what will happen? I thought Divination wasn't your subject?"

Hermione laughed surprised.

"You know about that? Well, no, I actually think it's bullshit. But some of those things are nevertheless true, aren't they? Just remember the prophecy."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"So Potter really is the 'chosen one', huh?"

Hermione bit her lip and Malfoy snorted.

"If it wasn't you I would think you're crazy." he stated honestly.

She snuffled.

"I have to be crazy, I spend voluntarily time with you, isn't that a sure sign for insanity?"

Malfoy chuckled.

"Ditto."

Hermione laughed and they looked at each other for a long moment. She drowned in his eyes. How was it possible to talk like this to him? It was much too easy. She should really bring some distance between them as long as she still could do so. His kindness was even more dangerous than his handsomeness.

He seemed to know what she'd been thinking and smiled smugly.

"You missed me, right honey?" he asked all of a sudden and Hermione blushed.

"Don't be silly. I was just worried, that's all."

He snorted.

"Yeah, sure."

She couldn't help smiling and he smiled back.

Hermione stood up and closed her eyes. She felt dizzy again. Malfoy was by her side in no time and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked down on her worried.

"I'm fine." she whispered to calm him but she didn't feel well to be honest.

Before she could say more than that, everything around her darkened and the last thing she saw were his silvery eyes.

ooooo

"Let her down Malfoy, or I'll beat you up till your own mother won't recognize you!"

Hermione could hear Rons voice but couldn't open her eyes. It was a strange feeling. She was kind of awake, but not really and she felt incredibly tired. Hermione was aware of the strong arms holding her. She knew this scent. She knew the feeling of this body. She knew and enjoyed it against her better judgement. Her mind finally understood the words she'd heard. Ron was here and he was obviously really pissed.

"Out of my way Weasley." Malfoy said threatening and Hermione shivered. She didn't want to look at him right now. She could very well imagine his steel grey eyes, staring Ron down.

"Malfoy, I'm serious, let her down or…" the redhead hissed but couldn't finish his sentence because a door opened and another voice suddenly sounded.

"What are the two of you doing here at this time? Oh my God, what's wrong with her?"

It was Madam Pomfrey and Hermione felt her cold hand on her forehead.

"She fainted in a corridor and I found her." Malfoy said motionless. Hermione remembered now. She'd been in the Room of Reqirement…

"Poor girl, just bring her in."

Ron snarled but followed Malfoy. Hermione could hear his footsteps. She felt herself being put gently on a soft bed. She didn't want him to leave. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked at both guys tired. Ron gasped and she thought to see that Malfoy kind of relaxed relieved.

"Mione? You ok? You scared me to death!" Ron asked worried and took her hand.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm ok." she croaked husky.

She looked at Malfoy and back at Ron. Ron was a bit taller, Malfoy a bit thinner. Red versus platinum, brown versus grey, good versus bad. Hermione closed her eyes.

"She's obviously stressed out. She should take it easy for a while. I'll keep her here tonight and she won't go to class tomorrow. I think she'll be ok after two days of resting."

Ron sighed relieved and thanked her. Malfoy nodded and turned around to leave.

"Malfoy?" she held him back and Ron frowned.

The blond Slytherin turned around and cocked an eyebrow. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered and Malfoy nodded, a little smirk on his lips.

Ron looked ready to murder. Hermione just ignored it. It wasn't suspicious to say thanks, was it?

Ron stayed at Hermiones bed until Madam Pomfrey finally sent him to the dormitory.

Hermione slept most of the time, but she nevertheless felt his presence. To have Ron by her side felt good. He was kind, safe, caring. Harry came as well, accompanied by Ginny. Hermione felt lonely when they all left. She still couldn't forget Malfoys arms holding her. He'd been really worried, hadn't he? Did he actually care about her? Or was this just wishful thinking? And why the hell should she wish for something like that? Hermione fell asleep again, without finding an answer.

ooooo

She felt soft lips on hers and moaned. So sweet. A dream again, for sure. Hermione didn't feel like dreaming, though.

She opened her heavy eyes very slowly and looked into the smiling face of an Angel. He was sitting on her bed, only illuminated by the silvery moonlight. She couldn't help smiling back. If this was a dream, then it was definitely a good one.

"Hey honey." he said husky, his voice a melody in her ears.

"Hey." she whispered back. It was easy to forget why he shouldn't be here. Easy to forget why they shouldn't talk. Easy to forget why she shouldn't feel so happy to see him. In fact, she'd been waiting for him to come. She realized it only now, though.

"Did you miss me?" he asked again, still smiling. His silvery eyes saw right through her.

"Did _you_ miss _me_?" Hermione asked back and he chuckled.

"Sure I did. I wanted to give you the chance to feel lonely without me. Did it work?"

She snorted and smiled.

"I guess it did."

He grinned smugly and caressed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. He chuckled again.

"Why so obedient all of a sudden?" he asked amused and she shrugged.

"Maybe it's the full moon."

"Maybe." he said with a smile in his voice.

Hermione opened her eyes again. _If you want something then simply take it!_ Why not anyway? It wasn't as if they didn't kiss before. What was one more kiss?

She suddenly sat up and Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. Hermione put her arms around his neck and before he could do more than widen his eyes, she'd already pressed her lips against his.

It was magic. She didn't know how, but he seemed to enchant her with every kiss. How was it possible to react that strong to such a simple thing? His lips on hers, his tongue, playing with hers, his hand in her hair, his body pressed to hers. Incredible. Wonderful. Thrillingly. Dangerous.

He repaid her kiss without hesitation, moaned, picked her up on his lap and caressed her back. She wore only shorts and a tank top and was well aware of her bare skin on his cool clothes. Hermione interrupted the kiss, hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. She was overwhelmed by emotion. Her whole body was tingling and she felt dizzy again, this time because of his kiss. He still caressed her and kissed her hair. Hermione sobbed. She didn't know when, but she'd started crying.

He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up. His eyes were darker than usual and there was a pain within she didn't want to see. He bent down and kissed her tears away, one after another until his lips finally found hers again. It was by all means too late. That was the reason for Hermiones tears. And Malfoy knew of course. In a strange way he knew her even better than Ron or Harry. He seemed to see right into her soul, understand her real being without even knowing much about her.

Malfoy suddenly stood up, still holding her in his arms. He put her down on the window sill, took the blanket, sat down behind her and wrapped them both into the warm cover. She smiled and he hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her head. It was peaceful and warm. The moonlight dunked the landscape into silvery semidarkness and Hermione took a deep breath. To be with him like this was heaven.

"I _did_ miss you." she whispered. "I know I shouldn't, but I did."

She could feel his smile.

"You really shouldn't. But I'm happy you did."

He took her hand and Hermiones heart pounded.

"Tell me something about you." she asked quietly.

He chuckled.

"You really want to know? You'd immediately fall for me."

Hermione snuffled.

"I'll take a chance." she said ironically and he chuckled again.

"Ever since I was born, there was nothing I didn't have. Whenever I wanted something I simply bought it. You wouldn't believe it but you can buy nearly everything. Money is extremely helpful. But no matter how much I had, there was never a feeling of real satisfaction. I always had the feeling something really important was missing. My parents love me, even though it doesn't seem like it to you. I have good friends, even though you might think they're just bought. But I never felt completely happy. Do you know what I mean?"

Hermione gulped.

"Yes. It seems to be perfect and you think you have to be grateful and happy, but you're not and you don't know why, just that it bothers you."

He nodded.

"That's called incompleteness. You'll never have that feeling of satisfaction until you're finally complete."

Hermione turned around and looked at him. He just smiled and her heart was pounding hard. He noticed and squeezed her hand.

"Tell me more." she asked and looked outside the window again.

"I hate spinach. I play the piano. I'm allergic to cats. I love gummy bears."

Hermione laughed.

"Gummy bears? How did you ever get them?"

He smiled.

"When I was little I ate some with a muggle guy but my father took me away and forbid me to ever eat them again. I still love them, though."

She chuckled.

"You really play the piano? And are allergic to my cat?"

He nodded and she pursed her lips.

"So if you tease me, I'll only have to bring Crookshanks with me, right?"

"Don't you dare!" he said warning and Hermione laughed unimpressed.

"What about you?" he asked curious and she sighed.

"I hate spinach as well, I don't play any instrument, I love my cat and I also like gummy bears. I love the sound of the rain on my window. I enjoy the sunlight on my face in summer. I love books. I like to walk barefoot."

He smiled.

"What about me? Do you like _me_?" he asked softly and Hermione shivered.

"I shouldn't."

"That's no answer."

"Sure it is."

He chuckled.

"So you _do_ like me."

"Don't be so full of yourself." she said sneeringly.

He grinned, turned her around and looked down on her.

"Then deny it. Come on, just say that you don't like me."

Hermione blushed and bit her lip.

"I don't hate you." she admitted and he laughed.

"That's enough for now."

She turned around again and smiled. It was more than enough. It was everything. Her smile disappeared when she thought of the impossibility of the situation.

"You know that everything will be different tomorrow. The charm of the full moon will vanish with sunrise." she whispered trembling.

He hugged her firmer.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

Hermione shook her head.

"We can't change who we are."

He tensed.

"Can't we?"

She gasped.

"We'd lose everything, everyone."

"But we'd be complete." he pleaded in that velvet voice of his.

He took her hand again and starting kissing every single finger.

Hermione closed her eyes. It was tempting. Why not forgetting everything? Why not giving in to this bittersweet feeling of completeness? The answers came immediately. The faces of Ron, Harry, Ginny, the Weasleys, her parents, Lucius Malfoys, Voldemorts, all of them reminded her why this would always remain a dream.

"We're living in different worlds." she whispered.

He snorted.

"Why not creating our own world?"

Hermione gulped and turned around to face him.

"You'd be ready to give up everything you ever believed in? To give up your family, your friends, your life?"

He didn't answer and she smiled sadly.

"Me neither."

They spent some time in silence and Hermione felt her eyes getting heavy. She cuddled up to Malfoy.

"Maybe it's just this one night, but it's definitely complete." she whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, it is."

ooooo

Hermione didn't know when, but she'd obviously fallen asleep. Malfoy was already gone and she found herself lying in the hospital bed, covered with her blanket. A tear fell down on her white pillow. How did it actually happen? And when? She'd known that she felt a strange attraction towards Malfoy, but last night had been something much more powerful than pure attraction. To feel attracted to his body was one thing, to be interested in his character and his feelings, was something completely different. To hear him talking, to find out personal things about him, to be close to him, all this had touched her more than his handsomeness had ever been capable of doing.

Hermione wasn't dumb. She understood of course perfectly well what had happened. She'd fallen head over heels for him. Not that she would ever tell him. It was hard enough to admit it to herself. It wasn't important anyway. A relationship between them was impossible. There were hundreds of reasons. And to carry on with him secretly was beneath her. Hermione wanted more. Hermione wanted everything. That's why she chose to seal her feelings and live the life she was meant to live, even if this meant a life in incompleteness.

**Hey everyone, how are you? I finally managed to write chapter 8 of my story. Do you like it? What do you think? I was very happy to receive your reviews and I'd be happy to get your opinion****s again. It really motivates me to know that you guys like my story. And even if you don't, just tell me, so I can work on improving it. Wish you a good night and hope to read from you soon. ;-)**


	9. Farewell

**Farewell**

Hermione spent the morning all alone in the hospital wing. She read a lot, did some homework and tried hard not to think about _him_. Hopeless. Whenever she closed her eyes she could see his face in front of her, feel his lips on hers, hear his voice in her ear. It was as if she tried to stop breathing. Impossible. When Hermione finally accepted that she wouldn't be able to simply cut him out of her thoughts, she felt a bit better. Why not dreaming? If reality was such a mess why not at least _imagine_ a better one? Everything was much easier in those dreams.

Malfoy gave up his plans, her friends found out that they would be very happy to see both of them together, Malfoys family felt honoured to have such a smart daughter-in-law and Voldemort of course vanished into thin air. No war, no fighting, no problems, just love, friendship and peace. Reality was the complete opposite of course. Malfoy wouldn't give up on his plans because this would mean that he'd give up on his family. She really couldn't expect that from him. Her friends would never accept a relationship with the "worst enemy" and Lucius Malfoy would rather kill his own son than accept him to be with a mudblood. And Voldemort wasn't likely to simply disappear again.

Hermione sighed and looked out of the window. It was November and Christmas was therefore close. Her whole life was upside down and she really wanted to tell anybody, to explain her feelings and get some advice. But none of her friends would ever understand. She didn't really understand herself. How could it be that easy to forget everything he'd done and said the last five years? Was love that powerful to make you forgive everything? One month had been enough to make her fall in love with the one guy she'd never thought she could _not_ hate. Hermione shook her head. Was she really that stupid? Whenever she tried to remember the harsh words and sneering comments she'd hated for so long, she only could see that angelic face in front of her inner eye.

"_But I already _am_ like this. You just never took the time to notice."_

Hermione hadn't forgotten those words from his older self and sighed. Now that she saw him in a different light, there were many situations she remembered. Malfoy helping Goyle to study for potions in the library, Malfoy kissing his mother at Platform _9__-__3/4, Malfoy laughing about a joke, Malfoy chasing after the snitch, his face concentrated. There were so many __nice__ impressions, she'd noticed but never took a moment to think about it. She'd always taken for granted that Malfoy was simply evil and that there was nothing in between. But as he'd told her: things weren't always black and white. There were many shades of grey as well. Grey like his beautiful eyes… _

_"How are you today, Miss Granger?" a friendly voice asked and Hermione looked up surprised at none other than Dumbledore himself._

_She cleared her throat and blushed._

_"I'm fine Professor, thanks."_

_Dumbledore smiled his "I know exactly that you're lying"-smile and sat down in a chair next to her bed._

_"That's great then. I was worried to be honest and thought we should use this opportunity and have a little chat."_

_Hermione just nodded, not sure what to say. The headmaster still smiled and his smart eyes watched her carefully._

_"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Miss Granger?"_

_Hermione thought of all the things that had happened lately__. There were actually lots of things she could have told him. She finally shook her head a bit apologetic._

_"No, Professor."_

_Dumbledore sighed__ but smiled._

_"Well, I didn't expect something else.__" he said cheerful and looked out of the window. His gaze fell on a little squirrel in a tree outside, looking at a sparrow flying above._

_"__You think a squirrel and a sparrow could ever fall in love?" he suddenly asked curious._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. Dumbledore chuckled._

_"Even if they would fall in love, where should they live, Professor?"_

_Dumbledore smiled._

_"Maybe the squirrel could get wings."_

_Hermione snuffled._

_"Why should the squirrel change? Why not the sparrow?"_

Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming.

"Because the squirrel is stronger." he said squinting and Hermione blushed.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Get well soon, Miss Granger." he said smiling and Hermione nodded. She was still watching the little squirrel and sighed. Stronger, huh? She didn't feel like it, though.

ooooo

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Dean visited Hermione in the afternoon. They all sat around her bed and told her about what she'd missed in class. They laughed and talked and Hermione forgot her problems for the time being. Madam Pomfrey told her that she should stay another night in the hospital wing before she'd be allowed to go to her bedroom the next day.

"It's terrible without you, Mione. I have to take notes myself, can you imagine that?" Ron asked shocked and they all laughed.

"I'll be back tomorrow, so don't overwork yourself." she answered ironically and grinned at the redhead.

Ron's smile made her feel weak. He took her hand and Harry cleared his throat.

"We'll be going then, Mione. Ron, you can stay if you want to."

Harry squinted, Ginny grinned and Ron blushed. Hermione tried a smile. She'd resolved to forget about Malfoy, hadn't she? Wasn't being with Ron the best way to do so?

They all disappeared smiling and Ron looked down on their hands, still shy. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and it cut into her heart to see his eyes soften. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Hermione shivered.

"I'm glad you're ok, Mione. You really scared me. When I saw you in Malfoys arms, it was the worst feeling I've ever had. I first thought… Well, I was shocked, to be honest. I thought he'd done something to you and I really wanted to kill him."

Hermione shook her head.

"We met by coincidence and I collapsed. It was actually nice of him to take me to the hospital wing. He could have let me in that corridor, you know. But he didn't."

Ron narrowed his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"I'll never let him touch you again anyway. I can't stand it."

Hermione had a lump in her throat. She felt like crying but held back the tears.

"He's not that bad." she whispered without knowing why. Shouldn't she finally shut up? Why did she feel the need to defend him?

Ron snorted.

"Yeah sure, he's really kind." he hissed ironically.

Hermione looked at Ron sadly.

"Shouldn't we finally end those enmities? I mean, why not try to get along with each other?"

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at her stunned.

"Friends? With Malfoy? Impossible, Mione. Some enmities never end, you know."

Hermione tried not to sob. So it really was impossible. There was no hope at all. No way, she could ever have both: her friends and her lover.

Ron looked a bit worried.

"Mione, you'd really try to be friends with someone who said those kinds of things? Someone who wouldn't care if we'd be killed? He hates us Mione. Just because he'd been kind once in his life, doesn't mean that he's not a jerk."

Hermione just nodded. Well he was right, wasn't he? From Ron's point of view there was no grey, just black and white.

"Take your time and relax. I'll look after you tomorrow." he finally whispered, bent down again and kissed her lips this time.

Hermione was surprised and widened her eyes. Ron's kiss was soft and warm, his lips kind of clumsy but passionate. Her first impulse was to push him away, but then she simply let him do as he pleased. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to feel something else than shock. She wanted it to feel good, wanted it to feel right, but it only felt like that when she thought of the blonde angel she'd fallen for. When Ron finally stopped the kiss, he smiled at her fondly and caressed her cheek with his hand. Hermione couldn't say anything and tried not to cry.

"Good night." he whispered again, turned around and left.

Hermione felt the salty tears on her cheek and buried her head in the white pillow. So there really wasn't a match for Malfoys kiss. If Ron had kissed her first, then she probably would have thought it was perfect. Now she just felt sick.

Hermione didn't hold back and cried until she felt empty. When a soft hand suddenly caressed her back she didn't even cringe. She just sat up and threw herself into his arms again. It was stupid, irresponsible, hopeless, but she still needed to feel his embrace, even if this would be the last time. She sobbed and he fondled her hair, kissed her cheek, whispered consoling words without sense. He took her hand and pressed it on his chest, where she could feel his pulse. It was as if he could really understand the confusion in her heart.

She calmed down and put her head on his shoulder.

"You think a squirrel and a sparrow can ever fall in love?" she asked sobbing.

She felt his smile.

"They already did, didn't they?" he answered and Hermione gasped.

She looked up into his silvery eyes and felt his hand running through her curls. Hermione closed her eyes and another tear ran down her cheek. He kissed it away and she trembled. So this was actually wrong? Why did it feel right, then? Why did it feel like heaven? She remembered her intention and tensed.

"We have to stop this. No matter what happens, we're not allowed to go on like this. We'll hurt everyone. We'll lose everything. It has to end." she said sobbing and he cocked an eyebrow.

"You think it's that easy?"

Hermione shook her head.

"There's no choice."

He snorted.

"Did Weasleys kiss make you feel guilty?"

Hermione looked at him astounded.

"I've seen you." he stated, his eyes suddenly steel grey.

Hermione gulped and closed her eyes. This was her chance to destroy it, to make him believe she didn't feel like she did.

"What if I enjoyed it?" she asked bravely.

Malfoy just smiled crooked.

"Why did you cry then?"

She shivered and closed her eyes, another tear running down her cheek.

"You can't lie to me, honey. I see right through you."

Hermione bit her lip and opened her eyes to look into his face.

"I'm not strong enough to get wings." she whispered and he cocked an eyebrow. When he got what she was referring to, he just smiled.

"Maybe I could lay mine down?"

She sobbed.

"We can't change what we are." she stated once again and his hand wiped away the tears.

"No we can't."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I look horrible for sure." she whispered and tried to arrange her hair and stop crying.

He just grinned.

"You look like a squirrel."

Hermione laughed.

"Can you stay? Just tonight?" she asked blushing and he smiled.

"Sure, if you want me to." She nodded.

He covered her and lay down behind her. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his breath on her neck, his body pressed against hers.

"Will you go out with Weasley from now on?" he suddenly asked and she could feel how his arm tensed.

She took a deep breath.

"Would you be jealous if I did?"

He snorted.

"I wanted to kill him earlier. I was really close to bump in and beat him up." he admitted and Hermiones heart pounded harder.

"Will you go out with Pansy?" she dared to ask back.

Malfoy chuckled.

"If you go out with Weasley, then I'll have to pay you back, don't you think?"

She turned around and glared at him and Malfoy laughed and hugged her firmer. Hermiones lips were on his throat now and she could feel his pulse quicken. She smiled and kissed his neck softly.

"You shouldn't do that." he whispered and she put her arm around his waist and pressed her little body against his.

Malfoys reaction was a moan with closed eyes. Hermione knew that she acted stupid, but she just couldn't help it.

"Do you promise that you'll forget me tomorrow?" she asked and he opened his eyes and looked at her intensively.

"I'll try."

She nodded, pressed her lips against his and enjoyed one last night in heaven.

ooooo

It was an innocent night. Malfoy didn't try to seduce her even though Hermione was sure that she wouldn't have resisted. They kissed, talked, hugged, slept, cried and laughed. It was nevertheless the most intimate night Hermione had ever spent with somebody. When she woke up it was still dark, but dawn was close. Malfoy was next to her, his face relaxed while sleeping. Hermione watched him with a smile. Was this love? To be able to watch your lover the whole night without getting bored? She memorized every detail in his beautiful face.

Hermione kissed him softly and a little smile appeared on his lips. His arm held her firmer and he wrapped his leg around hers to hold her by his side. She chuckled. He was cute while sleeping. Too cute. It would be easier to let go if he'd have been drooling or snoring, but he was perfect, even when he slept.

He finally opened his grey eyes and looked at her confused. When he remembered where he was and with whom, he smiled.

"Morning." he said husky and Hermione shook her head disbelieving.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

She snuffled.

"Do you have to look neat as a pin, even though you only slept two hours? That's unfair." she moaned and he started laughing.

"I'm sorry." he said ironically and she smiled.

"I hope you are."

He smirked and watched her closely. Hermione blushed and tried to arrange her own, messy hair.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I think you're gorgeous." he whispered and she blushed even more.

"You must be kidding." Hermione stated and sat up. He shook his head.

"Do you have the slightest idea how tempting you appear right now?" he suddenly asked and Hermione was obviously stunned.

She looked at herself. Her top had ridden up and bared her belly button, the shorts showed a lot of her legs and her hair was a mess of heavy curls flowing over her back. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. Malfoy just smirked.

"Too late, honey."

She pursed her lips.

"You think I'm… attractive?" she finally asked, her cheeks burning.

He chuckled.

"Stupid question."

"I thought I have zero sex-appeal?" she asked sneering and he grinned.

"I was lying."

She smiled and felt the first sunray on her shoulder.

"You have to go." she stated sadly and Malfoy nodded.

"You want me to ignore you from now on?" he asked husky and Hermione felt a strange pain when thinking about that.

"It would be best." she answered truly.

He rolled his eyes.

"I asked if you _want_ me to ignore you, not what would be best."

She gulped.

"What I want isn't important."

He frowned, his eyes a steel grey mask. Hermione shivered. He stood up, ready to leave her and disappear from her life. She didn't think, didn't intend to do so, but she suddenly held him back. Her hand grabbed his shirt and when he turned around he saw her biting her lip. His gaze softened.

"I thought it would be easier to let go." she admitted.

He hugged her again, trying to express his feelings in that last, long embrace.

"I told you it's too late, didn't I?"

Hermione sobbed. She put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his silvery eyes.

"Thank you. For showing me how it has to feel. For being by my side when I was down. For helping me to understand. Thanks, for everything. Farewell." she whispered, kissed him one last time, turned around and left to the bathroom.

She locked herself up in the little room and felt the tears running down her cheeks again. She waited a long time until she finally came out again. Malfoy was gone and with him all the warmth and joy she'd felt last night. Hermione closed her eyes. Why did it feel wrong to do the right thing? When she finally wanted to go back to bed, she saw a green and silver scarf lying on the pillow. She sobbed, took the piece of clothing and held it in her arms as if it was the most precious thing she'd ever owned. It smelled of _him_.

ooooo

Draco couldn't remember to have cried often in his life. There had been moments when he'd been sad enough to cry, but he'd never done so in front of anyone. Crying was a sign of weakness. But no matter how much he hated the feeling of being weak, he couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks right now.

He knew exactly _when_ he'd fallen for her. It had been the moment when she'd bumped into him crying. Her body on his, the tears in her golden eyes, her words and the way she said them… From that moment on she'd fascinated him in a strange way. He'd started to hate hurting her, to want her to be safe. And when she'd found out about his plans, he'd expected her to sell him immediately, but she hadn't.

He'd kissed her out of desperation and a strange and irrational attraction he felt towards her. From thenceforward he started to want her. He thought it was only a fleshly need, something he could easily forget. He'd been wrong. Her smile, her eyes, her tears, her voice, everything about her was suddenly perfect. He needed her in a way she'd never be able to understand.

When she'd appeared as Raquelle on that Halloween party, he'd thought she was a real demon. The way she'd smirked was still in his memory. She was the greatest temptation. It was much too easy to forget everything important in her presence. When he'd found out that her body actually reacted to his in that passionate way, he'd been lost. From the moment she'd pressed her lips on his, he'd been definitely lost. She didn't have the slightest idea of course. Why her? Why did it have to be her of all girls?

Draco thought of last night and cringed. Did she even know how hard it had been for him to hold back? How hard not to touch her the way he'd wanted to touch her? He was pretty sure that she wouldn't have resisted. But it wasn't supposed to be like that. If she really wanted a life without him, then he simply didn't have the right to take her, even though he'd wanted her more than anything else in his life so far.

The very thought of Weasley kissing her still made him livid. He'd wanted to break every bone in the redhead's body. He'd been close to interfere, to beat him up and show everyone that her lips belonged to him and to no one else. But the look in her surprised eyes, the little tear on her cheek and the obvious pain in her expression had made him hold back. He'd just clenched his fists and tried to calm down.

She caused him physical pain. But not only physical. She'd taken his heart as well. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her in front of him. To cut her out of his life was as if he'd been asked to tear out his own heart. Draco rolled his eyes about those dramatic thoughts.

When he remembered her farewell, he felt weak again. She'd thanked him. Him! As if he'd done anything worth saying thanks. As if he hadn't just caused her trouble. But the way she'd said goodbye had made him feel worse than ever before. He wasn't ready to give that up yet. He'd wanted to be strong and keep away from her, but the moment she'd given him that farewell kiss, he'd decided that there was no way he could ever forget her. He'd already told her that it was much too late.

ooooo

Hermione dressed and was officially laid-off from the hospital wing. She walked towards Herbology class, lost in her thoughts. The green scarf was in her bag and reminded her always of the one she was supposed to forget. Agonizing.

Hermione opened the greenhouse door and was immediately welcomed by Ron and Harry who grinned at her. She smiled back and looked around until her eyes met a silvery gaze. It was impossible _not_ to react. Hermione bit her lip and went next to Ron. She tried to pay attention to class and failed. How should she manage her last two years of school with these feelings? She'd definitely fail in all of her exams.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She concentrated on class and nearly forgot about everything else. But every class ended sometime and when they all started to leave the greenhouse, Hermione bumped into Malfoy and felt a prickle all over her body. Maybe it was just imagination, but Hermione had the strange feeling, that he actually held her hand for a short moment and played with her thumb. She looked at him surprised, when Ron suddenly went in between, took her hand and dragged her along. Hermione looked back and saw Malfoy standing there, his expression making her shiver. What did he actually intend to do?

Ron seemed pissed and Hermione didn't say a word until they reached the castle.

"What's wrong with that ferret? Since when doesn't he even cringe when touching you? He really pisses me off…" Ron snarled and Hermione tried to calm him.

"You overreacted, Ron. We just bumped into each other. It was actually Ernie's fault. He pushed me."

Ron stopped.

"Don't take me for a fool! You think I didn't notice the way he looks at you? Don't defend that bastard!"

Hermione froze. Ron was obviously hopping mad and she couldn't even resent his anger.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and he sighed. His fury had vanished and there was a pain in his brown eyes that made her feel even guiltier.

"It's not your fault. Since you wore that costume on Halloween, every guy is watching you. I even heard some _Slytherins_ talking about you and it drives me crazy to see those longing gazes."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

Ron sighed again.

"You had no idea, right? Damn, Mione, you really don't know how you looked like, right?"

She blushed and pursed her lips.

"Well, you never noticed me so I thought it was the same with every other guy." she hissed and Ron frowned.

"Sure I noticed! Always! I just didn't dare to tell you."

Hermione looked at him surprised and he took her hand into his and smiled forgiving.

"Always." he repeated.

"Oooh, Weasel and Granger holding hands, how cute, I could really puke." Pansy sneered and Hermione glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up Pansy or I'll hex the hell out of you!" Hermione suddenly hissed and the brunette Slytherin widened her eyes in surprise.

She obviously knew exactly that Hermione was way too good in non-verbal spells to challenge her and therefore left without any further comment.

Malfoy watched the whole scene motionless and Hermione took a deep breath. Ron looked at her grinning and squeezed her hand. She tried a smile and they entered the castle together. Malfoy was standing next to the door, his hands in his pockets, his eyes set on her face. When she passed him, he reached out and put a little note in her hand. Hermione looked at him interrogatively but he only smiled. She held the note firm and her heart was pounding. What did he actually want to tell her that badly?

**So, that's it for now, chapter 9 is ready. What do you think? Do you like it? I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you feel the same way reading it. Thanks so much for your reviews by the way! I'm grateful for every review which is posted. ****I know there are more readers than the ones who actually review, but I'm nevertheless very happy to have you guys tell me your opinion. :-) Thanks a lot and please don't stop reviewing. I'm counting on you! *lol***


	10. Devotion

**Devotion**

Hermione didn't dare to read the little note. She went to classes and tried to focus on what the teachers said. She talked to her friends, did her homework and finally went to the dormitory. Hermione sat down on her bed and took out the little note after all. She felt nervous, curious, hopeful and angry. She wanted him to forget about her once and for all, but this was at the same time her greatest fear. She hadn't read the note until now because she was simply afraid this would really mean the end of everything. How stupid. She took a deep breath, opened the little note and gulped.

_It's too late__._

She read those words again and again, not knowing what to think or feel. She trembled, her heart pounding in excitement and desperation. Why didn't he simply let go? Why did he make it that hard for her? Hermione sighed. Pighead. She stood up and looked out of the window. The door opened and Parvati entered gaping.

"Hey Mione. Did you hear that we'll get a new teacher?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. Parvati's eyes were gleaming, like always when she was allowed to gossip.

"He'll teach History of Magic. I heard that Professor Binns will be allowed to stay at Hogwarts though. I'm so curious how the new teacher will be like. Nobody knows why Dumbledore suddenly employed another teacher. I hope he's really cute."

Parvati squinted, grinned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Hermione frowned. Why should Dumbledore appoint a new teacher all of a sudden? What did he aim to achieve with that? She didn't find an answer and crossed her arms over her chest. It didn't really matter right now anyway. There were enough other problems to deal with. Hermione bit her lip and made the hardest decision she'd ever taken. It was time to be strong.

ooooo

The next morning was grey and rainy and Draco had a terrible headache. He'd dreamt of black cloaks and masks and had felt a burning pain in his left arm. He'd immediately checked his wrist but it was pale as always. His heartbeat had calmed down slowly and he'd listened to the raindrops knocking on his window. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be his day.

He finally went down to breakfast, Crabbe and Goyle by his side, both talking about food. Draco rolled his eyes, entered the Great Hall and saw _her_. She looked at him, took Weasleys hand, got up on her tiptoes and suddenly _kissed_ the redhead. Weasley was obviously surprised, but put his arm around her and closed his eyes. Draco could hear Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sneering and other people laughing or commenting bawdy about it. Potter grinned flabbergasted and Draco felt the strong need to smash something.

His fists were clenched, his eyes set on the brunette girl, his heart pounding in anger. He automatically made a step towards her, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Draco turned around and looked into an unknown face. The man in front of him was young, but too old to be a student. He had blue eyes and brown hair and something about him seemed very familiar. Draco couldn't say why, but he had a strange feeling of knowing that man, even though he'd never seen him before.

His gaze was friendly but assertive and Draco forgot the reason of his anger for one second.

"You shouldn't." he simply said and took away his hand, smiling.

Draco frowned and looked again at Granger. She'd finally stopped snogging Weasley and watched him and the stranger surprised. Well, everyone seemed to look at them questioning. The foreign guy smiled, went towards Dumbledore and talked to him for some seconds. Granger ignored Weasleys try to take her to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes were set on the stranger and she frowned. Draco still wanted to wring her neck, but he couldn't help feeling curious as well.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled bright.

"Good morning everybody. Our beloved Professor Binns decided recently that it was time to finally give up the position as our teacher of History of Magic. We are of course sad about his decision but respect it and wish him all the best for his future. Well, we need of course a new teacher for this important subject and I'm glad to be able to introduce you to Mr. Ryan Hawthorn, our new History of Magic Teacher."

Everybody applauded and the girls grinned and started chatting. Draco hid his hands in his pockets and brought himself to sit down at the Slytherin table. He didn't eat anything. Was this her answer? Did she pretend to be in love with Weasley just to show him where his place was? Draco gritted his teeth and Pansy looked at him frowning.

"You ok, Draco?" she asked subtle and he just nodded. Pansy was smart enough to shut up and let him alone when he was in such a mood.

Grangers gaze was still set on the new teacher and Draco felt more and more confused. It was strange to appoint a new teacher at this time of the year, but why did she look at him like that? And why did he feel like knowing that guy? Draco finally stood up and left the Great Hall. He went down to the dungeons and waited. She wouldn't dare to skip potions.

ooooo

As Malfoy didn't seem to understand her words, Hermione had decided to _show_ him her decision. She'd kissed Ron, hoping that he'd finally accept the end of this confusing game they'd been playing. He'd been really mad, ready to interfere and show everyone what was actually going on when he'd been stopped by that new teacher. One gaze and Hermione had immediately known what was going on. She still couldn't believe it, though. How did he manage to get that job? How did he fool Dumbledore and the other teachers? And what the hell did he intend to do now?

Hermione went down to the dungeons with Harry and Ron, who was still holding her hand. He'd been surprised about the kiss and his ears were still red and he looked pretty satisfied. Hermione felt sorry. She'd used him. He was her best friend and obviously in love with her and she'd exploited him for her own ends. Hermione didn't want to think that way but couldn't help it. It was the truth after all, wasn't it? Why lie to herself as well?

Malfoy was already waiting. He leant against the cold stone wall, his hands in his pockets, his eyes steel grey and murderous. Hermione gasped. Impressive. She'd seen him angry before but this was definitely different. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take on with him. Rons hand squeezed hers and he frowned, watching Malfoy as murderously as the blonde Slytherin did. Harry looked from Ron to Malfoy and back to Hermione, obviously asking himself if he'd missed something.

Before anyone could say or do something, Slughorn already opened the door and grinned at Harry. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy and glared at him. Harry shrugged and they entered the classroom. Hermione gulped and went to the first row to sit down next to Malfoy. She expected him to say something, but he didn't. They spent class in silence and Hermione got more and more nervous. Why didn't he finally do something? She'd prepared what she wanted to tell him. She knew every single word. But one look in his eyes made her forget everything. They were cold. No affection, no sympathy, nothing. She looked into the eyes of a Malfoy. Hermione felt sick and turned away.

It was better like this, right? This was actually how it was supposed to be. He did what she'd asked him to do. Ignore her. Forget about her. Let her live the life she was meant to live. Hermione felt kind of relieved. No responsibility. No hurting. No fear to get caught. But also no love. No hope. No completeness. Well, she would learn to live without these things. It was harder now that she knew them, though.

Malfoy left without a word after class. Hermione was still sitting on her chair, kind of shocked about the definitiveness of his action. Ron looked down on her questioning.

"You ok, Mione?" he asked nicely.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes. Everything's exactly how it's supposed to be."

Ron cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds kind of frustrating, don't you think?"

Hermione looked at him and finally nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. But it's also comforting in a way, you know."

Ron just shrugged and they went to Transfiguration together. Malfoy didn't take notice of her the whole day. He simply ignored her. No gaze, no smirk, not a single word or gesture. Hermione felt lonely in a strange way. Was he really that indifferent?

Ron and Harry were finally playing cards in the common room, when Ginny suddenly appeared smiling. Harry exchanged an intimate gaze with the redhead, but Ron didn't notice of course. He still didn't have the slightest idea of their relationship and Hermione feared his reaction. She wasn't the only one of course.

Ginny sat down close to Harry.

"We had History of Magic today. The new teacher is incredible. All the girls are in love with him."

Harry frowned.

"You as well?" he asked casually.

Ron frowned and Ginny shook her head smirking.

"I'm not interested in teachers, even though this one is actually really cute."

Harry and Ron seemed satisfied and Ginny looked at Hermione.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked and Hermione nodded smiling.

They went outside and strolled around the lake. It was already dark and also quite cold. Hermione enjoyed it though.

"You and Ron, huh?" Ginny suddenly started and Hermione smiled crooked.

"Yeah…"

Ginny pursed her lips.

"I never thought the two of you would make a good couple to be honest."

Hermione watched her surprised.

"Sorry, Mione. I think it's great that you love each other. Really. There is no better girl for Ron. I just thought you were…, well, how should I say it? Mione, I thought you needed someone a bit different than Ron. Someone who is on your level. I don't mean intellectual, I mean just someone who can mess up your life a bit. Someone who is strong enough to surprise you and to overwhelm you sometimes. That sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Ginny stated biting her lip.

"What exactly do you mean, Gin? Just spit it out Weasley!" Hermione said smiling and Ginny laughed.

"Harry and I, we are like fire and ice. We fascinate each other because we're different and at the same time similar. I don't know how to explain it, but we're equal partners, you know? There is an important balance between us. When he's weak, then I'm strong and the other way round. We don't control each other, we complement one another. I think that's how it should be. It's the only way to make you feel complete. When I see you with Ron, I don't have this feeling. Are you mad now?"

Ginny looked at her apologetic and waited for Hermiones answer.

"No Gin, I'm not mad."

"Mione, I don't know if love has to be like this, but when I'm with Harry, then the world stops turning. I forget about everything else and everything left in my mind is him. When he touches me, then it's like an earthquake. There is no other guy on earth who could ever mean that much to me. If you don't feel like this for Ron, then I guess it's not true love."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Do you remember the story you told me? About the Angel and the Demon falling in love?"

Ginny chuckled.

"Sure, I love this story."

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but why? I mean it ends tragically, doesn't it? Let's turn it around. Imagine you're the Angel and fall in love with a Demon. What would you do? I mean, if Harry wasn't the good guy, if he was actually the bad one, would you feel the same way?"

Ginny frowned.

"It would still be Harry, wouldn't it?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Ginny snorted, crossed her arms over her chest and looked into the starry sky.

"I wouldn't care. Even if he was the biggest devil, I would still love him. You can't choose the one you love, it simply happens."

Hermione smiled.

"I knew you would say that. But imagine you'd lose your family, your friends, everything that was ever important to you if you love that person. Would he be worth it?"

Ginny nodded convinced.

"I would even give my life for the one I love."

Hermione chuckled.

"You're incredible Gin."

Ginny shrugged grinning.

"Sure I am. Why do you ask those things, anyway?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Just thought about it."

Ginny smiled and put her hand on Hermiones arm.

"I really hope you and Ron will be very happy together."

Hermione smiled back.

"I also hope we'll be happy."

She didn't say together because she knew exactly that this was not possible.

ooooo

Hermione and Ginny went back to the castle in silence. Both girls were lost in their thoughts. Ginny had noticed that Mione hadn't said with one word that she actually loved Ron. And she'd also noticed that her friend seemed to suffer. There was always a sad shadow in her eyes lately and her smile didn't reach her eyes. Something had definitely happened, but Mione wasn't ready to tell her yet. Ginny only hoped that Ron wouldn't get hurt while Mione was searching for her way.

Hermione had similar thoughts. They passed the greenhouse and cringed when the door suddenly opened with a croaking noise. Malfoy came out, Pansy behind him, shouting his name imploring. Malfoys tie was released, his shirt was half open and his hair messy. Pansy didn't look much better. His eyes hardened when he recognized them.

Hermione just tensed and smirked coolly.

"Don't mind us." she said icy.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and it cut into her heart like a knife. She felt a strong need to kill him right now. Another strong impulse was to simply force him back into that greenhouse and show him that he belonged to her and to no one else. She was really stupid.

Ginny could feel the tenseness in the air, but couldn't really understand it. Mione and Malfoy were glaring at each other as if they were ready to kill. Ginny knew that they didn't really like one another, but wasn't this kind of an overreaction?

Pansy frowned. What was going on here? Draco had suddenly asked her to take a walk with him. They'd started to make out and Pansy had been happier than ever, when he'd suddenly pushed her away, cursed and left the greenhouse without a word. And now he was glaring at the mudblood bitch as if he'd love to choke her.

Hermione tried to take her eyes off him, but couldn't. He suddenly made a step towards her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her along, rudely. Ginny and Pansy couldn't do more than say 'hey' before both of them disappeared in the darkness.

"What the hell was that right now?" Ginny asked frowning.

Pansy shrugged.

"No idea. He's strange lately."

Ginny nodded understanding and both girls looked at each other confused. It was a strange feeling to have a normal conversation between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

They turned around and walked towards the castle in silence. Ginny would tell Ron and Harry and then help to look for Mione. It couldn't be good for her to be with Malfoy too long.

ooooo

"Let go, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, trying hard to release herself from his grip. He didn't even seem to notice. He dragged her along silently, his steps full of anger. They'd reached the castle and were now going through different corridors.

Hermione gasped when Malfoy opened the door of a little chamber and pushed her inside. She turned around glaring and saw him lock the door magically. Hermione shivered. The chamber was only illuminated by moonlight and his eyes were gleaming silvery. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him icily.

"What's this supposed to mean?" she finally spit.

He still didn't answer. The fury in his eyes made her tremble. He approached her and Hermione made automatically a step back. He reminded her of a cat of prey and she was obviously the prize.

"Don't dare to touch me…" she threatened and he smirked.

"As if you would resist." he sneered and Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Don't be so full of yourself, you jerk!" she snarled and Malfoy made another step towards her.

"Don't worry honey, I'll rather break your neck than seduce you." he spit and Hermione was breathing hard.

"I hate you Malfoy." she whispered and he grinned.

"Not as much as I hate you." he answered, grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

Hermione moaned and kicked him as hard as she could.

"I said don't dare to touch me you asshole! I'd rather die than let you touch me after you fucked that little bitch!" Hermione screamed and took a broom, ready to strike him.

Malfoy was now obviously bloody mad.

"You reproach _me_ after _you_ started making out with Weasley in front of the whole school? Who's actually the bitch, Granger?"

Hermione stared him down and threw away the broom. She'd kill him with her bare hands.

Malfoy snorted disdainfully, reached her with one step and grabbed her hand.

"You're the biggest hypocrite I ever knew! You pretend to be in love with Weasley, snog him in front of everyone, yet you don't feel anything for him. You just started to make out with him to forget about _me_. Don't act like you're the poor girl sacrificing everything. Fact is that you play with his feelings like you played with mine. And all of this happened just because it doesn't fit in your plan of a perfect life to fall in love with someone like _me_. You piss me off, Granger!"

Hermione had opened her mouth in surprise and shock, not able to answer back. He was right. She'd used Ron to give up on Malfoy. She'd played with their feelings and she'd always thought she'd been the one suffering most. She sobbed and Malfoy looked at her coolly.

"What's wrong, Granger? No protest? No cursing? No broom to beat me up?" he sneered and Hermione glared at him.

"What about you then, Malfoy? What about your own hypocrisy? You say I'm selfish because I want a perfect life? That I'm playing with Rons feelings? Then what about you and Pansy? How's it called to sleep with a girl you don't love? What about your mission and your family? You're not ready to give them up as well, are you? You reproach me, yet you're not a whit better than I am!" she hissed and he narrowed his eyes.

"I break up with Pansy if you break up with Weasley." he suddenly said tensed.

Hermione snuffled.

"And then? What should we do afterwards?"

Malfoy looked at her intensively and she shivered. He could really appear dangerous sometimes.

"I don't care, but if he ever touches you again, I'll definitely kill him." he said husky and Hermione gulped.

"You can't kill every guy who approaches me."

Malfoy smirked and leant his hands against the wall, next to her head.

"Sure I can. You're _mine_."

Hermione gasped.

"I don't belong to anybody, least to you!" she hissed angry. He smiled and shook his head.

"You really shouldn't have said that." he whispered and she finally felt his lips on hers.

Hermione wasn't ready to give in that easily. She bit his lip and pushed him away, but she had no chance. He held her firm and his lips forced her to open up for him. He didn't care about her fighting, didn't let her escape and didn't give her a chance to breathe.

She tried to resist, tried to release herself, but his kiss suddenly changed and her feelings overwhelmed her whole body and mind. His lips were soft now, his kisses sweet and deep but fondling, his hands caressing her everywhere. His body was pressed hard against hers and Hermione couldn't do more than leech on to him and finally return his kiss. She definitely loved this guy. No matter how hard it was, she simply loved him. There was no place for rationality in this feeling.

"Say that you're mine." he claimed husky and Hermione shook her head, still too stubborn to admit it.

"You want me to prove you wrong again?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

Hermione gulped and shook her head. She'd closed her eyes. He started kissing her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her ears and finally her neck. She moaned.

"Say it." he demanded again and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Did you sleep with Pansy?" she croaked all of a sudden.

He wrapped a silky curl around his finger and smiled crooked.

"I couldn't."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed relieved.

"Why not?"

Malfoy sighed.

"You know exactly why."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Tell me."

He snorted.

"I was really pissed. I wanted to kill you when I saw you this morning. And then I simply wanted to forget about you. I thought another girl would be exactly what I needed. I was wrong. It doesn't work with any girl. I need _you_."

Hermione sighed.

"I'm yours." she finally admitted and closed her eyes again, this time in devotion.

She could feel Malfoys triumphant smile and then again his lips. Hopeless to fight this. She would have to give up on the plan of a perfect life without him. There couldn't be anything perfect without him anyway…

Neither of them noticed the gleaming eyes, watching them in the darkness.

**Here I am again! Sorry, it took some time to update this chapter. I had a pretty hard week and no time. But I hope that you enjoy reading chapter ****10 now. :-) I got many nice and helpful reviews and I'm really glad to have you guys telling me your opinions. Please keep reviewing! I always look forward to read your ideas and feelings. I hope I'll be able to update the next chapter faster. Thanks once again and have a good time!**


	11. Friends and Lovers

**Friends and Lovers**

Hermione went back to the common room, pondering about everything that had happened. How should she explain all this to her friends? She bit her lip and sighed. When she finally entered, she stood right in front of Harry and Ron, who were obviously on their way out. They both cringed and looked at her relieved.

"Damn Mione, we wanted to look for you right now!" Ron said worried and examined her closely.

"What did Malfoy want? Ginny told us what happened." Harry explained and Hermione looked at the redhead in the back, who smiled at her, relieved.

"We had a fight." she stated shortly and both guys cocked an eyebrow.

Definitely not enough information for them.

She sighed, sat down in a chair and took a deep breath. They weren't ready to know the truth yet. And she wasn't ready to tell them.

"We had a fight in potions. The same silly insults like always. Well, I was stupid enough to tell him that we'd watch every of his steps and be ready to interfere if he acted strangely. That pissed him pretty off. He couldn't do anything in class of course, but when we saw him with Pansy, he finally had the chance to threaten me. He didn't harm me, so don't be worried, I'm fine. He just warned me, that's all."

Ron and Harry clenched their fists and Hermione really hoped they wouldn't beat Malfoy up at the next opportunity.

"It's good that you told him. He'll be more careful now, but that doesn't matter. We won't let you alone anymore, though. He didn't harm you now, but who knows what plans he might puzzle out." Harry said fierce.

Hermione stood up angry and both boys looked at her surprised while Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Stop acting like I'm completely helpless! I can defend myself very well, so stop being that overprotective. I can handle Malfoy anytime, maybe better than both of you together."

Ginny laughed.

"She's definitely right."

Harry frowned and Ron pursed his lips.

"We're just worried Mione, that's all." he said softly and she smiled crooked.

"I know. But don't make the mistake to underestimate me."

Harry grinned and Ron smiled. Ginny chuckled and the four of them sat down and started discussing.

Hermiones thoughts drifted away. Ron sat next to her and had taken her hand. She didn't have the heart to break up right now. She knew it was cowardly and mean, but she simply couldn't. She didn't even want to think of the blonde Slytherin who would be definitely hopping mad when he found out tomorrow. Hermione bit her lip. Why was everything that complicated?

Harry and Ron finally went to bed, but Ginny didn't seem to be tired. She fondled Crookshanks and looked into the crackling fire.

"What did really happen earlier, Mione?" she suddenly asked and Hermione tensed. So she hadn't been able to fool everyone.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny snorted.

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you. Ron and Harry seem to be blind, but I can see very clearly that you obviously lied."

Hermione blushed.

"Ok, maybe I didn't tell them everything, but you saw how they overreacted. I'm no child that needs to be protected, Gin. You understand that, don't you?"

The redhead nodded.

"Sure I do. I know how it feels. I have six brothers after all." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione chuckled.

"But you can tell _me_, can't you?" Ginny asked smiling.

Hermione decided to heed Malfoys advice: if you want to be authentic you have to be as close to truth as possible.

"He kissed me." she finally said and waited for Ginny's reaction. The redhead sighed.

"I know. It's as plain as the nose on your face. Harry and Ron are not subtle enough to notice these things, but I _am_."

Hermione was flabbergasted. Her obvious surprise made Ginny chuckle.

"You thought I didn't notice? Mione, when he took you away I was sure he'd rape you! Do you have the slightest idea how he faced you?"

Hermione couldn't do more than finally close her mouth and blush.

"He didn't hurt me." she croaked.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Then what did he do?"

Hermione took a deep breath. This was harder than imagined.

"He dragged me into a chamber and we argued pretty loud. I said some harsh things and then he suddenly kissed me. I couldn't tell Ron and Harry, Gin. Please keep it a secret."

The redhead frowned and watched her closely.

"_Malfoy_. I can't imagine he actually kissed you. How was it?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her friend shocked.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and pursed her lips.

"What? He's the biggest jerk on earth and I loathe everything about him, but he's hot, don't you think? I heard many girls talk about that, even though they'd never admit to find him attractive."

Hermione was astounded and didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Mione, I'm dying of curiosity!"

Hermione gulped and cleared her throat. Should she keep on lying? Ginny was obviously not as stubborn as Ron and Harry. Would she be able to understand?

"Gin, it wasn't our first kiss."

Ginny's smile vanished and her eyes widened in surprise. Hermione took a deep breath.

"You already kissed before?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny shook her head in disbelieve.

"When you asked me those questions earlier, you were actually talking about _him_, right?" the redhead stated stunned and Hermione nodded again.

Ginny seemed to remember her answer and frowned.

"But it's Malfoy. I mean, it's _Malfoy_. Mione, don't tell me you _love_ that guy?"

"You can't choose the one you're falling for, right Gin?" she whispered sadly.

Ginny snorted.

"I guess not. Mione, do you have the slightest idea what consequences this might have?"

Hermione nodded, a tear running down her cheek.

Ginny shook her head again.

"Ron will die. He will rather kill Malfoy than accept it." she stated shocked.

Hermione sobbed.

"I know. I tried to end it, Gin. Please believe me. I broke up and wanted to be with Ron. I wanted to forget about him and do what everybody expects from me. I tried, but I couldn't. It's not complete without him, Gin. I feel empty when I'm not with him. There are moments when I really want to kill him. When I saw him with Parkinson for example. But I can't. I forget everything when he touches me. I'm so sorry."

Ginny ran her fingers through her long hair and bit her lip.

"You used Ron."

Hermione nodded apologetic.

Ginny stood up and walked around, trying to settle her thoughts.

"I told you all the time how overwhelming love is. How I feel with Harry. That I would give my life for him and that I wouldn't care if he was the bad one. I can't really reproach you now for falling in love with _him_. I told you often enough that love simply happens. But I won't forgive you that you involved Ron into this. Mione, he's my brother and he loves you. When he finds out, he'll definitely go nuts."

Hermione sobbed and looked up at her friend. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes.

"Mione, what about _his_ feelings?"

Hermione gulped.

"He loves me."

Ginny frowned.

"And you're sure about that? Mione, it's _Malfoy_. I could see with my own eyes that he obviously _wants_ you. His gaze was enough to make _me_ nearly blush. But does he _love_ you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny intensively and the redhead sighed devoted.

"You don't hate me?" Hermione asked after a while quietly.

Ginny snorted.

"I'm cross with you, but I don't hate you. How could I? We're friends, aren't we? Fact is that I also couldn't tell Ron about me and Harry. We both didn't want to hurt him. Well I guess he'll be happier to hear my news than yours, though. You have to tell him, Mione."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'll break up, Gin, I promise, but I can't tell him about Malfoy. They'll kill each other."

Ginny pursed her lips.

"Well, I don't like Malfoy, but he's kind of talented with his wand. I don't want the two of them to encounter to be honest."

Hermione felt relieved. She was still crying and Ginny finally sat down again and took her hand.

"Ok Granger and now from the beginning. I want to know everything."

For the first time in over a month, Hermione was able to talk about all the things that had happened. She didn't tell Ginny about the future Malfoy but she told her everything about the present one. The redhead was obviously fascinated and listened carefully.

"Did you sleep with him?" Ginny suddenly asked and Hermione blushed.

"No." she croaked.

Ginny nodded.

"Good. I don't know if Ron would be able to stand _that_. And it wouldn't be right to do it before you break up with him."

Hermione shook her head.

"Gin, I don't intend to…" she started, but Ginny stood up and snorted.

"You're a couple now, right? I mean nobody knows besides me, but you're together. Do you think kissing will be forever enough?"

Hermione felt a tingle in her body and Ginny laughed.

"Don't tell me you never thought about it?

"Well, not really."

"You can think about it now. But first you'll talk to Ron tomorrow. Make things clear between the two of you. I don't want him to get hurt, but it's best if he forgets you. He deserves the chance to find a girl who truly loves him."

"Gin, I really love him. It's just not _that_ kind of love."

Ginny nodded understanding and smiled crooked.

"Good night, Mione."

Hermione stood up and hugged the redhead.

"Thanks."

"It's ok. I told you I wasn't sure you'd be happy with Ron. When I saw you with Malfoy earlier, I had a strange feeling that this was actually the opponent you'd need, even though I'm not sure if you'll always be happy. He's not Ron, you know. He's not that kind and understanding. You'll have a hard time, but if you think he's worth it, then I hope things will work out, Mione."

Hermione went to the dormitory but couldn't sleep for a long time. Ginny had been really nice and Hermione had a feeling that she didn't really deserve her comprehension.

ooooo

The next morning was cold and uncomfortable and Hermione didn't really want to get up. She knew that it was finally time to settle things, but she didn't know where to start.

She went down to the common room and faced Ron, standing alone in the middle of the room, waiting for her with a smile.

"Morning. Ginny and Harry already left and said I should wait for you alone."

Hermione gulped. She knew very well why Ginny had arranged this and she should be actually grateful.

"Morning Ron. I need to talk to you."

Ron nodded frowning.

"Why so serious, Mione?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ron, I don't really know how to do this, therefore I'll simply say it. I think it would be best if we break up."

The smile on his face vanished and there was a long silence between them. Hermione didn't know what to expect, but when she saw the pain in his brown eyes, she suddenly felt hurt as well.

"I'm sorry…" she started but he interrupted her.

"Don't apologize! Don't say you're sorry. Just tell me, why?" he asked husky.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I love you. You're one of my best friends. But that's all I feel Ron. I love you, but I love you like a friend. I didn't want to hurt you. I really wanted to be with you, but we're not supposed to be together. We're better as friends, Ron."

Ron gulped and clenched his fists. He glared at her and Hermione felt her eyes getting watery again. Why couldn't she stop crying all the time?

"Is this your last word?" he finally asked tensed.

Hermione nodded and he gasped.

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean be friends and nothing more."

Hermione made a step towards him and reached out her hand, but he pushed it away. He looked at her motionless, turned around and left the room without a single word.

Hermione broke down. She fell on her knees and started crying. She never wanted to break his heart. It hadn't been her intention to treat him like this.

Hermione skipped breakfast but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea not to attend class. She went to Transfiguration and saw Ron sitting next to Seamus and Dean, while Harry was alone in the back row. She sat down next to him. He seemed unhappy as well and Hermione felt really guilty. The door opened behind her and Malfoy walked in. He realized with one gaze the whole situation. Hermione was grateful that he didn't smile. His gaze touched her and she felt as if he was trying to comfort her. He didn't sit down next to Pansy but next to Zabini.

Class was demanding as always and Hermione didn't talk much to Harry. He seemed to know what had happened anyway. They just did their work in silence and Hermione felt worse than ever.

"Why, Mione?" he suddenly asked and looked at her with his bright green eyes.

Hermione sobbed again.

"I don't love him the way you love Ginny. I'm sorry."

Harry squeezed her hand but still looked sad.

"There's no need to apologize."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" she whispered insecure.

Harry nodded convinced.

"Sure. Just let him take his time."

She gulped and they continued working. It was a very long day.

The last two hours were History of Magic and Hermione was glad that she could distract herself with a new problem. She still didn't know how he'd managed to get that position. And she really wanted to know if he was good for a teacher.

Hermione decided to let Harry sit with Ron and positioned herself next to Parvati, who looked at her curiously.

"Hey Mione, what's wrong with you and Ron?"

Hermione knew that Parvati wouldn't be able to shut up if she told her the truth, so she decided to simply shrug.

"Nothing."

Parvati frowned, but her expression brightened up, when Mr. Hawthorn finally entered the room. Hermione had to admit that he was actually a gorgeous Professor. No wonder the girls were talking about him all the time. His hair was brown, his eyes blue but equally intensive, he was tall and slender and had a perfect smile. And he seemed to be really good at teaching. Hermione had never seen a class that attentive in History of Magic. He managed to teach history as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

A smile here, a joke there and the students were wax in his hands. Hermione answered every question correctly and won some points for Gryffindor. Malfoy just watched the new teacher frowning, as if he couldn't really say what exactly seemed strange to him. Hermione knew of course but couldn't tell him. When class was finally over, she took her time to put her books back into her bag and waited for everyone to leave. Finally they were alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm teaching."

Hermione snorted.

"Don't do that with your eyebrow or everybody will know immediately."

He chuckled.

"I still can't believe that you can easily see through all of my disguises."

"That's not hard. I sense your presence and not your appearance."

He narrowed his eyes.

"And why's that?"

She snorted.

"Don't try to fool me, you know exactly why."

He grinned.

"I'd like to hear your theory anyhow."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's because I love you." she finally said and his eyes flashed up for a moment.

"So that's the reason."

She blushed.

"We have to talk."

He smiled.

"I'll wait for you in the greenhouse."

Hermione nodded and left. She could feel his gaze in her back.

ooooo

When she left the classroom, she already saw him waiting. Her heart started pounding and she went towards him.

"What took you so long?" he asked leery.

Hermione laughed.

"Are you afraid I'd flirt with the new teacher?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Did you?"

She chuckled.

"No. One Malfoy is more than enough."

He cocked an eyebrow questioning but she only smiled.

"Let's take a walk." he finally asked and Hermione nodded.

They met at the lake and spent some time in silence.

"You ok?" he finally asked and she could see in his eyes that he really cared.

She smiled crooked.

"Not really."

He nodded, went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her hair and she felt the warmth of his body, comforting her more than his words could have done.

Hermione took his hand and looked into the sky.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in that velvet voice she loved so much.

"No."

She could feel him smile.

"That's good then."

"Draco?" she said shyly and enjoyed the intimate feeling of whispering his name.

He smiled again.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know how it feels to call you like that."

He chuckled.

"And how does it feel?"

She smiled.

"Feels right."

He held her firmer and they both enjoyed the moment in silence. Hermione closed her eyes and leant her head against his shoulder. She could easily reach his neck with her lips and kissed him softly. He trembled and she chuckled.

His arms were warm and safe and Hermione didn't want him to ever let go again. When he was that close, she knew without any doubt why she'd be ready to give up everything that was ever important to her.

He interrupted her thoughts with a little kiss on her hair. She turned around to face him and their lips met. Hermione felt the fire spreading in her whole body. It was still the same, breathtaking feeling to kiss him. Would this ever end? The desire to be close to him? The wish to feel him? She remembered Ginny's words and moaned. Pictures of naked skin and entwined limbs went through her mind and Hermione blushed and went some steps back.

He looked at her confused and she bit her lip.

"Is it always like this? I mean, when you kissed other girls, did it feel the same way?"

Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Never."

A wave of happiness flooded her and she threw herself into his arms again. He couldn't hold balance and they both fell down on the cold grass. They laughed and Hermione kissed him again, hooked on that sweet feeling. He buried his hand in her hair and she suddenly found herself beneath him. They would have spent the whole night outside if it hadn't been November and therefore much too cold to do so.

When she started trembling despite his warm body, he finally convinced her to go back to the castle. Hermione suddenly remembered that a certain teacher was already waiting for her in the greenhouse and gasped. Draco looked at her frowning when she'd suddenly stood still.

"I have to ask Hagrid something really important. I completely forgot! Go ahead, I'll follow later."

Draco seemed a bit stunned but didn't hold her back. Hermione gave him one last, passionate kiss, turned around and ran back into the darkness.

ooooo

Hermione opened the greenhouse door breathlessly and looked at the shadow sitting in the darkness.

"So sorry…" she stated and he stood up, a little smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried, to be honest."

Hermione took another deep breath and tried to calm her heartbeat.

"I completely forgot."

He cocked an eyebrow and she chuckled.

"I told you to stop that. It's so typically you."

He shrugged.

"I don't have to hide in front of you, have I?"

She shook her head with a smile.

He watched her closely and a little smirk appeared on his lips.

"Either you had a fight with a troll, or you've been making out in the grass." he stated and Hermione blushed.

"Shut up, that's none of your business."

He cocked an eyebrow again and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine, maybe it _is_ your business as it's you who actually made me look like this. But that's not what we're here for."

He grinned satisfied and Hermione tried to arrange herself.

"I have some questions." she said seriously but he still smiled.

"Just ask, I'll try to answer all of them honestly."

She nodded.

"How did you become teacher at Hogwarts?"

He sat down again.

"I didn't know if you'd be able to handle my younger self to be honest. I knew that you had the power to do so, but I didn't know if you'd really be ready to get to know me better. I thought it would be helpful if I was close by to have a look at myself and support you. But how should I enter Hogwarts? You know very well that it's nearly impossible. So I thought that I'd have all the liberties as a teacher. That's why I applied for the job and I was lucky."

Hermione frowned.

"Dumbledore wasn't leery?"

He chuckled.

"Sure he was. That's why I told him everything."

Hermiones eyes widened in surprise.

"I wanted to do this with your help alone but I realized that it would be much easier to play with open cards than to try fooling Dumbledore. He was very interested in my story and ready to accept me as a teacher. We will now definitely be able to prevent that war from happening." he explained smiling.

Hermione sat down bewildered.

"Couldn't you have done that from the beginning?" she asked frowning.

He shook his head.

"Hermione, I didn't know what would happen with the two of us if I'd succeed to prevent this war. I was afraid that you'd never recognize your feelings for me if I changed the future. It was selfish, but I didn't want a future without you. I wouldn't be complete like that."

She gasped and looked at him stunned.

"What exactly happened between us in your future?" she finally asked and he smiled crooked.

"Let me tell you our story." he said with a tender smile and his eyes were gleaming in the moonlight.

**Hello everyone! How are you? I managed to write chapter 11 pretty fast and I hope you enjoy reading it. I personally like it and I hope to get many reviews to know your opinions as well. It's always helpful to see your own work from different points of view. I'd be happy if there would be also more reviews for chapter 10 as I posted it only yesterday. Please take the time to write some lines! Thanks to all of you who always review and who like my story and keep reading it!**


	12. What if

**What if**

Hermione nodded and looked at him expectant. His smile got brighter and he started talking, his eyes lost in a future she didn't know yet.

"I told you what happened during sixth year. I tried my best to kill Dumbledore and to repair that bloody vanishing cabinet and I finally succeeded. I helped some Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts and we used the Dark Mark to lure Dumbledore to the Astronomy tower. We didn't expect the order to barge in though. A fight started and you DA guys appeared as well. Potter had been with Dumbledore on a mission and I was on my way up to the tower to finish him off. I was pretty lucky. Dumbledore was very weak. I found out much later that he'd been drinking a very strong potion that nearly made him go crazy. I disarmed him, but I couldn't kill him. I don't know why, but I simply couldn't. I'd never wanted to be a murderer. And even though I'd always thought Dumbledore was a fool, I still respected him against my own will. He was much too kind at that time. The other Death Eaters finally reached the top of the tower and Snape killed Dumbledore in my place…"

Hermione gasped in shock and stood up abruptly.

"Snape? _He_ was the one who actually killed Dumbledore?"

His answer was just a short nod. Hermione sat down again, bewildered. He was silent some moments to let her settle her thoughts.

"We fled from Hogwarts and Potter was chasing us. He didn't manage to stop us, though. Dumbledore was buried and McGonagall took over the position as Headmistress. All the students went back home after the funeral. Voldemort started to act more freely. Our house was still his headquarter and I passed some really unpleasing weeks. Voldemort decided to free my father from Azkaban and wanted to allow me to finally become a Death Eater myself. I didn't feel like joining them. One part of me never accepted their way of solving things. They disgusted me, to be honest. But what should I have done? I could have complained and be killed or shut up and do as they pleased. I wasn't ready to die yet."

ooooo

"_Draco, do you have the slightest idea what consequences your behaviour might have? Do you want us to be killed? This is no joke!"_

"_I know very well, Dad. I still don't like it, though."_

"_This is no question of __liking. It's a question of living or dying! Stop being that childish! We should be grateful that we're still united as a family. Don't worry your mother even more with that rebellious behaviour! And be careful what you say, one false word and we could regret it forever! Draco, please be reasonable!"_

ooooo

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, you see?" he said with a crooked smile and Hermione nodded understanding, still shocked about all those news. These were the shades of grey he'd mentioned earlier.

"How did you manage to avoid the Dark Mark?" she finally asked husky.

He smirked.

"Well, that was your fault of course."

Hermiones eyes widened in comprehension. She suddenly remembered his last words the first evening she'd met him in the common room.

"…_Please, just answer one last question for today: Why did you suddenly change allegiance?"_

"_I fell in love."_

He nodded smiling.

"It was always you, Hermione. You were the one and only. Always."

She gulped and felt her eyes getting watery. Unbelievable.

"How did we meet again?" she whispered after some moments.

He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes flashing up in recollection.

"We met at the wedding."

Hermione frowned and he started talking again in a low, velvet voice.

"Ron's brother Bill and Fleur Delacour will get married next summer. Voldemort finally managed to infiltrate the Ministry and a bunch of Death Eaters and Ministry officials were sent to the Burrow. I was one of them. I didn't want to, but I was sent by Voldemort personally. He said I should prove that I'm ready to join his followers. He was secretly hoping I'd be killed 'accidentally' by some member of the Order. He hadn't been happy about my half-success concerning Dumbledore, but he didn't simply want to kill me as I was the son of the man in whose house he was actually living. Well, someone managed to warn you in time and most of the guests could disapparate before we even arrived. You were searching for your friends to disappear as well, but you were unlucky and bumped into _me_."

Hermione bit her lip.

"What happened then?"

"Well, we started arguing of course. It's strange, but we both didn't take our wands out to actually fight. I still don't know why. Then I suddenly saw a Death Eater approaching us from the corner of my eye. I still don't know what exactly happened in this moment with my mind. Something in my head just blocked and I don't know why, but I grabbed your wrist all of a sudden and disapparated with you into a little forest. You were astounded and leery of course." he said with a little smile.

ooooo

"_What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" she hissed, her whole body tensed._

"_Shut__ up Granger, or I'll break your neck, you annoying bitch! You should rather thank me, than shout at me. Piss off now, before I change my mind and do what I'm supposed to do."_

_Her amber eyes widened in surprise and disbelief._

"_You let me go? __Why?"_

_He closed his eyes for one moment._

"_I have no idea." he whispered husky._

_She was still standing there, not able to move._

"_Leave now. They'll find me soon enough, you shouldn't be here when that happens. Just leave!"_

"_What about you?" she finally asked irritated._

"_Since when do you care about me?" he sneered and she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Since the moment you seem to care about _me_."_

_He snorted._

"_Granger, can you even imagine what they'd do to such a filthy mudblood like you?__ It'd actually serve you right if they find you and torture you to death you stupid blockhead. Now piss off or I'll personally hand you out and even enjoy it!"_

_She turned pale and glared at him._

"_You're such a jerk Malfoy, I really loathe you."_

_He smirked._

"_That's how it's supposed to be. Get lost now!"_

_She turned around and vanished into thin air with a little 'plop'. Before she disappeared he could hear a little 'thanks__ anyway'. She'd been actually really pretty in that blue dress…_

ooooo

"I went back of course. Told them I'd wanted to take you to Voldemort to lure Potter to Malfoy Manor. I said you managed to escape. As I coped with Occlumency, I could even lie to Voldemort."

Hermione stood up again.

"You can handle Occlumency? Incredible!"

He grinned.

"It's strange but I'm pretty good in these kinds of things. I somehow learned it quite fast and had no problem to shut my mind."

"Will you teach me?" she asked with heated cheeks. He just smiled crooked.

"Why don't you ask my younger self?"

Hermione blushed.

"You already cope with it, _now_?"

He nodded and Hermione looked at him jealous. He chuckled.

"Continue the story." she finally asked and he cleared his throat.

"Voldemort was angry of course. I think he always was. I seldom saw him satisfied, not to mention happy. I don't think he was ever capable of feeling that way. He punished me but thought my idea had been actually pretty good. That wasn't what I'd wanted of course. I knew he'd chase you now even more insistent. But there was one good thing about my punishment: I wasn't allowed to become a Death Eater yet." He squinted and Hermione smiled sadly.

"I thought a lot of you to be honest. I didn't know whether you'd been able to find Potter and Weasley or not, but I was pretty sure you'd managed to do so. I still didn't know why I'd actually saved you. I'd never cared for you, never wasted a thought of how you felt. We were enemies and I hated you and that was everything I could think of. That was the way I was brought up."

He shrugged apologetic.

"But when I saw you at the wedding in that dress, when I heard you shouting at me, when I saw your heated cheeks, the panic in your eyes, I suddenly had a vision of your dead body in mind. Even though I'd never thought of helping you, I suddenly couldn't let you die. I don't know how to explain it. Hermione, I was so tired of this whole fighting. I didn't want to be like them. I'd seen people die and be tortured. I couldn't imagine those things to happen to you as well. We've been six years in the same school after all. You were nobody I liked, but you were somebody I knew. I simply couldn't hand you out, so I did the first thing that came into my mind and disappeared with you. That was the last time we'd seen each other for a while. It was a dark time…"

ooooo

_He was __home for Easter break, lying on his bed, thinking about everything again and again, when the door suddenly opened. _

"_Mum?" he said frowning and stood up._

"_I have to talk to you. We don't have much time. Draco, I want you to leave the country." she said a bit hysterical, her eyes widened in panic._

"_Why?" he asked surprisingly calm._

"_You know exactly why, so don't take me for a fool. Draco, I insisted to __send you away and your father finally agreed. We'll find a way to explain it to the Dark Lord, but if you care even a bit for your family, then please go." she nearly started crying and he clenched his fists._

"_Mum…" he started, but she interrupted him._

"_Draco, please. You're not safe her__e anymore." she whispered sobbing._

_He approached her and hugged her firm. He was taller than her and she leant her platinum head against his chest, still sobbing._

"_If you wish, I'll go."_

_She started_ _crying quietly and he caressed her back._

ooooo

"Snape became the new Headmaster in Hogwarts and the school was finally under Voldemorts control. It was impossible for the three of you to return of course. I guess it was hardest for you. School was always very important to you and the feeling of not being able to finish your education bothered you. Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore, though. All except Slytherins were treated like prisoners and I surprisingly didn't even like it. It didn't feel right, which is strange, because I always loved to see Gryffindor miserable. So I prepared myself to leave the country secretly during Easter break. My parents had told me to go to the States and change my name as well as my appearance. I didn't think I'd manage to do so to be honest. Voldemort wasn't dumb and I knew exactly that he wouldn't simply accept my disappearance. It was my last evening before I should leave, when we surprisingly met again. I heard a lot of noise and went downstairs to see what had happened. Guess who I found there…"

ooooo

_He entered the room, catching a glance from his parents. He saw Fenrir Greyback standing in a corner, waiting full of anticipation. He glanced at the girl in the middle of the room. __She was held by some dirty Snatchers, Weasley to her left and another guy to her right. His face was deformed, but one closer look was enough to let him know that it was none other than Potter himself. Draco gasped. They'd actually caught Potter…_

"_Draco? Is this the mudblood you've been in school with?" his aunt suddenly asked icily and looked at him intensively. His face turned into a mask of disinterest and he shrugged._

"_No, I've never seen her. __This isn't Granger."_

_He'd never forget her widened eyes when she heard him say those words. Weasley was frowning and Potter…, well it was hard to say what he was actually doing as his face looked pretty disgusting._

"_Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked with a frown._

_Draco nodded, his hands in his pockets, his face as bored as if he'd want to roll his eyes._

"_What about the redhead? He's a Weasley, isn't he? And the other one? You think it could be Potter?" she asked tensed and Draco clenched his fists in his pockets._

_He caught an imploring glance from the girl and sighed silently. It wasn't hard to deny Potter, he looked like ground meat at the moment, but how should he deny Weasley being a Weasley? It was as if he'd say a stone wasn't a stone._

"_Weasley looked different… I don't think it's him. And I've never met this ugly toad." he finally said, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. _

_He didn't have to worry. He sounded perfectly calm, arrogant and disgusted. His aunt frowned even more. She couldn't get through him of course as she'd taught him Occlumency herself._

"_They nevertheless have the sword. We won't call him until we've checked the __vault. Let the Dark Lord decide who they are and who not. But first I'll have a little chat with this little girl…" Bellatrix stated with a crazy gleam in her eyes and focused on Granger with a bright smile. Draco's blood ran cold._

ooooo

Hermione bit her lip. She was completely lost in the story and gulped.

"I suppose she didn't kill me." she stated dryly and his eyes darkened.

"She did the only thing she was ever capable of doing: torture." he said husky. The hatred in his eyes made her shiver.

ooooo

_Potter and Weasley started shouting at the same time and were finally brought to the cellar, where the other captives where waiting to die. Draco could hear their voices all the way downstairs. Granger on the contrary was very calm. She'd turned pale but her eyes were gleaming and she stood tall. She was smart, so she knew of course what was waiting for her. Draco tried hard not to lose control. He couldn't do anything right now._

_When the curse hit her, she fell on her knees and screamed__. Draco clenched his fists. This was the worst thing he'd ever had to look at. His aunt enjoyed every scream and laughed crazily. _

"_Who gave you the sword?" she asked all the time but Granger insisted __that the bloody thing was actually a fake._

_Draco couldn't help admire her. He knew she was lyin__g, but she still didn't talk, even though her whole body must have been aching._

"_Don't forget that she's mine afterwards, Miss Bella!" the dirty voice of Fenrir Greyback suddenly sounded and Draco felt a strong need to smash that scumbag. _

_His aunt finally stopped and Granger was lying on the floor, her eyes closed, her face pale, her shirt ripped. _

"_We'll check the __vault and then call the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said still smiling and Draco could see his father clench his fists._

"_It's not your right to decide what we'll be doing, Bella!" he finally hissed and got laughter in response._

"_You lost your authority with your wand, Lucius." she answered sweetly and got a furious glance from her sister._

"_I'll take the little girl then if you don't mind." Greyback started again and before Bellatrix could answer, Draco had already said the words._

"I_ want her."_

_Everybody looked at him surprised and leery._

"_Really? Well, that's the proof that she's not the mudblood then, right Draco? People of our kind would never touch someone beneath us, right? Her name is Penelope by the way. Well, that's what she said. You may do with her whatever you want. The Dark Lord will decide what'll happen to her afterwards." Bellatrix answered grinning and Greyback snarled protesting._

"_You promised she's mine!" _

_Draco managed a smirk._

"_You can have her when I'm done." he said generous._

_T__he werewolf made a dangerous step towards him but didn't dare to do anything more than snarl again. Bellatrix laughed hysterically and his parents watched him worried and confused. They knew of course who the girl really was, but if they'd have said so, Draco would have been tortured as well, so they remained silent and frowned._

_Draco__ bent down to the girl and lifted her up. She was slight and couldn't do more than look at him tired. She closed her eyes again and he took her into his room…_

ooooo

"So you saved me. That was pretty courageous to be honest… There are many things I don't get, though. Were you talking about Gryffindors sword? But how did we get it at all? And how exactly was Harry trying to defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked curious.

"Yes, it's Gryffindors sword, but I can't tell you yet how you got it. You'll find out everything soon enough, so don't ask, ok?"

Hermione pursed her lips and he smiled amused. She finally gave in and sighed.

"Ok, tell me what happened next."

"I brought you to my room and started to prepare our escape of course."

ooooo

_She was resting on his bed, her cheeks still pale, her eyes closed. He hated to wake her up, but there was no other chance. They wouldn't have much time._

"_Granger? Wake up, pighead."_

_She opened her eyes very slowly when she heard his voice. It took some moments until she remembered where she was and with whom. She moaned and tried to sit up. He helped her and she cocked an eyebrow._

"_What's wrong with you Malfoy? I nearly died of shock when I heard that you actually denied my identity and you even saved me from that disgusting bugger of a werewolf. __This is the second time now. Why?" she whispered grimacing._

_He took a piece of cotton wool and a cup of __Murtlap__Essence and started to treat her wounds. She cringed but relaxed a bit when she felt the easing effect._

"_You're always asking a question, that's pretty annoying, Granger." he said reproachful and she looked at him insecure._

"_What will you do to me?" she whispered tensed and he sighed._

"_There you go again… What do you think I'll do to you?"_

_Her eyes were darker than usual and he could feel her heartbeat quicken as he held her wrist. She was afraid. Draco cursed himself. How could she not be terrified after what had happened?_

"_Try to relax, Granger, I won't harm you. I'd have let you go with Gr__eyback if I wanted you to die."_

_She cringed but nodded._

"_What about Harry and Ron?" she asked worried and he snorted._

"_They're safe right now. But we won't have much time. Maybe two hours and all of you'll be dead."_

_Granger__ gulped but didn't say anything. She looked out of the window and seemed lost in her thoughts. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was messy and probably scared to death but she was still calm. She looked around and seemed to absorb every detail of his room. Her skin was soft and he was surprised that it actually felt nice to touch her. He didn't know why he behaved like this, but he couldn't help it._

"_You've got a lot of books." she suddenly stated, her gaze focused on the big bookshelf._

_He smirked._

"_I actually love reading, but this is hardly the right moment to talk about books." he answered and their eyes met for a long moment. He didn't know what she was thinking but he couldn't stop watching her._

"_Will you help us escape?" she finally asked and looked at him motionless. "I don't expect you to do so." she added smiling crooked._

_This smile actually made his heart beat a bit faster. He cocked an eyebrow._

"_You think I saved you just to let you die a bit later? That'd be too cruel, even for me, don't you think?"_

_She snorted._

"_I'd rather die than become Greybacks dinner."_

_He chuckled._

"_Guess you're right."_

_Draco stood up and brought some distance between them._

"_Take a shower, I'll think of a way to bring you out of here."_

_Granger's eyes flashed up and he tried hard not to smile. She disappeared into the bathroom and he looked out of the window. They were probably standing in front of his door right now. They wouldn't let anyone leave until the Dark Lord wasn't back. But Draco fortunately had an idea…_

ooooo

"Wow, I must have been pretty stunned. You'd been for sure the last person I'd have expected to help us."

He chuckled.

"I didn't know myself why I was trying to help you. A part of me told me it was because of Potter."

Hermione frowned and he smiled again.

"You see, I'm not dumb, Hermione. I realized pretty fast that my life as a prestigious heir of a wealthy family was gone. My family was held captive in their own house and it was just a question of time until they'd try to get rid of us. I hated this new world Voldemort tried to build up and I wanted to return to my old lifestyle. Potter was the only one who'd be possibly able to end all of this, even though I didn't like to admit it. A part of me thought it would be best to rescue Potter and give him a chance to fix everything. I knew very well, that he wouldn't be able to go his way without you, though. Even if I don't think Potter is stupid, I'm nevertheless convinced that _you_ were always the brains in your trio. So it was only logical to save you as well. That's how I explained my behaviour back then. I didn't want to admit that you'd started to fascinate me in a way I disavowed. As I'd planned to leave anyway, I thought I might as well help you escape before."

Hermione smiled.

"You could have died."

He snorted.

"I didn't want to die, but to live in such a world was worse than dying."

ooooo

_The bathroom door opened and she stood there insecure. Draco gulped. She wore a bathrobe of __white silk and her hair was still wet._

"_My clothes are ripped to be honest…" she said blushing and he smirked._

_Draco opened his cupboard and gave her one of his shirts and jeans. When she returned after dressing he couldn't help grinning. The clothes were much too big and her cheeks were heated. He took his wand and used a spell to match them._

"_Thanks." she murmured and he nodded and took a deep breath._

"_There are sentinels everywhere in the house. We can't leave that easily. We have protective charms and other stuff to make sure no one escapes. You can apparate in and out__, but of course not from the dungeons, they're blocked. If we apparate to the cellar where your friends are, then they'll find out and get us in no time. That's why we'll use a secret passage down to the dungeon."_

_Hermione nodded surprised. Draco took __out the bag he'd prepared and checked if he'd forgotten anything._

"_What are you doing?" she suddenly asked and he snorted._

"_You think I could help you escape and then stay here as if nothing happened? I'll leave of course."_

_She bit her lip._

"_Where to?"_

_He smiled crooked._

"_I'll think about that when I survive tonight."_

_She appeared actually worried and__ he didn't know why, but this made him feel happy in a strange way._

"_I'll be ok." he calmed her and squinted. S__he blushed. He loved to see her blush._

_Draco shook his head, trying to forget those strange thoughts. It was Showtime._

ooooo

"We used the secret passage which led from my room down to the kitchen. I always thought this was pretty convenient. We were lucky and didn't meet anyone on our way. We managed to leave the kitchen and sneaked off to the cellar…"

ooooo

_Draco closed the cellar door slowly behind him and looked at the captives who were suddenly too stunned to keep talking. Weasley looked as if he'd cried and all of them were close together as if they'd been thinking of a way to get out.__ Ollivander, Dean Thomas, the Lovegood girl, a Goblin and not to forget Potter and Weasley._

_Granger went towards them and Weasl__ey approached her relieved. Potter came closer as well and everybody started to talk at the same time._

"_Mione…" Weasley croaked and she smiled._

"_I'm fine, Ron, I'm ok. Just let's get out of here!"_

"_What about him?" Potter asked leery, looking at Draco tensed. Everybody shut up again._

_He felt Grangers gaze on him__._

"_He actually saved me."_

_They all looked at him astounded and Draco felt as if he was a monkey in a zoo._

"_Stop staring and hurry, gosh darn it!" he finally hissed and Granger nodded._

_Draco used Alohomora to open__ the prison door and they liberated all of them._

_Before they could even talk, the door burst open and Lucius Malfoy was standing there shocked. When he faced his son, he turned even paler. Draco couldn't think in that moment, he just saw his father's outraged face and was motionless._

"_Disapparate!__ We meet at Bill's place!" Potter shouted and Draco heard one plop after the other._

"_Mione! What are you doing?" Weasley screamed and Draco suddenly felt a warm hand taking his, before everything turned dark…_

ooooo

"It'd been much too easy. We'd been lucky that my father had been the one to find us. If it had been my aunt, we'd have died for sure. Be that as it may, I remember that I suddenly opened my eyes and stood outside in the rain, smelling the ocean. You were still holding my hand and when I looked at you I saw that you were pale and weak. I turned around and saw a little house on a cliff. I lifted you up and you funnily enough didn't even protest. I walked towards the house and saw Potter and Weasley approaching us. They were of course worried like hell. Weasley took you from my arms and glared at me while Potter didn't really seem to know what to say. I guess the hatred he bore against me fought with his gratitude that I actually saved you. I didn't intend to bother, so I said I'd leave…"

ooooo

"_I'll be going then." Draco explained and wanted to turn around, when he suddenly felt someone holding him back by his hand._

"_Mione?" Weasley asked flabbergasted and Potter frowned._

"_Please stay." she whispered and looked at him with those golden eyes._

_Draco didn't know what to say. He just couldn't take his eyes off her face._

_Potter cleared his throat and suddenly took Dracos bag._

"_You'll stay." he concluded, turned around and disappeared into the house._

_Weasley gritted his teeth but followed without complaint. Granger smiled and closed her eyes again__, tired but obviously satisfied._

_Draco did the one thing he'd have never expected__ to do in his life: he entered the enemy's house._

**Hello everybody! So here is ****finally chapter 12. As you surely noticed, I decided to include Draco's flashbacks while he tells Hermione their story. That's why the story will take more than one chapter. I don't know if this is maybe too long, but I thought it was interesting to know how things could have been if Draco didn't change the future. I also think it's interesting to know these details, because it gives a quite good impression of their characters as I imagined them. So, what do you think? Do you like it so far? As always I want to thank everyone who reviews! This time especially Medea Callous, who was so kind to call my attention to the fact that I had anonymous reviews turned off. Well, I turned them on now, so if anyone reads my story and wants to give an anonymous review, don't hesitate to do so! Please tell me your opinion, but do it in a kind way, ok? :-) And I'm of course also looking forward to the loyal readers who follow my story and always take the time to write a comment. Thanks a lot!**


	13. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

_Draco was the last to enter and all eyes were therefore set on him. Weasley wanted to take Granger upstairs, but she shook her head when she caught his glance. He was grateful that she actually stayed. This was by far the strangest moment in his whole life._

_They were all standing in the kitchen, not really sure what to say, when a tall redhead entered worried and looked at him stunned._

"_Draco Malfoy?" he asked in a deep voice and cocked an eyebrow. Bill Weasley. His face looked different after Greybacks attack and Draco felt guilty for one short moment._

_He just nodded and__ felt uneasy surrounded by so many Gryffindors. Fleur Delacour came in with dressing material and some healing potions. She recognized him and her eyes widened in surprise. If the Death Eaters condemned him for being too soft, then these people definitely hated him for being too evil. Was there anyone who could actually accept him the way he was?_

_Granger saved him once again._

"_Stop staring.__ I'll explain everything, just sit down everyone." she said tired._

_Everyone tried to find a seat,__ which was nearly impossible: the whole house was smaller than Malfoy Manor's living room. But this place somehow gave him a feeling of security, which was of course stupid considering where he actually was. He sat down and Granger took a seat next to him._

"_Isn't he the one who caused Dumbled__ore's death?" Lovegood suddenly asked subtle and everyone tensed._

_Draco clenched his__ fists in his pockets._

"_But he saved us ri__ght now. I wonder why." she continued moony and everyone looked again at Draco, probably the same question in mind._

_Bill__ cleared his throat and interrupted the glaring._

"_What exactly happened, Mione?" he asked and Granger took a deep breath. _

_She changed a glance with Potter and he nodded._

"_We've been caught by Snatchers, one of them actually Fenrir Greyback. They took us to Malfoy Manor. I managed to deform Harry's face with a jinx, so that nobody would recognize him. They unfortunately s__eemed to know Ron and me, though and drew the right conclusions. They asked Malfoy to identify us and he lied and said he didn't know us. Harry and Ron have been thrown into the dungeons, where they met Luna, Dean, Griphook and Mr. Ollivander. I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and then saved by Malfoy. Greyback wanted me for himself, but Malfoy managed to get me out of there. He helped me to liberate the others and I took him along." she finished and glanced at him._

"_Greyback, that scumbag." Bill said, shaking his head. "Fleur will take care of your wounds now and then you should all rest. I'd like to have a chat with Mr. Malfoy." he added friendly but determined._

_Potter stood up and nodded._

"_I'd love to talk to him as well."_

_Weasley glared at him__ as if he'd rather prefer to beat Draco up without wasting much time on talking._

_Granger sighed __exhausted._

"_Could you stop this, please? We'd have been all dead if he didn't help us. And what's more: this isn't the first time he saved me. When the Death Eaters attacked the Burrow at your wedding, he disapparated with me and let me go. He didn't hand me out even though he could have done. I don't say we should trust him without reserve, but consider that while talking to him."_

_Potter and Weasley looked at her stunned and Bill frowned._

_Granger turned around and __Luna helped her to finally go upstairs. Dean, Ollivander and that strange Goblin went to another room, where Fleur should take care of their wounds._

_Draco remained in the kitchen, surrounded by Bill, Potter and Weasley. He stood up with a sigh._

"_I'll leave, ok? Don't make a fuss and simply let me g__o. I don't know why I came in anyway."_

_Bill smiled._

"_You're free to go as soon as you answer our questions."_

_Draco sat down __again and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_If you think I'd give you any information, forget it."_

_Bill still smiled._

"_I don't want to know anything about 'He who must not be named'. I want to know why you actually helped Hermione and the others to escape."_

_Draco shook his head._

"_No idea."_

_Weasley gritted his teeth again and Potter (his face was finally back to normal) cocked an eyebrow._

"_That's no__ answer, Malfoy." he said coolly._

_Draco glared at him._

"_Should I have handed you out dumbass? Who of you was stupid enough to say his name? Didn't you know by now that it's cursed? I'm sure it wasn't Granger, right? Stop talking in that arrogant voice Potter, I'm unaccountable!"_

_Potter cringed and clenched his fists and Weasley turned red__ but Bill didn't let them say a word._

"_We are grateful that you actually saved them. Nobody wants to deny that. But we'd like to know why you did so. You have to consider our feelings as well, Malfoy. Most of the people here have been hurt by people you'd call family or friends. We have to check your motives for our own safety." Bill said calm and Draco relaxed._

_He was right of course and Draco knew that. They were suspicious and who could hold it against them?_

_Draco sighed._

"_I'll talk to you but without Potter and Weas…, well your brother." he said resolutely._

_Potter and Weasley protested but Bill agreed…_

ooooo

"Bill is very reasonable. He is friendly and understanding. I'm sure he was kind." Hermione said convinced and he smirked.

"I respected him as well, but he could be pretty tough, you know. We had a long talk. I told him how we'd met at the wedding, why I'd been there, what had happened afterwards. I didn't mention any important information concerning Voldemort or my family. I explained my actions the way I'd explained them to myself. I simply told him I wanted my life back and that I'd planned to leave the country anyway."

"How did he react?" Hermione asked seriously.

He smiled.

"He had an interesting idea."

ooooo

"_So you plan to leave on your own?" Bill asked in that calming voice._

_Draco nodded._

"_I promised to go."_

_Bill looked at him thoughtful and sighed._

"_I didn't expect to ever have such a conversation with you, Malfoy. You'll surely understand that I need some time to get used to it."_

_Draco snorted._

"_I'm not used to it myself."_

_Bill showed a little smile._

"_You said you don't like the way things are right now. I know you're smart enough to understand that things will probably get even worse if nothing happens. Harry seems to have a plan, but you saw that things can change immediately from one second to another. If you hadn't been there to help them out tonight, they'd have definitely killed Harry and with him every hope that things might ever change. I know that you don't like him, but I think you recognized that he's actually your only chance to ever return to the life you had. So, why don't you simply try to help him?"_

_Dracos jaw fell open. Bill waited patiently but the blonde Slytherin in front of him was speechless._

"_Think about it. You've nothing to lose."_

_Draco snorted._

"_Except my pride, my peace of mind and not to forget my life."_

_Bill just smiled and stood up._

"_You'd__ lose those things either way. Think about it."_

_He left and Draco remained alone in the kitchen. Betray his family and friends for the possibility of defeating Voldemort once and for all. He'd already done that in a way, so why not cap it all off? But what if Potter wouldn't succeed? Helping him would be suicide. But wasn't he on death row anyway?_

ooooo

"What did you do?" Hermione asked curious. He laughed.

"I'd actually made my decision when I saved you from that wedding."

Hermione blushed.

"So you stayed?"

He snorted.

"It wasn't _that_ easy. I thought about it the whole night and didn't really know what to do. I walked around outside and enjoyed the fresh air. I couldn't sleep but I couldn't leave either. So I just stood outside and pondered. I knew that Weasley and Potter would rather die than accept my help. But I also knew that you were different. And this made me feel weak in a strange way. Hermione, it's hard to describe, but it'd have been easier for me to just leave if you hadn't been that kind. I'd always thought you were the one of all Gryffindors who had most reasons to hate me. I hadn't been nice to Weasley and Potter, but the way I'd treated _you_, was far worse. Your kindness made me feel like _I_ was the scumbag. And I suddenly didn't want to be like this anymore. Not because I cared what everyone else would think. They still didn't mean much to me. But I suddenly cared about _your_ opinion. I wanted to be someone who was worthy of your kindness."

Hermione smiled.

"That's quite cute."

He smirked and his eyes were gleaming. Hermiones heart started beating faster and she felt a bit guilty. He grinned knowing and continued.

"I decided to help the three of you, but I really didn't want to spend that much time with Potter and Weasley. I was aware of the fact that they'd have loved to kill me and I wasn't keen on challenging them. So I waited till next morning and offered my help. I'll never forget those expressions…" he said chuckling.

ooooo

_He'd been waiting till they__ came down for breakfast. He was lucky; the three of them were the only ones coming. Granger looked much better and greeted him with a little smile. He couldn't help feeling bemused. Potter and Weasley didn't say anything of course. They were alone in the kitchen._

"_You didn't sleep last night, huh?" Granger suddenly asked and he cocked an eyebrow._

"_Not really. It doesn't matter anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I want to help."_

_Draco felt stupid while saying so. Weasley and Potter frowned leery while Grangers face was motionless for the first time. He could nearly hear her brain going through all pros and cons of his offer._

"_Why, all of a sudden?" Potter finally asked icy._

_Draco shrugged._

"_Don't read too much into it__, Potter. As far as we all know, you're the only hope to finally finish him off. I'm tired of being a puppet in his hierarchy. I want my life back. I'll probably die anyway, so why not being heroic once in a lifetime?"_

"_He could be of use, Harry." Granger finally whispered._

_Potter tensed and Weasley snorted._

"_Why do you suddenly defend the ferret, Mione? Did you forget what he did? What he said? Who tells us that he's no spy, like Snape was? He could kill us from behind with a smile!"_

_Granger shook her head._

"_Think it through, Ron. He could have let us all die yesterday. There was absolutely no reason to save us, right? But he did. If he'd only wanted to make a good impression on him, he'd have simply handed us out. And a spy would have been needless, because we already were in his headquarter. If they'd have tortured me any longer, I'd have told them everything without exceptions. Furthermore, he wanted to leave anyway."_

_Weasley turned red but couldn't say something against Grangers explanation. Potter crossed his arms over his chest._

"_I don't trust you, Malfoy. If you want to help, it's best if you leave and never come back."_

_Draco had expected this answer. Weasley relaxed a bit and glanced at Granger. She didn't say a word but Draco could see that she was thinking really hard. He finally shrugged again and smirked._

"_Fine. Don't say I didn't try."_

_Draco took his bag from the living room. He didn't know why, but he smiled at Granger before he opened the little door and went outside._

"_Malfoy, wait! You forgot something." she suddenly shouted, turned around and went back into the house. Potter and Weasley looked at each other confused._

_Draco turned a__round and waited until he saw her approaching him. He felt the strong need to grab her hand and simply disapparate. It was a strange feeling to know that they'd probably never see each other again. Even stranger that he cared. When she finally reached him, he recognized that she was holding the shirt he'd given her. He rolled his eyes._

"_I'm not that stingy, Granger. Just keep it."_

_The way she shook her head made him frown. He took the shirt and their hands touched for one moment. He felt an electric shock in his fingertips. She pursed her lips, nodded and went back to Weasley and Potter, who were also frowning. Something in Grangers amber eyes made him believe that this wasn't actually the last time they'd see each other._

ooooo

"I gave you the shirt back? Did I hide a message?" Hermione asked fascinated by her future self.

He grinned and nodded.

"Sure you did. It was a short notice. Only a meeting point, a date and a time of day. I first thought this was a joke, but I turned up of course."

ooooo

_It was late afternoon and still pretty cold__. Draco was waiting for Granger to finally appear. He walked around impatiently and cursed his own foolishness. She was probably laughing about him right now. But he couldn't avoid thinking that maybe something had happened to her. He'd left Shell Cottage two weeks ago and knew that it was pretty dangerous what he was doing. He should have left the country long ago. Another annoyed sigh, when he suddenly heard the little 'plop' and looked into those honey-golden eyes. He breathed out relieved. She was obviously still alive._

"_You're late, Granger!" he grumbled and she bit her lip._

"_I'm sorry. It was hard to get away from Ron…"_

_Draco imagined the redhead getting close to those rosy lips and cringed. What was wrong with him?_

"_Not what _you_ think." she suddenly said with a little smile and he snorted._

"_What do you want?" he said harshly and she smirked like he used to do._

"_I want you to help. Harry and Ron don't know that I'm here. They are too prejudiced; I won't be able to convince them that you're actually very useful."_

_Draco sneered._

"_So you want me to help you without telling your friends? Kind of a secret liaison?"_

_The ambiguity made her blush, but she nodded. He closed his eyes for one second._

"_What can I do?" he finally asked husky. _

_She shivered and he cocked an eyebrow. She took a deep breath._

"_I can't tell you more than necessary. I want you to find out everything about 'he who must not be named'. What he does now, what he did earlier, every piece of his life, from his birth until now. No matter what, every little information might be useful. Try to keep your eyes and ears open. We need to know as much as possible."_

_Draco sighed._

"_You know where I could get all of this information, don't you?"_

_Her eyes widened in shock and she turned pale._

"_No! That's not what I meant! I don't want you to go back. God knows what they'd do to you…" she said passionate and blushed ashamed._

_He smiled._

"_That's all? I'm supposed to search for information?"_

_She nodded, still confused about her own, fierce reaction._

"_Ok." he said kindly._

_She nodded and they smiled at each other for the first time in more than six years._

ooooo

"We started to meet secretly?" Hermione asked blushing and he grinned.

"Sure. You think we'd have ever fallen in love if Weasley and Potter would have been around all the time?"

Hermione smiled guilty.

"Guess not." she said dryly and he laughed.

"I was looking for information and whenever I found something out, I used an enchanted coin to send you a message. Then we met and talked. Those meetings were mostly very short. Weasley and Potter were overprotective and didn't like to let you go out alone. But you always found an excuse of course. I started to depend on these minutes with you. It was dangerous of course. Well, everything was dangerous at that time. Muggles were killed in jest, traitors were executed, but first they used to kill their whole families to make them suffer. I wonder how we managed to survive. There were moments when I thought, they'd get me. Our relation changed of course. There was no enmity anymore, no hatred. We'd started to accept each other and we'd found out that we actually had a lot in common. When I was with you, it was easier to forget how miserable life had become. I still remember when we first kissed…"

ooooo

_It was raining. Draco was standing in a little forest, waiting for Granger. She was late again… He was looking forward to meeting her, even though he still didn't really know why. He'd stopped caring. He could die every moment, so why bother himself with stupid questions? She finally apparated next to him and was soaked in no time._

"_Damn, Granger, do you want me to die of pneumonia? That's not very heroic, you know." he said reproachful._

_She chuckled._

"_Don't worry, I'll tell everyone a Death Eater finished you off."_

_He grinned. She suddenly took his hand and it turned dark._

_When he opened his eyes, they were standing in front of a little cabin. She was still holding his hand and dragged him along into the warm and empty cottage. The wand Ollivander had made for her was obviously pretty good. She used it to make a fire and looked at Draco, who was still shivering. Before he could even say something, she'd already used a drying spell on herself and on him._

"_Thanks." he said smiling and she blushed._

"_You look skinnier." she stated and he cocked an eyebrow._

"_I don't have much time to go out for dinner." he said sarcastic and she bit her lip._

"_You don't have to do this." she finally said guilty._

_He snorted._

"_Nor do you."_

_She nodded and they looked at each other for a long moment._

"_Did you find out something new?" she __finally asked husky._

"_I heard some news but nothing outstanding. How much time do you have?"_

_Granger shrugged._

"_Harry and Ron both think that I'm sleeping. I guess they won't bother me if nothing happens."_

_He smiled satisfied._

_Time passed much too fast and Granger finally stood up to leave again. Draco felt empty. __She smiled at him and wanted to disapparate again, when he suddenly held her back._

"_What's wrong?" she asked confused, looking at his hand on her wrist._

"_Couldn't you just stay tonight?" he dared to ask and saw her eyes widen._

_Her expression turned into pitiful and he let go of her hand as if he'd burnt himself._

"_Forget it." he said coolly. She bit her lip and looked hurt._

_Draco felt sorry, but he didn't want her to pity him. There was nothing worse than that. He turned around and waited for her to disappear, but she didn't._

"_I knew that it'd be hard for you to be alone all the time. I'm sorry…" she started but he turned around angry and interrupted her._

"_Shut up! Don't talk nonsense! You think I want you to stay because I'm lonely otherwise? You think I just need you to keep me company? Are you really that stupid?"_

_She looked at him surprised and confused, not sure what to answer. He cursed, opened the door of the little cabin and went outside._

_Draco didn't disapparate, he just needed to walk. The rain didn't bother him right now, he was too agitated. Could she really be that stupid? Didn't she realize? He didn't expect her to feel the same way, but didn't she even notice?_

"_Draco!" she shouted behind him and he stopped, unable to make any further step. She'd called him by his first name…_

_He turned around and saw her running towards him. Before he could do more than wonder, she'd thrown herself into his arms. His whole body felt as if he'd been set on fire. He hugged her firm and buried his face in her wet hair._

"_Please don't go." she whispered and he closed his eyes in devotion. He could feel her heartbeat quicken and when their lips finally met, there was no more room left for doubts or worries. This first kiss in the rain was the beginning of something unique._

ooooo

Hermione sighed.

"That sounds like a pretty good love story." she said smiling and he smiled back sadly.

"I hope it will be." he whispered and she blushed.

"There was no happy end in your future. What happened? And how did you get that scar on your cheek?" Hermione asked sensitive.

He snorted.

"The scar was actually a gift from Weasley."

Hermione gasped and he laughed.

"Don't look like that. I'd have endured more than this to get you."

"Ron did that? Why?" she croaked frightened.

"It happened when they found out about us. We'd been careful and had managed to meet each other more than half a year before they finally discovered what was going on. Weasley was suspicious and decided to search through your personal things. He found the coin of course and knew that you were actually seeing someone. He followed you one evening and saw you with _me_. We kissed and his curse hit me without a warning and gave me this little scar. It's even a bit funny, because you really liked this scar later. You said it made me look boldly. Weasley was of course really mad at that time and I wasn't calm either. You finally stopped us and Weasley disappeared. You returned and explained everything to Potter. He already knew of course. Well, I won't waste too much breath on this chapter. You left the two of them and stayed with me. But you were unhappy and so was I of course. I promised you to help them and that they'd definitely forgive you. It took some time, though."

Hermione looked at him worried.

"Did they forgive me?" she whispered tensed, aware of the importance of his answer.

He smiled.

"Sure they did. You're best friends after all. It took a long time, but Potter finally approached you. We still didn't like each other, but he accepted me for your sake. I think you don't know how important you actually are to him. He never felt the way Weasley did, but his affection is not weaker. I was sometimes more jealous of Potter than of Weasley, to be honest. There was always something between the two of you that made me feel uneasy. The way you exchanged glances, the way you talked to each other, so naturally. I knew I could handle Weasley, but I wasn't too sure about Potter. I started to respect him against my will and I started to really believe he could change things. You'd told me what his mission was about and we were trying really hard to help him in every possible way. Weasley finally forgave you as well, even though he still loathed me. I guess some things never change."

Hermione stared into space. He took her hand and she looked at him surprised.

"Did I say too much?" he asked worried and she shook her head.

"I was just asking myself how Ron will react when he finds out. And if Harry will be strong enough to unite us again if we part."

"Well, he managed once, didn't he?"

Hermione nodded with a little smile.

"What happened then?"

He grinned.

ooooo

_Draco paced around nervous. How would she react? What would she say? What if he wouldn't get the answer he wanted? But what if he did? Thousands of questions were spinning through his mind while he was waiting for her. He'd asked her to come to this special place and she'd agreed. They were currently living in Grimmauld Place in London with Weasley and Potter. It was hard to have some privacy with her best friends around. Their relation was still tensed, but Draco didn't care that much. As long as she was by his side, he wouldn'__t complain._

_He finally heard her apparating and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him. It still felt like that first kiss right here. They were standing in front of the little cabin. It was summer and early evening. The heavy scent of flowers was nearly as beguiling as her scent of strawberries._

"_What are we doing here?" she finally asked smiling and he grinned._

"_Come and see." he said and took her hand. _

_They entered the little cabin together and she looked around overwhelmed._

"_Oh…" she said and he smiled._

_The little cottage was illuminated by hundreds of__ candles. There was a big white carpet with a picnic basket on it and everywhere in the little room were rose petals. Hermione looked at him and got teary-eyed._

"_It's beautiful."_

_He smiled satisfied._

"_Just like you."_

_She still blushed and he smiled even brighter._

"_Draco…" she began, but he interrupted her._

"_Wait! Please don't say anything now."_

_He led her to the carpet and they sat down. Draco took her hand and tried to stay calm._

"_I never imagined it would be you, to be honest. I was the kind of guy, who always thought love didn't exist. It wasn't because I didn't experience love. My parents really love each other, even though there are many rumours saying they just married because of their blood status. It's not true. But for me, there was never this strange feeling of being completely lost when I was with a girl. Never, until now. Hermione, I can't imagine ever being with someone else. I simply don't want to. I want you. Forever. Will you be mine? Will you marry me?" he asked tensed, his heart beating very fast._

_She was obviously completely over the moon. She jumped into his arms and kissed him, which was of course answer enough._

_He put a ring on her finger, which had an amber stone. She kissed him again. They didn't stick to kissing. It was a long night, filled with laughter and moaning, a night of celebration and happiness. A night made for lovers._

ooooo

"We got married?" Hermione shouted stunned and he laughed.

"Sure we did. It wasn't a big wedding, though. We couldn't invite our families of course. Potter and Weasley were witnesses, even though I can't imagine Weasley liked it. But he really tried hard not to ruin your day. He was very kind. We got married in a little chapel in a forest. You'd insisted on having Ginny and Luna as bridesmaids. We'd thought about inviting other friends, or Weasleys family, but it'd have been too dangerous. It was nevertheless the greatest day in my life. When I saw you in that white dress, it felt like heaven. I've never seen something as beautiful as you in a wedding dress."

Hermione was speechless. She simply didn't know what to say. He smiled.

"Shocked?"

"Definitely. I didn't expect that we actually got married. I never thought of marriage to be honest." she explained apologetic.

He laughed.

"Neither did I. But when true love strikes you, you have to take responsibility."

She snorted and they both laughed. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Why did it end like that? Everything sounded kind of ok. I mean, we'd all survived so far." she said confused.

He grimaced.

"Not really, Hermione. I think I already told you too much, but you have to know the end of the story to understand. I told you the story concerning the two of us and some of your best friends. I didn't mention the countless number of people who died in those years. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. We'd been on the run all the time, lived in tents or cabins. We spend a long time in London, but we had to be very careful. Voldemorts power was incredible, it was worse than ever. We lost so many people during these years. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Arthur, Moody, Brown, the Patil twins, Longbottom, Snape and many, many more. The rest died with Potter."

Hermione cringed at every name he mentioned. The hardest pain hit her when hearing Harry's name.

"You said Harry would be betrayed and therefore killed. What exactly happened?"

"The Death Eaters found out that I was still in England. They'd caught Lovegood and tortured her to death. Voldemort used Legilimency to get into her head. He saw us there and drew of course the right conclusions. My parents were still his captives and he started a chivvy to find me. The one who'd be able to catch me, should get one wish fulfilled from the Dark Lord personally. Nobody did it because of money, of course. They all just wanted to escape this terror. So even people who were against Voldemort started chasing me. Well, I should say they chased _us_. But we managed to escape again and again. Voldemort finally threatened to kill my parents. I wanted to react immediately, but all of you held me back. You even knocked me out. He kept his word and executed them in public. I never forgave myself."

Hermione gasped, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered and he tried a smile.

"They wouldn't have wanted me to die for them. And I hadn't wanted them to lose their lives because of me, either. I knew my parents were glad to have it this way. My mother wouldn't have survived my death anyway."

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. He took a deep breath.

"However, we were really close to fulfilling the mission. We all sallied out to finish Voldemort off. The last location of this fight was actually Hogwarts. Potter did everything to end this war, but someone unexpected led to his downfall. I don't want to say more about this right now. I already told you that they'd all been killed. Ron, Harry, Ginny and everyone else we ever called family or friends. I don't know how, but the two of us managed to escape. We hid in our little cabin and prepared to change this future. A future of darkness, emptiness, cruelty and despair. We'd stolen the time turner long ago. Just in case. We'd decided to use it if anything would go wrong. Well, everything had gone wrong, so we wanted to at least try to prevent it. We were surprised by Death Eaters before leaving and they killed you. I thought I wouldn't be able to feel more pain, but seeing _you_ die was by far the worst experience in my life. I can't describe the feeling of losing you. As if I lost a part of myself, condemned to remain incomplete forever. Even now, I think of you every moment of my life. Every breath, every heartbeat is dedicated to you. I'd do everything to change this future. Everything."

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 13! I'm really tired right now and will sleep immediately after the update. I want to thank all of you who review and keep on reading. I hope you like this chapter and continue reviewing!**** Sweet dreams. :-)**


	14. Exposure

**Exposure**

He was lost in his memories. Memories of a world, completely different from the world Hermione lived in right now. A world of war and darkness. She shivered. He noticed, took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders with a smile.

"Thanks." she whispered, caught in his gaze. He just nodded.

"It's late. I guess you should go back." His voice was velvet again, calming, attractive.

Hermione nodded and stood up. She bit her lip, not sure what to do. She didn't want him to be alone, but she knew very well that she couldn't simply stay. And there was still a question she wanted to ask him, but she didn't really know how…

"Just ask, Hermione." he suddenly said, as if he'd been reading her mind.

She blushed and he just smiled, not a bit angry or confused. She took a deep breath.

"What will happen to _you_ if we succeed?" she whispered curious.

He smiled brighter now.

"I'll return to _my_ Hermione."

Hermione gulped.

"You think that's possible? I mean, everything changed. Even if we can't prevent the war, your future still changed. _Our_ future. What will happen to your future self if you return to your time? Will it vanish?" she frowned, pondering.

He shook his head, still smiling.

"I didn't say I'd return to my future. Just to my Hermione."

Hermiones eyes widened in comprehension and she gasped.

"No!" she shouted and he stood up sighing.

"Hermione, _my_ story already happened. My present self will probably never have this scar. He will never develop the way I did, because he'll live another life. He will have different experiences. He won't have to see his parents and friends die, or the love of his life. That's why I'm here. That's why I am what I am. Draco will never be like me. Well, that's actually what I hope."

Hermione shook her head disbelieving, angry, desperate.

"It's not fair."

He smirked, put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in his confusing, hypnotic way.

"Life's never fair, love. But don't worry about me. We made a promise. I said I'd find you, no matter where you are. I said we'd meet again. I'm always true to my word." he said squinting.

She sobbed. It was incredible how different they actually were. Hermione asked herself for one short moment what would happen to her feelings if Draco would actually never become this kind and selfless man? She knew the answer right away and smiled a bit. No matter how he'd develop – she'd always love him.

"Will you do me a favour?" he suddenly asked longing.

Hermione nodded.

"Could you just hold me for a while?"

She smiled and hugged him firm. He put his arms around her and sighed. Hermione didn't feel guilty anymore. He loved her, but it wasn't really her he was longing for. He loved the Hermione he'd married in another time. And even though she was the same person in a way, she was nevertheless completely different. But in the darkness of the greenhouse, in the close embrace of two lovers, she felt the salty tears of a man on her cheek, who'd lost his soul mate.

ooooo

Hermione went back to the dormitory, lost in her thoughts. There had to be a way. A way to make him happy as well. A way to create a happy ending for everyone. She decided to spend some time in the library. But first she needed to sleep. It was nearly midnight and nobody had seen her sneaking through the empty corridors so far. Hermione said the password and entered the common room. She winced and took a deep breath.

"You scared me to death Lavender!"

The blonde Gryffindor was standing in front of her with a serious expression Hermione had seldom seen on her. She frowned.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried and Lavender snorted.

"We have to talk, Mione."

Hermione was surprised about her cool voice but nodded. Lavender wasn't her best friend, but she'd never been that hostile before.

They both sat down and Hermione felt uneasy. She had a bad feeling about this. Lavender's next words made her shiver.

"So you're actually a bad girl, Mione. Who would have thought that?"

Hermione tensed but her voice was friendly as ever.

"What are you talking about, Lavender?"

The blonde girl sneered.

"I saw you."

Those three words were enough to let Hermione turn pale. She couldn't help it and her roommate noticed of course. Hermione pondered about everything she'd said or done in Lavender's presence, but she couldn't remember anything that would justify her statement. What had she actually seen? The answer followed immediately, as if Hermione had asked aloud.

"I never thought you were _that_ kind of girl, Mione. When Viktor Krum paid some attention to you, I was worried you could think every guy would suddenly like you. I'd have never imagined you could fancy _Draco Malfoy_, though." Lavender shook her head, still surprised.

Hermione snorted.

"What are you talking about?"

Lavender narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on Mione, don't be that dishonest. You act all innocent but in fact you're just nasty. Does Ron know that you broke his heart because of that scumbag?"

Hermione clenched her fist but appeared calmly.

"So the real problem is Ron, right?" she concluded, her eyes as cold as her voice.

Lavender cringed and Hermione knew that she'd hit the mark.

"You don't even know how lucky you are! He loves you and you go around and make out with Malfoy! I mean, it's bloody _Malfoy_, Mione! How can you give up Ron for someone like him?" she finally spit out angry, her cheeks heated, her eyes filled with tears.

Hermione recognized with surprise that she'd hurt Lavender.

"You want me to be with Ron out of pity?" she finally asked slowly.

Lavender had calmed down a bit and her eyes widened.

"No!" she nearly screamed and Hermione bit her lip.

"Then what should I do, Lavender? I love Ron as my best friend. He's very important to me, more than you can even imagine. I hurt him very much and there are not enough words to describe how sorry and guilty I feel. You're right, I _am_ nasty. I'm worse than everything you said. But I can't change my feelings. I don't love him the way he's worthy of."

Lavender shook her head.

"Why doesn't he love _me_? I'd have never treated him like that."

Hermione felt the pain in her chest again, but didn't protest. She was right after all.

"Why you? You're not even that pretty. I mean, you're smart, ok, but I never thought that would be actually attractive for guys. The way he looked at you! The way he talked to you. It made me crazy. And it's not only Ron. Malfoy as well. _Malfoy_! The way he watches you, as if you're something to eat. When I saw him dragging you along, I was sure he'd kill you. I wanted to help, I even thought of calling Ron or Harry. But then I saw the two of you kissing. Hermione Granger, _kissing_ Draco Malfoy! Who would ever believe that story?" Lavender asked with a derisive smile.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Hermione finally asked and looked at her roommate.

She shrugged.

"First I couldn't really believe it. I even considered that I'd just imagined everything. But then I watched you and noticed the glances you exchanged, the tenseness when you were close to each other, the way your movements suddenly changed when he was nearby. And before I could do more than wonder, you suddenly broke up with Ron and I knew of course why. I'd wanted to force you to do so anyway. I was determined to tell Ron about everything if you'd have planned to continue like that. But then you broke up with him and I saw his pain… I didn't want him to suffer like that. I really like him Mione. He's a _good_ guy."

Hermione had a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry." she just whispered and Lavender looked at her sadly. Her nasty smile was gone, as well as her anger. She sighed.

"I even believe that. I'm also sorry, by the way. I shouldn't have said those things, Mione. I was just bloody angry. I feel helpless, you know. Ron is suffering and I know that it'll hurt him even more if he ever finds out who your new boyfriend actually is…" Lavender sobbed and was interrupted by Hermiones gasp and her shocked expression.

The blonde girl turned around and faced Ron, standing on the stairs to the guy's dormitory, wearing boxer shorts and a shirt. His brown eyes were narrowed, his face pale and his body tensed. Hermione felt her heart break into pieces and Lavender seemed to feel nearly the same way.

"So that's the true reason for our break-up. Who is it?" he said coolly, his face a mask of scorn.

Hermione and Lavender exchanged a glance and Ron snorted.

"You don't have to make up a story for me, I don't want to hear any more lies." he hissed, turned around and disappeared.

Lavender sighed.

"Oh damn, he'll definitely freak out."

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip. She could hardly hold back the tears. Lavender watched her worried.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I really didn't want that to happen." she whispered ashamed and Hermione shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Everything I did was wrong. Now I have to take the blame…"

Lavender grimaced and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Will you tell anyone what we talked about?"

Hermione knew that Lavender was a gossip. But far worse was her best friend Parvati. If Parvati would ever find out, then the whole school would know immediately.

Lavender shook her head slowly and Hermione couldn't help feeling surprised.

"I don't want to hurt Ron anymore. And besides, I think it's your task to tell him." she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Hermione understood very well. This was her punishment. She was ready to accept it and nodded. Lavender stood up and left to the dormitory.

Hermione sighed. She was tired. Very, very tired. And she really wanted to be with _him_ right now. She knew that his closeness could make her forget everything else. And she really needed some distraction.

ooooo

Hermione didn't sleep well and she woke up much too early. She was lying in her bed, thinking about all the things that had happened last night. It felt like ages since she'd been happy to return to Hogwarts. She'd have been with Harry and Ron and wouldn't even have thought of Draco. Everything would have been that easy. And now, everything was different. Ron was angry, Harry and Ginny were a couple, Lavender kept a secret for more than an hour and Draco was her boyfriend. Not to mention the war she needed to prevent. Even though Dumbledore had been inducted into the future problems, it was not over yet. Things had changed dramatically in one month – who knew what would happen until the end of the year?

Hermione finally got up and took a shower. It would definitely be a long day. She went down to the common room and was glad to meet Ginny alone. The redhead saw her relieved sigh and frowned.

"Did something happen last night? Ron seemed to be halfway ok, but this morning he didn't even want to stand up. He told Harry he'd stay in bed all day. He was really pissed…"

Hermione gulped.

"He found out that I have another boyfriend." she finally said as calm as possible.

Ginny's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but didn't seem to know what.

"Oh damn, Mione. He'll go nuts. Does he know who it is?"

Hermione shook her head and told her about Lavender. Ginny sighed.

"Stupid hag… Well, it was just a question of time anyway. You can't expect to be able to have such secrets in a school full of teenagers. Mione, you'll have to tell them anyway. Harry is suspicious as well. Ron is down anyway, maybe it's even better to tell him now. If you let him recover he'll freak out again when he finds out later."

Hermione nodded. Ginny was right, no matter how she looked at it.

"And how should I tell him?" she asked overstrained.

Ginny shrugged.

"I personally think the direct way is the best. Kick him out of his bed and tell him what's going on."

"He'll definitely hate me." she whispered and Ginny snorted.

"Sure he will. But he'll get over it. It will take some time, but he'll forgive you. Definitely."

Hermione tried a little smile and wished she'd be back to bed as well. She wasn't too sure about Ron's reaction.

ooooo

Class was exhausting and Harry didn't stop asking questions. Hermione finally sighed and glared at him.

"Harry, if you don't stop, I'll go sit next to Hannah!"

He looked at her surprised and was obviously angry. Hermione felt sorry and irritated. Draco glanced at her and she ignored it. She knew she'd probably react in a strange way if she'd look at him right now. Harry was still watching her.

"What happened, Mione? Why are you suddenly that different?"

Harry's worried voice made her feel terrible. She bit her lip.

"I told you I broke up with Ron because I don't love him the way I should, right?"

He nodded expectant.

"Well, that's because I love someone else." she finally said blushing and tried to concentrate on her work again. Harry didn't say a word, so she decided to look at him. His expression was motionless.

"Harry?" she asked worried.

He just frowned.

"Who?"

Hermione had a feeling that he was kind of pissed.

"I don't want to talk about that. I promise to tell you, but not now." she said determined. She first had to tell Draco.

He gulped and the way he suddenly looked at her made her shiver. It wasn't scary, it was simply intensive. It was close to the way Draco and Ron sometimes faced her. Hermione frowned, not sure what to think.

"Mione, we are best friends. We never had secrets. Why do you suddenly hide things?"

Hermione gasped.

"I don't want to have secrets, Harry! But there are things I can't talk about. Did you ever tell me details about your relationship with Ginny? Or with Cho? I feel terrible because of Ron. I don't need you to reproach me as well. Can't you just trust me?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and Hermione shook her head. It was impossible to tell them. They'd never understand.

"Are you happy? I mean…, with him?" he suddenly croaked.

Hermione snorted.

"Do you think I'd hurt my best friends, if he wasn't even able to make me happy? Harry, I really like him. And I swear to introduce you to him. But not now." _Not as long as you'd probably try to kill him right away… Not before I didn't talk to him. Not before I don't know how to explain._

"Ok." he just replied, his face again completely motionless. Hermione felt that familiar pain in her chest again. Harry was already too grown-up. His face didn't look like that of a 16 year old boy right now. She glanced and Draco and bit her lip. His face was as motionless as Harry's. Hermione had a strange feeling that things should be different. She couldn't really say how, but this didn't seem right.

ooooo

Hermione entered the dungeon and sat down next to Draco in potions. Harry had to work with Pansy now that Ron was absent. He didn't seem too happy.

"Are you ok?" Draco suddenly asked without looking at her.

Hermione sighed. He'd understood instinctively that he had to act inconspicuous today. It was still surprising how easy it actually was to get along with him.

"I had an interesting chat with Lavender last night. She saw us. Ron appeared out of the blue and heard that I have a new boyfriend. He doesn't know who it is, though. Harry is pissed because I don't want to tell. No, I guess I'm not ok." she stated tired.

Draco tensed and Hermione couldn't help watching him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered and he snorted.

"If Brown knows, then the whole school will know immediately." he said husky.

Hermione shook her head and tried to focus on her potion.

"She won't say a word. She promised."

She could see that he wasn't convinced. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt kind of hurt.

"Would it be that bad? I mean if everyone would find out?" she finally whispered, paying attention to the fire under their cauldron.

"You misunderstood." he simply said and Hermione frowned angry.

"Then explain." she asked tensed.

He sighed.

"Honey, if my friends would find out about us, they'd immediately tell my parents."

Hermione froze. Her eyes widened and she cursed herself. She'd been that occupied with her complicated love-life that she'd completely forgotten about Voldemort. If Draco's parents would find out that their only son was actually dating a mudblood, they'd definitely freak out. Voldemort would find out as well and Draco would be in great danger, just because of her own stupidity. She closed her eyes for one moment.

How could she have been that stupid? Wasn't she supposed to be the smartest witch of her year? Why did she make these kinds of mistakes? Her inner voice answered immediately. _You've never been madly in love before._

She snorted. What a lame excuse. She'd always been too mature for her age, too clever, too prudent. Everything had to be thought through, everything planned, everything considered. She'd never made such mistakes. But then suddenly love had happened and her whole world was suddenly upside down. Unforgivable.

Draco frowned and seemed to ask himself what she was actually thinking. Hermione sighed.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't consider that." she finally whispered ashamed and blushed.

He cocked an eyebrow confused and then comprehension flashed up in his grey eyes and his gaze was suddenly soft.

"I didn't reproach you, Honey. It's not your fault."

She couldn't say a word, she just shook her head. He wanted to add something, but then he just remained silent. Hermione could feel Harry's gaze in her back and understood. They'd have to talk later.

ooooo

Class was finally over and Hermione left the dungeon with Harry.

"Parkinson nearly drove me crazy… What did you talk about with Malfoy?"

The question sounded innocent, but Hermione wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Nothing important. We just talked about the potion. Stuff like 'give me the mortar', 'I need the knife', 'you're such a pain in the ass, Granger', well, things like that." she lied unaffected.

"There was one moment I thought he'd touch you…" Harry said confused and Hermione bit her lip.

It was too obvious. No matter how hard they were trying to behave coolly, it was too easy to notice for those who paid attention. And Harry was good in paying attention.

Hermione just shrugged, she couldn't answer. Every word would be another lie and she felt bad about it.

"Oh damn, I forgot my notebook. Go ahead, I'll follow later." she said apologetic and he nodded surprised.

Hermione remembered Draco's last words in potion very well.

"_Room of Requirement__ after class."_

ooooo

She opened the heavy wooden door and saw him standing there, already waiting for her. The room had transformed into a comfortable living room with a fireplace, a couch and a bookshelf.

He watched her closely and his gaze made her blush. He smirked.

"Is Potter very suspicious?" Draco asked nearly amused and Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"I don't even want to know what he's really thinking. Sometimes I have a feeling that he knows everything and just doesn't tell."

Draco snorted.

"You think Brown can shut up?" he asked approaching her.

It was hard to concentrate on something else than him getting closer, but she nodded.

"I don't know how long, though. Lavender is kind of… moody. Maybe she'll change her mind."

He grimaced as if he'd expected something like that. Hermione felt insecure.

"What are we going to do?" she asked worried and he cocked an eyebrow, putting his arms around her waist. His closeness confused her. Would it ever stop? This feeling of weakness when he was nearby?

"What do you mean?" he asked husky.

Hermione tried not to look into his hypnotic eyes.

"I mean, what are we going to do to prevent that everybody finds out? I don't know how long Harry will be patient and Ron nearly hates me by now. Lavender will probably change her mind if she finds out that I don't want to tell Ron. And Ginny won't understand as well…"

Draco hugged her firmer and Hermione couldn't finish her sentence.

"We won't be able to keep it a secret forever. Maybe we just have to let them know." he suddenly said and Hermione cringed surprised.

"Are you serious? What about your parents? What about Voldemort?" she asked hysterically.

Draco took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Honey, you'll have a heart attack if you continue like that."

Hermione frowned confused.

"Aren't you worried or afraid? Can you imagine what will happen if…" she started but he interrupted her.

"I guess I can imagine even better than you." he said sneering. "We can't keep Brown from telling and we can't keep Potter from asking. And Weasley…, well, we can't make him forget, Honey. What should we do? Curse them? Manipulate their memories? Our hands are tied. If anyone tells my parents, then I'll simply lie."

"You'll deny it?"

He nodded with a smile.

"I'd do everything to keep you safe. If any Death Eater ever believes that I'm seriously interested in you, they'd immediately kill you. And I'd follow soon after. So if anyone finds out, I'll lie."

"What if they won't believe you?" she asked worried.

"I'm pretty good at lying." he replied with a little smile.

Hermione didn't feel much better now. She frowned and tried hard to find a solution, but then she felt his finger under her chin. He forced her gently to look at him and his lips finally melted with hers. It was so easy to forget everything when he kissed her like that. Much too easy. She entwined her arms around his neck and focused on the sweet kiss. No matter what would happen afterwards, right now, in this moment, she was simply happy.

ooooo

Hermione left the Room of Requirement before Draco did. She went down to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down next to Ginny and Harry.

"Ron?" she just asked and Ginny shrugged.

"He's not hungry."

Hermione nodded. Harry watched her again, but didn't say anything. He and Ginny were kind of strange and Hermione had a feeling that this was her fault as well. She gave Ginny an apologetic glance and the redhead just shrugged again. _What a mess._

Hermione caught a gaze from Lavender and she suddenly felt dizzy. How should she explain? What should she do to fix things again? She pecked at her food and pondered. Ginny and Harry were silent as well and Hermione finally stood up, excused herself and left the Gryffindor table. She didn't dare to look at Draco when she passed the Slytherins.

Hermione just left the Great Hall and bumped into Ron. They both looked at each other surprised. Hermione wanted to make a step back, but he suddenly pressed her against his body and his lips crashed down on hers. She'd never forget the way he looked at her. His eyes full of pain, his lips hard and reproachful.

And then things happened very fast. She suddenly felt herself being pulled away and saw Ron falling down. Hermione noticed Ginny's arms around her, Draco, blinded by rage, Ron lying on the floor, his face a mask of shock and surprise and above all – the silence. It had never been that silent in Hogwarts before. Nearly everyone was by now gathered around the two guys, wondering what was actually going on.

Hermione met Harry's gaze, who finally drew the right conclusions. Ron had already understood. He stood up and obviously wanted to take his wand, but he didn't have the chance to do so.

"Is anything wrong?" a familiar voice suddenly asked and Hermione looked into the calm face of her new History of Magic teacher.

"No Professor, nothing." Ginny hissed and exchanged a glance with Harry.

Everyone started talking excited. Ron and Draco looked at each other murderously and Hermione felt as if she'd faint.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." Draco whispered and Ron turned red and clenched his fists.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, detention in my office, tomorrow evening 8 o'clock. The same goes for you, Miss Granger." Snape said furious and looked at Draco intensively.

The three of them nodded and Hermione felt everyone looking at her. Pansy's eyes were narrowed and Harry's face was motionless again. Ginny squeezed her hand, but she couldn't think clear. She just felt dizzy and breathless.

"I guess you won't have to tell anyone now." Ginny whispered and their eyes were still set on the two guys facing each other full of hatred.

Draco finally turned around and went towards Hermione. He put forth his hand, his eyes burning. He offered her the choice – take him and live with the consequences, or leave him and return to her old lifestyle.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She put her hand in his and tried to ignore the gasps and muttering around her. The only thing that counted was the gleam in his silvery eyes and the little smile on his face.

**Hey everyone! How are you? So sorry that it took so long to update! My computer actually broke down and it's still damaged. Fortunately I got a substitute from my uncle. :-) ****I got so many great reviews! I was so happy to read all of them! I wanted to answer every single one, but I couldn't of course. Thanks so much to all of you! I really hope you like this chapter as well and I'm looking forward to more reviews of course. ;-) I even have some ideas for new stories, but first I want to finish this one. I hope you keep reading and reviewing and I simply hope you like it! **


	15. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Hermione left with Draco, glad that she was finally able to escape that scenario. She didn't even want to think of later, when she'd have to face her friends and explain everything. As if someone could explain a feeling like love…

They were holding hands, going slowly through the castle, both lost in their thoughts. They finally arrived at the Astronomy tower and Hermione looked at Draco surprised.

"This is where I realized that I actually cared for you." he whispered and she smiled.

They both looked into the sky. It was cold and Draco put his arms around her. Hermione didn't want to ponder that much, but she couldn't help it.

"Do you still think it'll be that easy to lie?" she whispered.

He sighed.

"I guess my performance was pretty convincing, huh?"

Hermione laughed.

"You could say so."

She felt his smile.

"It doesn't matter right now. If they tell my parents, I'll think of some explanation."

Hermione nodded.

"I already have one."

He cocked an eyebrow and she smiled.

"You'll tell them you were fooling me to get some information about Harry and Dumbledore. You could mention that you heard us talking and came to the conclusion that I was actually a good source of information. You'll tell them that I never had a boyfriend and that I'd been easy to cajole, even though I'd always said I couldn't stand you. You will tell them that I didn't trust you until you finally 'expressed' your feelings in front of everyone. You'll say it was just fake, just a play to fool me. And I, blinded by love, believed you."

Draco tensed.

"I won't do that."

Hermione looked at him frowning.

"Why not? It's perfect."

He gritted his teeth.

"Are you crazy, or what? I'd never expose you to such danger!"

Hermione shook her head.

"Draco, listen. What do you think will your friends do, if they find out that you're actually serious about me? What would Pansy do?"

Draco turned pale and Hermione knew that she'd nearly convinced him.

"If they think it's just fake…, if you can make them believe I'm nothing to you, nothing but an important source of information, then they'll hold back. Nobody would be suspicious and your parents would probably never find out. You just have to convince them."

Hermione watched him closely. She knew that her plan was good and he finally came to the same conclusion. He grimaced.

"I don't like this."

Hermione suddenly kissed him and he looked at her surprised. She didn't want to think about all the problems they'd have to face. He understood and smiled at her. His fingers played with one of her curls and his eyes were gleaming again.

"I don't want to go back tonight." she finally whispered and when she saw his gaze, she blushed.

He chuckled.

"You'd rather spend the night with _me_? You know what they'll be thinking if you don't return." he whispered seductively.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. It was an unspoken invitation. Once again she had the choice. Her heart was pounding. His lips came closer and closer and she couldn't wait to finally feel them. He kissed her forehead and Hermione moaned disappointed. He chuckled.

"You shouldn't just stay because you're afraid to face them. They're your friends. You have to settle things. When you are with me, I don't want you to think of Weasley and Potter…" he said smiling.

Hermione snorted. As if she could think of someone else than him when he looked at her like that, when he touched and kissed her. Her whole body was set on fire, darn it! But she knew why he send her away and she was actually grateful. She'd chosen him, but he didn't want her to loose her friends because of that decision. He was just kind.

"I should go then." she whispered but didn't move.

He nodded waiting, but she still didn't move. He chuckled again and she pursed her lips.

"Ok fine, I'll go already." she said snippy and wanted to leave.

He laughed, grabbed her wrist, pulled her near and kissed her. His kiss wasn't gentle and loving anymore. It was pure passion. Hermione could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. Her whole body was tingling and it felt as if all the heat would suddenly concentrate between her thighs. She couldn't think. She was pressed against his body and damn, she really _wanted_ him. Hermione had never felt this way before. It was much too easy for him to make her forget everything. He wouldn't have to lie when telling that she was easy to cajole. But really strange was the fact that she didn't even care. She didn't want to hold back and play the innocent girl. She just wanted to be close to him, as close as possible. To lose herself in the power of his touch. She'd never thought she'd ever feel this way.

He finally stopped that incredible kiss and smirked. He couldn't hide how satisfied he actually was about her reaction. Hermione just cleared her throat.

"I should definitely leave more often." she finally said breathless and he laughed.

She blushed but smiled. Hermione put her arms around his neck, gave him a sweet little kiss and whispered:

"Goodnight."

He just smiled in that irresistible manner of his and she finally left. Her heart was still pounding and her body felt heated. She was obviously putty in his hands…

ooooo

Hermione felt as if she was on the way to her execution. She stood in front of the common room and finally said the password. The door opened and she entered slowly. She'd thought a lot about what she'd find behind this door. She didn't expect to see _all_ Gryffindors staring at her, though. They had been chatting but they suddenly stopped when she finally entered.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati were sitting at one of the round tables, also staring at her. She looked around, not sure what to do now. She took a deep breath and went to the table were her friends were sitting. Ron stood up and left without even looking at her. _Ouch. That hurt._ Lavender blushed abashed and Hermione frowned.

"You told them, didn't you?" she asked coolly and Lavender bit her lip.

"Sure she did." Ginny answered and looked at Lavender derisively.

Harry's face was still motionless, but Hermione knew that it was just a question of time until he'd give up that fake calmness.

"So it's really you and _Malfoy_?" Parvati finally asked the question everyone wanted to have answered. Her face was gleaming excited and Hermione felt a strong wish to punch her.

Everybody was watching them curious and Hermione turned around irritated.

"You could at least pretend not to listen." she hissed and they blushed and murmured. "Since when is anyone of you even interested in who I'm dating?" she added, looking around.

"Let's talk elsewhere, they won't leave anyway." Ginny said reproachful and left towards the dormitory. Harry followed and Hermione as well. Lavender stood up too, but one gaze from Hermione was enough to make her sit down again.

They decided to go to the boy's dormitory, as Harry couldn't enter the girls' rooms anyway.

Ron was lying on his bed and narrowed his eyes when he saw them enter. He sat up but didn't say a word. Hermione took a deep breath and used the Muffliato spell.

"I thought you couldn't stand that spell?" Harry said, cocking an eyebrow. "But I also thought you couldn't stand Malfoy, so I was probably wrong with both."

Hermione cringed.

"Could you let me explain? Please?"

Ron snorted.

"Is there any explanation? I mean the only possible reason for you acting like that is that you obviously lost your mind." he hissed furious.

Ginny glared at him.

"Don't be unfair, Ron!" she said angry and then Harry's motionlessness vanished and his green eyes were gleaming in anger.

"SHE IS DATING FUCKING MALFOY, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he shouted and clenched his fists.

Even Ron seemed surprised about this fierce reaction.

"DID YOU FORGET WHAT HE DID? WHAT HE SAID? THE WAY HE TREATED US FOR 5 BLOODY YEARS? ESPECIALLY HOW HE TREATED _YOU_? HOW CAN YOU FEEL ANYTHING ELSE THAN HATRED FOR THAT SCUMBAG?" he screamed.

Ginny had turned pale and Hermione felt dizzy and weak. Ron gritted his teeth but watched his best friend worried. Harry didn't seem to calm down. He reached out his right hand and showed her the scars of Umbridge's detention.

"He helped that ugly toad last year and he was one of those who were actually happy when Sirius died…" Harry's voice broke, his eyes were watery and Hermione had to grab hold of Ginny's hand.

"How can you even let him touch you?"

Ron seemed to be shocked now, but not because of Hermione. He couldn't stop watching Harry.

"SAY SOMETHING!" he suddenly shouted again and Hermione shivered.

She felt that Ginny was close to say something she'd probably regret, so Hermione squeezed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Harry, did you ever try to put yourself in his position? Did you ever take into consideration that he might suffer as well? That the way he's acting towards us could be a mask? That he possibly isn't that bad? Why should he ever have been nice towards us? We didn't treat him a whit better than he treated us. What if I've seen a part of him that isn't just evil? What if I fell in love with that side of him?"

Harry was still hopping mad.

"AND WHAT ABOUT HIS OTHER SIDE? WHAT ABOUT THE SIDE THAT THINKS YOUR LESS WORTH THAN EVEN HIS HOUSE-ELF? DO YOU LOVE THAT PART OF HIM AS WELL?" he shouted again angry.

Hermione shook her head desperate.

"He was brought up like that. It's not his fault. He changed."

"Mione, nobody can change that much. I don't trust him. What if his sudden interest in you isn't just because of your personal qualities? What if he's after _me_ in first place?" Harry was staring her down, his voice just a whisper now.

"I know that it seems to be like that, but it's not." she whispered hurt.

Harry shook his head and started walking around.

"Do you have the slightest idea how dangerous it is for him to be with me?" she suddenly asked trembling.

Harry frowned a bit confused and Hermione snorted.

"If his family finds out about us, can you imagine what will happen?"

Ron frowned as well.

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a little smile.

"His house is occupied by Death Eaters. His parents are captives in their own residence."

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione looked into three shocked faces.

"Don't always jump to conclusions. It's not always black and white, you know." she sobbed.

"But that means that you're in danger as well!" Ginny suddenly said scared and both guys looked at her stunned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We have a plan."

Harry's face was motionless again. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to break up Mione." he finally said and Ginny and Ron both looked at him worried.

Hermione gulped.

"You can't be serious, Harry."

But his expression was dead serious and Ginny approached him slowly.

"Harry…" she started, but he gave her a glance that made her shut up again. It was the first time Ginny Weasley was actually speechless.

Ron just frowned and didn't seem to know what to say.

"I won't break up. You have no right to give me orders." Hermione finally said determined.

Harry snorted.

"Either you break up or we're not friends any longer. Make your choice, Mione. You can't have both."

Ron and Ginny gasped, but Hermione bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"Fine." she whispered, turned around and left the dormitory. She couldn't see the shocked and hurt faces of her friends, when she finally disappeared.

ooooo

Christmas was close, but Hermione didn't feel like celebrating. Two weeks had passed since her fatal fight with Harry. She was still shocked. They didn't talk anymore, he didn't even look at her. Ginny was still her friend, even though she knew that Harry felt betrayed by her behaviour. This made Hermione feel even worse. Ron seemed to be strangely confused. He didn't like Harry's decision, but didn't want to be with Hermione as well. He still couldn't accept that she was with Draco.

Tomorrow they would leave to the Burrow together, but Hermione would of course stay in Hogwarts. She could have gone home, but she didn't want to. Draco would probably stay as well and she didn't want him to be alone. Normally she should have been with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but so many things had changed…

It was evening and she was sitting in the library. She didn't spend too much time in the common room anymore. The whole school was still talking about Malfoy and Granger being a couple. Hermione hated this kind of attention. Pansy had threatened her, but she'd soon stopped. The way she looked at her made Hermione believe that their plan worked. Draco had told his friends "in private" that he just needed her for information. Harry's enmity wasn't conducive to this lie, though. Hermione hadn't expected him to react like that. She sighed.

She'd expected such a behaviour from Ron, but she hadn't though Harry would actually break their friendship. Her History of Magic teacher had been surprised as well.

"_I don't know why he acts like that… Well, in my future I'd saved his life and yours as well, so I guess he was kind of grateful. There're no such feelings here. He never saw me doing something nice, you know. I guess that's why he's acting different…"_

Hermione snorted. Great. She'd counted on Harry. She'd always thought he would be the one to unite them again. She hadn't even noticed how much she'd actually counted on him.

Before she could ponder more about the last two weeks, she suddenly saw Ginny sitting down in front of her. Her brown eyes were watery and she seemed to be really unhappy. Hermione bit her lip and put the books back she'd taken. Ginny was still sitting there, lost in her thoughts.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Hermione asked caring and the redhead nodded.

They left the castle and walked towards the lake. It was cold, but the fresh air was also pleasant. Hermione just waited. She knew Ginny would tell her soon enough. She was right.

"We had a terrible fight." she sobbed and Hermione took her hand. She didn't have to ask who Ginny was referring to.

"I'm so sorry, Gin." she just whispered.

Ginny shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I can't understand why he's acting like that. As if he could decide on how you have to live your life. I mean if Ron would act like that, I could somehow understand, but why is Harry that stubborn?" she asked furious and Hermione shrugged.

"I really don't have the slightest idea. I knew he wouldn't be happy about my choice, but to break our friendship…" her voice broke and Ginny shook her head confused.

"I don't know what to do, Mione. If things go on like this, then we'll probably break up. Well, I wouldn't have to tell Ron then at least…" she snorted but the tears were running down her cheeks.

Hermione cried as well. No matter what Ginny said, it actually _was_ her fault. If Harry and Ginny would really break up, then she'd feel responsible.

"I didn't want it to turn out like this, Gin." she finally sobbed and the redhead looked at her and smiled.

"I know. It's not your fault. I just feel desperate. To be with Harry was my greatest wish. From the first moment I saw him, he was the one I wanted. Forever. I can't imagine being without him. But the way he acts right now…"

Hermione put her hands on Ginny's shoulders and shook her head.

"Don't worry! I promise I'll bring him to terms again. I don't know how, but I'll fix things."

Ginny smiled, but didn't answer. Hermione had a lump in her throat. She would talk to Harry. He could treat _her_ like that if he wanted, but she wouldn't allow him to hurt Ginny.

ooooo

Hermione finally returned with Ginny to the common room. Everyone was still talking behind her back, watching her curious. She didn't care. Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other, both silent. Only Lavender was talking, but nobody seemed to listen. Hermione approached Harry and his eyes narrowed when he saw her. Ginny went straight to her dormitory, without even looking at her boyfriend. He noticed of course.

"I need to talk to you." Hermione finally said and after some very long seconds, Harry decided to stand up and follow her to his dormitory. Fortunately they were alone. Ron wasn't behind them.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked a bit arrogant and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"Then there's nothing to talk about."

Hermione made a step towards him and he seemed to be surprised about her furious expression. He'd never seen her that angry.

"If you ever make Ginny cry again Harry Potter, then I'll kick your ass! You can do whatever you want to me, but don't wreak your anger on Ginny! If you want to hate me, then do so. Be furious, shout at me and curse me if you feel like it, but don't you ever dare to make her cry again."

Harry was now definitely surprised. He grimaced.

"She cried?" he croaked hurt and Hermione snorted.

"Yes, she did. She feels terrible. The way you're acting is just stupid, Harry. If you are angry with me, then why treat Ron and Ginny as if it was their fault?"

Harry glared at her for one moment, but then he sat down on his bed, his fury vanished and he just looked very tired and sad.

"You really think I hate you?" he asked watching her.

Hermione shrugged.

"You wanted me to choose between my best friends and the guy I love, Harry. Isn't this the best evidence that you hate me? If I'd ask you to choose between Ron and Ginny, who would you take?"

He turned pale and closed his eyes for one moment.

"Your feelings for Malfoy are actually _that_ strong?" he whispered and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed.

"Harry, we've been best friends for more than five years. I'd die for you anytime. Do you think I could give up such a friendship if my feelings for Draco weren't _that_ strong? I feel the same way about Ron and Ginny. Draco never asked me to choose. Even though he knows that you can't stand him, that you'd do anything to keep me away from him. But he'd never dare to force me to a decision. He loves me, Harry. And it doesn't matter if you like it or not, if you approve of it or not, if you can ever accept it – it's _my_ decision. It's _my_ life. If you want to be part of it, you can't force me to give up my heart. I'd never ask you to break up with Ginny, Harry. Not because I love her, but because I know that _you_ love her. He's my Ginny, Harry."

Hermione stood up again. She knew it was time to leave him alone.

"Just one last thing: no matter what will happen with our friendship, nothing of this is Ginny's fault. She really loves you, Harry. Don't throw this away because of me. It's not worth it. She's the right one for you. Don't lose her because you're too stubborn. Goodnight."

ooooo

Hermione left the boy's dormitory and bumped into Ron, who was obviously waiting for her.

"Is he ok?" he asked worried. His ears were red again and Hermione felt a little bit of hope.

"No. But he'll definitely survive." she said with a little smile.

Ron smiled back, even though there was still some restraint in the way he moved.

Hermione went to her dormitory. Lavender obviously waited for her as well and Hermione couldn't avoid a sigh. Her roommate grimaced but didn't complain.

"What's wrong, Lavender? I had a hard day to be honest."

"Mione, I wanted to apologize. I wasn't a real friend earlier. I'd promised not to tell anyone and when everyone found out, I simply couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

Hermione managed a little smile.

"I didn't expect you to shut up even that long, Lavender. I guess I should be grateful that you did."

Lavender grinned.

"I'm a terrible gossip, right?" she asked shaking her head.

Hermione grinned back.

"Definitely."

They both laughed and Hermione could finally go to bed. She felt more confident now. There was still hope.

When she was lying in her bed, she suddenly felt a strange heat under her pillow. She took the enchanted coin and read Draco's message.

_I miss you._

She smiled again. Maybe this day wasn't actually that bad.

_I miss you, too._

_They'll all leave tomorrow. I can't wait to be alone with you._

Hermione felt her body tingle and grinned.

_You have some plans I don't know yet?_

She could imagine his smirk right now.

_What would you say if I'd tell you that I really made some plans?_

_I'd ask you what kind of plans you made behind my back._

_Honey, what would you say if I'd ask you to leave Hogwarts for_ _Christmas as well? With me?_

_I'd probably say that you're crazy._

Hermione sat up curious.

_You wouldn't come with me?_

Hermione snorted.

_I'd follow you to the end of the world if necessary._

_Ok, then pack your bags, we'll make a journey._

Hermione gasped.

_Are you serious?_

_Of course__ I am._

_Where are we going?_

_Surprise._

Hermione moaned. How cruel! She bit her lip.

_Ok, I'll be there._

_That's what I wanted to hear._

She rolled her eyes but had to smile. She felt excited and happy all of a sudden.

_Goodnight, Draco._

_Goodnight, Honey. I'll dream of you._

She pursed her lips.

_That's what I wanted to hear._

She imagined him laughing and smiled bright. She'd never felt that excited before. Where would he actually take her? Hermione thought she'd not get a wink of sleep, but then she suddenly felt her eyes getting heavy and found herself in a lively dream about Draco and herself on an abandoned island…

**Hi everybody! I actually finished chapter 15 and I personally like it. It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I don't really care. I tried to answer every review for the last chapter, but I want to say thanks again, anyway! I'm really glad to receive so many comments. I still can't really believe that so many people like my story. It's my first one, so I'm a bit overwhelmed to be honest. But I hope you like this chapter as well and will keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot and have a nice weekend. ;-)**

**PS: I'll leave to Spain with my class in one week and I'll stay there for about three weeks. I won't have a computer with me, so I won't be able to update when I'm abroad. :-( I hope you won't forget me and wait patient for the next chapter. Maybe I'll be able to update another one next week, but I can't promise because there's so much left to do… Well, don't want to go on your nerves, just wanted to tell you. Love you all and thanks a lot!**


	16. Affinity

**Affinity**

Hermione woke up much too early. She couldn't sleep any longer and stood up excited to pack her bags. What should she take with her? Where would they spend Christmas? She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice Lavender staring at her sleepy.

"Mione? Where are you going?" the blonde asked frowning.

Hermione cringed and turned around.

"I decided to go home for Christmas. I don't want to stay here alone, you know."

Lavender nodded understanding, but she still seemed to be suspicious.

"What about Malfoy then?" she finally dared to ask and blushed when Hermione glanced at her.

"He'll go home for Christmas as well. He always does."

Lavender finally turned around to prepare her own departure and Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron really didn't have to know that she'd spend that much time with Draco…

She bit her lip, pondering about what to wear. Lavender smiled at her knowing.

"The white sweater is nice." she said friendly and Hermione smiled at her grateful.

Lavender was a gossip and sometimes pretty annoying, but she was actually very kind and caring and Hermione couldn't really condemn her for what she'd done.

The common room was full of excited students, looking forward to their Christmas holidays. Hermione caught Ginny's gaze and the redhead smiled happy. Harry watched her as well and Hermione had a feeling that his attitude might have changed a bit. Ron didn't dare to face her, but wasn't that hostile anymore. Hermione approached them.

"I wish you all a happy Christmas and great holidays." she said with a little smile.

Ron nodded and Ginny smiled bright. Harry's green eyes caught her in a long glance.

"You should come with us." he said slowly.

Hermione was surprised and Ginny and Ron watched their friends attentive.

"Thanks Harry, but I think it's better to go home. My parents would be disappointed if I didn't spend Christmas with them." she finally said smiling regretful.

Hermione felt sorry for lying again, but she didn't want to make Harry angry now that he finally seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Maybe you can come for New Year's Eve." Ron suggested and Hermione felt her eyes get watery.

"Thanks Ron. I'll send you an owl, ok?"

He nodded and stared at his feet. Ginny grinned and Hermione smiled at her. They all went down to the Great Hall. They were not talking, but at least they were together.

ooooo

Draco was already waiting for her. When he saw her next to her friends, he decided to turn around and talk to Goyle about some unimportant stuff. Hermione was grateful that he always seemed to know instinctively what she needed.

"Will you share a compartment with us?" Ginny suddenly asked and Hermione nodded. Harry relaxed a bit and Ron even smiled.

The Hogwarts express was soon filled with laughing and chatting students and Parvati grinned at Hermione mischievous.

"Did Malfoy dump you or why aren't you all lovey-dovey?" she asked curious.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Most of them had expected her to hold hands with Draco and start snogging in the corridors, but they'd been disappointed. Hermione preferred being alone with Draco while doing such things, especially because of Ron and Harry of course, but also to guarantee that all the Slytherins would believe Draco's lies. If they'd notice his true feelings towards Hermione, they'd immediately give alarm. It was better to hold back in public and enjoy endearments in private.

They finally found a compartment together with Neville, Luna and surprisingly Lavender, who sat down close to Ron. They were talking and laughing and even though there was still some kind of tenseness, they nevertheless enjoyed being together. Hermione had a feeling that everything would turn out well in the end.

She looked out of the window, wondering what Draco was doing right now. Ron, Neville and Harry were playing Snape explodes and Lavender, Luna and Ginny were talking about their holiday plans.

"Mione, go already." Harry suddenly said and she faced him confused.

His expression wasn't happy but it also wasn't angry. There was an unexpected devotion in his eyes.

She smiled grateful and stood up.

"I'll be back soon." she promised and left the compartment.

Harry sighed.

"I still don't like this." he whispered and Ron and Ginny both looked at him worried.

Luna frowned.

"Aren't you a bit too overprotective, Harry? Hermione is no child anymore. She knows exactly what she's doing. If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous."

Everyone stared at the blonde Ravenclaw for a long moment. Ginny bit her lip and Ron glanced at Harry frowning.

"It's not like that." Harry simply said and his expression made everyone else shut up.

Luna seemed unimpressed though. She just shrugged, took her latest edition of the Quibbler and asked in her dreamy voice:

"Why are you getting so excited then?"

Harry clenched his fists, but didn't answer. Ron narrowed his eyes and Ginny's face was completely motionless. Harry looked out of the window, but didn't really see something. Why did he care that much? Why did he feel betrayed? Why couldn't he stand the thought of Malfoy being close to Mione? He simply didn't know.

ooooo

Hermione went through the corridors of the train, wondering where Draco could be. She felt nervous when thinking about a compartment full of arrogant Slytherins who'd think that she was chasing after Draco like a desperate doggy, but she really wanted to talk to him.

"Are you looking for _me_?" a familiar voice suddenly asked and Hermione turned around surprised.

"Well, yes, kind of, but not really." she answered confusing and he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked frowning and her new teacher shrugged innocent.

"I have holidays as well." he simply answered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, to be honest, I plan to search for some new information. I thought you'd stay in Hogwarts for Christmas?" he asked surprised.

Hermione blushed.

"You invited me to a journey. I don't know where we'll be going. I told everyone I'd go home."

He frowned and then smiled understanding.

"I think I know where you'll be going. I'll be able to contact you if necessary. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to send me an owl immediately." he said serious and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks." she said smiling and for one moment he looked at her longing again. Hermione squeezed his hand comforting and he smiled grateful.

"Draco is over there, by the way." he said pointing at a compartment close-by and turned around to leave.

"Have a nice holiday!" he added squinting and Hermione blushed.

She looked after him pitying. His Christmas would be lonely for sure… Hermione turned around with a sigh and focused on the task to get Draco out of the clutches of Pansy and her friends.

ooooo

She approached the compartment and noticed that the door was left ajar. Before she could even think of knocking, she suddenly heard her name.

"How's it going with Granger?" Pansy asked reproachful.

"Yeah, how's it like to be with that frigid bitch? I think I'd puke if I needed to touch that mudblood." Zabini said disgusted.

Draco didn't answer and Hermione assumed that he'd just shrugged.

"Oh come on, Draco, don't be so secretive! We know that you just fool her, but we'd love to know some details. She's not _that_ ugly after all. In fact she was damn hot on that Halloween party… If she wasn't such a filthy mudblood…"

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll break your neck." Draco finally threatened husky and they all got silent.

"You don't really start liking that cocky know-it-all, Draco, do you?" Pansy asked doubtful and Draco sighed.

"How could I ever like her, silly? She's just a means to an end, nothing more. I loathe everything about her. Every minute I have to spend with Granger is a torture. If she wasn't that useful, I'd immediately dump her." he said icily.

Hermione bit her lip to restrain the tears. To hear Draco talk like that about her hurt more than she'd have ever imagined. It had been her own idea and she was still convinced that it was a good plan, but it nevertheless hurt…

Pansy laughed relieved but then suddenly frowned.

"Draco, you'd never sleep with that bitch, would you?" she asked worried.

Hermione could imagine Draco's gaze, the way he cocked an eyebrow, his lips turning into that perfect smirk. She really wanted to hear his answer on this question as well.

"Sure he would!" the voice from before answered instead of Draco's. "I mean, he'd be stupid not to shag her at least." he added laughing nasty.

"Shut up you bugger, nobody asked you! You'd of course fuck every girl, even Granger the mudblood. I really don't know why everyone is that crazy after her recently. Draco, you wouldn't deign to touch her, right?" Pansy asked again.

"Stop asking stupid questions, Parkinson. You really piss me off." Draco finally said and stood up to leave.

Hermione made some steps back, so that no one of the Slytherins could see her when Draco opened the compartment door. He turned around and finally faced her.

His gaze was reproachful and sorry at the same time and she tried hard not to start crying. It had been her own damn idea, why did she react that foolish right now?

He took her hand and dragged her along into the toilet. Most of the compartments were full of students and he didn't want to settle this in the corridor.

"You heard everything." he concluded and she nodded.

"I just wanted to talk to you." she explained apologetic and he sighed.

"I didn't want you to ever hear me talking like that." Draco finally said and stared her down.

Hermione knew that it was stupid but she couldn't help sobbing. Draco frowned.

"You didn't believe what I said, did you?" he asked coolly and Hermione shook her head.

"No, but you're pretty good in pretending."

He shook his head devoted.

"You've got no idea how close I was to kill that stupid jerk and to kick Pansy's ass as well." he admitted and Hermione managed a little smile.

"Next time don't hold back." she said laughing.

He smiled and put his arms around her.

"Swear that you'll never doubt of my feelings for you." he asked passionate and Hermione nodded.

"I swear."

"Swear that you'll never leave me." he demanded husky and Hermione chuckled.

"I swear."

"Swear that you love me." he asked and his silvery eyes were now burning. She was completely lost in his gaze. They knew each other's feelings of course but there had never been an I love you before. To swear that she loved him made her feel felt breathless and dizzy. It seemed to be more important all of a sudden.

"I swear." she whispered and he finally kissed her. She moaned and forgot immediately everything else around her. The only important thing was his closeness. It didn't matter that they were standing in a small toilet in the middle of the Hogwarts express. It also didn't matter that their friends didn't want them to be together. She loved him and she'd therefore follow him to the end of the world if necessary.

ooooo

"Where will we meet later?" Hermione finally asked, still breathless from that incredible kiss.

"Tell your friends you want to see me off. When they're gone, we'll disappear as well." he answered, still kissing her ear lobe. Hermione trembled.

"Stop it Draco, I can't concentrate like this." Hermione said half-hearted.

"You really want me to stop?" he asked chuckling and his warm breath made her get goose bumps.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Malfoy." she said blaming and he laughed.

"I'll go back now." Hermione finally said regretful but he didn't let her escape. His arms were strong and soft at the same time and it wasn't hard for him to convince her. She just moaned and gave in. Draco kissed her neck and she suddenly felt his hand under her sweater. She tensed but the feeling of his cool fingers on her hot skin was just too good. His lips distracted her from his hands, when they suddenly heard someone outside, trying hard to open the door.

Hermione and Draco cringed and looked at each other shocked. Whoever had been in front of the door fortunately disappeared and they both relaxed a bit.

"I'll see you later then." Hermione finally whispered and left the little toilet first.

Draco took a deep breath and waited some minutes before he left as well.

ooooo

Hermione returned to the compartment of her friends and even though she'd tried to arrange her messy appearance before, they nevertheless seemed to notice her heated cheeks and the gleaming eyes. It was prove of their friendship that nobody said anything about it. They just continued talking and playing cards, even though Hermione had a strange feeling that Ginny was not as cheerful as always and that Harry looked at her a bit differently.

They finally arrived at London and Hermione was more and more excited.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already waiting and Hermione noticed that they obviously didn't have the slightest idea of the fight between her, Harry and Ron. Hermione was grateful about that, because she really liked Ginny's parents and didn't want them to hate her.

"Where are your parents?" Ron suddenly asked, looking around the station.

Hermione shrugged.

"Probably caught in a traffic jam. They'll arrive soon, for sure."

"We'll wait with you." Ginny offered but Hermione shook her head.

"No, thanks, I anyway wanted to see Draco off, so don't worry about me."

Ron and Harry both tensed but didn't disagree. Ginny just nodded with a sad smile and Hermione frowned.

"Is everything alright?" she dared to ask.

All of them nodded and tried to smile. They finally said goodbye and disappeared with the Weasleys. Hermione was still standing there worried.

Luna suddenly appeared next to her.

"Harry is worried about your relation with Draco Malfoy. His fierce reaction confuses Ginny and she fears he might be in love with you unknowingly. And Ron doesn't like this idea as well." she concluded moony and looked at Hermione, who was completely stunned.

"But that's nonsense!"

Luna shrugged.

"Human feelings are seldom logical. Fact is that Harry is much too overprotective towards you and he behaves as if he's jealous. Ginny and Ron noticed of course."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"But that's not love! I mean, not this kind of love, he's just worried, like a brother or something like that!"

Luna smiled.

"And you're sure about that?" she just asked and Hermione was too flabbergasted to even answer.

"Merry Christmas." Luna said friendly and left with her father.

Hermione looked after her still shocked.

"Merry Christmas…" she whispered overwhelmed and tried to understand how people could come to such silly conclusions.

ooooo

Draco approached her frowning and put his arm around her waist because he was afraid she could faint.

"Are you ok? You look pale."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she just looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure."

Draco was really worried now and she tried a smile to calm him.

"Tell me your surprise and I'll feel immediately better." she demanded curious.

He accepted the change of topic even though he was still frowning.

"I want to introduce you to someone very important to me." he explained and Hermione looked at him expectant.

"Who is it?" she asked and Draco grinned.

"My grandmother."

ooooo

They left King's Cross holding hands and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that Draco suddenly stopped in front of a flashy yellow Porsche. He stowed their bags into the trunk and smirked at her.

"Don't tell me this car is yours." Hermione finally said stunned.

He laughed.

"This was my birthday present when I got 16 this year." he said squinting and Hermione just shook her head.

"Incredible." she whispered and he laughed.

"I even have a driver's license." he said grinning and Hermione snorted.

"I'd have never thought someone like _you_ could have a license for a _muggle_ car."

Draco just shrugged.

"I love cars, to be honest. It's not as good as flying, but it's cool. My parents were not that enthusiastic about it, but they could never refuse my requests."

Hermione finally got in the car and had to smile. They didn't wear their school uniforms anymore and were therefore dressed like muggles. Draco looked pretty good in his black designer jeans, a white shirt and a black coat and the yellow sports car was the cherry on top.

She was a bit sceptic about his driving skills, but Hermione had to admit that Draco was actually a really good driver. He loved the speed but his way of driving was secure and confident. Hermione compared it with his kissing skills and had to grin. He glanced at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked smiling and Hermione chuckled.

"Nothing. Tell me more about your Granny." she asked and he concentrated on the street but smiled.

"As a child I often visited my grandmother. She'd always been different, you know. My grandfather was a strict and arrogant person. He was obsessed by the thought of a prestigious pureblood family and that's what he taught my father from the very beginning. He told him there was nothing worse than a muggle and that we were kind of a royal family standing above all of them. He was very interested in the Dark Arts and he wanted my father to follow in his footsteps. Well, as you know, my father did so. He studied hard to be able to take over Malfoy Industries and he finally married a beautiful pureblood woman. I guess my grandfather was pretty satisfied, even more, when _I_ was born. My grandmother was totally different. She was of course a pureblood, but she'd never been arrogant enough to think she was better than others just because of her blood status. I guess she wasn't too proud of me earlier…" he said honest and Hermione could see a shadow in his bright eyes.

"I always adored my father, you know. I thought what he said and did was always right. I didn't question it. If my father said muggles were less worth than me, then it had to be like that. I didn't ask why, I simply took it for granted. I was probably even more arrogant than both of them – my father and my grandfather. I hadn't always thought that way. I'd spend a lot of time with my grandmother and she'd always made clear that it's the character that counts and not your wealth or where you're from. She said I wasn't automatically a good person just because of my blood status. I started to like muggle things, just like gummy bears and cars and finally my parents didn't let me visit my grandmother again."

His eyes narrowed and Hermione frowned.

"They were worried you could become someone like your aunt Andromeda, right?"

Draco glanced at her surprised and snorted.

"Yeah, guess they wouldn't have been too happy about that… Three years without grandmother and I'd forgotten everything she ever taught me." he shrugged apologetic.

"When did you see her the last time?" Hermione asked curious.

"Two years ago, when my grandfather died. She's alone now and she always asked me to visit her. My parents didn't want me to do so, so I didn't. But when I met you… Well, I don't know why, but you remind me of her. When you bumped into me crying and shouted at me afterwards, I suddenly remembered those things my grandmother always said. The better I knew you, the more I changed my attitude. I started thinking logical and asked myself why I should be a whit better than someone like you. I didn't find one single reason, so I somehow started to change. I'm not dumb you know. I just never took the time to think it through. It wasn't important. But when you suddenly bumped into my life, I had to face all those things and I came to the conclusion that my father was wrong."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Your parents would never accept me, right? I'm their worst nightmare."

Draco snorted.

"People always think my parents are arrogant snobs who don't care a bit for anyone. Many people even say my parents just got married because of their blood status. That's a lie. My father fell in love with my mother at first sight. He didn't know that she was the daughter of a wealthy pureblood family. They were just lucky, you know. When I was born, they felt complete. My mother adores me and that's why I'm actually such a spoiled brat." he said grinning and Hermione laughed.

"Honestly, I think they'd be pretty shocked and dead furious, but in the end they'd probably accept it. They'd never like you, though." he said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't expect their affection, it's enough if they don't try to kill me."

Draco laughed and they both remained silent for some moments.

"Does your grandmother know that we're coming?" Hermione suddenly asked and Draco smiled.

"No, she has no idea. I couldn't write a letter because it would have been checked, so I decided to simply surprise her."

Hermione nodded and looked out of the window again. She felt a bit nervous. What kind of person was Draco's grandmother? Would she like her?

The sky was nearly white and it smelled like snow. Hopefully they'd have white Christmas.

ooooo

They finally arrived in the middle of nowhere. Hermiones jaw fell open. She got out of the car and looked at the beautiful villa in front of her. It was a charming house with white walls clad in ivy and with green shutters. There was a big porch in front of the house and Hermione could imagine the feeling of sitting there in summer, drinking ice tea and enjoying the sun on her face. She was already in love with this house. Draco suddenly stood next to her and smiled.

"You like it." he said happy and Hermione nodded with a bright smile.

The door suddenly opened and Draco's grandmother came out. She was a bit smaller than Hermione, still slender, with brown hair plaited in a French braid. There were some grey hairs, but not that many. Her face was friendly with many little wrinkles and her eyes were of the same silvery grey like Draco's. She had been a beautiful woman for sure and she still was, even though she had to be at least 60 years old. She didn't look like it, though. Her smile was welcoming and her voice was melodic and deeper than expected.

"Draco, I thought you'd never come." she said happy and hugged her grandson loving.

"Who's that charming girl behind you?" she asked curious and watched Hermione with a smile.

"That's Hermione Granger, Nessa. She belongs to me."

This simple sentence made Hermiones heart pound.

"That's pretty conspicuous. Come in, both of you. There is so much we have to talk about."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other smiling and followed her into the warm house hand in hand.

**Hi everyone! How are you? It's been three weeks since I updated last… I've been in Spain and I had a really good time. Weather was not that good, but I nevertheless enjoyed it, even though I missed this story and all of your reviews. ;-) So here's finally chapter 16 and I really hope you like it. I'm looking forward to your reactions and**** wish you a nice Sunday evening!**


	17. Confession

**Confession**

Hermione looked around fascinated when they entered the big house together. It was warm and inviting and she felt immediately comfortable. A crackling chimney fire illuminated a beige-coloured couch and an antique rocking chair. There was also a wooden table with a teapot and a half-filled cup on it, a huge bookshelf and a wonderful commode with a beautiful music box on it.

"Sit down my lovelies. I'll prepare some hot chocolate for you." Draco's grandmother suddenly said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head smiling.

"She's great."

Draco grinned.

"Yeah, she is."

Hermione sat down on the couch and looked around curious.

"Why did you call her Nessa?" she asked out of the blue and Draco cocked an eyebrow before he sat down next to her.

"It's her name. I don't know why, but I never had the feeling 'grandma' would be an appropriate name for a woman like her. She's somehow more than that, you see?"

Hermione nodded understanding and blushed when he suddenly took her hand and kissed every single finger.

Nessa entered smiling, holding a tray with hot chocolate and cookies. She sat down on the rocking chair and watched them satisfied.

"Do your parents know that you're actually here?" she suddenly asked and Draco shook his head while trying the chocolate.

"They have no idea." he simply said and Nessa nodded. Hermione saw a little shadow on her face, but it disappeared nearly immediately.

"Tell me everything, I'm bursting with curiosity!" she said smiling and Draco smiled back.

"There's not that much to tell. We planned to spend Christmas in Hogwarts this year, but I thought it would be more fun to visit you." he said squinting and Nessa laughed.

"And this pretty young lady is your girlfriend, huh? Hermione was your name, right?"

Hermione and Draco both nodded.

"She's the best student in my year, Nessa." he said proud, pointing with his head at Hermione, who blushed happy.

"Sure she is. I knew she must be smart if she's your girlfriend." Nessa said and Draco grinned. "I'm so happy both of you came. Draco, you can have your room, I didn't change it. And Hermione can take the guestroom with view to the garden. I think you'll like it."

Hermione nodded still smiling and felt at the same time relieved and disappointed. She hadn't expected to share a room with Draco, but she'd of course thought about it…

They drank hot chocolate, ate cookies and talked mostly about school.

"How did the two of you actually meet?" Nessa finally asked and her eyes were gleaming.

Hermione shrugged.

"We already met in first year. We couldn't stand each other to be honest." she said smiling at Draco.

He grinned.

"That's true. She even punched me."

Nessa laughed.

"That's the right spirit. I guess you deserved that punch, didn't you Draco?"

He shrugged innocent and all of them started laughing.

"How did you start liking each other then?" Nessa asked smiling.

Hermione thought of the reason why she'd actually approached him. She tried a smile.

"We became partners in potions." she finally stated and Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"You started liking me in potions?" he asked surprised and Hermione shook her head laughing.

"No, but it was the first time I thought you probably weren't just a jerk."

Draco grinned and in his eyes there was a gleam that made Hermione shiver.

"Love and hate are both very passionate feelings. That's why it can easily happen that you suddenly hate someone you loved before and the other way round. The border between love and hate is very thin." Nessa said lost in thought as if she'd remember something that occurred long ago.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other intensively and Nessa smiled sadly, as if she'd know something nobody else knew.

"It's already late and the two of you had a long journey. I'll make something to eat and you can refresh yourselves in the meantime." she said smiling and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks a lot for everything." she said sincerely and Draco nodded smiling.

"I'm very happy to have you here. Feel free to ask if you need something."

Draco took their bags and they both went upstairs. They couldn't see the worried expression on Nessas face before she finally went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

ooooo

Hermiones room was a dream. The comfortable four-poster was much too big for one person and made her yawn when she saw it. There was a big cupboard in the room, a fluffy carpet on the floor, a chaise longue, which was great for reading, a wonderful commode with a big mirror and the view on the garden was just gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Draco suddenly asked behind her and she cringed surprised.

"No. I love it." she answered smiling and he chuckled.

He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head while they were enjoying the view.

"I can understand that you loved being here as a child." she suddenly said and he snorted.

"It wasn't that peaceful with grandfather here. But I nevertheless liked it." he said kissing her hair.

Hermione turned around to face him. She put her arms around his neck and approached his lips. She noticed satisfied that his heart was beating faster now.

"It's a shame that we have separate rooms, you know…" he whispered and licked his lips in anticipation.

Hermione chuckled and finally kissed him very softly. She immediately lost control. Draco hugged her firmer and deepened the kiss. She didn't protest. Even if tomorrow would be hell, today was definitely very close to heaven.

ooooo

Nessa had made delicious roast beef and they were all eating and talking, laughing and joking and spend a nice evening together. Hermione really liked Nessa and found out that she was a smart and self-confident woman with sharp eyes and a big heart.

"I guess you should go to bed now, it's pretty late already." Nessa finally said yawning and Draco and Hermione laughed.

They went upstairs and Hermione got a nearly innocent good night kiss. She went to bed with a smile and fell asleep immediately.

_She was alone in a dark forest, surrounded by strange noises that made her tremble. It was deep night and she couldn't even see the moon. There was something important she had to do, someone important she had to save, but she couldn't remember. She was just running through the darkness, searching for that special someone, terrified by the thought she might have already lost him. Her wand was in her right hand and she could hear her heartbeat and her own footsteps on the hard ground. The darkness suddenly vanished and she was one mom__ent blinded by a silvery light._

_It was a beautiful deer, Harry's patronus. Hermione wanted to approach it, __to feel the warmth and comfort of that beautiful light, but the silvery phantom vanished and she was alone in the darkness again, suddenly surrounded by dark cloaks and silver masks._

_Hermione felt adrenalin rushing through her body and p__repared to fight, when she recognized a familiar figure between the dark shadows. He put down the mask and she looked into the silvery eyes of her lover. His expression was as hard as his gaze and Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. He approached her and his lips turned into a cruel smirk._

_The way he looked at her made it impossible for Hermione to run away. It was as if he was captivating her with his gaze. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her near. When his lips melted with hers, she felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse and broke down in his arms. The border between love and hate is very thin…_

She woke up with a scream, her heart pounding, her body covered in sweat. It took several minutes until Hermione could finally calm down and breathe normally. She was still shocked. Shocked of her own subconsciousness. What was the meaning of this dream? Did she unknowingly doubt Draco? No. If there was one thing on earth Hermione believed in, then it was Draco's love for her. Even though there would be enough reasons to doubt, she really didn't. He'd proved his love in a way she'd have never expected him to do.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She remembered the conversation she'd heard in the Hogwarts express. That was for sure the reason for her silly dream. And Harry's strange behaviour explained his patronus appearing in the middle of her nightmare. No need to worry. But even though Hermione tried hard to convince herself that everything was great, she still couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to go downstairs and take a book out of that huge shelf.

ooooo

The night was silent and very dark. The only noise she could hear was that of the wind, blowing innocently through the leaves. Hermione didn't turn on the lights. The living room was still illuminated by a pleasant fire and she could easily read the titles.

"Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?" a friendly voice suddenly asked and Hermione turned around surprised.

Nessa smiled at her apologetic and a bit worried.

"I heard you scream." she explained and Hermione nodded.

"It was just a dream." she said shrugging and Nessa smiled sadly.

"Want a cup of tea?" she asked caring and Hermione nodded grateful.

They both sat down on the couch and enjoyed their tea for a while.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Nessa suddenly asked and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I guess I am. It's a bit complicated, you know." she said vaguely.

"Give it a try." Nessa asked and Hermione sighed.

"I'm muggle-born." Hermione said as if this fact would explain everything.

Nessa smiled.

"I know. So what?"

Hermione looked at her surprised and Nessa chuckled.

"It's not a problem for Draco, is it?" she asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, well…, not anymore. But it's a huge problem for his parents and friends. And my friends don't like him very much either…" Hermione tried to explain.

Nessa was the one shaking her head now.

"Love is never easy, sweetie. In the end it doesn't really matter what your families and friends are thinking. The only thing that counts is that the two of you love each other."

Hermione smiled doubtfully.

"There are unfortunately a lot of people who think that muggle-borns are worthless. Draco's family will never accept me."

Nessa snorted.

"_I_ do accept you and I'm also part of that family, even though they don't really like my attitude. You'll never be able to satisfy everyone, dear. People have to decide if you mean enough to them to accept your decisions even though they might not like them."

Hermione looked into the crackling fire.

"Why are you so different from the rest of the family?" she asked curious.

Nessa cocked an eyebrow and resembled Draco so much that Hermione had to smile.

"I was once in love with a muggle." she suddenly answered and Hermiones eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked and Nessas eyes narrowed.

"He died." she simply answered and Hermione apologized quietly.

"No need to feel sorry, darling. Do you want to hear my story? It won't make you worry less, but you'd probably understand things better."

Hermione nodded curious and the silvery eyes of her host suddenly darkened before she started speaking.

ooooo

"His name was Andrew. I met him when I was 18 years old. I'd just finished my education in Hogwarts and started working at the Daily Prophet. One evening I was reporting about a new shop in _Diagon Alley _in London, when I bumped into Andy. He had no idea that I was a witch of course and I'd been very surprised to find a muggle right in front of the Leaky Cauldron, you know. He said he'd just been following a strange looking man who wore a long, aquamarine cloak and who suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes. Oh, he was really charming. I immediately started liking him and the way he looked at me made me tremble. You can tell from a guy's gaze if he likes you or not. And Andrew definitely liked me, as well as it's obvious that Draco adores you." she said squinting and continued a moment later.

"We started dating. I'd never been that happy. Well, until my family found out. I'm a pureblood, you know. My family was not that prestigious as Draco's, but we still were rich and had a good reputation. My family wanted me to marry a pureblood with a lot of money and power. They'd already found the right man for me: Draco's grandfather. I didn't know. When they realized that I was actually dating a muggle, they decided to interfere. They even blackmailed me and said they'd kill Andy if I'd refuse to break up with him. My own family… Well, I broke up and told Andy I couldn't be with him. I broke his heart, but he didn't want to give me up that easily. He appeared at my engagement party. I still don't know how he found out. He asked me to come with him, to leave my family and everyone else behind. I agreed. Before we could leave though, my fiancé killed Andy right in front of me. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself…"

Hermione gasped and felt her eyes getting watery.

"That's terrible." she sobbed and Nessa squeezed her hand comforting.

"Don't cry luv. I had a wonderful time with Andrew and I'd never want to miss it. I hated Draco's grandfather. I wanted to run away and leave my family and home forever, but he followed me. He forced me into a kiss and I realized with horror that my body actually reacted. He was a very attractive man, you know." she said shrugging and Hermione bit her lip.

"As you can imagine, I hated him even more after this incident. I won't go into detail, but we finally got married. The triumph in his eyes made me feel weak, but I couldn't help being fascinated by the man I should have hated with all my heart. In all the years we'd spend together, I'd never forgotten what he'd done to my first love. But even though I couldn't forgive him, I also couldn't hate him anymore. I can't describe the love I felt for him, but it definitely was a kind of love. I realized it when he first looked at Draco's father. I was lying in that hospital bed, completely exhausted, when I saw him with the little baby. There was so much emotion in his face… When he gazed at me, I could see all the love he'd been hiding, gleam in his eyes. That was the moment when I stopped struggling, the moment when I finally gave in."

Hermione listened fascinated and tried to imagine the couple that had been able to overcome such obstacles.

"Well, there had always been one thing we couldn't agree on, though. Draco's father never wanted to accept that muggles were as worthy as wizards were. I personally think this enmity of his was only due to my love for Andy." Nessa stated still smiling.

"Draco is very much like his grandfather." she suddenly said and Hermione frowned as if she didn't like this comparison very much.

Nessa laughed.

"That was a compliment sweetheart and no insult." she said cordial and stood up to take a picture from the mantel.

It showed Draco with his grandfather when he was a kid, probably 8 or 9 years old. They were standing next to each other, waving from the picture. Draco's platinum hair, the silvery eyes, a winning smile on his lips, all this together looked simply adoring. Hermione focused on the man beside him. He was tall and slender, yet muscular. His hair was as bright as Draco's but his eyes were of a very intensive blue. She had a feeling he actually stared her down. His face was distinctive and he really resembled Draco pretty much. Strangely enough she couldn't dislike him. There was something in his charisma that made him attractive. Hermione had a sudden feeling that she could understand Nessas surrender.

"I think I understand." Hermione said, still focused on the picture.

"Sure you do. All Malfoys have a strange but very present attraction. Once you let them be charming, there's no chance for you to escape anymore. They seem hard and strict at the outside, arrogant and pretty superficial, but once you give them a chance to open up, you're irrevocably caught in their charm. They don't need a wand to enchant you." Nessa said at the same time reproachful and loving.

"And if you finally enjoy the love of such a man, then he'll rather die than loose you. The Malfoys' love is deep, sweetheart. Draco will never give up on you, now that he decided to be with you. It won't be always easy, but you can definitely count on that."

Hermione smiled.

"What if our love will only cause pain and trouble?" she suddenly asked the question that worried her most.

Nessa snorted.

"Then you'll have to live with it, luv. It's not a good idea to give up your happiness just to satisfy everyone else. If your families and friends can't accept your choice, then they're not worth your sadness. It doesn't mean that you're ruthless just because you fall in love with someone they don't like."

Hermione felt a bit better and smiled.

"You're right." she said slowly, still looking at the picture in her hand.

Nessa looked at her comforting.

"Draco is a very special person. He is absolutely faithful, devoted and very kind. If he loves someone, then he gives everything he has to offer. He's also possessive, stubborn and sometimes a bit selfish. But once you allow yourself to love him, you'll never be able to love someone else the same way. He just won't let you." she said smiling. "I don't know how they do it, but the Malfoys have a very special way to win a girls' heart." she added knowing.

Hermione sighed.

"I guess that's true."

Nessa stood up and yawned.

"I'll go back to bed then. Don't stay up too long, I'm sure Draco has some plans for tomorrow." she said squinting and Hermione smiled.

"Goodnight, Nessa. And thank you."

"Sweet dreams, honey." she answered caring and the familiar nickname made Hermione shiver.

Nessa turned around and was about to leave the room when she looked at her once again.

"Do you believe in destiny, Hermione?" she suddenly asked and watched the girl on her couch curious.

Hermione thought about everything she'd found out the last months. Had it been destiny for her to fall in love with Draco? Probably. But what about that terrible war she was about to prevent? If that was destiny as well then there was no way to change it, right? But she'd already changed the future in a way, hadn't she? So what of all this had been actually destiny?

"I'm not sure." she finally answered honestly.

Nessa nodded with a smile.

"Neither am I." she said before eventually leaving Hermione alone.

ooooo

Hermione stood up and left the living room as well. There was no way she could now concentrate on a book. Her heart was pounding when she stood in front of Draco's room. Her hand reached out and before she could decide whether she should really open the door or not, she'd already done it.

Draco's room was as comfortable as hers but more personal. She entered quietly and closed the door. She could see Draco sleeping and gasped in silence. The urge to touch him was nearly unbearable and she closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. She should really leave this room before he'd wake up and see her. He'd definitely draw the wrong conclusions.

Hermione turned around when she heard a movement from the bed.

"Honey?" a voice asked surprised and husky.

Hermione cursed herself. _Damn…_

"Sorry, I just…, well you know…, I'll go back to my room now, goodnight…" she stuttered blushing and wanted to leave, when she saw him standing up.

Now this was definitely not a good idea… Draco only wore his boxers, and Hermione couldn't prevent a gasp right now.

He approached her smiling and she had once again the feeling of seeing an angel.

"Don't!" she finally said decided and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked confused and Hermione snorted.

"Don't come any closer! I mean…, well…, you shouldn't…" she started murmuring again and he grinned.

"Afraid?" he whispered and Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Yes." she answered honestly and he chuckled.

"Why did you come then?" he asked velvet and Hermione shook her head.

"I've no idea." she said shrugging and he laughed.

"I won't bite you." he said smiling and reached out his hand.

How could she have resisted? The moment their hands touched, Hermione felt as if fire was spreading in her body. She moaned and felt his arms around her. He was warm and his skin was soft. She hid her face at his chest and relaxed.

Draco led her to his bed and they lay down together. He put his arm around her from behind and kissed her neck. Hermione was terribly aware of his closeness.

"Aren't you cold?" she whispered blushing and he chuckled.

"I couldn't be warmer." he answered and she could feel his smirk.

His hand started fondling her arm and she shivered with pleasure.

"Do you believe in destiny?" she suddenly asked and Draco kissed her neck once again.

"Why do you ask?"

Hermione sighed.

"Just a thought."

Dracos breath in her neck made her tremble.

"I prefer thinking I can go my own way and not that I'm only following a predetermined road." he finally answered.

Hermione nodded.

"So you think we fell in love by chance?"

He snorted.

"Honey, I'm going to tell you something I never told anybody, so listen well because I probably won't repeat it."

Hermione nodded curious and heard him sigh.

"When you punched me back then in third year, I was pretty impressed. Nobody had ever dared to do something similar. I couldn't forget it for a very long time and every now and then I glanced at you from far away. When I saw you then at the Yule Ball in forth year, I couldn't help thinking that you were the most beautiful girl that evening. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen before, to be honest. To see you dancing with Krum of all things made me feel terribly and I didn't even know why. I told myself it was just surprise, but deep inside I already knew it wasn't." Hermione tensed and Draco snorted.

"Last year when I was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, I could see the contempt in your eyes, every time you looked at me. I told myself this was exactly the way things should be and that there was no reason to care. I thought there was no way you could ever hate me more. When you suddenly bumped into me crying this year, I was sure to be completely crazy. I felt your body on mine, heard your heartbeat, saw the tears in your eyes and instead of feeling disgusted, I suddenly wanted to put my arms around you. I wanted to dry your tears and see you only once smiling at me. This feeling confused me more than you can even imagine. That's why I've been so mean afterwards. The moment I saw your hurt expression, I felt already terribly sorry."

Hermione finally turned around and faced him surprised, her eyes widened, her mouth slightly open.

He smiled.

"I was waiting for you after you'd interfered in my plans with the cursed necklace. When we started fighting and I saw your eyes, your heated cheeks, your hands on your hips, I simply had to kiss you. I wanted to know how those lips tasted, so badly. I expected you to push me away, to be even more furious and to hate me forever, but instead you put your arms around me and I noticed that you were not that averse to me than I'd been always thinking. The moment you kissed me back was when I realized that this was the point of no return."

He smiled, fondling her back gently and Hermione still couldn't talk.

"That kiss was intoxicating. When you left, I knew it was too late to deny it. Everything that happened afterwards was just to find out if there was a chance for you and me. If you could ever feel the same way. If you could ever stop hating me. I started loving you long ago, honey. I just didn't know."

**Hey everyone, how are you? Even though I'm drowning in work, I finally managed to write chapter 17! :-) Hope all of you like it****?! I really enjoyed writing this one and hope you feel the same way while reading it. Thanks a lot for all the great reviews! I unfortunately didn't have the time to answer them, but I'll definitely feed back the next ones, so please don't forget to give a little comment. ;-) Soon I'll have 100 reviews and I'm extremely proud that there are so many readers for my first fanfic ever! Thank you all so much!**

**I'm looking forward to reading from you**** and hope you have a nice weekend!**


	18. Christmas

**Christmas**

Hermione couldn't sleep for a long time. She felt Draco's warm body next to her, his constant breaths calming her. She hadn't known what to say earlier. How could you answer in an appropriate way to such a confession? Hermione had decided to simply kiss him and to put all her feelings in that gesture. He didn't complain.

Hermione shook her head, still stunned. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. She could now even remember all those glances Draco had given her. It was unbelievable that he'd actually always cared for her. All those years she'd thought he hated her… They could have been friends long ago – more than friends, but the differences between them had been insuperable and Hermione still felt breathless when she thought of all the reasons why they shouldn't be in love with each other. She didn't care right now, though.

One sharp memory suddenly crossed her mind: when she'd been coming down the stairs to the Great Hall at the evening of the Yule Ball. She'd been nervous and excited and had spent hours to make herself pretty. Draco had been downstairs, talking to Pansy. He had been obviously bored. Hermione could remember that she'd thought he looked good in that black suit. Then he'd suddenly turned around, as if he'd read her mind. She'd never forget the way he'd watched her back then. His silvery eyes had widened in surprise and it had been the first time that he'd looked at her without any sign of contempt or sneer. It had been the greatest compliment to her looks that he didn't even say something harsh. Hermione could remember that she'd blushed at his gaze and that Pansy had been furious like hell. She smiled.

It was unbelievable how things had changed. She was with Draco Malfoy at his grandmother's house and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. If someone would have told her that she'd spend Christmas with Draco this year, she'd have thought it was the biggest joke ever. Now everything she never thought could happen had suddenly come true. Everything?

She sighed and thought of Harry. Luna had been definitely wrong. It was impossible that Harry could ever feel more for her than simple friendship. Hermione snorted silently. Harry loved Ginny more than anyone else. He'd never give her up. The way he looked at her was prove enough of this fact. He was just pissed because he couldn't stand Draco. And because he was worried. There was nothing more to it… But even though Hermione tried to convince herself that this was definitely the only reason for his strange behaviour, she couldn't really believe it herself.

Hermione turned around and curled into Draco. She put her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered, kissing his neck.

She couldn't see the little smile on his beautiful lips. He wrapped his arm around her and moaned satisfied.

ooooo

Draco wasn't used to sleeping with someone. Sleeping, nothing else. It was strangely intimate to wake up and find Hermione next to him. She was still sleeping, her face relaxed, her lips a bit open. Her long curls were dark on the white silky pillow. She was lying on her side, her arm around his waist, the other one under her head. Her face was turned towards him and he could see her long lashes, the porcelain skin and her rosy lips. She wore a red top and black shorts even though it was deepest winter. Draco smiled. He'd never felt this satisfied.

He started fondling her arm and a smile appeared on her lips. She was beautiful. Draco put his arm around her and bend down to kiss her. Before he could do so, her amber eyes suddenly opened and he froze in his movement. Their eyes locked and she put her hand around his neck and pulled him near.

"Good morning." she whispered and kissed him very fondly.

Draco felt his heart beating faster and suddenly found himself lying on his back, Hermione sitting on him. He was wondering for one moment if this might be another dream, but no dream could ever feel _that_ real. She bend over him to kiss him and her lips started moving from his mouth to his ear and down to his collarbone. Her hair was brushing over his chest and he could feel the naked skin of her legs and see her golden eyes darken a bit. He gasped and grabbed her wrists. Hermione looked at him wondering and he moaned.

"What exactly do you intend to do?" he finally asked husky, feeling that he was very close to possibly disgrace himself in the worst way.

Hermione was obviously hurt.

"I thought…, well, I just wanted to try…" she murmured and blushed.

Draco cursed himself. He sat up, Hermione still on his lap, and put his hand under her chin to force her to look at him.

"I liked it, silly." he whispered and Hermiones eyes widened before she blushed even more. He loved her heated cheeks.

Draco buried his hand in her hair and pulled her near. His arm was around her slender waist and his eyes were locked once again with hers. Their lips touched and she moaned, putting her arms around him. To feel her hands on his naked skin was intense. She was everywhere. Her legs were next to his and she was sitting very close to the one point where all of his feelings started to concentrate. Draco suddenly wondered if he was the first one to be that close to her. He felt a strange twinge of jealousy when he imagined her being with someone else like this.

He bend forward and Hermione was now beneath him. He was in between her thighs and she watched him surprised, embarrassed and at the same time aroused. Draco kissed her tender and caressed her thigh. She gasped. He put his hand under her top and fondled her stomach, while he was kissing her neck. Draco could feel her heart pounding and felt caught in her gaze. She had no idea how tempting she could be. Would she ever understand? Would she ever know how much power she actually had over him? When her hands started moving over his back, he shivered and closed his eyes for a moment.

Hermione seemed to be fascinated. She touched him with an intense curiosity, trying to do the same things he did to her. She didn't seem to be afraid. Draco knew that he should definitely stop now, even though he'd never wanted to continue so badly.

"Hermione…" he just whispered and she froze.

Her honey coloured eyes widened and her expression softened.

"You never said my name before." she whispered.

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I thought this would be a good moment to start with it." he joked and Hermione blushed again.

"We should probably go down for breakfast." she said regretting and Draco smiled.

"Probably." he agreed also regretful. "But we could at least take a shower together before we go." he added.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip, as if she was seriously thinking about his offer.

"Just kidding, honey." he said smirking and Hermione blushed even more.

She nodded and kissed him once more, before she stood up to leave. Draco felt immediately cold. She turned around in front of the door and faced him with heated cheeks.

Draco smiled.

"Disappointed?" he asked amused and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Not more than you are." she answered sweetly before leaving the room.

Draco laughed and took a cold shower – all alone.

ooooo

Draco wanted to enter the kitchen when he heard Hermione and Nessa talking. He stopped for an instant and heard his name.

"Draco is very important to you, isn't he?" Nessa asked smiling, tossing a pancake.

Hermione was setting the table and smiled back.

"Sure."

Nessa looked at her worried, as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"Sweetheart, you're very well aware of the difficulties the two of you will have to face in the future, aren't you?"

Hermione sighed.

"I'm more aware than you might even imagine… I know that we're in a complete mess if his parents find out."

Nessa shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not talking about his parents, luv. There are much bigger obstacles out there."

Hermione nodded and Nessa looked at her surprised.

"I know." she said simple and Nessa closed her eyes in relief.

"So you're really aware of the danger the two of you are in."

Hermione nodded again.

"I knew from the beginning." she confessed.

Nessa concentrated on her pancake and Hermione remained silent as well. They seemed to be both lost in their thoughts. Draco was standing next to the open door, his hands in his pockets, his eyes empty. He wanted to finally enter, when he heard them talking again.

"Hermione, I'm worried luv." Nessa admitted and Hermione tried a little smile.

"So am I. But it's too late." she said determined and Draco had to smile a bit. It was the same sentence he'd always said. It was too late, oh yeah, it definitely was.

Nessa nodded.

"I know. But we're not talking about a forced break-up when he finds out. Do you have the slightest idea what he'll do to you if he ever gets you?"

Hermione turned pale but didn't look away.

"I have a pretty good idea of his methods." she answered dryly.

Nessa wanted to say something, but Hermione interrupted her.

"Nessa, listen. I am not only muggle born, you know. I'm also Harry Potter's best friend. If he ever gets me, this would be reason enough to torture me to death. I helped Harry more than once to survive him. I'd die anyway, so if I am to possibly lose my life, I'd rather die for being with Draco."

Draco clenched his fists while Nessa gasped.

"Hermione…" she started shocked, but Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"It's worth the risk." she said convinced and Nessa sat down on a chair, her grey eyes a perfect copy of Draco's.

"My dear girl…" she just said and Hermione went towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder, bending down to look in the older woman's eyes.

She smiled.

"We will be ok. I promise."

Nessa snorted but managed a smile.

"You can count on my help whenever you are in need of it."

Hermione nodded.

"I know. Thanks."

Nessa stood up and turned around to look for the maple syrup. Draco could hear her sob, but he concentrated on Hermione.

She wore a white turtleneck and blue jeans. Her hair was plaited and she was even more beautiful. But the most fascinating was her expression. He'd always thought she didn't really understand the risks. Sure, she knew about the death eaters at his house. She knew that he wasn't allowed to let them find out that he was serious about her. But to hear her talk about death and torture and to know that he was actually at fault for her even being in danger, made him feel sick.

"I'll look for Draco." she whispered and wanted to leave the kitchen.

Draco decided that it was eventually time to show up and entered the kitchen with a smile. His face was a perfect mask and he managed to hide the horror he'd felt seconds ago.

"Good morning. Sorry, I'm a bit late." he said still smiling, ignoring the reddened eyes of his grandmother and the steely determination in the eyes of his girlfriend.

ooooo

They didn't talk much while eating and Hermione was grateful. She had some things to ponder about. But it was Christmas and she didn't want to spend the celebration worrying, so she tried to suppress the trouble they were in and enjoy the holidays.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked Draco and he smiled while looking at her kind of sorry.

"I could show you around a bit if you like to." he suggested and Hermione nodded.

"Ok, let's go." she said enthusiastic and jumped up to put on her jacket. Draco and Nessa both laughed.

"I'll cook something delicious for dinner, so don't be too late." she said smiling and finally watched the couple leaving.

They were holding hands and made a very good match. She clasped her hands and said a prayer before going back into the house.

Everything was covered in snow and their feet left deep traces. It was pretty cold, but Hermione felt warm. She looked at Draco and her good mood vanished. He seemed to be lost in some unpleasant thoughts and she didn't get rid of the feeling that something had happened. Did she say something wrong?

"Are you ok? You're so silent." she eventually asked, watching him careful.

He faced her and smiled apologetic.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." he answered and Hermione knew that he was lying as well as he knew that she was aware of his lie.

He squeezed her hand, giving her an intense glance that made her shiver. They walked for some minutes through a beautiful, snow covered forest, before finally reaching a little glade with a cottage. Hermione gasped. She'd never been here, but she had a feeling of being overwhelmed by thousands of memories of a future she'd never have.

Her shock didn't slip Draco's attention and he looked at her frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried and even a bit afraid.

Hermione hadn't noticed the tears falling down her cheeks.

This was the place where her future self had first kissed Draco. This was the place of their first night together and the place of his marriage proposal. And this was the place where they'd spend their last night together before being separated by death. She'd never seen this place, but she knew that she was right as if someone had told her.

Hermione couldn't answer; she couldn't stop crying and couldn't explain. She was just standing there with widened eyes, crying for everything that could have been and would never be. There was relief and sorrow, love and sentiment, fear and uncertainty.

Draco forced her to face him, his eyes also widened, but in shock. He was even paler and obviously scared to death.

"Honey, what the hell's wrong?" he croaked, wondering if she lost her mind.

She still couldn't answer, but hugged him as firm as she could, burying her face in his chest. He caressed her softly, whispering comforting words, looking around to find out what had caused this outburst of feeling.

Hermione eventually calmed down and looked at him sobbing.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Draco looked at her wondering.

"There's nothing to apologize for, just tell me what's wrong." he demanded.

Hermione took a deep breath. She hated lying at him, but how could she ever explain?

"I don't know what happened, I just felt reminded of something and had to cry. It's nothing, don't worry."

Draco knew of course that she was lying, but he didn't force her to tell the truth. He just nodded and decided to ask another time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry. Let's just leave." he said apologetic and Hermione shook her head determined.

"You got me wrong, I really love this place. It's the most beautiful place I've ever been." she said passionate.

He could see in her eyes that she was absolutely honest now, which confused him even more.

"I don't get it. It's just a cabin. I've never been here myself, I didn't know it would be in this forest." he admitted and got a weak smile from Hermione.

"Doesn't matter." she whispered and hugged him again.

He put his arms around her and looked around once again. What could have made her cry like that? Draco didn't find an answer.

"Can we go inside?" Hermione suddenly asked and Draco nodded surprised. He couldn't figure her out.

They approached the little cabin and entered slowly. Hermione looked around and was surprised that it was exactly the way she'd imagined it to be. There was a strange feeling of peace filling her heart, as if it was right that she was here with Draco.

"It's beautiful." she whispered and faced Draco with an overwhelmed expression.

He shook his head.

"Why do I have a feeling you've already been here?" he asked frowning and Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe in another time." she answered wistful, confusing Draco even more.

"Will you ever tell me?" Draco asked curious.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

He seemed to feel better and approached her.

"I just wanted to show you around, I didn't expect you to react that strong, though." he confessed and put his arms around her.

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me here." she said honestly and kissed him tender.

It felt so right to be with him right here. This place was magical. It was a place that combined her past, presence and future in a way no other place could ever do.

"What's so great about this place?" Draco finally asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Hermione smiled the most beautiful smile.

"It's just magic." she said and Draco shook his head once again, looking at her with a little smile.

ooooo

They finally went back home very slowly, holding hands and enjoying the others closeness. They didn't talk much because both of them were thinking. Hermione still felt as if she'd met destiny just today. To find that little cabin hadn't just been coincidence.

"I think I really do believe in destiny." she said and got a surprised glance from Draco.

"And why all of a sudden?" he asked curious.

Hermione smiled again cryptically.

"Just a feeling."

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled.

They arrived soon and met Nessa in the living room, which was now decorated in silver and gold. In the corner was a huge Christmas tree with some presents underneath. Hermione smiled bright and Nessa smiled back.

"You're standing under a mistletoe, sweetheart." she said squinting and Hermione blushed.

Draco grinned and approached her. He bent down and kissed her very soft. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, the warmth of the crackling fire and the scent of baked potatoes. Nessa cleared her throat and Hermione blushed while Draco smirked.

They ate and talked and had a comfy evening with lots of sweets and a good movie. Hermione was sitting next to Draco, their fingers intertwined. Nessa was watching them from her rocking chair and couldn't help feeling sorry for the young couple that was fighting against the given circumstances. She finally decided to go upstairs.

Nessa yawned and stood up smiling.

"I'll go to bed, just enjoy yourselves." she said loving, her smile a bit wistful.

Hermione and Draco nodded and wished her a good night. They were finally alone and Hermione immediately forgot the movie they were watching. The candle light, the crackling fire and Draco's closeness made her feel weak but happy.

When she met his gaze, she stopped breathing. His hand fondled her cheek and he smiled.

"Let's pretend we're under a mistletoe, ok?" he whispered and Hermione chuckled before closing her eyes to wait for his kiss. She didn't have to wait long.

Part of her was wondering if she'd ever feel less attracted to him. Hermione was pretty sure that the answer was no. She drowned in his kiss and found herself beneath him on the sofa. This was definitely better than playing cards with her parents. She felt guilty for one moment, but not for long.

"Let's go upstairs." Draco suddenly said husky and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him.

She knew very well what her approval would mean and she really wanted it.

Hermione nodded blushing and saw his silvery eyes getting darker. He stood up and took her hand. They walked upstairs silently and entered Draco's room. He didn't turn on the lights and Hermione felt her heart beat faster. The room was only illuminated by the moonlight, which was even stronger due to the snow outside.

Hermione could see everything, but it was dark enough to feel kind of safe. She bit her lip and waited for him to start.

ooooo

Draco saw her excited and at the same time scared expression and knew that she was waiting for him to do something. He felt guilty for making her think she didn't have a choice. He approached her and put his arms around her. She relaxed and hugged him firm. He kissed her deeply and felt the reaction of his own body as well as hers. He lifted her up and took her to the bed.

Hermione looked at him as if she was hypnotized and he couldn't look away. He sat down next to her, caressing her cheek with his hand. He played with her hair and looked at her the whole time as if he was wondering what to do next. Hermione surprised him when she suddenly sat up and kissed him. She put her arms around him, pulling him near.

Draco moaned. How should he _not_ react to such an invitation? He buried her beneath him and kissed her until they both were breathless. She raised her arms to let him take off her sweater and Draco's heart started pounding.

He helped her to get rid of it and couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a white bra with a pink ribbon in the middle. She was obviously embarrassed and he shook his head and smiled.

"You've got no idea how beautiful you are." he said honestly and Hermione just smiled and sat up to take his own sweater off.

She was obviously excited and so was he. He'd never been with someone who'd meant that much to him. He didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to give her any reason to regret it. She wanted to take off her jeans as well, but he grabbed her wrists and kissed her.

"Let me help you." he croaked and bent down to take them off. He kissed every little part of her leg and Hermione shivered. His lips left a burning trace on her sensitive skin and she wanted more, wanted everything. He eventually kissed her toe and continued with the other leg. Hermione moaned and turned her head around. He kissed her thigh, her belly button and finally her breast. She gasped. He hadn't even opened her bra yet and could already feel her nipples harden. He smiled and put his lips on the thin fabric, sucking her nipple through the bra. Hermione buried her hand in his hair.

"Imagine how good it feels if I take it off." he said grinning and Hermione opened the bra with one fluid movement.

Draco chuckled surprised and put his hand on her breast, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin. Her reaction came immediately. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, surprised by her own reaction. Draco put his lips around the rosy nipple and started sucking very softly. He couldn't stop watching Hermiones expression. She drove him crazy. He moved further and kissed her, overwhelmed by her beauty.

Hermione didn't hold back. She put her arms around him and touched him everywhere. Her hands wandered down to open his jeans and Draco gasped. She could feel him now for sure, but she didn't seem to be scared. On the contrary. He'd never seen such a passionate girl before. He drowned in her eyes, in her scent, in the touch of her skin.

His hand wandered down to the centre of her arousal, starting to rub it gently. Hermione gasped surprised and moaned. Draco kissed her, but didn't interrupt his movement. He took off her slip and she didn't complain. She was so beautiful. Slender and silky, with long, dark hair and the eyes of a goddess. He felt a strong need to protect her and to never let her go. He wanted to make her his and to love her the whole night. But the moment he saw her honey golden eyes, Draco knew it wasn't the time yet. He felt nearly physical pain when thinking of holding back, but he loved her too much to take a chance that she'd ever regret it.

Draco sighed silently, enjoying her beauty, kissing her silky skin, touching her everywhere, watching her expression and the reaction of her body. His hand moved down again and started fondling her. She was ready and so was he, but the time hadn't come. He rubbed her gently, finally inserting a finger into her warm depths. Hermione gasped and tensed, but she nearly immediately moaned of pleasure and started moving her hips towards his hand. Draco took a deep breath and tried hard not to simply take her and to forget that she was a virgin and that she needed more time. Her climax came fast and strong. He felt her tense and holding onto his shoulders.

Hermione opened her eyes fascinated and looked at him guilty.

"But…, you didn't…" she started husky, but Draco stopped her with a tender kiss.

He carpeted them both and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. Hermione relaxed, but he could feel her worry.

"Did I…, I mean, did I do something wrong?" she asked blushing.

Draco snorted.

"You nearly drove me crazy, honey. I thought I wouldn't be able to hold back. Even now, I'd love to forget my purpose."

Hermione relaxed a bit but frowned.

"What purpose?"

Draco kissed her again, caressing her back.

"Honey, I want you more than anything else. Don't you ever doubt that. But I think it's not the time yet. I want you to be sure about it and not to ever regret it."

Hermione looked at him as if he was a puppy and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't dare to look at me like I'm a cute doggie, I could change my mind and prove that I'm actually not that nice." he said threatening and Hermione chuckled.

"Cute little puppy." she teased and Draco grimaced.

Hermione laughed and pressed her naked body against him. She kissed him deeply and her eyes were gleaming.

"Thank you." she whispered blushing and Draco smiled.

"What for?" he asked amused.

"For being just the way you are." she answered and curled into him.

Draco kissed her hair and watched her sleeping. He had a hard night – in the true sense of the word.

ooooo

Hermione woke up next to Draco. She felt a pleasant exhaustion and looked at her boyfriend with a tender smile. He was still sleeping, his face innocent and very young. She felt the heat of his body and was well aware of her own nudeness. It felt good, though.

She still couldn't believe they hadn't really done it. Hermione had been sure he wouldn't stop once they began. To be that considerate of her had made her fall even more in love with him. Now, she was more than sure that she'd never regret it if they'd do it some day. It could hardly be better than what he'd done with her yesterday, though. She'd never felt like that before. There was hardly an increase to that. Hermione kissed him fondly.

"Merry Christmas." she whispered and Draco smiled at her when he opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." he croaked and Hermione chuckled.

He cocked an eyebrow and Hermione grinned.

"Wanna take a shower?" she asked devilish.

Draco snorted.

"As if I'd let you tempt me like that."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"Why not simply giving in?" she asked seductive.

Draco closed his eyes.

"You kill me, honey."

Hermione suddenly sucked his nipple and Draco gasped surprised.

"You like that as well, don't you?" she asked enthusiastic and Draco couldn't help laughing.

"You're impossible."

Hermione grinned. He'd never imagined her to be like that. He'd always thought she'd be the shy and reluctant type in bed, but she obviously wasn't.

Before they could do more than look at each other, Nessa suddenly called.

"Merry Christmas! Time for presents!"

Hermione jumped out of the bed horrified by the though Nessa could find her in Draco's room.

Draco just cocked an eyebrow and watched her amused while she tried to find her clothes.

"Don't look at me like that!" she complained and Draco grinned.

"Why? I like it."

Hermione blushed and dressed very quickly. She gave him another long kiss before she finally left to take a shower.

She eventually went down for breakfast and found Draco and Nessa in the living room.

"This one is for you, sweetheart. Merry Christmas!" Nessa said, giving Hermione a present with a yellow ribbon.

Hermione smiled grateful.

"Thanks!" she said while unwrapping it. A beautiful wooden music box appeared. It was the one from the mantel. Hermione opened it and a wonderful music sounded. A little porcelain ballerina spun around. Hermione felt her eyes getting watery.

"I thought you'd like it. I saw you watching it. It was a present from Andy. I think you should have it." Nessa said smiling and Hermione faced her with a warm smile.

"I'll treasure it." she said, holding the music box in her lap. Draco smiled at her and she felt simply happy.

Hermione took a green present and gave it to Nessa.

"This is from me." she said and the older woman looked at her surprised.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't have." she said, taking the present and unwrapping it curious.

It was a book of poetry about love. Nessa looked at the cover and smiled. She looked more beautiful in this moment than ever before.

"Thanks you very much, Hermione." she said touched.

"You have another one from me, Nessa." Draco said and gave her a present.

Nessa smiled at him and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful silver picture frame with roses. Nessa took a deep breath and smiled happy.

"Thank you, my dear!" she said and Draco grinned.

"It's empty, but we'll put a picture of the three of us in it. So you'll always have a memory of this Christmas." he said satisfied and Nessa nearly cried.

Hermione smiled at him. He could still surprise her.

Nessa took out another present and gave it to Draco.

"This is what I made for you over the years to never let you forget what kind of person you are." she simply said and gave it to him.

Draco opened it and found a photo album with hundreds of pictures of him, Nessa, his grandfather, his parents…

"I made it when you came here during the holidays."

Hermione looked over his shoulder. There was little Draco fishing, Draco swinging, Draco playing the piano…

"It's important not to forget that first of all we're all just human." she said smiling and Hermione smiled back, putting her hand on Draco's shoulder. They looked at each other smiling and then he hugged his grandmother and thanked her.

Hermione took a silvery present and finally gave it to Draco.

"This is yours." she said excited.

He smiled and opened it curious. Hermione had bought him a silver bracelet. On a small platelet she'd engraved her name.

Draco looked at her smiling.

"I love it." he said and kissed her a bit too intense regarding the presence of his grandmother.

Nessa just chuckled and Hermione blushed.

"Thanks." he whispered and Hermione smiled.

He gave her a golden present and Hermione couldn't wait to see what it was. It was a book. But not any book, it was the first edition of _Hogwarts – a history_ including a personal dedication. Hermione was just speechless. She couldn't even thank him.

"She's obviously stunned." Nessa said grinning and Draco nodded happy.

"I can't imagine how expensive this must have been!" Hermione finally said.

Draco just shrugged and Hermione was close to tears again.

"Thanks! It's just perfect."

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him grateful. Their eyes locked once again and Hermiones heart started pounding. But before they could say any more, the doorbell suddenly rang and all three of them looked at each other surprised.

"Do you expect someone, Nessa?" Draco finally asked.

Nessa shook her head and stood up to open the door. Draco and Hermione remained in the living room, wondering who would come for a visit at Christmas Day.

"Don't!" Nessa nearly screamed and Draco and Hermione both looked at the man who entered the living room with a lethal expression on his face.

Draco clenched his fists and Hermione stopped breathing.

"Hi Dad." Draco finally said, facing the impressive appearance of Lucius Malfoy.

**Hi everybody! I finally managed to write chapter 18**** and I can't tell you how sorry I am that it took so long. I'm so damn stressed at the moment; I don't even know where to start. I hope I didn't mess this chapter up because of that. It's anyway a bit longer than the other one, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks once again for all of your kind reviews and please keep posting your comments because they really help to inspire me! I love you all and wish you a nice Sunday. I personally have to study now… :-( However, thanks again, and good night!**


	19. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

Hermione was shocked. Not only because she'd have never expected Draco's father to show up, but rather because she couldn't believe how much Azkaban had changed Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in black and much skinnier than before. His hair was matt and seemed to have lost some of its colour. But worst were his eyes. They were just empty. Silvery lakes of emptiness. Hermione shivered. Lucius eyes were so similar to Draco's that she was suddenly scared. Never would she want to see such deadness in Draco's eyes… Hermione took a deep breath.

Nessa was pale and obviously thinking hard how to manage this situation. Draco's face was motionless, but he was tensed and his eyes were gleaming.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" he suddenly asked his father calmly.

There was a little sparkle in Lucius' eyes. He smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to spend Christmas with your mother? I thought you'd take care of her."

Draco grimaced. Lucius had obviously struck a nerve. Nessa went in between.

"It's Christmas. Let's just sit down and talk about everything." she suggested still worried.

Lucius gave her an impervious glance before he examined Hermione. And then everything happened very fast. Lucius suddenly took his wand and performed a strong, non verbal curse towards Hermione. Before she could even think of avoiding it, Draco had already cast the Protego charm to defend her. Father and son looked at each other estimating.

Lucius sighed and sat down. He suddenly appeared very old.

"So it's true." he concluded exhausted.

Draco just nodded, his hand clasped around his wand.

"Do you have the slightest idea what will happen if he finds out?" Lucius suddenly whispered reproachful, his eyes set on the pale face of his 16 year old son.

How young they suddenly appeared! Hermione bit her lip and felt like a little child who had no idea of the real dangers out there. The fear in Lucius' eyes was so impressive that she felt dizzy. He was a fully skilled wizard with incredible abilities and yet he seemed to be scared to death. Hermione turned pale. Lucius noticed and snorted.

"Better late than never." he joked, his smile not reaching his empty eyes.

Draco turned around to face her and his eyes were as hard as steel. He'd always known. From the very beginning he'd been aware of the risks. Hermione felt so stupid, she couldn't believe it. She'd heard the "other Malfoys" story and yet she'd always believed they were strong enough to win this fight. Strong enough to change that terrible future. She'd been so dumb.

"Why are you here, Dad?" Draco asked strained, facing his father determined.

Lucius smirked.

"I wanted to bring you to your senses."

Draco shook his head.

"Too late."

Lucius sighed.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I'd love to have a chat with Miss Granger. Maybe she'll be more reasonable."

Lucius' voice was tired and overstrained, but his tone tolerated no dissent.

Draco snorted.

"Whatever you have to say just spit it out, Dad."

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't ask for permission, Draco. Don't forget to who you're talking."

Draco didn't have the time to answer, because Hermione suddenly made a step forward.

"Let's go for a walk." she proposed and Lucius nodded agreeing.

Draco gave her a furious glance, but she just put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Don't dare to harm her." Draco threatened and his father looked at him angry and at the same time sad.

"If you'd have cared for your family as much as you care for her, I'd have been grateful."

The reproach hurt Draco, even though he tried hard not to show it.

Lucius opened the backdoor and waited for Hermione to lead the way into the garden. Nessa and Draco looked at each other worried.

ooooo

They walked for a short time, both silent. Hermione knew that it was dangerous to be with someone like Lucius Malfoy alone, but she'd seen his expression and there was one thing they had in common: they both wanted Draco to be safe.

"How did you do that?" Lucius suddenly asked frowning. He glanced at her as if he was trying to figure her out.

Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. There was no potion, no spell, nothing like that. I didn't force Draco into this relationship." she replied sharp.

Lucius snorted.

"I know. Draco is capable of protecting himself, there's no way you could have forced him. But I wonder what happened that made him forget all of his principles. I don't want to offend you, but Draco obviously hated you from the first time the two of you met. And you didn't seem to like him either."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Feelings can change."

Lucius sighed.

"Yes, apparently."

Hermione stopped and looked at him serious.

"Will you sell us out?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed and he had that lethal expression on his face again.

"You think I'd risk my son's life for a filthy mudblood like you?"

His voice was ice-cold and harsh and Hermione cringed. She nodded and even smirked.

"Fine. So what do you intend to do?"

Lucius snorted.

"I'll appeal to your common sense."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"I'm all ears."

Lucius nodded and took a deep breath.

"You know about the current situation at _Malfoy Manor_?"

Hermione nodded and he shook his head, obviously pissed.

"I had an interesting conversation with Pansy Parkinson who told me that Draco is dating no less a figure than you. She told me Draco would only use you for information, but she was worried there could be more to it. She saw the two of you at King's Cross, leaving together. You can imagine how surprised I was to find out that Draco secretly left Hogwarts for Christmas."

Lucius didn't make any effort to hide his reluctance.

"I knew there was no other place he could go, so I came here. I wanted to know how he truly feels about you."

Hermione didn't say anything. What could she have answered? Lucius sighed and continued.

"This is not a "my parents are against my girlfriend"-story. This is a matter of life and death. It's not only Draco's life that's at stake. My whole family will be killed if he ever finds out. And not only _my_ family. You are very well aware of the fact that the Dark Lord doesn't feel great sympathy towards you anyway. I'm sure he'd love to kill you, even if it's only to hurt Potter. If he ever gets to know that you're also important to Draco, then you'd suddenly be pretty valuable. He'd chase you and it won't be hard to get you. And I don't have to tell you what'll happen then. He'd lure Potter out and you know very well that your best friend would definitely come to rescue you. And Draco would be probably dumb enough to come as well."

Hermione suddenly felt very cold. She shivered and longed for the warmth of Draco's body. She needed his comfort and love more than ever.

"What should I do?" she whispered more to herself.

Lucius suddenly grabbed her wrist and Hermione cringed and widened her eyes. He stared her down with those empty depths and his grip was painful and kind of desperate.

"Break up! If Draco means that much to you, then safe his life and yours as well. Return to where you belong. You were never meant to be together!"

Hermione gasped and felt the tears in her eyes. The mere thought of leaving Draco let her heart break in thousand pieces. Wasn't there another way to settle things? Any other way?

"Let go of her!" a familiar voice threatened furious and both turned around surprised.

Draco's expression was as murderous as Lucius had been before. He made some steps forward, when Hermione was suddenly pulled near and everything around her turned dark.

ooooo

Hermione felt as if she was pressed through a very thin rubber hose. When she thought she wouldn't be able to hold breath much longer, she finally felt the relief of fresh air pouring into her lung. Hermione opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the adrenalin rushing through her body, when she recognized the gigantic white villa in front of her.

"Malfoy Manor?" she whispered husky.

Lucius glanced at her intensively but didn't answer. Hermione didn't intend to give up that fast. She couldn't reach her wand, but as Nessa had said: in first place they were all human and there was nothing that hurt a human man more than a hard kick into his nuts. She turned around in Lucius' arms and kicked him as hard as she could.

As expected he broke down gasping, letting go of her. Hermione turned around and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't apparate yet, so she had to escape muggle-like. She heard Lucius behind her and felt the power of the curses he shot towards her. Fortunately they didn't hit her. Hermione turned around and cast a spell whereupon Lucius broke down. She didn't take the time to examine him closer.

What should she do now? Where should she go? How much time would they need to find Lucius and therefore to start looking for her? And how the hell should she contact Draco and tell him not to search for her at _Malfoy Manor_? Before she could answer even one of these questions, she suddenly bumped into someone very hard. He'd apparated right in front of her and was even paler than usual.

"I'll definitely pay you back for this…" Lucius growled angry and the last thing Hermione saw were his quite vivid eyes looking down on her.

ooooo

Draco felt as if he was caught in his worst nightmare. His fathers' arm was suddenly wrapped around Hermiones waist and he could see the horror in her eyes, when they both suddenly vanished right in front of him. He reached out to hold them back, but it was too late. An intense desperation filled his mind and his whole body was on alert, screaming for something he could do to take her back.

But there was nothing he could do, even if he wanted. He couldn't apparate yet and he had no idea where his father had disappeared. Probably right home, but what if not? And if he really brought her to _Malfoy Manor_, what the hell would they do to her? Draco felt hot and cold at the same time and he started trembling. Nessa put her hands on his shoulders and when he finally faced her, he could see his own terrified expression reflected in her silvery eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he croaked overwhelmed and heard Nessa sob in reply.

"I don't think you can help her now. Even if you'd drive home it'd take you more than five hours."

Draco understood the unspoken hint: in five hours she'd be already dead or worse than that.

"Can you apparate, Nessa?" he asked as calm as possible.

His grandmother shook her head crying.

"I've never had the hang of it. Never. Sorry, dear. The only thing I could offer you is a broom…"

Draco looked at her hopeful and nodded in agreement. With a broom he'd at least save two hours.

The broom was already pretty old and by far not as fast as Draco's Nimbus 2001, but he didn't complain. It was his only chance. He was about to leave, when a sudden "plop" announced another unexpected visitor. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Your father is back from Azkaban. He asked me to bring you home to spend Christmas with your _family_." the stranger said motionless.

It was obviously a Death Eater. He wore a long, black cloak and had short, brown hair. His face was distinctive and he seemed to be about 25 years old. The most outstanding were his bright green eyes and the little scar on his left cheek. He waited patiently and accepted Draco's examination without any comment. Draco had a strange feeling of knowing this man.

"I've never seen you before."

The stranger grinned.

"Not every servant of the Dark Lord lives in _Malfoy Manor_."

Draco just nodded and looked at Nessa who watched him worried.

"I'll be fine." he whispered to calm her, but she didn't seem to believe it. Not very encouraging.

Draco took a deep breath and put his hand on the Death Eaters arm. What a fucked up situation. He'd only wanted to spend some peaceful days with her, far away from all the trouble they had to face in school. He'd have never imagined that they would have to face much bigger problems now. How should he get her out of that damned house? And how should he explain her presence in first place? He wouldn't stand losing her… What a great holiday. Merry Christmas, Draco…

Draco's dark thoughts were interrupted by the strange feeling of being breathless while they apparated. When he eventually opened his eyes again, he stood in front of the familiar white villa he'd always called home. He sighed and tensed in determination.

"There are only a few minutes left before someone will come to pick us up, so you better listen to me carefully, Draco." the Death Eater next to him suddenly insisted.

Draco looked at him frowning, but the stranger just continued.

"They don't know that your girlfriend is in there. You have to pretend you came home on your own purpose. They are aware of the fact that you visited your grandmother, but they've no idea Hermione was with you. Your father took her into the house through that secret passage from the dungeons. She's safe – for now. Your father will most likely blackmail you with her life. You have to agree, even if it's just on the surface. You can use the same passage out of the house. Your father thinks you don't know about it. It's the only way out. Follow the tunnel out of the house and I'll be waiting for the two of you. I'll help you escape."

The stranger was obviously serious and Draco could sense that he was telling the truth. But he was still sceptical.

"Why should you help us?" he asked confused.

The Death Eater shook his head impatient.

"No time for such explanations, just do what I told you. Hermione is in the East Wing. Be careful: one false movement and you'll never be able to leave again."

Draco didn't have the time to reply because there were suddenly two other Death Eaters right in front of them. One was Goyle's father, the other one was that scumbag Macnair. They both grinned.

"Finally back home, huh Draco?" Goyle stated mischievous.

Draco just nodded and followed the two men into the huge house. The stranger was right behind them. Macnair turned around and faced him with a grin.

"You can leave him to us now, Connor."

The stranger nodded and disappeared, not before he'd given Draco one last glance. What the hell was going on here? And who was this guy?

"Your mother is waiting for you in her saloon." Goyle said in front of the marble stairs.

Draco nodded and went upstairs. Fortunately they had enough trust to let him go alone. He examined the empty corridors and asked himself where everyone was. It was kind of weird.

He eventually stood in front of a big wooden door and took a deep breath. Whatever would happen now, he had to safe Hermione somehow. He'd do everything to bring her out of this house.

ooooo

Draco opened the door and found his mother sitting on a comfortable armchair right in front of the fireplace. She was beautiful as always, even though she was frowning. Her long, blonde hair was plaited and she wore a blue dress and a green scarf. When she saw Draco, she jumped up and hugged him relieved and worried. They were not alone, though.

Bellatrix was standing with her arms crossed in front of the window and watched the emotional scene with disgust. She wore a long, black dress with long sleeves and a silver belt around her slender waist. Her dark hair was open and was shining. She was nearly as beautiful as she'd been before Azkaban. Nothing could delete the crazy gleam from her black eyes, though. Next to her was Lucius, still pale, still empty but nevertheless authoritarian.

"Stop it, Cissy! You should rather punish him than hug him. What the hell made you visit that muggle-loving grandmother of yours, Draco?" Bellatrix spit furious and Narcissa gave her an angry glance.

"It's none of your business how I treat my son, Bella! And stop interfering, it's not your task to question his motives!"

Bellatrix glared at her sister but Lucius stopped her from saying more.

"Bella, I want you to leave. We're going to talk with Draco in private."

Narcissa nodded and put her hands on Draco's shoulders. Bellatrix clenched her fists.

"Don't issue orders as if you're the boss here, Lucius! Don't forget that you'd still be in Azkaban if our Lord hadn't been that generous."

Lucius' eyes were now gleaming again.

"This is still _my_ house Bella and either you follow my instructions or you can leave immediately!"

Bellatrix smirked.

"Don't think you can treat me like that just because the Dark Lord's not here right now. I'll be going, but I won't forget this Lucius."

Draco felt a wave of relief. _He wasn't here._ _Thank God, he really wasn't here yet._

Bellatrix opened the door and turned around before finally leaving.

"Don't think you can hide anything from me, Lucius. I'll find out soon enough and you'll be punished. I'm looking forward to that moment."

The door closed with a conclusive sound and Draco faced his parents. This wouldn't be a cakewalk…

ooooo

"Draco sweetheart, why did you leave Hogwarts? Didn't you imagine you'd get in trouble?" Narcissa asked worried and Lucius snorted.

"He didn't come home for himself, luv."

Narcissa frowned confused, facing the exchange of glances between her husband and her son.

"What are you talking about?"

Lucius looked at her motionless.

"He wasn't alone when I found him at Nessas' place."

Narcissas eyes widened and she watched her son wondering.

"Draco, you took someone with you? Who?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"My girlfriend."

Lucius snorted again and Narcissa was obviously stunned.

"Pansy?" she dared to ask but Lucius shook his head and finally explained what had happened.

"He was actually with that Granger girl. You remember her, don't you? She's that mudblood from Gryffindor, Potters best friend."

Narcissa turned pale and sat down on the armchair again, trying hard not to faint. Her eyes were big and watery and her lips slightly parted in surprise.

"You can't be serious." she gasped and nearly broke down when she recognized Draco's determination.

"Oh my god, we're all going to die." she added shocked, her eyes now set on the face of her husband.

Nobody commented this prediction and Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Where is that girl?" she finally wanted to know from Draco.

Draco shrugged with studied casualness.

"No idea. You should ask Dad. He actually kidnapped her."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow and Lucius nodded unimpressed.

"She's actually right here. She's unconscious at the moment and I won't give away her hiding place because I could imagine our son would dare to curse us and try to escape with her."

Draco got a shocked glance from his mother and a cold one from his father. _Not bad, Daddy…_

"I won't let this family fall apart because of your stubbornness, Draco. If you really like that girl, then do what's best for both of you and break up. Forget her once and for all and don't dare to even talk to her again. You can choose: either you break up and let her return to the life she led before she met you or you refuse and I'll hand her over to the Dark Lord. Make your choice, Draco."

Narcissa bit her lip but didn't contradict her husband. She put her hand on Draco's arm, pleading.

"Draco, please. You know what the Dark Lord asked you to do. He won't tolerate disrespect."

Draco managed a little smile.

"I'll die anyway, won't I, Mum? You know very well that I'm not capable of killing Dumbledore. This whole shit is just a fucking setup to have a reason for getting rid of our whole family. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

Narcissa couldn't stop the tears running down her pale cheeks. Lucius looked even worse than before and Draco put his hand on his mother's shoulder. He bent forward and kissed her forehead, his eyes locked with hers.

"I'd never let anyone harm this family, Mum. But you have to trust me. I need your faith now more than ever. I promise I'll find a way, but you have to just let me."

Lucius frowned and watched his son disbelieving.

"And what about the girl?"

Draco took a deep breath.

"If you harm her, I'll tell Dumbledore everything I know. And if you plan on holding me here, I'll have a nice chat with the Dark Lord."

Lucius' eyes widened in fury and Narcissa gasped.

"You dare to blackmail your own father?" he hissed and Draco nodded calm.

"Just like you blackmail me."

Narcissa shook her head angry and stood up to stand between them.

"Stop it! Both of you! We're a family, aren't we? We're supposed to stick together. I won't allow you to blackmail each other like worst enemies! I'm ashamed of you!"

Both Draco and his father looked at Narcissa guilty. Lucius sighed.

"Don't you understand how dangerous that girl is? She could destroy everything." he explained pleading.

Draco shook his head.

"Dad, answer this one question and I'll leave you alone: do you like the life you're leading at the moment?"

Lucius cold mask broke down and Draco noticed it with satisfaction. This expression was answer enough.

"Did you ever consider we could be on the wrong side?" Draco continued. Narcissa looked at him with widened eyes. There was fear and scepticism but also a bit of hope in those blue depths.

"Draco…, don't…" she whispered and looked around worried, as if she expected some surveillance camera or stuff like that.

"What if I'd tell you that there's probably a way out? What if this isn't the way our life has to be?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"How would you know?"

Draco sighed.

"It's more a feeling. I don't know anything, but she does. I can't describe it but I think she could change things. There is something about her that makes me believe."

Narcissa closed her eyes devoted.

"You'd never break up, right?"

Draco shook his head. He knew that he was supposed to pretend he'd give up, but he at least wanted to try to explain it to his parents.

"My friends are convinced that I'm dating her just because I need information about Potter. I told them that I spy on her. You remember the vanishing cabinet grandfather once had? He sold it to Borgin and Burkes later. I'll tell them I visited Nessa to get some information about it. I'm sure I can convince everyone. But I need your faith. From both of you." Draco continued and his parents looked at him unsure.

His mother was the first one to react.

"Fine. I believe in you, Draco. I'm not sure how you want to manage all of this, but I believe in you. Before I agree to your plan I want to talk to the girl, though. I won't harm her."

Draco knew that his mother didn't give in when she finally got something into her head, so he just nodded and hoped Hermione would give the right answers to what his mother would ask her.

ooooo

Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. She found herself in a small yet comfortable room with a huge bed. The only furniture apart from the bed was a cupboard, a fireplace and a desk with a chair. Hermione went to the window and noticed that she was probably somewhere in third floor and furthermore the window was barred. She didn't have to check the door to know that she was locked.

She sighed and sat down on the bed again, trying hard to remember everything that had happened. How could things change that fast? This morning she'd been with Draco, enjoying Christmas presents and now all of a sudden she was all alone somewhere in Voldemorts fort. She could as well immediately commit suicide and save herself the agony she'd feel when Bellatrix found out she was here. Hermione shivered and tried to block the image out that had suddenly appeared in her mind. This time Draco wouldn't be able to rescue her…

Hermione froze when the wooden door slowly opened. Her heart started pounding and she bit her lip when she recognized the pale appearance of Narcissa Malfoy.

**Wow, this really took some time. I'm pretty unsure about this chapter. I can't really explain why, but I don't know if it's good enough. I hope all of you will read and review again, giving me some advice. Do you like it? Is there too much dialogue? What do you think about Lucius and ****Narcissa? I really appreciate every review and hope to read from you soon! Please be gentle, though, ok? ;-)**

**PS: Draco's mother is called Narzissa in German, just like the flower, and I didn't even consider that she might be spelled differently in English… ;-) Thanks to ****margaritama,**** who told me about it. I changed the wrong name now… Thank you!**


	20. Faith

**Faith**

Hermione stood up slowly and faced the tall woman in front of her estimating. Narcissa examined her with a frown before she finally sighed and locked eyes with Hermione.

"Well, welcome at _Malfoy Manor_, Miss Granger."

Narcissas voice was soft but her gaze was sharp. It reminded Hermione of frozen glaciers. She didn't know what to say, so she simply kept silent.

"I guess you know why I'm here?" Narcissa asked, cocking an eyebrow. Was this a typical family feature?

Hermione sighed.

"Can't we just get it over with and forget about the small talk?"

Narcissa snorted and sat down on the bed. Even this simple movement appeared very graceful. She was a lady – there was no doubt about that. Hermione suddenly felt even more out of place.

"This is about my family, Miss Granger. And there is nothing more important to me than my husband and son. I won't let this family be harmed. In other words, I'd do everything to keep them safe. _Everything_. Now I have three questions to ask and depending on what your answers are like, I'll decide whether I'll kill you myself, hand you out to the Dark Lord or let you escape without harming you. You better choose your words with caution. Your life is in my hands now, Miss Granger."

Narcissa said those words without satisfaction, arrogance or menace. She stated them as a matter of fact and Hermione suddenly shivered.

"I'll answer every question honestly – no matter if you like the answer or not. My life is in God's hands, Mrs. Malfoy. You can do to me whatever you like, but I ask one favour of you before we begin: if my answers won't satisfy you, please take Draco away from here. Please don't let him stay here, no matter what happens."

Hermione sounded much more confident than she actually felt. Narcissa pressed her lips together, but gave a little nod.

"Fine. First question then. I want to know why you chose to fall in love with Draco."

Hermione laughed sneering and Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"You think I planned to fall in love with _him_ of all things? I didn't want to. I don't know myself how it actually happened, to be honest. Years had passed in hatred and contempt and I was sure Draco was the only guy I could never like. I was wrong. We didn't do it on purpose – it just happened."

Narcissa's expression was motionless and Hermione started walking around, trying to find the right words.

"How can I explain it? You should know yourself that you can't plan love. I just bumped into him and we had to work together on a potion and suddenly I saw another side of him. We never took the time to get to know each other. Why should we? There were so many obstacles between us. Our friends, our blood status, our families, it seemed impossible to ever have a normal conversation. But this year we were suddenly forced to deal with each other and I had the chance to see behind the mask Draco is always showing. This cold and arrogant attitude of his that drove me crazy sometimes." Hermione explained gesturing.

"And then, all of a sudden, there was this smart and fascinating guy in front of me. He loves reading, his sense of humour matches mine, he's passionate and actually he can be really kind. My whole world was suddenly upside down. His smile just made me forget all the reasons why I should keep distance. And all of a sudden he ruled my mind. I can't resist him. I tried – more than once. It's too late."

Narcissa had turned even paler and her big blue eyes were set on Hermione, who blushed and bit her lip.

"That was pretty clear. I was at first worried you could have thought of money, but our status was more a reason for you to break up than to be with Draco, right?"

Hermione nodded and felt a bit ashamed about her emotional outburst. She'd wanted Narcissa to understand that feelings just couldn't be manipulated – especially love.

Narcissa sighed.

"I guess this leads to question number two. Draco told us he trusts you concerning future events. He said you'd know some things and he'd believe you. I'm really no fan of divination, but I want to ask you this anyway: will Draco be able to fulfil the mission the Dark Lord assigned him with?"

Hermione gulped. This was the one critical topic she couldn't really talk about. Narcissa was tensed, her expression curious and at the same time fearful. Hermione sighed.

"No."

Narcissa closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't say anything but Hermione felt her desperation and now she suddenly knew that it was time to tell someone the truth. She'd have never thought it would be Narcissa Malfoy, but on the other hand: could there be someone else beside herself who cared so much about Draco?

"He asked me to prevent it." she whispered and Narcissa opened her eyes and watched her confused. She seemed to feel that there was a deeper meaning behind these words, but she didn't get it.

Hermione sat down next to her and looked at her pleading.

"Are you capable of Occlumency?"

Narcissa frowned but nodded. Hermione sighed.

"If Draco manages to kill Dumbledore, then He-who-must-not-be-named will gain a lot of power. The Ministry of Magic will be infiltrated and finally even Hogwarts will be in the hand of the Death Eaters. Thousands of people will die, there will be no mercy. There will be a terrible war for about five years and then a final battle will destroy the last resistance and the Dark Lord will reign this world of darkness forever. There will be no hope, no mercy and no kindness. I guess this is what you want, isn't it? You're a Death Eater after all."

Narcissa didn't look as if this was her greatest wish for the future. She was pale and appeared as if she felt sick.

"Why should I care? Like you said, we're Death Eaters. Draco will definitely be honoured if he fulfils his task and helps the Dark Lord to gain so much power." Narcissa hissed not at all convincing.

Hermione shook her head.

"Draco won't be honoured because he'll run away. He'll change allegiance and fight on the side of the Order. We will get married and you will never see him again until you die. Draco will disappear together with all the traitors – including me."

Narcissa just faced Hermione motionless, her eyes a bit darker than before, her rosy lips kind of colourless.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Hermione whispered. "It already changed, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't already be with him…"

"How do you know all these things?" Narcissa asked serious, glaring at Hermione.

"He told me."

"Who?"

Hermione sighed.

"Draco."

ooooo

"Are you making fun of me?" Narcissa suddenly shouted angry. She stood up and stared Hermione down.

Hermione shook her head.

"Time travel. He came back to prevent it and asked for my help."

Hermione could see how cognition hit her and Narcissa sat down again with a little 'oh'.

"Impossible…" she whispered stunned.

Hermione shook her head.

"I've seen him. He told me everything. He was the one who brought Draco and me together, to be honest. He told me to approach him and to talk this plan out of him. That's how we fell in love. Later he admitted that we'd been a couple in his future as well. He came back after all of us died. He asked me to help him change that future. It's Draco's wish to escape this world of oppression."

Narcissa needed some time to handle all this information and Hermione gave her some minutes to think it through.

"You said it already changed?" she finally whispered and Hermione nodded.

"Draco and I would have been a couple after school and not already now. And I am not supposed to be here today. I don't know how the future will develop after our interference. Maybe we can prevent that war – maybe not. We're optimistic at the moment, but that was before I woke up right here. It doesn't matter, though. Draco's future self is somewhere out there, trying hard to prevent those things from happening. He'll fight, even if I die. And present Draco also wants to believe that there is another option for him than becoming a Death Eater. He doesn't want this life, you know."

Narcissa snorted.

"Well, that's obvious… Can I see him? I mean the other Draco?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I've no idea where he is. We only meet in Hogwarts…"

Narcissa nodded, lost in her thoughts.

"You're not allowed to tell this to anyone – not even Lucius and even less Draco. This is very important. I wasn't even allowed to tell you." Hermione warned vividly.

Narcissa laughed bitterly.

"Who would ever believe such a story?"

"Swear it. Swear by your family that you won't tell." Hermione insisted with gleaming eyes.

Narcissa just nodded again.

"I have to admit that this conversation is not quite what I expected…"

Hermione snorted.

"No, not really."

"Why did you tell me?" Narcissa suddenly asked and for the first time there was just curiosity in her deep blue eyes.

"Because I know how much you care about Draco. You wouldn't want him to be unhappy – even if he'd choose another way than you'd have."

Narcissa frowned again.

"Be that as it may, but what happens when Draco isn't able to fulfil the mission? Ok, he probably prevents that war, but what will happen to him?"

Hermione sighed.

"He'll have to leave. He'll be on the run, unless we manage to set a snare and finish that lord of yours off."

Narcissa shook her head and looked at Hermione pitiful.

"You've no idea how strong he is."

Hermione nodded.

"That's right, but we're not alone. Together we can do it. We're as strong as we're united. The Dark Lord has never felt something like love. No matter if it's the love of a friend, of a lover or of a mother. He completely underestimates that power."

Narcissa didn't answer, but her eyes were full of concern.

"Guess I have a last question to ask. Do you truly believe Harry Potter will be able to break the Dark Lord?"

Hermione managed a little smile.

"If there is somebody on this earth who can stop him, then it's Harry."

Narcissa stood up without a comment and gave Hermione a long glance.

"I need some time to think about everything. Just make yourself comfortable. You're not in danger for the present."

Hermione smiled again.

"You can stop pretending. I knew from the beginning that you'd never harm me. You wouldn't cause Draco pain."

Narcissa smiled back and there were suddenly a lot of emotions in her glacier eyes.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Granger. If I'd think it's best for Draco, I wouldn't hesitate to make him suffer."

Hermione shook her head.

"Easier said than done, huh?"

Narcissa snorted and turned around to leave.

"Have a good night, Miss Granger. And don't forget to pray. I guess all of our lives are in God's hands now…"

ooooo

Hermione stood in front of the window. It was late afternoon and already dark outside. The moon hid behind thick clouds, covering the sky. She thought about everything and wondered where Draco might be. Was he still with Nessa? Did he search for her? She had no idea that he was actually in the same house, also thinking of her.

She froze when she heard the door open again. Hermione turned around fearful and looked at a stranger with brown hair and green eyes. He was tall, wore a black cloak and had a scar on his left cheek. One look into his eyes was enough and she sighed relieved.

"Thank God, you're here." she stated honestly and he approached her with a frown.

"How the hell do you always recognize me? I tried nearly everything by now and I didn't even cock an eyebrow…" he complained and Hermione laughed.

"I told you already: it's your aura. How come you're here?" she asked, worried all of a sudden.

He transformed back and looked at her with an amused sparkle in his silvery eyes.

"I'm currently a young servant of the Dark Lord. I am here to get the honour of the Dark Mark, but first I have to proof I'm worthy of it."

Hermione gasped.

"But you can't! It's too dangerous! You can't really get the mark…"

He shook his head.

"I won't let that happen, so don't worry. But this is a great chance to get the information needed. I already told Draco I'd help both of you escape. He'll pick you up tonight and hopefully you'll be able to leave. What'll happen afterwards, I don't know yet. But I won't let you stay in this house any longer than necessary."

Hermione frowned confused.

"What do you mean, Draco will pick me up? Is he _here_?"

Her expression was horrified and she sank down on the bed when he nodded.

"They wanted to send someone to pick him up from Nessa's place and I volunteered. He's fine; it's his home after all. They won't harm him – for now."

Hermione closed her eyes, still pale.

"I told your mother everything." she admitted apologetic and now he was the one turning pale.

"Why?" he croaked and Hermione sobbed.

"She came to talk to me and I just had the feeling I should tell her. She won't tell anybody, she promised. I don't know why, but I had to tell her. She cares so much for you, it just seemed right."

Draco sat down next to her and took her hand, squeezing it comforting.

"Don't worry, it's ok. I wanted to tell her from the beginning, to be honest, but I didn't dare."

He gazed at her and his eyes examined her appearance in a way that made her blush. Hermione put her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort him with her touch. He inhaled her scent deeply and relaxed. They both sat like this for some time.

"I have to talk to her myself." he finally whispered and Hermione nodded agreeing, squeezing his hand.

"You'll wait here till midnight. Draco will come. You leave as fast as possible and I'll contact you later. This time it was coincidence that I was nearby. I can't risk your life anymore, that's why you'll take this."

Hermione looked at the black leather bracelet he held in his hand. It had a beautiful silvery heart as a pendant and she could make out a little amber stone on it.

"If you're in danger or simply need to talk to me, just press this button. I'll get a signal and be able to apparate in front of you in less than a minute." he explained serious.

Hermiones jaw fell open.

"This reminds me pretty much of James Bond."

Draco laughed.

"I actually got inspired from some muggle technology, but this GPS is magical. It's a spell that makes it possible for me to track you down, no matter where you are. You could be under the sea and this would work. It's foolproof."

"And if anybody would find out? Or what if I lose it? Or someone could use it as a trap to lure you out!" Hermione imagined terrified but Draco just shook his head.

"The stone only reacts to _your_ touch. It's like a scanner that checks your fingerprint. Beside yours, only my own is stored. If someone else touches the stone I'll know it."

Hermiones eyes widened.

"Wow, I'm impressed. That's pretty cool. Where do you get those ideas from?"

Draco smiled sadly.

"This was one of my jobs in the future. I developed some pretty good things to make sure we survived. How do you think we'd been able to escape for five years if nearly everybody was against us? I invented these kinds of things for the whole Order and they were pretty useful."

Hermione was still stunned.

"You could have been a great Auror with these abilities."

Draco laughed.

"Luv, I _was_ an Auror just like you were. We were together with Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Ginny the elite of the Order."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"You never told me!" she complained and Draco laughed.

"It didn't seem to be important. We had been working on our own anyway. After the Order had been infiltrated there were not many people left to fight, but we were still about 20. Potter assumed control and we joined. While Potter was on his mission with Weasley, the two of us were leaders of the Order."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know why I'm actually even surprised."

Draco smiled again and he finally stood up.

"I have to leave. It will be suspicious otherwise. Don't forget to be ready at midnight. And please wear the bracelet."

Hermione stood up as well and hugged him firm.

"Thanks." she just whispered, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

Draco moaned and hugged her even firmer, crushing his lips down on hers. His lips were soft and longing and even though Hermione first tensed, she couldn't just push him away. His kiss was foreign but at the same time very familiar and her body suddenly reacted of its own volition. She buried her hand in his hair and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. After what seemed to be a century, he finally brought some distance between them and his eyes were dark from passion. She'd never seen him that attractive. He was kind of a different person, as if this kiss had been able to awake a spirit in him she hadn't known before.

"I love you." he whispered velvet and Hermione felt the tears in her eyes.

"Love you too." she said breathless and he disappeared with a last, long glance.

Hermione sank down on the bed, still crying. Not because she felt guilty, even though she probably should have. It was just the knowledge that he'd never be able to tell these three little words to the woman they were dedicated to.

ooooo

Narcissa had a hard time to pretend everything was fine. She was dining with Lucius and Draco and all of them ate in silence. She wanted to say something, or to do something to save this terrible Christmas, but she really didn't know what. Finally Lucius disappeared to some important meeting in the conference room and she was alone with Draco.

Before she could even think of something to ask him, he already started talking.

"How is she?"

Narcissa had never heard Dracos voice that concerned and tensed and she sighed devoted.

"She's fine. Nobody will harm her."

Draco nodded and left, pretending he was tired.

Narcissa sat in front of the fireplace of her salon, thinking about everything that had happened today. She just wanted to take her family and run away. She'd never felt such a strong need to just disappear and leave all this horror behind. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to be free again. And most of all she wanted her family to be safe.

Before she could continue with these rebellious thoughts, the door suddenly opened and a young man entered. He was one of the new candidates for becoming a Death Eater – a tall, young man with brown hair, intensive green eyes and a little scar on his cheek. Something about him had made Narcissa always feel comfortable, nearly as if she knew him…

"Connor? These are my private rooms, what brings you here?" she asked coolly. She wasn't allowed to show any weakness in front of the others and kindness definitely one.

The young man transformed right in front of her and Narcissa stood up shocked. Her eyes widened and she started trembling. he still wore the same clothes, but all of a sudden he was a completely different person. His hair was platinum and a bit too long. His eyes were the same silvery grey they'd always been and the little scar on his cheek was still there. It bothered her that she didn't know where he got it from.

Narcissa approached him slowly, reaching out her hand to touch him, to prove that he was no imagination of her vivid fantasy.

"Oh my God, it's true." she gasped and he hugged her firm, trying to calm her with his presence. Narcissa started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Mum." he whispered and she was about to break down, but he held her firm.

It took Narcissa a strong cup of tea with Whiskey to relax enough to be able to listen.

Draco told her everything – mostly repeating what Hermione had already tried to explain. He didn't spare himself and Narcissa decided to take some more Whiskey into her tea. When Draco had finally finished, she just shook her head, not sure what to say.

"I'm speechless." she whispered and Draco grimaced.

"Speechless because I'm a time traveller, or speechless because I became a traitor?"

Narcissa snorted.

"Speechless because I can't believe you're sitting right in front of me and at the same time you're probably awake in your room. It's confusing and it scares me to death. Draco, I've always wanted to protect you. I can accept that you love a mudblood, even though I still can't believe this fact either. I also can accept that you don't want to be a Death Eater and live the life your father and I chose. But Draco, I'll never accept you being in danger. I' do everything just to know that you're safe. That's why I ask you to leave. Please, just run away, stay safe and forget about this fight. It's not yours, dear."

Narcissas voice was pleading, her eyes watery. Draco took her hand and smiled at her.

"Mum, that's exactly the point. It actually _is_ my fight. I saw everyone die who'd ever meant something to me. I lost everything important in my life just because I believed in freedom, kindness, love and happiness. I won't give up until I finally see the sun shine over this house again. I swear I'll dispel the darkness from this place and I'll make it our home again. But I need your help. I'm begging you, Mum. Please, do it for me, for Dad, for us as a family."

Narcissa sobbed.

"What can I do?"

Draco smiled relieved.

"Just believe in me. All I ask from you is to simply believe in me. Believe in what I'm saying and believe in what I think is the right thing to do. You just have to trust me, Mum."

Narcissa suddenly saw the face of her sixteen year old son in front of her, begging her to have faith in him.

She took a deep breath.

"I trust you. Just let me know if I can help you somehow."

Draco smiled bright and hugged his mother once again. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she smiled back at him, still worried, still confused, but faithful.

"I should leave now." Draco finally said and stood up slowly. "Dad and Bella will be back soon."

Narcissa nodded.

"You won't join the rows of the Death Eater, will you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Never."

Narcissa nodded, a little smile on her lips. Draco took her hand again.

"Mom, Hermione and Draco will disappear tonight."

Narcissa sighed.

"I can't say I'm surprised. We'll have to come up with an explanation."

Draco nodded.

"I'll think of something. Just take care of Dad, would you? Do whatever you can to hold him in bed tonight."

Narcissa blushed under the gaze of her son and he grinned.

"I'll do my best." she answered and he kissed her once again before he left as abruptly as he'd appearad.

Narcissa went to the window and looked into the cloudy sky. It was a very dark night. _God, if you hear me, please protect my little family…_

ooooo

Hermione lay on her bed, waiting for midnight to come. She couldn't take her eyes off of the bracelet she was wearing. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of the kiss he'd given her. Hermione hadn't expected that to happen. She had just been that grateful and happy to see him. There was still no trace of guilt. Hermione didn't plan to tell Draco about this kiss, but even if she would he'd understand, wouldn't he? It was still him, she'd kissed. But deep inside there was a little voice that contradicted. You kissed a guy who's not your boyfriend, no matter how you explain it.

Hermione sighed. The Draco she was together with and the young man she'd kissed were so different, even though they were strictly speaking the same person. Had she actually been unfaithful? Hermione sat up and frowned. There was now finally something that felt similar to guilt, but she still didn't regret the kiss. it was as if this just had to happen.

The stroke of the clock startled her and she stood up excited. Her heart was pounding. Would he come? Would she finally see him again and leave tonight? She waited for what seemed to be years, when the wooden door was once again opened slowly…

**Hi everybody! How are you? Here's chapter 20 and I personally think it's a good one. I hope you agree. Thank you so much for all the kind and helpful reviews I got again! I really appreciate them and they inspire me every time I read them. I'm so glad you like the story I came up with. Can't wait to read your comments on this one, so please review again! :-) Love you all!**

**PS: You were right of course about the mysterious Death Eater. ;-) I decided to write a bit more about future Draco and hope you like it. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for updating that late. **


	21. The Burrow

**The Burrow**

Hermione was afraid she'd have a heart attack before she'd even be able to leave that room, but then she saw _him_ and all the tenseness, fear and uncertainty suddenly vanished and she just threw herself in Draco's arms. He held her so firm, it nearly hurt, but Hermione didn't care. She was just happy to be near him.

"I'm so glad you're here! We should leave immediately." she finally whispered and he sighed.

There was something in his gaze she didn't understand and it made her feel very uncomfortable. Draco looked at her painful for one moment, his grey eyes reminding her of a storm. Hermione wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before she could do so, he'd already bent down and kissed her breathless. This didn't feel right. Hermione didn't understand why, but something just didn't feel right.

Draco's kiss was passionate and intensive and soon she moaned and pressed her heated body against him. He didn't try to push her away or remind her that they'd have enough time to continue later and this worried Hermione even more. He finally broke the kiss and buried his face in her hair, hugging her as if he'd love to never let her go again.

"Draco?" she croaked fearful, not knowing what she actually wanted to say.

He looked at her and the storm in his eyes was gone. There was just grey blankness. She tensed. His face was motionless for one long moment, but then he smiled crooked and Hermione relaxed again, relieved to see him like that. She never wanted him to stop smiling.

"Let's go." he whispered husky and Hermione nodded, still fearful. Her instinct told her that something wasn't right and she therefore held Draco's hand a bit too firm. She'd have rather died than let go of him.

They left the room very silent and started their journey through the darkness.

ooooo

Draco didn't seem to need light. He'd grown up in this house and led Hermione through the different corridors without thinking twice. They walked some minutes in silence and Hermiones heart was pounding. For one silly moment she was even afraid someone might be able to hear it. The strange feeling that something terrible was about to happen didn't let go of her.

Draco led her downstairs through dark and stony corridors. It reminded Hermione a lot of the Dungeons in Hogwarts. It was getting colder and colder down there and she started shivering. Draco noticed and took off his leather jacket. He wore a green sweater underneath and didn't seem to be cold at all. Hermione didn't want to take his jacket, but he just rolled his eyes and put it around her shoulders without saying a word. She blushed and smiled grateful. It was warm and smelled of Draco and Hermione felt suddenly better. For one short moment he watched her with those stormy eyes again, but then they continued walking.

Hermione was surprised that they didn't meet any guards, but Draco seemed to know where to lead her. They finally reached an underground dungeon. He approached one of the thick stony walls and took out his wand. Draco performed a non verbal spell and a hole suddenly appeared which was obviously the entrance of a tunnel.

"I'm impressed." Hermione whispered and Draco winked at her smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes, though.

He reached out for her hand and she took it without hesitation. They followed the tunnel out of the house for about 10 minutes. It was dark and humid, but Hermione didn't complain. There was still that strange feeling and besides they weren't safe yet.

When she suddenly smelled fresh air and saw the cloudy sky above her, Hermione sighed relieved. In front of the tunnel was a certain green-eyed 'Death Eater', already waiting for them. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The smile faded though, when he watched his younger self.

Hermione glanced at Draco and frowned. He looked as if he was in pain and she was immediately worried again.

"Draco, what's wrong? We should really disappear as fast as we can." she whispered concerned and noticed that even their saver nodded.

"She's right. We shouldn't lose time now."

But Draco still didn't move.

"I won't come." he finally said and locked eyes with Hermione.

Hermione felt as if her heart skipped a beat. She suddenly knew that there was nothing she could do to convince him. _So that's why he kissed me like it was the last time… Another farewell-kiss…_

"I won't go without you." she stated determined, her hands on her hips. "We could have spared this way, because I'll definitely come back with you, Draco. I won't let you stay here alone!"

Hermione glanced at the other Draco, who was staring at his younger self with a frown. He obviously tried to figure himself out. Hermione would have laughed if this situation wouldn't have been that serious.

Draco shook his head, his eyes like liquid steel.

"I'm sorry, honey. But please believe that I love you. I really do."

Before Hermione could ask why the hell he behaved like that, Draco had already performed a spell and stunned her.

ooooo

Draco had a feeling that Connor, or whoever that guy was, would have loved to punch him. He didn't know why, but the way the stranger had reacted to him stunning Hermione had perplexed him.

His spell had hit her unexpectedly and she'd broken down as if he'd knocked her out. Connor had immediately approached her and had caught her in last minute before she'd hit ground. The fury in the eyes of that stranger had made Draco frown. And for some strange reason he didn't like seeing Hermione in his arms. He restrained his sudden jealousy and approached them slowly.

Draco bent down to place a little kiss on Hermiones rosy lips. Connor watched him frowning and Draco felt a strange satisfaction. He'd wanted to kiss her one last time before she'd leave and besides he just had a feeling he needed to mark his territory. Draco wanted to hold Hermione, to disappear with her somewhere far away and forget about everything else. But he couldn't.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Connor finally hissed, still trying to control his anger.

Draco closed his eyes for an instant.

"To keep her safe."

Connor frowned but seemed to believe him, which was kind of strange regarding the fact that they didn't know each other.

"Listen, I've no idea who you are and why you even helped us, but I have a favour to ask. Please take Hermione away from here. Best would be _The Burrow_, if you can. Please." Draco said convinced that he could trust this guy, even though he really didn't know why he felt that way about a complete stranger.

Connor sighed.

"What about you?"

Draco pressed his lips together.

"I have to deal with some things here. I can't leave now; it would be more than suspicious. Even if I'd come up with some stupid excuse, it still would be strange. I'll stay here and play my role and if everything works out then I'll meet her in Hogwarts after the holidays."

Draco didn't know why he even tried to justify himself in front of this guy. He just looked into those foreign yet familiar green eyes and cleared his throat.

"Could you…, I mean…, please make her understand before you leave. And take care of her. Please."

Something in Connor's eyes suddenly softened and Draco had to look away. He glanced one last time at Hermione, who seemed to be safe and comfortable in the arms of that stranger and Draco ignored the pain he felt when thinking of letting her go.

"I'll bring her safe to _The Burrow_, don't worry. Just take care of yourself."

Draco nodded. He had a lump in his throat and eventually turned around to leave.

"Thanks. I'm in your debt. Whenever you need something, don't hesitate to ask me."

Draco couldn't see the painful expression on Connor's face. He took a deep breath and left without looking back.

ooooo

Hermione felt as if a truck had run her over. She opened her eyes and moaned. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember why she actually felt that empty. When she met those familiar grey eyes, recollection suddenly came back and she sat up a bit too fast and moaned again.

"Where are we?" she croaked, looking around.

Hermione noticed the hay she was sitting on and the scent and noise of some horses and cows. It was already dawn and the first shafts of sunlight illuminated the foreign place.

"We're actually in a barn." he answered and Hermione grimaced.

"I can see that, thanks. I'd like to know _where_ this barn is and why we're here."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That simple gesture made Hermiones eyes get watery and he looked at her worried. Before he could say something, she already started sobbing.

"He stayed, right? And he stunned me! I will definitely kick his ass when I see him next time…" she threatened not at all convincing.

Draco suddenly lifted her on his lap and she buried her face in his chest, crying and sobbing. He caressed her hair and kissed her temple, trying to comfort her. His embrace was warm and familiar and Hermione moaned longing. She wanted _him_ to hold her like that right now…

"He'll be fine, Luv, stop crying. He's at home, don't forget that. He'll be ok…" he whispered softly and Hermione finally relaxed.

She sighed.

"He's such a pighead…"

"Yeah, I know, but he didn't want to hurt you. He was right, to be honest."

Hermione looked up at him angry and he smiled.

"It's not that he didn't want to go with you, but imagine how people would have reacted to his sudden absence. The Dark Lord isn't dumb, you know. He'd have ordered people to keep an eye on Draco and that's exactly what we're trying to prevent. Draco knew you wouldn't want him to stay, so he decided to just make that decision for you. He's sorry."

Hermione snorted.

"Did he order you to say that? And why is it _Dark Lord_ all of a sudden? You've spent too much time with the Death Eaters."

Hermione felt immediately sorry when she saw his hurt expression. She took his hand and apologized quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that… It's just that I'm really worried and afraid and furious and a lot more I can't even describe."

He caressed her back and smiled understanding.

"It's ok, Luv, don't be sorry. You're right after all. I call him like that because it's safer than saying his name. And my cover isn't allowed to blow. And Draco really asked me to make you understand why he did what he did. It wasn't easy for him."

Hermione nodded. Part of her _did_ understand, but she still didn't think he'd chosen the right way by simply knocking her out and making decisions for her.

"Nobody managed to stun me like that. I didn't even see it coming. He's bloody fast…" she murmured still angry.

Draco just chuckled.

"You still didn't tell me where exactly we are." Hermione finally reminded him and he smiled.

"We're actually in a barn in Ottery St. Catchpole." he explained and Hermiones eyes widened.

"You brought me to Ron." she stated motionless and Draco's smile vanished.

"He thought it would be best for you to be with your friends. You'll need them, Luv. It's still more than a week until you return to Hogwarts and you'll be glad to have some distraction."

Hermione knew that he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She felt treated like a little child and she didn't like it. Draco noticed her defiant expression and smirked.

"Who's the pighead now?" he teased and Hermione grimaced before she finally smiled back.

She sighed and shrugged.

"I can't help it now anyway, so I guess I'll just try to make the best of a bad job. But next week will be hell for me…"

Draco suddenly bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take care that you two can stay in contact."

Hermione smiled grateful and hugged him firm.

"Thanks so much, for everything."

She was suddenly reminded of that sweet kiss and her cheeks flushed.

Draco smiled knowing but didn't comment about it.

"It's time to go, Luv. I'll return and look after Draco. I'll tell you what happens, ok? Can we meet here again? Maybe the day after tomorrow at midnight?"

Hermione nodded. They stood up and went outside holding hands. It was cold and everything was covered in snow. It was actually beautiful, but she didn't feel like admiring the landscape.

Draco squeezed her hand and they disapparated. When Hermione could breathe again, they were suddenly standing on a meadow right in front of The Burrow.

"I'll take care of him, I promise." he whispered calming.

Hermione smiled without looking at him.

"I know. But don't forget to take care of yourself as well." she said warmly and squeezed his hand once again.

He suddenly hugged her firm and she put her arms around his neck, just holding him close. Draco looked at her loving, kissed the back of her hand and vanished.

Hermione sighed and looked at the comfy house in front of her. She felt at home here and that was exactly what she needed now. She gazed into the now clear sky and heeded Narcissa's advice: she prayed.

ooooo

Hermione went towards _The Burrow_ and couldn't help always thinking of Draco. How was he? Did he sleep now? What would he have to endure until he was finally able to return to Hogwarts? Would he be punished for visiting his own grandmother? And what if she'd wait for him next week and he simply wouldn't come? Questions upon questions and no answer far and wide.

Suddenly the door swung open and Hermione stood in front of a flabbergasted Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione…" she whispered surprised, a basket in her left hand and her wand in the right one.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. I'm very sorry to barge in like that, but I…, well I just wanted to see Ron, Ginny and Harry of course." she explained lame and blushed.

Mrs. Weasley's gaze softened and she put down the basket to hug Hermione motherly.

"How about breakfast, dear? I'm sure you're starving."

Hermione smiled and nodded relieved. They went into the kitchen together and she suddenly didn't feel that lonely and desperate anymore.

Mrs. Weasley immediately started to make toast and eggs with bacon and Hermione drank a cup of tea, while calming down a bit.

"I don't know what exactly happened, because nobody wanted to tell me…" Mrs. Weasley started with pursed lips. "…but I guess you had a fight with either Ron or Harry, or probably both, right?"

Hermione was too tired to come up with some believable lie, so she just nodded depressed.

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I knew it. Those two have been pretty thoughtful these days. I don't think I've ever seen them so serious. They didn't even really enjoy Christmas. Oh, by the way, did you get your present, dear?"

Hermione choked on her tea. Her presents were either in Hogwarts, or if the house-elves had been really fast, they probably had sent them home. She managed a smile however and nodded.

"Oh, yes, thanks for the great sweater."

It had been a guess and she'd been lucky enough to be right because Mrs. Weasley smiled all over her face and put a big plate with delicious French Toast, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Hermione. Her last meal had been Nessa's dinner two days ago and she suddenly really felt like starving.

Hermione began eating and she enjoyed every single bite. Mrs. Weasley watched her satisfied and eventually frowned.

"What was that fight about, Mione? Nobody wanted to tell. I mean you never fought, I can't imagine what happened. And what jacket are you wearing? I didn't know you like leather, dear. Looks expensive, though."

Hermione gulped and didn't really know what to answer, when she was fortunately released by Ginny walking into the kitchen. Hermione hadn't even noticed how much she'd missed Ginny. The redhead looked at her stunned and finally smiled bright. She wore blue jeans and a green sweater and her long hair was tied into a pigtail.

"Mione!" she suddenly screamed and Hermione stood up grinning before both girls hugged each other excited.

Mrs. Weasley smiled but reminded them to be silent.

"The boys are still sleeping!" she whispered and Ginny nodded, still grinning.

"What happened? Why are you here? I'm so glad you came!" Ginny started babbling, when she caught her mother's curious glance and Hermione's discomfort.

The redhead glanced at the basket Mrs. Weasley had put down in front of the door.

"Mione and I will collect the eggs, Mum. We'll be back soon." Ginny said smiling. She took Hermiones hand and the basket and left the kitchen at record speed.

ooooo

"That was close…" Hermione said relieved and Ginny winked amused.

"Sorry, I didn't think of Mum. She asked all the time why you didn't come and if something was wrong, but we didn't tell her and so she got even worse and curious like hell. She'll definitely try to catch you alone to ask you about everything."

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed.

"Gin, I really missed you."

The redhead smiled a bit sad.

"I missed you too, Mione. We actually all did. How come you're here? I thought you went home?"

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, no Gin, I didn't go home. And I didn't stay in Hogwarts either. I actually spend Christmas with Draco."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione started talking. She told Ginny about everything that had happened the last days. She didn't mention the nights with Draco and the important role of his future self of course, but apart from that she told Ginny everything. The redhead listened attentive and didn't interrupt her. It felt great to finally get it off her chest and Ginny wasn't someone who condemned people.

"Oh my God!" she eventually said when Hermione had finished.

Ginny had turned pale and she shook her head disbelieving.

"You were at _Malfoy Manor_? _Malfoy Manor_, Mione! You could have died! Do you know how close you where to He-who-must-not-be-named?"

Ginny's terrified expression made Hermione feel sorry.

"He wasn't there, Gin! I was lucky and now I'm safe, so please don't worry anymore! I'm sorry; I didn't want to startle you…"

The redhead shook her head again.

"Mione, I thought Harry was exaggerating. I always thought he just couldn't stand Malfoy and that's it. But you know what? Maybe he was right. Maybe this whole relationship is much more dangerous than I'd ever imagined."

Hermione wanted to protest but what could she have said? Wasn't it true after all? Hadn't they definitely overestimated themselves? Ginny noticed her expression and approached her apologetic.

"Mione, don't get me wrong. I'm not against your love. I'm just really worried. I don't want you to be in danger."

Ginny's pleading brown eyes made Hermione feel warm and she smiled.

"I know. But aren't you even in greater danger, Gin? Your boyfriend is the _Chosen One_ after all."

Ginny grimaced.

"I guess you have a point. We're not that good in choosing our lovers, are we?"

Hermione laughed.

"No, we definitely failed in this subject."

They both laughed and collected the eggs. It was pretty cold and Ginny started shivering in her sweater. She gazed at Hermione and noticed the black leather jacket she was still wearing.

"That's Draco's, right?" she finally wanted to know and Hermione nodded with a blush.

Ginny sighed.

"He definitely has taste. I guess that jacket costs more than all of my clothes together."

Hermione frowned. She examined the jacket closer and noticed a _Lagerfeld_ label. She gulped. Money surely wasn't one of Draco's problems…

"What will you tell Ron and Harry?" Ginny suddenly asked worried. "It's just…, well… I don't want you to fight again. I was glad you finally kind of made up."

Hermione sighed.

"They won't like it, but I decided to tell the truth. No lies anymore. How can I expect them to trust me, if I lie to them? I just have to hope they understand…, or at least that they'll try…"

Ginny nodded.

"Honesty is the best policy. But those two are pretty stubborn, especially Harry…"

There was a shadow in Ginny's bright eyes and Hermione suddenly remembered Luna's words.

_Harry is worried about your relation with Draco Malfoy. His fierce reaction confuses Ginny and she fears he might be in love with you unknowingly. And Ron doesn't like this idea as well__…_

Hermione suddenly had a lump in her throat. She'd been shocked to hear those words and she'd told Luna that this was complete nonsense. But she also remembered the dreamy answer of the blonde Ravenclaw.

_And you're sure about that?_

Hermione hadn't been sure.

ooooo

Hermione watched Ginny a few moments and felt a strong need to protect her best friend. Even though she knew that Ginny was tough and capable of defending herself, she was also aware of the fact that Ginny loved Harry from the bottom of her heart. He was her weak spot, the only one who could seriously hurt her.

"Harry will calm down. He's just overreacting. I'm sure he'll finally understand." Hermione said, not really convinced of her own words.

Ginny grinned pitiful.

"You could at least try and make it sound probable, Mione."

They both looked at each other and started laughing. It was so easy to be with Ginny.

"I'm glad I met you first." Hermione stated honestly and Ginny smiled.

"Me too."

ooooo

They finally returned to the house, the basket filled with eggs, when the kitchen door opened once again.

Harry and Ron went towards them, both with their hands in their pockets.

"Mum told us you're here. So you still came for New Year's Eve." Ron eventually said with a little smile, his ears turning red.

Hermione smiled back at him. It was a good feeling to see them.

"Yes, I kind of barged in this morning, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Harry didn't look into her eyes. He normally didn't fear facing her.

"There's no need to apologize." he whispered. "We're glad to have you here."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I think you'll change your mind if I tell you where I come from…"

Ginny bit her lip and Ron and Harry both faced her curious.

"I didn't go home for Christmas. I was with Draco."

Ron pressed his lips together and stared her down while Harry tensed.

"You spent Christmas with _Malfoy_? All the time?" he asked disbelieving.

Hermione nodded.

There was something in Harry's gaze Hermione couldn't identify and then he sighed devoted.

"Guess I should have known that." he finally said motionless and Hermione cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Would you mind if we talk inside? I'm freezing to death!" Ginny complained and they all entered the house.

After greeting Mr. Weasley in the kitchen, they went upstairs and finally sat down on Ron's bed.

"It's best you just start from the beginning, Mione. And no more lies, ok?" Harry asked serious and Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry, I lied earlier. But we just kind of made up and I didn't want to ruin that again."

Ron looked down at his hands and Harry gave her a nod, showing that he didn't hold it against her. Well, not that much at least.

Hermione took a deep breath and started telling them how they visited Nessa and how Lucius Malfoy had appeared. She told what had happened in _Malfoy Manor_ and how Draco had finally saved her. Hermione explained why Draco had decided to stay and how he'd told her to come to her friends. She noticed that there were many gaps, because there were lots of things she actually couldn't talk about, even though she really wanted.

Harry and Ron listened carefully, while Ginny held her hand comforting and encouraging. When Hermione eventually stopped, they were silent for some moments.

"I can't believe you were in Malfoy's house…" Harry croaked pale.

Ron stood up all of a sudden and looked down at Hermione with a furious expression.

"Damn, Mione! If you ever bring yourself in such danger again, then I'll spank you till you can't sit for at least a month!"

Hermione, Harry and Ginny faced Ron flabbergasted and too surprised to contradict. He noticed the sudden attention and blushed.

Hermione smiled.

"I'll keep that at the back of my mind, Ron. Thanks."

Ron felt obviously uncomfortable and sat down again, his face still as red as his hair.

Ginny couldn't hold back a grin and even Harry had to smile. He got pretty soon serious again, though.

"Mione, there are a few things I don't get. How did you manage to come here if Malfoy didn't leave?"

Hermione sighed.

"A friend of his actually helped us. He apparated with me and left when I was safe."

Harry frowned, but didn't seem to find her explanation implausible. He probably thought it was suicidal, but not unbelievable. Hermione had a feeling he considered her to be the dumbest person in this room. She couldn't hold it against him. From his point of view she really seemed to be very unreasonable.

"Mione, we can't protect you when you're lying. Please, promise to be honest from now on."

Hermione felt guilty. She bit her lip. There were things she just couldn't tell. But did that actually count as a lie?

"Harry, first of all, thanks. I know that you're worried. And I hate lying to you, please believe me. But you have to stop being that overprotective. I can really take care of myself."

Harry snorted and even Ginny gave her a short glance.

"Mione, we've been separated for three days and you already managed to be locked in _Malfoy's_ house. Do I have to say more?"

Hermione grimaced. Well, he was somehow right, wasn't he? As he didn't know the circumstances it probably appeared as if Draco couldn't take care of her – unlike her friends. Hermione didn't want to annoy Harry, but she just had to defend Draco.

"Harry, I'm ok. Nobody harmed me. Draco could have let me alone, but he followed without hesitation and he was the one who sent me here."

Harry's eyes were now narrowed.

"We would have also come without hesitation, Mione."

Hermione gasped.

"No! Never! Swear by your parents that you'll never let anybody lure you out Harry Potter! Swear it!"

Ginny looked at her surprised and even Ron finally glanced at her puzzled. Harry just frowned.

"Did I miss something?"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down.

"Harry, you are the most important person in our fight against He-who-must-not-be-named. Even if you don't feel that way, but _you're_ the one who actually needs protection. I am nothing in this fight, just a pawn in a chess match. Maybe I'm helpful, but my loss won't decide this war."

Harry looked at her intensively.

"What you're trying to say is that I should just sit and watch if one of you ever gets captured?"

Hermione nodded.

"Exactly. This is not just about us, Harry. This is a fight for everyone who suffers under Voldemort. It's for everyone who believes in you and your success. You have a responsibility, Harry. Don't throw your chance away by playing the hero in the wrong moment. Swear you won't bring yourself in danger because of someone like me."

Harry snorted and stood up angry.

"_Someone like you_? You're one of my best friends, Mione! You're kind of family for me. If I'm not fighting for the ones I love, for whom am I fighting then?"

Hermione stood up and took his hand with a smile.

"I don't say you shouldn't fight for me. But if you have to make a decision…, I mean if you ever have to choose between my life and that of hundreds of people, then I ask you to choose them."

Harry seemed pissed, even though he didn't let go of her hand.

"I swear to do what I believe is right. Is that ok?"

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"It's enough."

ooooo

"You don't have any baggage with you, right?" Ginny asked 20 minutes later.

They were both in her room, preparing a bed for Hermione, who now shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'll write a letter to my parents anyway. I want to tell them I'm fine and I can ask them to send me some clothes…"

Ginny nodded.

"You can share my clothes for the time being. They won't fit perfectly because you're a bit taller, but our figures are quite alike, so you won't look bad."

Hermione nodded grateful. She glanced out of the window. The sky was still clear and the sun even shined, but it was nevertheless pretty cold. What did Draco do right now? Was he fine? Did he miss her? She already felt as if she hadn't seen him for ages.

"He's ok, Mione." Ginny whispered and Hermione faced her with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. But I just can't stop worrying."

She shrugged and Ginny nodded understanding.

"I'll do my best to distract you. Fred and George are again working, even though Christmas is barely over. They are more successful than they would have ever been in the Ministry. They live in Diagon Alley now. Dad also wants to start working today. He was promoted and has a lot of work lately. The safety measures didn't only increase in Hogwarts of course. Well and Bill and phlegm went out on a date…"

Hermione frowned.

"Phlegm?"

Ginny grinned.

"That's how I call Fleur. She visited us to get to know the family… You know that they're getting married, don't you?"

Hermione gasped.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married? I had no idea…"

Ginny nodded depressed.

"I can't stand her. That terrible, French accent just drives me crazy. Mum hates her as well, even though she'd never admit…"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'd never expected that, to be honest. But who am I to complain about Bills choice."

Ginny grinned.

"Tonks was here yesterday. She looks terrible. I don't know what's wrong with her, but since Sirius died, she just lost her colour – in the true sense of the word."

Hermione frowned.

"Tonks and Sirius were cousins, right? Maybe she is therefore that depressed. Poor Tonks, I feel sorry for her…"

Ginny nodded and sighed. They kept silent for some moments, when Ginny's eyes suddenly started gleaming and she smiled bright.

"You know what? The day after tomorrow, there's a party in Ottery St. Catchpole. It will probably be just a little festival in a barn but you need some fun, Mione and I think this would be just the right distraction for you."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and finally smiled.

"The day after tomorrow? That actually suits my plans…"

**Hey everyone! I got so many great reviews, I couldn't believe it. Your kind words and the enthusiasm for my story inspired me a lot and I immediately sat down to write chapter 21. I can't believe it's already 21. Hope it won't get too long; I don't want the story to become boring.**

**I really hope you like this chapter as well and I'd be very happy to receive some more reviews. It's just such a good feeling to read your opinions. Thanks a lot to all of you! And thanks a lot to those who added my story as one of their favourites, or even me as an author. I can't describe how happy I feel every time I get such an email. It's a great honour for someone who's writing the first fanfic. Thanks a lot and have a great weekend!**


	22. Engagement

**Engagement**

Hermione took a long shower and relaxed a bit. She didn't want to continue pondering, but that was easier said than done. She sighed and closed her eyes. The hot water made her feel a bit dizzy and tired. It hat been a long night after all… She looked back on the conversation with Ginny and suddenly chuckled. Ginny's face had been priceless when she talked about Fleur. Hermione had been surprised to find out about Bill's marriage, but then she'd remembered a velvet voice in the greenhouse, telling her a story.

Her future self had run into Draco at that wedding. She'd never thought much about that piece of information. There had always been more important things to ponder about. But now this wedding was reality – well, not yet, but probably soon and suddenly the whole story seemed more real than ever. For Hermione it had been a tragic love story and she'd felt involved in a way, without really knowing what her future self must have felt. She'd cried and had been depressed for all the pain the other Draco had had to suffer. But his story nevertheless had been just a story, not reality. Now suddenly, she felt as if those two different worlds had collided with an ear-splitting crush only she could hear.

Hermione felt now even dizzier and decided to leave the hot shower. She wrapped a towel around her heated body, when the door suddenly opened and Ron stood right in front of her.

First he just looked at her stunned, then his gaze changed, examining her closer before he finally blushed ashamed and left the room apologizing.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet and dark, her cheeks heated and her eyes were gleaming a bit fevered. The white towel was pretty small…

She sighed and got dressed. The last thing she wanted was to remind Ron of some other feelings than friendship. Hermione watched herself in the mirror and sighed again. Ginny's jeans were skin-tight and the blue sweater was a bit too short, but Hermione didn't complain. She just dried her hair and felt a bit better.

It was already late afternoon and Hermione decided to look for Ginny, Ron and Harry. She left the bathroom and went down the stairs, when she suddenly heard two familiar voices.

"…can't just pretend nothing ever happened, Harry!" Ron hissed, walking around confused.

Harry sighed.

"I know. But she's our best friend, right? You couldn't have expected her to never have a boyfriend…"

Ron snorted.

"It's not any boyfriend; it's bloody, fucking _Malfoy_."

Harry nodded with a sigh.

"I know. But you didn't like Krum either, right? Don't you think you'll hate every guy who ever gets close to her?"

Ron suddenly stopped walking around and sat down with a moan.

"I'm so damn jealous, Harry! I still love her. When I saw her before…" Ron shook his head. "She was so beautiful. I can't stand the thought that someone like _Malfoy_ can touch her. That he's allowed to kiss her. I can't even believe I'm telling you this…"

Harry looked a bit pale.

"You think she is that close to him?"

Ron snorted.

"Do I have to remind you that it's Malfoy, we're talking about? You think he would be satisfied with just holding hands?"

Harry grimaced.

"It's still Mione were talking about in first place."

Ron took a deep breath.

"Harry, I don't know what he did, but he somehow stopped her brain from working. She gets breathless when he's close to her. When they're together you can nearly feel the tension in the air. I watched them in potion and I wanted to punch him every time he dared to glance at her. If I didn't know better I'd say she's under a spell."

Harry laughed without any sign of humour.

"That's called love, Ron."

The redhead glared at his best friend for some seconds, before he moaned again.

"I just want her to be happy. But I wish _I_ could be the one to make her happy."

Harry didn't answer. There was nothing left to say.

Hermione leaned against the wall and felt the tears in her eyes again. She'd never wanted to hurt anybody. Who else would have to suffer because of her love for Draco?

Hermione suddenly felt a hand around her waist. She turned around and met the understanding, brown eyes of Ginny. Both girls turned around and went back upstairs.

ooooo

"You ok?" Ginny asked worried and Hermione snorted.

"Yes, I'm ok, but I guess I'm the only one. I didn't want to mess things up like this, Gin. I was hoping Ron would forget about me. I…, well I just wanted to go back to normal, just being friends…"

Ginny sighed and sat down on her bed.

"It's not that simple, Mione. If you truly like someone, you can't just pretend you feel nothing. Ron will get over you, but he needs some time. It's not easy to give up on the one you love."

Hermione noticed the shadow in Ginny's eyes and bit her lip.

"Gin…"

Ginny shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Mione. Stop making yourself responsible for everything."

Hermione sobbed.

"But, if I wasn't in love with Draco…"

Ginny interrupted her annoyed.

"Then what? Would you have been with Ron just because it seemed right? Did a kiss from Ron ever make you feel like when Draco kissed you?"

Hermione shook her head guilty.

"Ron deserves true love as well, Mione. I don't want him to have someone who loves him half-heartedly."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"There she goes again…"

Hermione chuckled and Ginny smiled.

"It's better to have a clean break-up than to be with someone who doesn't really love you. Someone who just stays by your side because he can't get what he really wants…" the redhead eventually whispered and Hermione shook her head.

"It's not like that, Gin. Harry is just…, well, it's Harry. He worries too much and sometimes he's not the most sensitive person either. He loves you; he just can't show it properly."

Ginny smiled very sad.

"Yeah…"

Hermione hugged the redhead and felt the sobs shaking Ginny's slender body. Now, all of a sudden, Hermione knew that it had been right to come here. Draco had known before and now she understood as well. Her friends had done so much for her and now it was time to return the favour.

ooooo

Ginny and Hermione helped to prepare dinner and little by little the kitchen was filled with people. Harry and Ron had set the table without talking much and Ginny was also lost in her thoughts. Mr. Weasley finally arrived, followed by Fred and George and Bill and Fleur. Hermione smiled about Ron's expression when Fleur sat down next to him with a huge smile. Ginny just rolled her eyes and Harry grinned. For one short moment everything seemed to be just normal.

"Hey Mione, you're late, Christmas is already over." George said winking and Hermione grinned.

They started talking and joking and finally Harry, Ron and Ginny seemed to relax as well and joined in. It was a nice evening, filled with stories and laughing.

Mrs. Weasley finally yawned and stood up.

"It's late. Go to bed already, all of you."

Ginny and Hermione went upstairs with Harry and Ron.

"Wanna have a pyjama party?" Hermione suddenly suggested and all of her friends looked at her surprised.

Ginny grinned.

"I'll go get some cookies."

Ron and Harry smiled.

"Do we really have to wear pyjamas?"

Hermione nodded smiling.

"I insist on this dress code."

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes and the three of them laughed.

"I missed you." she whispered honestly and the two guys smiled at her.

"We missed you too." they said at the same time.

ooooo

Hermione tried hard to bring back what had once been the most normal thing on earth: discussing with her friends.

They were sitting on the floor in Ginny's room, talking and laughing and just being together. Hermione noticed how Harry tried to touch Ginny by chance and she couldn't avoid a smile. She also noticed Ron's longing glances, but didn't react. She wasn't allowed to give him any hope, even though she really wished she could just hug him and tell him how sorry she was. But she didn't.

It was already late after midnight, when Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Ron didn't seem to be suspicious. They had just been talking about school and were now silent for a moment.

"This is what I like most." Hermione finally whispered. "I just love being with my friends. Joking, discussing and even studying. I just…, I wish we could always be like this."

Harry glanced at her and sighed.

"I gave in long ago, Mione. I'd rather accept Malfoy than giving you up. We'll always be friends."

Ron nodded.

"I agree…" he whispered without facing her.

Hermione forgot about her intention to keep distance and hugged them both. They gasped surprised, but finally hugged her back.

"Forever." she whispered to herself.

Ginny just woke up with a moan and watched the three of them blushing embarrassed.

"Man, I always miss the best part…" she complained and Hermione hugged her firm.

She felt just happy and she wanted to share these feelings. She was still worried about Draco and she missed him terribly, but in this moment she was just happy.

ooooo

The next morning started much too early. Ginny and Hermione were still sleeping, when three owls suddenly started to knock loudly at the window until they both woke up.

"Kill those stupid animals, or I'll do it myself." Ginny threatened when Hermione stood up sleepy to open the window.

A breeze of cold air hit her and she started trembling. The owls landed on Ginny's desk and Hermione relieved them from a pretty big packet. The owls disappeared immediately and Hermione closed the window. She took the packet and went back to bed, still trembling.

"Is it from Draco?" Ginny asked curious, but still sleepy.

Hermione shrugged, not able to open her mouth without chattering her teeth. She opened the enclosed letter and started reading curious.

_Hermione__,_

_How are you Sweetheart? I was so worried when both of you suddenly disappeared. I was afraid I'd never see you again. But fortunately Draco contacted me and told me you're both fine._

_Draco asked me__ to send you your Christmas presents, including your baggage and exactly one galleon. I have no idea why Draco ordered me to send you that coin, but he just said you'd know what it means._

_It's better if you don't answer this letter. I'm afraid someone is watching me. I'm glad I managed to send you this packet without any trouble._

_I really hope you're fine, dear. If you ever need help or just a place to stay at, don't hesitate to visit me again._

_Hermione, please do an old Lady a favour: take care of my grandson. I know he pretends to be fine, but I'm pretty sure he's not._

_Wish you the entire best, Luv._

_Nessa_

Hermione sobbed and held the letter firm. Ginny sat up and watched her worried.

"What happened?"

Hermione smiled calming.

"Nothing, it's ok. Just read it." she whispered, handing Ginny the letter over.

The redhead began reading while Hermione opened the packet to search for the enchanted coin. She couldn't wait to contact Draco.

"Seems to be a nice person. Nessa." Ginny explained when Hermione watched her frowning.

"She's great, a very kind and tough woman."

"Is that coin enchanted? Like those of the DA?" Ginny wanted to know curious.

Hermione nodded.

"I'll be able to contact him. Well, if I find the bloody coin…"

Ginny snorted.

"Honestly, Mione, are you a witch or what? Accio enchanted coin!"

The galleon flew out of the packet and Hermione grabbed it excited.

"Thanks, Gin."

"I'll have a look at your present's then." the redhead announced shrugging, while Hermione started sending a message to Draco.

_Draco? I just got the packet…__ Are you ok?_

Hermione waited and waited, her heart was pounding and she was impatient like hell, but Draco didn't answer. She turned pale and all kinds of terrible images went through her mind.

"What happened to him?" she whispered terrified and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mione, it's six o'clock in the morning. I bet he's just sleeping."

Hermione looked out of the window. It was still dark and she relaxed. Ginny was right, Draco was probably sleeping. She imagined his face when he was asleep and Hermione felt a wave of longing. She wanted to see him, be close to him, touch him and hear his voice…

"You really miss him, huh?" Ginny stated pitiful.

Hermione didn't answer and Ginny didn't expect her to do so.

And then she suddenly felt the enchanted coin getting warm in her hand. Hermiones heart started pounding.

_Honey, I just had a dream of you…_

Hermione chuckled relieved.

_What was it about?_

The answer didn't take long.

_It had something to do with you and me in a bed…_

Hermione laughed.

_I guess that means you're fine._

_I could never be fine without you._

Hermione bit her lip; her whole body seemed to react to those words. She could imagine his voice when saying them…

_I miss you terribly._

And now she could nearly see his smile.

_Not as much as I miss you._

_I was really worried. Don't dare to ever stun me again, Draco Malfoy!_

_Sorry. But I knew you'd never go without me. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do._

_You have to try __even harder to make me forgive you._

Hermione chuckled and Ginny just went back to bed grinning.

_Honey, you know that things will get more complicated __from now on, don't you?_

Hermione frowned. Could things get even more complicated?

_What do you mean?_

His answer took longer than usual and Hermiones heart skipped a beat.

_I'm not sure, but I think they'll watch me._

_In Hogwarts as well?_

Draco answered immediately.

_Especially in Hogwarts._

Hermiones heart felt heavy like stone.

_What should we do then?_

_I think they have some kind of plan, but I don't know yet what it's about._

_You scare me, Draco._

Hermione couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

_I don't want to scare you. I just want to warn you. I have a bad feeling, honey…_

_Get out of there! Please, just run away. We can leave together, somewhere, where they can't find us…_

His answer was long and much too reasonable for Hermiones taste.

_Honey, they won't harm me. My parents would never allow them to lay a hand on me. I'm currently under arrest and I heard some rumours and have a feeling they have something in mind, but whatever they plan, it won't kill me. And you can't leave your friends and family behind as well._

Hermione bit her lip until she tasted blood.

_I'm really scared now__._

_That was not what I wanted…_

Hermione snorted.

_Draco, please take care. I beg you. If you don't appear at the Hogwarts Express after holidays, I'll come back to Malfoy Manor to get you out._

_Honey, you're such a pighead. But that's one thing I love about you._

Hermione couldn't stop little tears running down her cheek.

_Don't you dare talk as if we won't see each other again. I expect to hear from you every day, got it? And I'll be waiting for you after holidays. I won't let you off the hook so easily!_

She could nearly hear him laughing, but Hermione didn't care. She'd do everything to make him come back to her.

_I promise to come, honey. I have to go now, my mother called me. Don't forget that I love you._

Hermione sobbed again.

_Love you too._

ooooo

Hermione clenched her fists. She had enough. She would not start crying again and just sit and watch. This time, she'd finally do something.

Ginny glanced at her curious and worried at the same time, not sure whether she should say something or not.

"Mione?" she eventually dared to ask.

Hermione looked at her determined.

"Gin, you said something about a party tonight, right?"

Ginny nodded surprised.

"Yeah, in Ottery St. Catchpole. Why?"

Hermione smiled.

"I wanna go, that's all."

Ginny frowned.

"You think I'm stupid or what? You hate parties. Why should you suddenly want to attend one?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Because I'm going to meet the guy who helped me out of Malfoy Manor. He promised to let me know if Draco is fine and what's going on."

Ginny's jaw fell open.

"He's a spy?"

Hermione nodded and the redhead jumped out of her bed excited.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Can I meet him?"

Hermione nodded, which surprised Ginny as much as herself.

"But no word to Ron and Harry!" Hermione ordered and Ginny grimaced.

They both hated lying at their friends.

ooooo

It wasn't hard to convince Ron and Harry that a party was exactly the right thing to do on a Saturday evening, even though both were a bit suspicious.

At 8 o'clock Ginny and Hermione were finally ready to go. Hermione hadn't wanted to dress up, but Ginny had told her that a party was a party and a girl should look nice when she went out.

Hermione had a strange feeling that Ginny was hoping for some attention from Harry if she looked pretty enough, which was just stupid because Ginny could wear a sack and she'd still be gorgeous. But tonight she was really beautiful. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off her herself.

Ginny wore one of her skin-tight black jeans, black high heels, a golden belt and a low-cut, golden top. Her long, red hair was open and she looked just perfect.

"You'll stun the boys, Gin. You're just gorgeous."

The redhead grinned and winked.

"I just need to stun one boy, Mione. And you're at least as stunning as I am by the way."

Hermione snorted and looked into the big mirror in Ginny's room. She wore dark blue jeans, white, knee-lenght boots and a white wool sweater which was low cut and pretty tight. Ginny had transformed her messy hair into long and silky curls. Hermione didn't know why she should wear these clothes if Draco wouldn't be here to enjoy her outfit anyway, but she knew Ginny just loved dressing her up, so she didn't complain.

They went down the stairs and met Ron and Harry, who were dressed in simple jeans and sweaters. Harry's jaw fell open, when he saw Ginny and Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. It could have been perfect if Ron had been the one Hermione was in love with.

"Wow." was all they both were capable of saying before Ginny hid herself in a big and ugly coat. Hermione frowned, not sure if she should say something or not.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Mum kills me if she ever sees this outfit. Just pretend I love this coat, ok?"

All of them started laughing and Hermione put on the leather jacket from Draco. It still smelled of him. She smiled and the four of them entered the kitchen to get inspected by Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't be back too late, it's dangerous nowadays. There's no reason to worry here, but you never know. Best would be if someone picks you up…" Mrs. Weasley started and it didn't seem to take an end.

Hermione didn't complain. She understood very well that they actually shouldn't even leave the house while Voldemort was somewhere out there. But they couldn't stop living just because things could be dangerous and Mrs. Weasley knew that, even though she had to fight with herself to let them go.

They eventually left and the fresh, cold air made them shiver. Draco's jacket was warm and safe, but she was nevertheless cold. Hermione suddenly felt Ron's arm around her waist and tensed. She looked into his brown eyes and he held her even firmer.

"I don't want you to be cold, that's all." he whispered and she just nodded and relaxed.

She kept distance, so it wasn't her fault if he approached her himself, right? But Hermione felt nevertheless guilty. Harry on the other hand had now a perfect excuse to "warm" Ginny as well and they both seemed pretty satisfied. Hermione just smiled. If it was helpful for them, why should she complain?

But Ron's warm hand around her waist and his burning eyes just didn't feel right.

ooooo

Ginny had been absolutely right: the so called party was in a big barn and there were lots of teenagers laughing and dancing. The boys got them some punch and the four of them just talked and laughed and Harry and Ginny even tried dancing.

There were lots of guys who stared at Ginny and some of them even talked to her, simply ignoring Harry. He didn't seem to like that and Ron was fortunately or maybe unfortunately too occupied staring at Hermione to even notice. When some guys tried to approach Hermione as well, he glared at them and no one dared to come any closer. Hermione didn't care; she just wanted to meet the other Draco and finally find out what was going on in _Malfoy_ _Manor_. She got more and more impatient and Ron finally noticed.

"Mione, what's wrong? You're so uneasy."

Hermione smiled apologetic.

"Guess it's the punch, nothing to worry about."

Ron just nodded.

"Are you still cold?" he asked hopeful and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

Her heart broke when she saw his sad expression, but it was for the best. If she'd let him come close to her now, he'd think there was still a chance. But there wasn't. The only thing Hermione knew for sure was that she loved Draco and that she'd never love someone like she loved him.

ooooo

Midnight finally came and Hermione excused herself, saying she was going to the toilet. Ginny gave her a meaningful glance. She left the barn and hid behind it, right in front of a meadow with a big tree. She looked around to convince herself that she was alone and then she pressed the button on her bracelet.

It took less than a minute and he was standing right in front of her. Hermione threw herself into his arms, knowing that he wasn't the guy she actually wanted to hug right now. But it felt nevertheless good to be in his arms and she really liked him, not only because he was her future boyfriend.

"Thank God you're here! Are you fine? What happened? Draco told me they had a plan, but he doesn't know what and he's worried and I'm so scared and…" she started babbling and Draco finally put his hands on her shoulders and shook her softly.

"Calm down, Luv! Just relax, I'll tell you everything."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to know what's going on. Is he in danger?"

Draco shook his head and Hermione sighed relieved, but then she saw his expression and she nearly broke down.

"What's wrong?" she croaked frightened and he hugged her.

"Draco is not in danger to be harmed, Luv. Nobody will lay a finger on him. Well, except his fiancé…"

Hermione pushed him away and looked into his silvery eyes. She felt dizzy and could hardly breathe.

"Fiancé?" she whispered stunned.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Draco will have to get married. The engagement party is tomorrow."

Hermione felt as if she was dreaming – and it was definitely a nightmare.

"Who?" she finally asked pale.

Draco put his arm around her waist.

"Pansy Parkinson."

**Hi everyone! How are you?**

**Wow it's already that late! I didn't realize time went by that fast…**

**First of all, sorry that this one took so long! I actually have six exams this week and I feel like my head is going to explode if I hear any more of studying. That's why I ignored my exam tomorrow and decided to write chapter 22 instead. If any children are reading: this is not a good idea, so don't take it as an example, ok? ;-)**

**I really hope you like this chapter. And I hope to read many reviews when you found the time to read it. ;-) Thanks a lot for all your great comments by the way! I appreciate every single one, even if it's just a sentence or a word or a letter. :-) I didn't have the time to answer your reviews and I'm really sorry, but I promise to answer the next ones, so please keep reviewing!**

**Love you all and good night!**

**PS: I think my author's note is kind of strange****, but I'm really tired, so please just imagine everything was right, ok?**


	23. Vanishing Snow

**Vanishing Snow**

Hermione expected to finally faint. She just waited for the dark shadows to surround her, but nothing similar happened. Even Draco seemed to be surprised. He'd wrapped his arm around her to hold her in case she'd fall. She didn't. She just looked at him and finally started laughing.

Draco frowned worried. He obviously thought Hermione had finally gone mad. Her humourless laugh changed into dry sobs. She shook her head and didn't even notice that he hugged her, whispering calming words.

"It won't work, right?" she eventually said surprisingly calm.

"What do you mean?" he asked husky, still shocked about her empty expression.

"There will always be something in our way. No matter how hard we try, we can't be happy for long."

Draco cursed silently and hugged her again.

"You're not allowed to give up that easily! Isn't our love worth fighting?"

Hermione released herself from his embrace and took a deep breath.

"But I _am_ fighting. Don't you see? Since I fell in love with you, I'm just fighting. I was ready to give up my friends, my family, everything just to be close to you. And now you're _engaged_ to that bloody bitch and I would love to just smash something!"

"Luv…" Draco whispered husky.

Hermione tried to settle her thoughts, but she couldn't really focus. There was a terrible picture of Pansy Parkinson in a wedding dress right in front of her inner eye and Draco in a suit, taking her hand… _I have never seen anything more beautiful than you in a wedding dress…_ Those had been the words Draco had told her when she'd found out they'd been married in his future. Hermione shook her head determined.

"I won't let that happen. I'd rather die than let him get married to that cow! He's supposed to be _my_ fiancé and I'll take him back!"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and finally grinned.

"That's the right spirit!"

Hermione nodded, but then she sighed and looked at Draco desperate.

"But how? How the hell should we get him out of there?"

Draco still grinned and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You have a plan, don't you?" she finally concluded surprised.

He nodded.

"It's not the best, but I couldn't think of something better. I just found out, you know…"

Hermione frowned.

"What kind of plan is that?"

"_I_ will attend this engagement party instead of Draco. We'll get him out of there and I'll take his place until he's supposed to return to Hogwarts. Well and then we'll see…"

Hermione felt torn between being relieved to save Draco from Pansy and worrying for his future self.

"Oh Draco, I don't know… It's dangerous. What if someone finds out? And how will you explain the disappearance of their newest Death Eater?"

"Luv, nobody will find out. My mother will support me and I'll just let Connor disappear for some secret mission. Nobody will be suspicious. And honestly, who could play Draco's role more convincing than me?"

Hermione smiled crooked.

"You have a point… But I still feel uneasy about this. I don't like the idea of you becoming engaged to Pansy…"

Draco grinned.

"Luv, I won't marry her. Engagements can be broken, right?"

Hermione sighed.

"If people think Draco is engaged to Pansy, then we won't be able to be together in Hogwarts anymore. They will all think he dumped me for that pug face. I guess I had worse gossip to endure, so it's ok. Please take care. I couldn't cope with you getting hurt."

"I'll be ok, don't worry about that. And I'll try everything to avoid this engagement, so maybe you won't have to be separated in Hogwarts…"

Hermione took his hand and then she kissed him softly on his cheek.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you. Please be careful. I just need you to be safe."

His expression became longing and Hermione felt that tingle in her body. His eyes were getting slightly darker and Hermiones heart started pounding.

"Why do you care so much for me?" he whispered velvet, his eyes locked with hers.

"Because I love you." Hermione said without thinking

His reaction was fierce and surprising. Suddenly she found herself in his arms, his lips melting with hers. This wasn't the soft and loving kiss they'd shared earlier; this was passionate and desperate, as if he'd die immediately if he didn't feel her lips. When she felt his tongue entering her mouth she suddenly tensed, but he didn't stop and Hermione just gave in with a moan, once again not able to reject him.

They both suddenly startled when they heard the noise of breaking glass behind them. Hermione turned around and blushed ashamed.

Ginny was standing in front of them, her brown eyes widened, her mouth slightly open and her red hair blowing in the cold wind. Her glass of punch was broken on the floor.

"Oh my God…" was all she could say.

ooooo

Hermione glanced at Draco and approached Ginny slowly.

"Gin, it's not what you think, I'll explain."

Ginny looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Mione, who the hell is this guy?"

Hermione grimaced.

"Well…, that's Draco."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I can see that, silly, but it doesn't mean I understand it. How can this be?"

Draco nodded when Hermione glanced at him again. She explained Ginny everything in brief and waited tensed for her best friends' reaction.

But Ginny didn't seem to be able to react at all.

"…I don't want Harry and Ron to barge in, Gin. Please! I swear to tell you everything."

Ginny eventually nodded, still flabbergasted.

"I just can't believe the two of you were snogging!" she finally blurted out and Hermione blushed once again.

Draco couldn't avoid a chuckle and Hermione faced him with a frown. He shrugged apologetic and Ginny eventually smiled.

"I just told you about the darkest future possible and you are worried because we were just kissing?" Hermione wanted to know disbelieving.

Ginny shook her head.

"You were not _kissing_, Mione, you were definitely snogging. It made even me feel ashamed and that's not an easy thing to do. And besides, I heard every word you just said. And I plan to ask you at least a thousand questions when we're back home. But first, I have to settle my thoughts and try to cope with the future you just told me about."

Hermione nodded understanding and Ginny smiled sadly.

"I'll head back then and think of some stupid excuse… Take care of yourself, time traveller."

Draco nodded with a smile and Hermione just glanced from the brown eyes of her best friend to the silvery depths of her future boyfriend. She blushed again when she remembered their kiss. Maybe he already was her boyfriend in a way? Hermione shook her head, biting her lip concerned. She couldn't have two boyfriends, even though it was actually the same person.

ooooo

Ginny disappeared into the barn and Hermione didn't really dare to look at Draco, so she played with her hair, pretending not to notice his glance.

"I'm sorry." he finally sighed and when she looked at him he was just so terribly sad.

Hermione approached him as if he was a magnet attracting her.

"What for?"

He smiled but there was still that sadness in his eyes.

"For making you feel uncomfortable. I just…, well sometimes it's hard to control myself. I'm close to you and I know that you're not her, but you're still Hermione and I long for your touch, for your smile, for your body…"

Hermione blushed even more and felt as if his words had set her in fire.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to feel uneasy or worried when I'm around. I just want you to be happy. That's why I'll stop. I'll be the friend you need and I will hold back in future and not lose control any more. I promise."

Hermione felt a tear running down her cheek and Draco looked at her surprised.

"Why are you crying?" he croaked worried and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm crying because of you, silly. Because you're just amazing and because I wish I could give you what you need. Because I actually want to be the one who makes you happy. And I cry because I know that I love you. And I really mean you, the person you are right now, standing in front of me."

Draco put his arms around her and held her firm. She could hear his heartbeat and felt just safe and comfortable.

"Do I betray Draco by telling you these things?" she finally dared to ask, her voice shaking.

He moaned and hugged her even firmer.

"Luv, you don't betray anyone. The love you feel for me is just the same as your affection for Ron or Harry or Ginny. It's deep and honest and it's love, but it's not the same as for Draco, right?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. I feel attracted to you. I didn't dislike that kiss. I love Draco from the bottom of my heart and even now I'm longing for his closeness. I'm longing for his voice. But I feel comfortable with you and you…, well my body reacts on his own when you're close to me…"

Draco looked down on her with a loving expression and Hermione blushed, not knowing why she even said something that stupid.

"Luv, that's just normal. We're the same person after all. If your body reacts to his then it's natural that it also reacts to mine. It's the same with me. Your body tempts me, even though you're not my mate. If you meet Draco again, you'll notice the difference immediately. The way you tense when I touch you, the way you unconsciously push me away, that's just prove of what I told you just now. I'll steal just one last kiss from you and that will be when I fulfilled my mission. Then I'll ask for one last farewell kiss to remind me of the heaven I'll hopefully find."

Hermione gasped.

"You'll be fine! Stop talking as if you're going to just vanish. I won't let that happen!"

He smiled.

"Ok. But I'll get that kiss anyway." he teased with a grin.

Hermione laughed.

"Fine, it's a promise then."

They locked eyes and he brought some distance between them. And then, as if heaven sent them a message, beautiful snowflakes began falling down, vanishing on the cold and dark ground.

ooooo

Hermione returned to the barn and Ginny sighed relieved while Ron and Harry were watching her curious.

"How long can it take to go for a pee?" Harry asked suspicious and Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't find a toilet, so I had to look for a remote place."

Ron cocked an eyebrow. It reminded her of Draco and she sighed silently.

"It took you half an hour to find an appropriate place?"

Hermione snorted.

"Well it's easier for you guys, you just have to find some tree, right?"

They decided soon to leave and go back home and Hermione was grateful. There were lots of thinks she had to ponder about and she needed some time alone – or at least without Ron and Harry. Ginny glanced at her curious and she didn't even seem to notice Harrys hand playing with her fingers. Ron was just lost in his thoughts and didn't try to warm her anymore.

The house was dark except of one candle in the kitchen. They entered and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting in an uncomfortable chair. She'd waited for them and obviously she'd fallen asleep. Hermione smiled and Ginny approached her mother grinning.

"You feel the strong need to raise your daughter's pocket money…" Ginny started whispering in her mother's ear and Harry, Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"I think I rather feel a strong need to give my daughter a week of house detention for being dressed like a Christmas tree." Mrs. Weasley suddenly growled, her eyes set on Ginny's glitter top.

Ron laughed and Harry and Hermione couldn't avoid a grin. Ginny grimaced and they all went to bed.

Hermione sat down on her bed and watched out of the window. It was still snowing.

"And now from the beginning, Mione." Ginny suddenly said determined.

The redhead had put on a pyjama and had removed her make-up and was now waiting curiously for the promised details.

"I already told you how we met and why I started to approach Draco. What do you want to know?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I want to know it in detail. And I want you to tell everything, no matter how embarrassing it might be."

Hermione sighed. And then she once more started talking. She told Ginny everything from the first time she'd met Draco in the common room until tonight. She didn't let out her feelings and tried to explain how she'd fallen in love with Draco and how she tried to prevent that terrible future.

Ginny listened carefully and didn't interrupt her. Sometimes she opened her mouth as if she wanted to comment, but she didn't. In some moments there were tears in her eyes and in others she couldn't avoid a smile. Hermione finally finished her story and took a deep breath. She was tired…

"Wow. That's so much better than the silly love novels I'm reading. Do you know how seldom this is?"

Hermione frowned.

"What exactly do you mean? Isn't all of this just crazy and unique?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, Mione, I mean the fact that you're allowed to experience such tragedy, such pain, such a wonderful love. Isn't it just overwhelming?"

Hermione looked at Ginny disbelieving. The redhead sighed.

"Oh come on, did you never think that way? Mione, do you think it's normal to be lucky enough to find such an adventure?"

Hermione snorted.

"Adventure? I could well do without this kind of adventure, honestly…"

Ginny gave her an annoyed glance.

"You don't get it! Do you think love is always like that? Mione, most people don't even find their true love! Most of them just live with someone they like and the only thing they have is a vague idea of what it should be like. They live their live dreaming of some fantastic love story and they never get it. They never find their soul mate and they die lonely. Or even worse, they love someone so deeply that it nearly hurts, but they get nothing back. Is there worse torture than unrequited love? Mione, do you have the slightest idea how lucky you are?"

Hermione looked at her best friend surprised and finally understood. She'd always complained, always cried for all the misfortune, for the pain they'd had to suffer. But she'd never really been grateful to have met Draco. She'd never considered how special it was that she could love someone from the bottom of her heart – and that he loved her back.

"You're right…" she whispered surprised and Ginny smiled.

"Always am." she answered teasing and Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Mione, is Draco really going to marry that stupid Parkinson?" Ginny suddenly asked disgusted and Hermione shook her head determined.

"I won't let that happen. Draco's future self will take his place and settle things."

Ginny nodded, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face.

"Ok fine, but what about Draco? Where will he stay?"

Hermione sighed.

"We will meet here and then disappear together. I don't know yet where were going."

Ginny stood up and looked down on Hermione with her eyes narrowed.

"You can't do that, Mione! You can't come here and then disappear all of a sudden as if nothing happened. Ron believes you'll stay for New Year's Eve, doesn't he? He won't forgive you if you leave now and on top of that with Draco!"

Hermione sighed.

"I know that very well, Gin. But what else can I do? We thought about it, but there is no other way. Harry and Ron would never accept him here and even if they did: your parents would throw him out immediately. And I couldn't even hold it against them. I can't let him find a place all alone. I just have to be with him…"

Ginny sat down again and pursed her lips.

"And I thought everything would be fine from now on. You and the guys finally seemed to get along again. I guess they'll get freaky if you disappear now."

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that Ginny was right and it had been her biggest concern when she'd talked to future Draco about it. But there was no other way…

"I'm sorry, Gin."

The redhead shrugged.

"_I_'m not the one you're hurting, Mione. _I_ understand because I'd do the same thing. But they won't…"

Both girls remained silent for some moments, listening to their own thoughts.

"When are you going?" Ginny finally wanted to know.

Hermione glanced at her apologetic.

"Tonight. In exactly 10 minutes to be exact."

Ginny was obviously speechless.

"Please tell me that you're kidding!"

Hermione shook her head.

"The engagement party is tomorrow and it's best to get Draco out as soon as possible."

Ginny's mouth was open and she looked kind of funny with that surprised expression on her pretty face.

"Mione, please tell me I'm stupid because that just sounded as if _you_'d be the one to get him out of that house?!"

Hermione nodded and Ginny moaned.

"No way!" she croaked. "Are you completely crazy? Do you remember how hard it was to get out of _Malfoy Manor_? You can't possibly be going back! And this time He-who-must-not-be-named is probably there, too!"

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and took her best friend's hand.

"Gin, we already talked about that. Draco brought me out of Malfoy Manor through a secret passage. It was actually pretty easy. We'll use it again. And I'm not alone; his future self is with me."

Ginny shook her head desperate.

"Mione, why do you even have to go in the first place? Isn't it enough to send future Draco to pick himself up? I mean, you could just wait here and be safe."

Hermione bit her lip.

"He won't listen to himself. Draco will think it's a trap. He won't come. I'm the only one who can convince him. If I'm in _Malfoy Manor_ he'll do everything to get us out of that house."

Ginny stood up and started walking around.

"Oh my God, don't expect me to let you go, Mione! If something happens to you, I'd never forgive myself, not to speak of what Harry and Ron would do to me when they find out. Please, Mione, I beg you, don't go!"

Hermione felt terrible. Ginny wasn't the type for begging and she was so obviously scared and shocked that Hermione could hardly say the next words.

"Gin, I have to. I'm sorry."

The redhead closed her eyes devoted. She'd turned pale and shook her head slightly.

"You know that I can stop you if I really want to?" she asked husky and Hermione nodded.

Ginny wouldn't even have to take her wand, she just had to scream and her whole family, including Harry would come rushing in. Hermione wouldn't be able to leave if that happened.

"Gin, I beg you as your friend, please just have faith in me." Hermione said pleading.

Ginny nearly cried.

"You'll come right back here when you managed to get Draco out. I expect from you to say good bye to Ron, Harry and my family before you disappear with him. I will give you exactly two hours time, Mione. If you're not right in front of me in two hours, then I'll give alarm. Got it?"

Hermione sighed relieved.

"Deal."

The redhead sobbed.

"Be careful for God's sake and don't forget time!"

Hermione nodded and stood up. Both girls looked at each other and then Ginny hugged her firm. Hermione smiled.

"I'll be back soon."

Ginny nodded, her eyes watery, her expression agonized.

Hermione opened the door to leave, when she had an idea. She closed the door again and approached Ginny. She took out the enchanted coin and put it in the redhead's hand.

"If something goes wrong, I'll be able to tell you." she whispered and Ginny seemed to be holding back a gasp.

"I'll kill you personally if you don't come back, Hermione Granger!" she threatened snuffy and Hermione nodded with a smile before she eventually left the Burrow.

ooooo

He was waiting for her on the meadow, his face gleaming silvery in the moonlight.

"You ok?" he asked softly when she approached him slowly.

"I'm ready." she said determined.

He sighed.

"That's not the same." he whispered and took her hand. The snowy landscape vanished and they were surrounded by darkness.

**Hi everyone!**

**How are you? I finally finished chapter 23 and can't wait to read your comments, so please tell me what you think about it once you read it. :-)**

**Thanks again for every single review, I'm always grateful to receive your comments. I tried to answer all of them and hope I didn't forget anyone. Thanks again!**

**If you have some time left: I wrote a Dramione one-shot and would love to know what you think about it. It's not long, so maybe if you feel like it, please have a look. It's called Snow Crystal. Thanks. ;-)**


	24. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Hermione didn't like the breathless feeling of apparating. When she could finally open her eyes again, she didn't stand in front of the expected white villa. She looked around bemused, trying to find something familiar, but she'd definitely never been in this place before. They were standing on a snowy road and Hermione recognized the dim lights of a little town in front of them. She gazed at Draco frowning.

"This is not _Malfoy Manor_. Where are we?"

His eyes were set on the little town covered in snow.

"This is Godric's Hollow." he answered meaningful and Hermione's jaw fell open.

She instinctively made a step towards the famous place of Harry's cryptic victory over Voldemort, but then she stopped herself.

"Why are we here?" Hermione whispered reverential.

Draco sighed.

"Because you have to understand."

Her amber eyes melted with his silver ones and she suddenly knew that this wouldn't be something pleasant for her to hear.

"Can't we talk about this later? I mean, Ginny is waiting for us and we don't know how long it will take to get Draco out of there and…"

Hermione was interrupted by Draco's serious gaze and didn't finish her sentence.

"I have to tell you now. If something goes wrong in _Malfoy Manor_, then you have to know what to do."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it again without saying the words. He was right after all. They simply didn't know if everything would go smoothly.

"What are you talking about?" she finally dared to ask.

Draco took a deep breath.

"You remember that I told you Potter would one day be ready to kill Voldemort, right?"

Hermione nodded still frowning.

"I actually wanted to wait until Potter would tell you himself, but now we're running out of time and I had to change my plans. We influenced history pretty much by now and my predictions just don't fit anymore."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and his warm breath transformed into a white cloud in the frosty air. Hermione pursed her lips.

"But I thought Dumbledore knows about all of it? I mean, won't he be the one to take care of everything from now on?"

Draco smiled and sighed again.

"It's complicated, Luv. I'll try to explain everything, so please just listen first." Draco took her hand and continued talking. "When I told Dumbledore what happened in my future, he was of course first sceptical. Who could hold it against him?"

ooooo

_Draco stood in front of the Headmaster and told his story__. He talked for a pretty long time without being interrupted and it was the first time he'd ever seen Dumbledore speechless. The old man was sitting at his desk, surrounded by portraits of former headmasters, fondling his phoenix Fawkes lost in his thoughts. The intensive blue eyes examined him closely and Draco felt a mental attack of Legilimency. He just repelled it silently and didn't take his eyes of Dumbledore._

"_Why should I believe anything you say?" he suddenly asked lazy, his eyes alert._

_Draco smiled slightly._

"_You already do believe me, so there's no need for this kind of question."_

_Dumbledore smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He stood up and looked out of the window behind his desk. It was late evening and it was getting colder._

"_You know by now that you won't really be the reason for my death, right, Draco?"_

_Draco snorted._

"_I know very well that your death will be staged and that your murderer is actually your ally."_

_Dumbledore nodded, not at least surprised._

"_I just thought you should know." he whispered more to himself._

"_I know where the Horcruxes are." he said calm and Dumbledore turned around like a lightning – as expected._

_Blue eyes met silver ones and then Dumbledore sat down and appeared to be very old all of a sudden. His hand was damaged and Draco knew that it was due to a powerful and lethal curse which would eventually kill him sooner or later._

"_If you know where they are, why didn't you already destroy them?"_

_Draco sighed._

"_I wanted to, but I don't have anything like Gryffindor's sword. And besides, I don't know if it's possible to do it alone. The spells are powerful as you know very well yourself."_

_Dumbledore chuckled._

"_I guess they are." he said watching his black and shrivelling hand._

_Draco just nodded._

"_It's furthermore important that Potter finds out what his part in this whole war will be. He has to make the greatest sacrifice after all."_

_Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming confident of victory for a second, but then the gleam vanished and Draco thought he'd probably just imagined it._

"_So it's true then? M__y assumption proved right."_

_Draco nodded again._

"_He's the crucial part of the puzzle."_

_Dumbledore took some moments to think about everything and Draco was sure that the old man understood much more than he would ever be able to._

"_The future changed because of your interference. We won't be able to foresee the consequences. And Miss Granger plays a much more important role than she'd have done otherwise. I wanted to prepare Harry slowly for this fight. I wanted him to find it out himself and to make his own decision. But now I doubt we can wait much longer. You will become the new teacher of History of Magic and I want you to cooperate with Severus."_

_The piercing blue eyes of Dumbledore met the calm and determined ones of Draco before the former Slytherin nodded obedient. The first real smile appeared on Dumbledore's face and there was another gleam in his eyes._

"_I'm glad to see what became of you, Draco. I really hope your present self will develop in a similar direction."_

_Draco smiled._

"_Everything will be fine as long as she's by my side."_

_Dumbledore looked at him intensively._

"_The power of love is often smiled at and even more often underestimated. People never believe me when I say it, but love is actually our greatest weapon."_

ooooo

Hermione frowned worried.

"What's a Horcrux? And what kind of sacrifice does Harry have to make?"

Draco squeezed her hand.

"You know Voldemorts greatest wish, don't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"To finally kill Harry. To rule the world. To be immortal…"

Draco nodded excited.

"Exactly. Immortality is what he wished for since he was a student in Hogwarts. A Horcrux is a possibility to reach this goal."

Hermione gasped, but Draco didn't let her say something.

"You have to cope with the darkest kind of magic to create a Horcrux. First you have to commit a murder which rips apart your soul. Then you cast a spell to seal that piece of your soul into any kind of object. This object is then called Horcrux and as long as it's intact, it will guarantee the immortality of its creator."

Hermione felt dizzy.

"Oh my God, so he really _is_ immortal…" she whispered stunned.

Draco didn't give her time to calm down. He had much worse things to tell her.

"If you rip your soul apart, then this is the most terrible mutilation you can do to yourself. Your soul will never be pure again, never again complete, just disgusting and damaged. Nobody ever dared to create more than one Horcrux. Well, nobody besides Voldemort."

Hermione felt queasy and was grateful for the cold winter night. She just shook her head disbelieving, her whole body trembling.

"How many?" she finally croaked, too shocked to think clear.

Dracos lips were pressed together and he was holding her tight.

"Probably 7."

Hermiones eyes widened and she nearly broke down.

"Oh my God…" she repeated.

Draco was grateful that she understood the importance of this information immediately.

"Horcruxes can be destroyed, but they are dark magical objects and therefore it's not that simple. And you can imagine that Voldemorts Horcruxes are very well protected, which makes things even more complicated."

Hermione just couldn't stop shaking her head.

"And if you manage to destroy the Horcruxes, then you still have to finish Voldemort himself off, which won't be a cakewalk either."

Draco's voice was matter-of-factly and the only sign of emotion were his arms holding Hermione tight.

"But that means it can take _years_ to find them all…" Hermione whispered shocked and Draco nodded.

And then she remembered what he'd told her the first time they'd met.

_Dumbledore wants to let Potter know, how to kill Voldemort. He wants to give him all the information needed, to finally destroy the Dark Lord. When he dies earlier than expected, Potter will not be ready to fulfil that task. It will take him many years to go that way step by step. In five years, he'll have at last the chance to irrevocably destroy Voldemort. But he'll fail. He will be betrayed like his parents have been._

"In your future it took Harry 5 years to find the Horcruxes and to destroy them… That was the mission you've been talking about, right?" she asked Draco much calmer.

"Yes. But it won't take that long this time. I know where they are – every single one."

Hermione breathed out relieved.

"That's good. At least one good piece of news. How can Horcruxes be destroyed?"

"Horcruxes cannot be destroyed by conventional means such as smashing, breaking, or burning. In order to be destroyed, a Horcrux must suffer damage which is so severe that repair through magical means would be impossible. Basilisk Venom is one possibility to destroy a Horcrux. Another one is Fiendfyre, which is very dangerous and therefore inadvisable. Once a Horcrux is irreparably damaged, the fragment of soul within it is destroyed as well." Draco replied without hesitating, still holding Hermione as if he was afraid she'd faint belated.

Hermione was thinking hard.

"Basilisk Venom?" she repeated slowly and narrowed her eyes. "You think we can still find some in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Draco smiled.

"We don't have to. It's much easier. Do you remember Potter's fight with the Basilisk in your second year?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her lips formed a soundless 'oh'.

"Gryffindor's sword!" she whispered stunned and Draco nodded with a smile.

"Being goblin-made, the sword can absorb anything that is more powerful than itself. When Potter used it to slay the Basilisk it became imbibed with the Basilisks venom and can therefore destroy Horcruxes."

Hermione just shook her head as if the mass of information overwhelmed her. And then a sudden understanding expression appeared on her pale face and Draco knew that she'd understood.

"The diary… Voldemorts younger self was sealed in that book. And Ginny…" she started mumbling and Draco nodded.

"The diary was a Horcrux. The fragments of Voldemorts soul in that diary were able to influence Ginny because she was emotionally close to that object. She was kind of possessed by that piece of Voldemorts soul, unable to get rid of it."

Hermione looked at him excited.

"But the diary has been destroyed! Harry destroyed it with a Basilisk fang!"

Draco smiled again.

"I know. And the diary isn't the only Horcrux that has already been destroyed. Dumbledore smashed another Horcrux with Gryffindor's sword. It was the ring of Voldemorts grandfather." Draco added when he saw Hermiones expression.

"That means there are still 5, right?"

Draco nodded and Hermione shivered.

"Maybe we really can make it if you know where they are."

Draco took a deep breath.

"We have to be very careful. Fortunately, Voldemorts soul is already too damaged to notice when a Horcrux is destroyed. But he's not dumb. If we start to smash his Horcruxes, he'll sooner or later find out and if he changes the hiding places, then it's too late."

Hermione nodded and tried to settle her thoughts.

"What are the Horcruxes? What kinds of objects?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"The diary, the ring of Voldemorts grandfather, a locket that belonged to Slytherin himself, a cup that was owned by Helga Hufflepuff, a tiara that was once Rowena Ravenclaw's and Nagini, Voldemorts snake."

Hermione frowned.

"So you can also transform an animal into a Horcrux? Ok, but that makes six. Which is the seventh one?"

Draco cursed silently. He'd hoped she wouldn't notice, but he hadn't really expected her to overlook such an important thing.

"Luv, I think it's really better if I tell you about that another time."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"No." she simply said and stared him down.

Draco sighed and cursed again.

"The seventh Horcrux is Potter himself."

Hermione turned even paler and opened her mouth in surprise and shock. She didn't say something, she just looked at him in horror and he felt his heart because of the visible pain in her honey-golden eyes.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Potter as a baby, his soul was ripped apart and one piece was sealed into Potter's body." Draco explained as calm as possible.

Hermione felt breathless and was now close to fainting, but her brain still worked.

"That's why he's a Parselmouth and that's why he always sees what Voldemort is thinking…" she whispered and became another nod from Draco.

Hermione hadn't noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"He has to die, right? That's the sacrifice you talked about. In order to save the world he has to let Voldemort kill him." she sobbed and Draco hugged her firm.

"If he gets killed without resisting, then only the Horcrux inside of him will be destroyed."

Hermione looked at him with red eyes and hiccupped.

"And you're sure about that?"

Draco grimaced.

"Yes, I am."

Hermione tried to calm down but she just couldn't stop the tears from running.

"But if that's true, then why did Harry die in your future?"

Draco looked now even more uncomfortable.

"I don't know if it's good telling you."

Hermione turned pale. She'd just remembered.

"You said he'd be betrayed like his parents were… It was one of his friends, right? Someone he trusted told Voldemort that the first killing curse wouldn't harm Harry."

Draco nodded and Hermione felt even more like crying. She'd known it before, but she'd never thought so much about it. There had always been so many other things to consider. But now the betrayal that once shattered hope was suddenly very present.

"I want to know who it was." Hermione said determined, her eyes still watery but all of a sudden hard. Draco sighed.

He once again returned to the past, his mind focusing on the final battle in Hogwarts – the night when dreaming ended.

ooooo

_It was __November and therefore cold and uncomfortable outside. He wished he could be in a warm bed, holding her body and hearing the sound of a crackling fire. But this was a dream and it wouldn't come true too soon._

_They were patrolling through the streets of London, careful not to attract attention. It was routine, the only thing they could actually do these days. They hadn't heard from Potter and Weasley for a long time and he knew that she was worried. They all were. Potter was their only hope after all, the only one everybody was still counting on. He sighed silently and focused on his task when he felt it._

_Their eyes met and she took out her enchanted coin as fast as he did._

_Last Horcrux is in Hogwarts. He knows. Gather as many people as possible – we will fight._

_They both needed some seconds to react. The first thing Draco did was glance at his wife. There was a fire in her eyes that made him shiver. And he suddenly felt the same energy rushing through his tensed body. It was time for the final battle. Time to end this war once and for all. They informed everyone else in less than two minutes before they vanished hand in hand._

ooooo

_They apparated__ directly into Aberforth's pub. He already knew and didn't waste time with too much talking. They used the tunnel behind a portrait and soon arrived in the Room of Requirement. The room was empty except of Potter and Weasley. She hugged them both passionately and then they started discussing._

_Potter knew what he was looking for, but he had no idea where to find it. Draco and Hermione waited for the other members of the Phoenix to arrive and informed the teachers to evacuate the school, while Potter was searching for the next Horcrux. After so many years of suppression and darkness, everyone wanted to finally end the war._

_The fight eventually began and Hogwarts was soon a battle field. Curses, giants, spiders as big as a car, breaking protection charms and corpses everywhere transformed the school into the scenario of a Horror Movie. He saw so many of them die, but his only concern was the girl next to him. Whenever someone tried to curse her, he went in between. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her._

"_Take care of yourself, Draco!" she screamed angry, and he couldn't help but smiling._

_She always said he was overprotective…_

"_Mione, you come with me. I need your help to destroy the cup. Malfoy, you go with Harry."_

_Draco didn't like the idea of letting her go with Weasley, but when she nodded he gave in and didn't complain. He couldn't resist kissing her, though. Weasley grimaced and they disappeared._

_Draco followed Potter to the Room of Requirement._

"_In here?" he asked disbelieving and Potter nodded, a sudden gleam in his eye._

"_I've already seen it. It's long ago, but I bet it's still here."_

_They entered the room and Draco gasped. It was huge and stuffed full of unnecessary things. He exchanged a glance with Potter and they both started searching. They were unfortunately surprised by his former best friends. Crabbe and Goyle wanted to hand them out to Voldemort and Draco had to try hard not to moan. He didn't want to hurt them._

_In the end they found the tiara and destroyed it with Crabbe's involuntary help. He'd cast a dangerous __Fiendfyre spell, which was fortunately one of the means that could destroy Horcruxes. But it also destroyed the Room of Requirement and with it Crabbe. Draco could hardly breathe. They were standing in front of the burned door, all of them dirty and injured and above all shocked. Draco didn't even notice the tears on his cheeks._

"_You betrayed us! Traitor! He died because of you, because you don't know where your place is!" Goyle screamed out of control, his cheeks wet from tears as well._

_Potter stunned him and his bulky body fell on the ground, the eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Draco and Potter exchanged another glance._

"_I'm sorry." Potter whispered and a look into those green eyes convinced Draco that he really meant it._

_He nodded, but couldn't reply. He'd have probably started screaming if he'd opened his mouth._

_Potter's expression suddenly changed and his eyes seemed empty. Draco knew what was happening right now: Potter had one of his visions._

"_What did you see?" he asked husky and Potter clenched his fist._

"_He's in the Shrieking Shack. I'll go with Ron; you take care of Mione here. We still have to kill the snake, don't forget that."_

_Draco nodded and they went looking for Weasley and Hermione. They found them soon and were glad to hear that they'd been successful. Weasley and Potter disappeared and he and Hermione started fighting again._

_ooooo_

_They fought for what felt like eternity and as by a miracle, they were both still alive – injured, but alive. But that was an exception. One by one, the members of the Order and all the voluntary fighters were killed. The number of corpses increased more and more and every now and then they could hear a painful scream or see someone break down next to a beloved one. Draco pressed his lips together and tried even harder to kill the Death Eater in front of him. They wouldn't have a chance if things went on like this._

_When__ Voldemorts voice suddenly sounded as if he was standing next to them, they all cringed. He wanted Potter and they had one hour time to hand him out. The Death Eaters disapparated to their Master and everyone broke down exhausted. One hour to find a solution, one hour to regain their strength._

"_We have to find Harry." Hermione croaked tir__ed, her eyes filled with tears because of all the people they'd already lost._

_He just nodded in response, holding her hand. They were searching everywhere, but still couldn't find Potter. Draco got more and more worried, even though he tried to hide it to calm her. But she wasn't stupid of course and his own panic was written all over her face._

"_He'd never be stupid enough to go into the forest by himself, right?" Draco finally asked tensed._

_She closed her eyes and turned pale._

"_Yes, that would be exactly the kind of stupid thing Harry would do: sacrifice himself to save all of us."_

_Draco snorted and they both left the castle as fast as possible._

ooooo

_The Forbidden Forest was even darker than usual. Draco held Hermiones hand but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terrible was about to happen._

_There was no sign of life around them and they didn't have any problems finding the place where Voldemort and his Death Eater's were waiting for Potter. It was as if a trace of silence led to the place of irrevocable death._

_Draco and Hermione hid behind a tree and were watching the scene in front of them with horror._

_Ginny was captivated by a spell from Bellatrix and her body was actually hovering above the ground. Her brown eyes were widened in fear and she obviously couldn't talk._

_Potter was standing alone in front of Voldemort, who was surrounded by Death Eaters in black cloaks. __His fists were clenched and he obviously tried hard not to approach Ginny. They couldn't hear what they were talking, but before they could do more than wonder, a Crucio Curse hit Ginny and she started screaming silently. It obviously wasn't the first torture spell that hit her. Potter made a step towards the redhead, but stopped himself, gritting his teeth._

"_Let her go. It's me you want, right? Just let her go, and I won't resist."_

_Hermione gasped as if she couldn't believe that this was really happening._

_Voldemort's cold laughter filled the air._

"_You won't survive this night anyway, Potter. So before I'm going to kill you, I'll show you how it feels to lose the one person you love most on earth."_

_Before Potter could say anything, a sudden green lightning illuminated the little clearing and Ginny's lifeless body fell to the ground. Potter started screaming and finally he fell down on his knees, crying silently, his green eyes filled with hatred and pain. Voldemorts wand pointed now at Potter and his killing curse hit him without resistance. His lifeless body fell on the ground as well._

_Draco had to use a spell to silence Hermione, because she couldn't hold back the screams. She broke down in his arms and he caught her, too shocked to be able to calm her. Draco bit his lip until he tasted blood and felt the shaking body of his wife in his numb arms. He felt the tears running down his own cheeks and suddenly knew that Hermione wasn't the only one who'd lost her friends._

_And then, when he'd thought everything was finally over, he saw Potter's finger move. He shook Hermione and turned her around and her eyes widened in surprise. The Death Eaters didn't notice. They were occupied surrounding Voldemort, who had been repulsed by his own curse._

"_The boy… is he dead?" the icy voice asked all of a sudden. "You! Examine him. Tell me whether he's dead."_

_Draco and Hermione prepared to finally interfere, when they saw someone unexpected approach Harry. What the hell was he doing here? They both nevertheless breathed out relieved. Now Harry would have some more minutes time and they could think of a plan._

_They hadn't expected what happened next, though._

"_He's alive." the familiar voice said slowly and all of them seemed to stop breathing for a moment._

_Potter opened his eyes in shock and another green lightning hit his body and let the light in his eyes lapse forever._

_Weasley's scream sounded like thunder when he broke down next to his best friend. He'd obviously been knocked out by Potter and was therefore too late. His gaze was full of contempt and hatred._

"_How could you do that you scumbag? We thought you were our friend!" he shouted, before being hit by a Crucio Curse and screaming in pain._

"_I'm not your friend, kid. You never learned the most important lesson: You can trust nobody else than yourself." the traitor whispered motionless._

_The Death Eaters were starting to triumph and there was a cruel smile on Voldemorts lips._

_Draco had to use all of his strength to hold Hermione back. Before he could react, Weasley was also hit by a killing curse, his brown eyes suddenly empty. The shock that went through Draco's body was indescribable._

_No spell could hinder Hermione now from screaming. All heads turned around and Draco cursed. Part of him just wanted to die along with Potter and Weasley and he knew that Hermione felt the same way. But he wasn't allowed to give up now. They still had the Time Turner after all._

"_We can still change it." he whispered and Hermione gazed at him crying. She finally nodded, even though he knew that she didn't want to keep fighting right now. He decided to be strong enough for both of them._

_A silver phial nex__t to Weasley and Potter caught his attention and before they could be hit by all the curses that were suddenly flying around, Draco cast the Accio charm. Once the phial was in his hand, he disapparated with Hermione back to the school._

"_Potter is dead! All of you have to disappear immediately! Get lost! Now!" he shouted loud enough to be heard by everyone. The screams and cries that started immediately, didn't hold him back. He disapparated with Hermione and hoped everyone else would follow his example._

_They took form in Dumbledore's office. Hermione was still crying, but she gave him a puzzled glance._

"_We have to know what happened." he simply said and poured the silvery liquid into Dumbledore's pensieve._

_They both followed Snape's memories surprised and when they were back in the office, they could just stare at each other once again shocked._

ooooo

_Draco and Hermione eventually disapparated somewhere, without really knowing what place it was._

_It was dark. Raindrops were falling heavily down from the black sky, covering their faces, soaking their clothes and hair. They were running. Running for their lives. The city was dark and dirty, the streets empty. He could hear her heavy breath; see the fear in her amber eyes. He squeezed her hand. They found refuge in an old, empty cabin. She went around, saying the usual spells, while he lit up the fire._

"_This won't be safe for long." she whispered, her voice husky._

"_I know, but it'll do for now." he replied._

_They changed a glance. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and finally broke down. He put his arms around her, trying to comfort her with the warmth of his body. There was no need to say, everything would be ok. There was no need, because she knew it was a lie anyway. The only thing that was for sure was that the two of them were going to die. And it would happen soon._

_She sobbed. Her cheeks were red, her hair soaked and her eyes still watery. He felt a wave of fondness going through his body._

"_Don't cry. We have a task. We can still change it. None of this has to happen, if we're successful."_

_She snuffled and wished her tears away._

"_Yeah, if. But what, if not?"_

_He shook his head._

"_You know exactly what happens, if not. We're not allowed to fail."_

"_But how should we convince them? They'll think we're completely crazy, or that they are."_

"_We'll think about that, when we're back. For now, just take your clothes off. You'll catch a cold, otherwise."_

_She smiled a bit and started to take her shirt off, without any sign of shame. He approached her, not able to hold back. If this was the last night he'd have on this earth, then he was glad to spend it with her._

_He helped her take off her clothes, while she helped him as well. He felt the heat of her slender, familiar body, and put his arms around her. Skin on skin. Her hand ran through his hair, like she did so often before, and their lips melted into a sweet kiss. It wasn't necessary to say the words "I love you". __Both of them knew, anyway._

ooooo

Hermione just couldn't believe what he'd told her. They'd been so close to victory. So close… She couldn't imagine the pain her future self had had to suffer. Not to mention the pain Draco was still suffering every time he remembered what had happened. A tear ran down her cheek and she heard herself sob again.

"Who was it? Who betrayed us?" she asked trembling, her voice fragile.

"Aberforth Dumbledore. He was actually a great help after Dumbledore's death and especially important for Potter. I think Potter felt as if a part of Dumbledore was still alive through his brother. They had the same blue eyes." Draco said with burning eyes. "It was his fault that you were killed. I will never forgive him."

**Hello everybody!**

**Finally I managed to write chapter 24. I can't believe this story is already that long. I feel as if I just started writing. But I don't want to make it too long, so look forward to some action in the next chapters. ;-)**

**I hope you like this one. Some of you will probably wonder why I changed some things in the final battle. Well, Draco being with Hermione simply changed everything. As Harry therefore never disarmed Draco, he didn't become the real master of the Deathly Hallows and Voldemort could simply kill him. The Hallows won't play such an important role in my story, but they do exist of course. Besides, Draco's parents are already dead, so Narcissa couldn't be the one to examine Harry. And they are all five years older, so things are different anyway.**

**Just wanted to make those things clear in case someone doesn't understand my intention. :-)**

**By the way: I chose Aberforth as the traitor, because he plays a much more important role in my story than in the real books. He's been kind of a paternal friend for Harry over those five years but in the end he just betrayed him. I chose this character, because I couldn't bring myself to take someone like Neville or Hagrid. And Aberforth is nice in the books, but he kind of fit in my story, so sorry to all the Aberforth fans out there. ;-)**

**Wow, this is a long note… Hope you're not tired already? I want to thank all of you for your great reviews of course! Thanks a lot and please keep reading and commenting!**** Can't wait for your opinion regarding this chapter.**

**Thanks for your attention****! ^^**


	25. Reunion

**Reunion**

Draco was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window. He couldn't sleep, even though it was at dead of night.

He could still hear the words that had shocked the hell out of him. He could still see the scary pale face, the crimson red eyes and that cruel smile and he could nearly hear Bella's pleased giggle. He would probably never forget his parent's expression. Not to mention Pansy's face – his future wife. Draco felt like screaming. He'd survived that terrible so called "private Dinner" and had excused himself as early as possible, but he had no idea what to do next. Where should he go? How should he explain?

He didn't know how long he was already sitting like this. He played with the enchanted coin, not brave enough to tell her. He'd started at least hundred messages, but couldn't bring himself to send them. What would she say? How would she feel? Would she believe that he didn't know? Would she think he approved of this decision? No, she'd never doubt him. He grimaced. All the things they'd been through and now he was practically engaged to another girl. And not any girl, no it was Pansy of all things.

A quiet knock on the door made him tense. Draco stood up, wondering who would want to visit him in the middle of the night. He took a deep breath and finally opened the door.

Pansy looked at him with a little smile. _Speaking of the devil…_ He stepped aside to let her come in. He gazed down the corridor to make sure nobody saw them and closed the door slowly. Draco turned around and noticed surprised that Pansy sat on his bed, glancing at him interested.

He cleared his throat, not really sure what to say, when she smiled again, this time very sadly.

"Don't worry, Dray, I'm not here to ask you if you like green for the Bridesmaids dresses." she whispered still smiling and Draco ran his fingers through his hair, a silent curse on his lips.

She sighed and stood up again, watching him intensively.

"You remember when we first met?" she asked, still whispering.

Draco nodded.

"It was the day we first went to Hogwarts. I was really excited and couldn't wait to learn everything about magic. When I went through the corridor of the train to look for an empty compartment, I bumped into Flint, that stupid jerk. He said some pretty nasty things and then all of a sudden you appeared and defended me. I was too surprised to do more than stare at you. But you just smiled and took my trunk into your compartment. This smile of you changed everything, Dray." she said breathless.

"From the moment I saw this smile, there was nothing else I could think of. I fell in love with you at first sight. When you were sorted into Slytherin, I was just over the moon. I may have been a bitch towards others, but you were always someone special to me. I love you, Dray." she confessed in that low yet passionate voice.

Draco couldn't avert his gaze. He just stared at her puzzled. He'd known Pansy fancied him, but he'd never thought her feelings were that deep. But now that she'd said it he felt stupid for not having noticed before. He was the only one she'd always been kind to after all. He sighed again.

"Pansy…" he started in that terrible tone that broke every girl's heart, but she didn't let him say more.

"No! I don't want to hear it. I already know. I always knew. I didn't tell you because I wanted to hear you feel the same way. I told you because I want you to understand. Dray, when my parents told me you wanted to marry me, I was extremely happy. I hoped you'd finally realized your true feelings for me. But then I saw your reaction when you found out and I realized that this wasn't your wish at all. The horror in your eyes was kind of offensive, to be honest."

She smiled again sadly and Draco opened his mouth to apologize, but she didn't let him say the words.

"You don't have to apologize; it's not your fault after all. I felt pretty silly all evening. Dray, I actually came to tell you that you're free. I won't insist on marrying you. But I know that your current situation is tricky and therefore I want to offer my help – as a friend. We can have this engagement party tomorrow and pretend we really plan to get married. Nobody has to know that we're not a couple at all. It would make things much easier for you. And we can always say we approve of long engagements."

Draco couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Pansy was still wearing a white cocktail dress and her dark hair was pinned up. She looked rather fragile and he remembered his first feelings towards her: he'd wanted to protect her. But he hadn't.

He'd raised her hopes just to dash them again by falling in love with Hermione. He'd used Pansy to make her jealous, he'd even made out with her to forget about his true feelings. And there she stood, telling him she loved him enough to let him go. She could've forced him into this marriage. She could've reached her goal and hope his feelings would change. But she hadn't.

"Pansy, thanks. Really, thank you. I don't think I'm worthy of your love after all I did and said lately. But I can't accept your offer."

Her dark eyes widened in surprise and Draco took her hand with a little smile.

"That first day I saw you in the Hogwarts Express, I just wanted to protect you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. You know who is living in this house. You know that I'm the last person you should be together with. As long as people think you're my fiancé, they will use you in order to make me obey. I'll never allow you to put yourself in such danger. If you really don't want to force me to a marriage, then you have to break up with me immediately. Keep away from me, Pansy. All I ask of you is to take care of yourself."

Pansy's dark eyes were watery but she shook her head.

"I already made my decision, Dray. I don't ask your permission, I just wanted to inform you. If I break up with you, then they'll find another girl. Someone who won't give up on you that easily. They asked my parents first and made clear that I should take my chance or they'd find someone else. I want to do this, Dray. Just accept it, ok?"

Draco knew that determined gleam in her eyes and didn't say anything. He just sighed once again and sat down tired. Pansy smiled and it was the first real smile since she'd entered this room. He shook his head, glancing at her satisfied expression.

"Thanks." he whispered again and she just nodded.

She went to the window and looked out into the darkness.

"I just want to ask you one question before I go, ok? I promise your answer won't change my decision."

Draco knew what she'd ask him and he didn't have the right to refuse the answer after all she'd said.

"Just ask." he whispered devoted and Pansy took a deep breath.

"You and Granger are really together, right? It wasn't just faked, was it?"

Draco didn't hesitate.

"No, it wasn't."

Pansy cringed, but didn't turn around. She sighed and finally faced him with that sad smile.

"I kind of knew, but I refused to believe it. I actually knew from the moment you kissed me in the greenhouse. You were so lost in your thoughts, so desperate. I told myself it was just suppressed passion, but then you pushed me away and cursed. When I saw you glaring at Granger, I suddenly just knew. The way you looked at her…, wow, I even dreamed of that look at night. And then your open confession in the Great Hall. I was just shocked and couldn't believe you'd actually punched Weasley because of Granger. It seemed so wrong. But the two of you together just fit somehow. Well, doesn't matter now. I just had to know."

Draco nodded. He felt terrible and there was nothing he could do to make it better. His feelings obviously showed in his eyes, because Pansy approached him warning.

"Don't you dare apologize, Draco Malfoy! I'm ok. Just take care of yourself."

He smiled one of her favourite smiles and Pansy smiled back. He felt much closer to her now than back then in the greenhouse.

She turned around and went towards the door, ready to leave.

"I expect you to look gorgeous tomorrow evening. It's our engagement party after all." she said winking and disappeared quietly.

Draco had the feeling he'd just seen a little tear on her cheek.

ooooo

Hermione hid behind a corner and her eyes widened in surprise. Pansy Parkinson was just leaving Draco's room. She was dressed up and she looked rather pretty. Hermione suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and tried hard to hold back and not hex the girl walking through the long corridor. Draco's hand around her wrist calmed her down and when Pansy was gone, Hermione went towards Draco's room.

"I'll talk to him. Do you mind waiting here until I call you?"

Draco shook his head and Hermione nodded grateful. She knocked at the door gently and her heart skipped a beat when his younger self opened it surprised.

Their eyes met and for some very long seconds there was nothing else in her mind than those silvery eyes right in front of her. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the dark room. He closed the door carefully and buried his face in her hair while holding her firm. Hermione just smiled happy and hugged him back. She'd longed for this moment and God knew she needed his closeness right now. After all she'd heard tonight, she just needed something real to hold onto. Draco's warm body in her arms was just perfect for this purpose.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen? How did you come?" Draco started worried and Hermione squeezed his hands calming and smiled.

"Everything's fine, don't worry. I came to get you out of here. I'm not overly exited about your engagement with Pansy Parkinson, you know."

Draco's jaw fell open and Hermione chuckled.

"How do you know?" he asked husky and Hermione led him to the bed and they both sat down.

"You remember Connor? He actually promised me to tell me how you're doing. We met tonight and he told me about the engagement and we decided it was time to get you out of this house. I won't just sit ant watch how you're getting married right in front of me."

Draco frowned.

"You met a Death Eater in the middle of the night? Are you crazy, or what? He could've tricked you! I thought you're so smart, how could you be so careless?"

Hermione glared at him, but then she just sighed. He didn't know better after all. And he was obviously worried. She put her hand on his cheek and he cringed as if the simple touch had sent a tingle through his body. She smiled.

"I trust him. He's on our side and he helped us very much. You just have to believe me this time, Draco."

Draco grimaced.

"Guess I have no choice anyway. He has to bring you back, so I have to trust him. More or less…"

Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

Draco sighed annoyed and started walking around in his room.

"Honey, I can't simply vanish into thin air and expect it to have no consequences. At the latest when we return to Hogwarts I'll be in big trouble. Don't underestimate my importance in this bloody house."

Hermione smiled relieved and Draco frowned, even more confused.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?"

Hermione grinned.

"Because I already took care of that problem. Connor, just come in, please." she said towards the door and waited for him to enter.

Draco gasped. It was as if someone just held a mirror in front of him. Next to the door was a perfect copy of himself.

"I'm pretty good in transfigurations." Connor answered the unspoken question in Draco's voice.

Hermione was surprised as well. They really looked identical.

"I'll take your place and attend the engagement party tomorrow. The two of you can run off and spend some time together. I'll stay here until you're supposed to return to Hogwarts. Nobody will notice." Connor explained calm and Hermione nodded with a smile.

One look at Draco made her smile vanish, though.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked puzzled, not knowing why he seemed to be angry.

"What's wrong? Don't you think my family knows me good enough to tell immediately that this is not the real me? I can't just run away and abandon my parents and Pansy just to pretend everything's great."

Hermione felt as if he'd slapped her and Draco seemed to notice, because his gaze softened.

"Honey…" he started, but Hermione stood up and interrupted him with a glare.

"Abandon _Pansy_?" she whispered coolly.

Draco cursed.

"That's not what I meant."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's in the middle of the night, Ginny is worried to death because I just disappeared to get you out of a house full of Death Eaters, not to mention He-who-must-not-be-named, ready to disappoint my friends once again by leaving without telling and the only thing you have to say is that you care about BLOODY PUG FACE PARKINSON?" Hermione shouted furious and both Draco's stared at her surprised.

Hermione went towards the door and both Draco's approached her at the same time. She'd have laughed about their synchronicity, but she wasn't in the mood for it.

"Where do you plan to go?" Draco asked angry.

"That's none of your business anymore. I'm leaving." Hermione whispered, ready to open the wooden door.

He was suddenly behind her, his hands on both sides of her head, holding the door closed. His body was so close that she could feel its heat. His hips touched her back and she shivered.

His lips suddenly touched her neck and she closed her eyes. She wouldn't give in. This time she'd resist.

Hermione turned around, still furious and realized that this was the biggest mistake she could have made.

To feel his body behind her had been overwhelming, but to look into his beautiful, longing eyes, was just too much. She forgot what she'd wanted to say. His expression was painful and sorry and Hermione couldn't remember why she'd been that angry. She took a deep breath.

"Stop looking at me like that, it won't work." she hissed breathless, her whole body heated.

"I'm sorry. You got it wrong." he said husky, his silvery eyes honest.

Hermione remembered that she should breathe from time to time.

"Explain then." she asked, still bitchy.

He couldn't avoid a smirk and Hermione blushed.

"I actually like you being jealous." he admitted in a seductive voice.

Hermione felt heat rushing through her veins.

"I'm not jealous, I'm extremely pissed. How would you feel if you saw Ron leaving my room in the middle of the night?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and his aura got dark.

"Wouldn't like it." he just said and Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, definitely not. And then you're telling me you don't want to abandon her. That you don't want to leave with _me_ because of _her_. Wanna know how that one felt?"

Draco grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that. Pansy was just here to tell me she wouldn't force me into this marriage."

Hermione forgot to be angry or aroused; she just looked at him surprised.

"She won't?"

Draco shook his head.

"She told me I'm free. But she's ready to play her role as my fiancé to protect me from other candidates. She was actually very kind, you know. I think I broke her heart when I told her that I'm with you."

Hermione breathed out and looked at him disarmed.

"I guess I really got it wrong…"

She suddenly felt his fingers under her chin.

"I don't hold it against you. My choice of words was really not the best."

Hermione smiled and his eyes started gleaming. And this was all she needed to become again aware of his closeness.

"Where's Connor?" she suddenly asked ashamed, her cheeks flushing.

Draco pressed his lips together and made a step back.

"He disappeared through the back door long ago, don't worry." he answered icily.

Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong now?"

Draco cleared his throat.

"How much time did you spend with _Connor_?"

Hermione shrugged innocently.

"We spent the night together after you stunned me and we met tonight."

She noticed with pleasure how furious he got after hearing those words. Hermione grinned devilish and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked threatening and Hermione chuckled.

"No, it's actually true, but nothing happened, so calm down. Just a little payback." she said winking.

Before she could do more than gasp, he'd already picked her up and thrown her on the huge bed. And one second later he was on her, his lips on hers, his body holding her beneath him. A moan escaped her lips and now he was the one who grinned devilish. She didn't care, though.

ooooo

Hermione forgot about everything else. The only important things were his kisses, the touch of his hands, the words he whispered in her ear, his eyes getting darker. She couldn't describe how much she'd missed all of this.

He didn't seem to hold back tonight and her whole body felt like liquid fire. And then she suddenly had a vision of her best friend, waiting for her scared and worried and Hermione felt as if someone had just showered her with a bucket of ice cold water.

She jumped up and Draco just gasped surprised before he fell out of the bed. He grimaced and looked at her frowning. His shirt had ridden up, his hair was messy and his lips were swollen – he looked like pure seduction. Hermione moaned regretful.

"So sorry, but we have exactly 20 minutes to return to The Burrow." she explained breathless and Draco looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Listen, I understand your feelings and worries. But there is nobody who could play your role better than Connor will. I swear that nobody will notice if you two change places. Not even Pansy. Draco, I risked pretty much tonight. And Ginny is waiting for me. She promised to give alarm if I'm not back in two hours. Time is nearly over, Draco. Either you come with me, or I'll leave alone. It's your choice." she continued, watching him intensively.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"One condition: I want to know what's going on here. I want Connor to meet up with us as often as possible or to send us messages. I want to know everything that's going on and if something goes wrong, I'll return immediately."

Hermione nodded agreeing.

"Sounds reasonable."

Draco stood up and started packing some things while Hermione sent Ginny a short message, telling they'd be late.

Draco opened the door and glanced back into his room one last time before both of them vanished into the darkness.

ooooo

They left the house through the secret passage and were surprised how smoothly everything had gone. Hermione pressed the button of her bracelet behind her back and 'Connor' suddenly appeared in front of them. Draco cringed, but didn't make a step back.

"How did you know?" he asked suspicious and his future self shrugged, glancing at Hermione.

"I waited for you."

Draco was still frowning and Hermione took his hand comforting, rolling her eyes towards his future self. 'Connor' just shrugged with a little smile.

"Let's go, it's dangerous staying here. Just take my hand." he said friendly and Hermione took his hand without hesitating.

Draco just narrowed his eyes but took the offered hand as well without complaining. He had a strange feeling when their hands touched and he was sure Connor felt the same sensation. They eventually disapparated to the meadow and Hermione breathed out relieved.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" she whispered towards her future boyfriend, her eyes worrying.

He nodded and Draco gave him a little nod as well.

"I want to know what's going on, so keep in touch with us." he nearly commanded.

Hermione smiled amused and 'Connor' had to suppress a grin.

"Hermione knows how to get in touch with me." he answered kind and gave her a long glance.

Draco gritted his teeth.

"And you should know that Pansy offered to just pretend the engagement-thing. She won't insist on the marriage because she gave up on me. Just for your information. I don't believe you can convince anyone that you're actually me, but I'll pray you manage to fool people for this one week. Oh and you should look gorgeous tomorrow – I promised I would…"

Draco nodded at his younger self, not able to avoid a smile.

"Be careful. Both of you." he said fondly before disappearing again.

Hermione prayed for him to be safe. She turned her head and noticed Draco's motionless glance.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

ooooo

Hermione and Draco were finally standing in the garden of The Burrow, waiting for Ginny to come. Draco felt obviously pretty uncomfortable and Hermione couldn't hold it against him.

Ginny finally opened the door and hugged Hermione relieved. She still wore her pyjamas.

"Thank God you're safe! You owe me one, Mione! A big one!" she started, suddenly noticing Draco in the background.

Hermione turned around and faced him as well. He looked gorgeous in blue jeans and that black sweater. Gorgeous – but unusual. His hair was still a bit messy and he was just awesome. Ginny seemed to think the same because she just stared at him surprised.

"Gin?" Hermione asked amused.

The redhead looked at Hermione and then grinned at Draco.

"Malfoy, you should always wear muggle clothes. Really."

Draco cocked an eyebrow surprised and finally smirked.

"Your pyjamas are not bad, either."

Ginny laughed and Hermione gave him a warning look.

"Come in, they're all sleeping. You just have to be quiet."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Gin, listen, I don't think this is a good idea. If anyone sees Draco, they'll probably freak out. We should just leave."

Ginny put that determined look on her face.

"I don't care if they freak out. It's nearly 4 o'clock in the morning and I won't accept that the two of you just leave!"

Hermione looked at Draco, asking silently for help, but he just shrugged.

"Gin, be reasonable, if Harry and Ron…" she started but was interrupted by the opening door.

"If we what?" Harry asked coolly. Ron was standing behind him and none of them was wearing pyjamas.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised and Harry looked at her angry.

"I went to the bathroom and noticed that your door was slightly open. I glanced inside and saw that your beds were empty. We were worried and prepared to search for you." Harry explained furious, his green eyes set on Draco's grey ones.

"Don't glare at him, it's not his fault. He didn't even want to come; I practically had to force him." Hermione hissed and Harry glanced at her surprised.

"Don't worry, we'll leave immediately. I just promised Ginny to come back to say goodbye." she added disappointed.

"You promised to stay for New Year's Eve." Ron suddenly reminded her quietly.

Hermione cursed silently.

"I'm sorry, Ron. But you understand that I can't stay here and send Draco away all alone?"

Draco cleared his throat and the four friends looked at him surprised.

"I can stay in the Leaky Cauldron or find some other place, don't worry about me."

Hermione looked at him stunned and he took her hand apologetic.

"Listen, I really don't want to be the reason for you losing your best friends. I know how important they are to you and how much you care for them. I don't really know why you love them so much, because none of them seems to be interested in _your_ feelings, besides the redhead in pyjamas, but I'm sure they have some hidden qualities. Right, Potter?" Draco asked smirking.

Harry gritted his teeth but it was Ron who answered.

"He's right in a way." he whispered, giving Draco a disgusted glance.

Harry faced his best friend surprised and Ron shrugged.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? We knew it'd hurt her if we didn't accept him. Instead of thinking about her feelings, we just thought about ours. He was probably a better friend for her than we've been lately."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She was just overwhelmed by Ron's words.

"Ron, thanks." she whispered and his ears turned red. Ginny gave Harry an obvious glance and he sighed.

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry. What you just said was right, Malfoy. I can't stand you, but as long as Hermione is happy, I'll accept it. And the day you'll break her heart, I'll break your bones."

"What kind of apology was _that_?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes and all of them had to laugh at this comment.

Draco looked at Harry intensively.

"I'll keep that at the back of my mind, Potter, thanks."

Ginny shook her head.

"Guys…" she murmured and Hermione laughed. She felt much better now.

"Thanks, Harry." she whispered and he gave her a smile. It was one of those smiles that reminded her why she really loved her friends.

"And now?" Draco asked all of a sudden and everyone looked at him again. "I mean, where are we going to stay? Don't get me wrong, it's great that the three of you seem to accept me in a way, but I guess your parents won't, right Weasley?"

Ron grimaced.

"I'm not too sure. They actually have no idea that the two of you are together. Could be a huge shock for them, to be honest."

Draco nodded, not a bit offended and Hermione suddenly smiled.

"You know what? I think it's time to introduce you to my parents." Hermione suddenly said, smiling at Draco.

He cocked an eyebrow and Hermione chuckled.

"You want to go home?" Ginny asked disappointed and Hermione nodded.

She glanced at Draco.

"You ok with that?" she asked quietly and he nodded, giving her one of those cute smiles she loved so much.

Ron looked disappointed as well, even though he didn't complain. Hermione smiled at him.

"I will write a letter to your parents and explain everything, Ron. If they agree, we'll be here for New Year's Eve. Would that be ok?"

Ron glanced at her and smiled.

"Sure."

"Harry?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine with it. Just come, ok?"

She nodded with a bright smile and hugged her friends firm. Ginny sighed and suddenly gave her a bag she'd packed with her things. Hermione smiled grateful.

"Thanks, Gin. For everything."

The redhead shrugged and hugged her once again.

"I kind of knew you'd leave." she said understanding.

"You don't plan to walk all the way, do you?" Ron suddenly asked and Draco shook his head.

"I actually thought of stealing a car…" he admitted careful, not sure how they'd react to his criminal intentions.

Ron looked at him flabbergasted.

"You know how to drive a car?"

Ginny and Harry seemed to be surprised as well and Draco just nodded.

Hermione smiled.

"He's actually a great driver, to be honest. I was surprised as well when I found out."

Draco was slightly blushing and Hermione felt a strong wave of affection. She put her hand in his hand and turned around to leave with him.

"Malfoy? Take care of her." Harry finally said kind of stiff.

Draco smirked.

"You can bet your life on that."

Hermione squeezed his hand and felt finally complete again.

**Hi girls! And guys, if there are any! :-)**

**Here's chapter 25! Wow, 25! That's pretty much, isn't it? I actually wanted to have the story finished after about 20 chapters and now it's 25 and there's still no end in sight. I'm a bit afraid to make it too long. Afraid that it could get boring. What do you think?**

**I didn't receive so many reviews this time, but I appreciated every single one! A huge thank you to those who took the time to write a comment! I look forward to more reviews for this chapter and I'd really love to know if you like it or not. If anyone has a great and inspiring idea, just tell me! I love getting inspired!**

**I wish all of you a good night and some nice summer weather (it's raining night and day here in Germany…) and I really hope you like this one.**

**PS: Also a big Thank you to all of you who added my story to their alert or even to their favourites! Can't say how happy I am to have so many kind readers!**


	26. When you say nothing at all

**First of all: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for updating that late! I know many of you waited for another chapter and I had so many things to do, I really didn't have time to update! So once again SORRY! And now, please enjoy chapter 26:**

**When you say nothing at all**

It was a cold and silent morning, but Hermione didn't care. They were still walking hand in hand, both tired but happy. She didn't know where to find a car or how to explain everything to her parents, but she was optimistic and grateful and simply satisfied with just being alone with Draco for the moment. Hermione had decided for herself that it was best not to make too many plans. The last months had shown her that things never turn out the way you expect. And she didn't want to ponder now about everything she'd heard tonight.

Draco suddenly stopped and she followed his gaze to the snow-covered car, standing in front of a little house. They'd finally reached Ottery St. Catchpole.

Their eyes met and Hermione nodded, even though she felt guilty. The muggle family would be shocked to notice that their car had actually been stolen. But she was tired and cold and just wanted to finally go home, so she didn't complain.

Draco approached the car slowly and started melting the snow on it. Hermione used the Muffliato spell to make sure nobody would wake up because of the noise later. She couldn't wait to finally disappear. _So a career as a criminal isn't a possibility…_ Hermione rolled her eyes self-deprecating. Draco eventually opened the door magically and they both got in the car. He just swang his wand and the motor started with a loud noise.

They both cringed, but nobody seemed to have noticed. Draco gave her a short glance and finally moved off.

Hermione sighed relieved when they left the little town and were alone in the snowy night again. Draco turned on the heating and a famous Christmas song sounded in the radio. He grimaced and Hermione grinned amused. The pretty old Morris was nothing in comparison to Dracos yellow Porsche. He glanced at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked curious.

Hermione chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

Draco gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"That's good, then."

ooooo

They drove about an hour and got more and more tired. Hermione couldn't stop yawning and Draco fought hard to concentrate on traffic and keep his eyes open. It was too warm, too comfy and they both were much too exhausted.

Draco cleared his throat and Hermione glanced at him. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he was frowning, obviously lost in some unpleasant thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" she suddenly asked stupidly and he smiled in response.

"I actually asked myself if it was a good idea to leave the manor."

Hermione sighed.

"Do you regret your decision?"

Draco surprisingly started giggling.

"Not yet. I wouldn't have wanted to miss Potter's heartbreaking apology."

Hermione smiled crooked. She understood his doubts. He had no idea who Connor really was and why he had so many reasons to actually help them. For Draco it seemed to be just, well… strange and confusing. It didn't make sense from his point of view. And she couldn't tell him without confusing him even more. Much more.

"Why do you trust this guy so much?" Draco suddenly asked as if he'd read her mind.

Hermione glanced at him motionless.

"I just know that he'd never do anything to harm us. He could have killed us, Draco. He could have handed me out to Voldemort or betray you by telling him about our relationship. He didn't. I talked to him and found out that he has enough reasons to hate Voldemort as much as we do. I won't say any more, because that's his story and I'm not authorised to tell it, but please believe me when I say that _this guy_ is the reason why we're still alive – and together."

Draco gave her an intensive glance.

"Ok."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok?" she asked surprised and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I trust you. I can't deny that I feel strange about him and that I'm worried, but I believe in you and therefore I guess it's ok."

Hermione turned around to look out of the window because she was afraid he might see the little tear in the corner of her eye.

"Thanks." she whispered and Draco was smart enough to say nothing.

This was one of the moments when she felt overwhelmed by his reaction. She knew that he'd changed a lot and she was well aware of the fact that she'd misjudged him all those years, but sometimes Draco still dumbfounded her.

And suddenly she thought of his future self and remembered everything he'd told her and a strange pain hit her and made her feel breathless. Hermione saw her friends in front of her inner eye and tried to imagine the terrible feeling of losing them. She couldn't. The more she thought about the nearly impossible task of destroying Voldemort, the more she felt helpless and close to despair. What should she do? She was just a teenager, still almost a child. What did she know about life until now? What did she know about loss and sacrifice? Nothing. How should someone like her be able to prevent a war? How should she be able to rescue the ones she loved? And if _she_ could hardly imagine the complexity of killing Voldemort, how would Harry feel when he'd finally find out that the only way of saving everyone was to die?

"What are _you_ thinking?" Draco suddenly asked curious and Hermione tried to put on a smile.

"Nothing important, I just thought of my parents and everything."

Hermione knew that Draco was aware of her lie, but he didn't complain. It was strange, but he always seemed to know how to deal with her. Ron or Harry definitely would've wanted to know more, but Draco just nodded and concentrated again on driving. Sometimes he was really more mature than her best friends.

"Tell me something about your family." he asked interested and Hermione sighed.

"My family lives in a little town near Winchester. I have no friends there and I probably would never return if I didn't really love my parents. They are… well…, dentists." she said shrugging.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"That's all? _They are dentists_? What about their personality, what kind of people are they?"

Hermione grimaced.

"Draco, since I was a child, I could always easily cope with everything. There was nothing I wasn't good in – well, except of flying maybe – but most people said I was a genius."

Draco nodded, obviously not too sure what she wanted to tell him.

"My mother bought me a science book for my fourth birthday." she added, as if this statement would explain everything.

Draco glanced at her expectant and Hermione sighed.

"They are great, ok? I mean, I love my parents. They always supported me. But…" she said kind of desperate. "…they never seemed to really understand me."

Hermione looked at Draco intensively to make him understand, but before he could say something, she'd already continued explaining.

"Draco, my parents always expected me to be the best in everything. They were really proud when I got my letter from Hogwarts. But they kind of couldn't believe that their only daughter was actually a witch. I guess they had some other plans for me in mind. One evening before I should go to Hogwarts, I heard them talking. They were discussing about my future and if it was a good idea to send me to such a school. I promised myself that I would do everything to make my parents never regret their decision. From the first day on I studied hard to get the best marks possible." she said slowly and stopped for some moments, lost in her thoughts.

Hermione shrugged again.

"But no matter how hard I tried, there was still some kind of distance between us. They suddenly seemed to think that I belonged more to Hogwarts and the world of magic than to the muggle-world I was born in."

Draco gave her another glance but didn't interrupt her.

"And when I became Harry Potter's best friend, I suddenly couldn't tell my parents everything anymore. They knew of course about Voldemort and some other important things, but the barrier between us was just getting thicker. Whenever I came home, I felt like I was entering a completely different world. For some weeks or days I could just be Jeanny…"

"Jeanny?" Draco suddenly asked and Hermione blushed.

"My middle name is Jean. My father called me like that when I was a little child. My Mum always calls me Hermione. She named me after some character in a Shakespeare novel and I guess my Dad never really liked that name. Mum thought it sounded prestigious." she answered rolling her eyes.

Draco smiled fondly and Hermione blushed once again.

"I don't want you to think my parents are bad or something. They are actually very loving and care about me and they are always very proud. It's just that we somehow live in different worlds and sometimes I feel… sad." she finished lame.

"Did you ever consider telling them?" Draco asked calmly.

Hermione snorted.

"No. We don't talk that much about feelings. But that's ok. Really."

She smiled and looked out of the window. Some seconds passed in silence.

"When I arrived at Hogwarts, I was pretty insecure. I hid myself behind books and clever statements to make people believe I was smart and self-conscious. But what I really wanted was a friend. Someone I could talk to. When I became friends with Harry and Ron, I finally felt as if I was appreciated because of the person I am and not because of my school achievements. That's why I care so much about them. That's why I even considered breaking up with you instead of losing them. They were the first ones who made me feel alive. Well, before I met you…"

Hermione blushed. Why did she tell him all those embarrassing things?

"But you also had some trouble with your friends, right? I mean, there were times when they didn't even talk to you." Draco suddenly commented and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"You noticed?" she asked amazed and Draco smiled sadly.

"I remember that you had a fight with Weasley in third year. Something about your cat. I saw you sitting alone in the library many times. I saw you going alone to classes. And you visited Hagrid nearly every day. I noticed because of your sad expression. You looked so lonely. I saw you one evening when you returned from Hagrid. It was already dark outside and you suddenly stopped and looked into the sky. I don't know what you saw there and I don't know what you were thinking, but there was suddenly a tear on your cheek. Before I could even think of saying something, you were already gone."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open.

"You remember something like that?" she finally croaked and Draco shrugged, a little smile on his lips.

"I remember everything about you."

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked at him stunned, not able to find the right words to express what she felt. Well, sometimes his reactions just dumbfounded her.

ooooo

His room in the manor was big and luxurious but it felt nevertheless cold and uncomfortable. Draco hadn't slept all night and it was already morning. He didn't even feel tired. Part of him was afraid of falling asleep anyway. In his dreams he always saw them dying. In his dreams they lost the fight again and again. In his dreams he could see the life in those golden eyes lapse forever. He heard the cold laughter and finally woke up terrified. No, sleeping was not a good idea.

He took a deep breath and went to take a shower. One look in the mirror made him clench his fists. He looked like 16 again. Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself a second of weakness. He'd do everything to fulfil his mission successful and then he'd finally be able to close his eyes and be with her forever.

He showered longer than necessary and then went down for breakfast. His parents were already waiting, as well as Pansy and her family. He gave them a friendly smile and hid his true feelings behind his mask of cool arrogance.

They talked about unimportant things and finally started going over the engagement party tonight. He nodded when they expected it and he said his opinion when necessary. His mother and Pansy gave him estimating glances from time to time, but he just smiled and did his best to appear as if he'd accepted his destiny without being too enthusiastic. It was too easy to fool them.

"Why don't you two go for a walk? You could show Pansy the garden, Draco." Narcissa finally suggested and he just nodded agreeing.

Pansy stood up and they left the manor. It was still cold, but Draco enjoyed the fresh air on his face. He tried to ignore the dark shadows that were following him to make sure he didn't try to escape. How silly. As if he'd be stupid enough to run away in front of them. Draco rolled his eyes devoted. They walked some minutes in silence.

"Are you ok, Dray? You're kind of different today." Pansy suddenly asked worried, her dark eyes examining him closely.

Draco tried a smile.

"Sure, everything's alright. Sorry to make you worry, I'm just tired that's all."

Pansy sighed.

"You're thinking about Granger, right?" she asked subtle. "Listen, this engagement is just fake. If you're worried about her reaction then I'll tell her the truth in Hogwarts. I'm sure she'll understand."

Draco smiled in response and Pansy blushed.

"Thanks, Pansy, but it's ok. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

Pansy just nodded and they continued walking in silence. Draco was surprised about her sharp-wittedness. He'd have to be more careful in front of her.

He glanced at the little girl next to him and felt suddenly very sorry for her. He knew that she loved him. She'd always done. When he'd married Hermione in his future, she'd been devastated. To offer a fake engagement in order to protect him was just self-sacrificing. He wouldn't let her ever regret it. Draco followed a sudden impulse and took her hand.

Pansy looked at him surprised and he gave her a caring smile.

"Thanks for everything." he whispered and kissed the back of her hand.

Pansy blushed even more, her heated cheeks a nice contrast to her dark hair.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. It was strange, but this simple gesture comforted him in a way he'd have never expected it. He hoped Hermione was safe, wherever she was right now.

ooooo

"Don't you think your parents will be…, well…, kind of surprised if you go home in the middle of your holidays with some guy you used to hate?" Draco suddenly asked and Hermione turned around frowning.

It was already late morning and they were still driving on an empty road, trying to ignore the heavy tiredness.

"Well, they'll be of course astonished, but I'll explain it and then they'll be happy to see us." she answered shrugging and Draco shook his head smiling.

"What?" Hermione asked still frowning and Draco sighed.

"Honey, you're 16 years old and a girl. You're not supposed to travel around alone with a guy. Your parents think that you're in Hogwarts, right? How do you explain our sudden visit to them? You can't possibly say we already spent a week together almost alone, can you? And they definitely won't believe that we visited my grandmother."

Hermione grimaced.

"I guess you're right. We have to think of some plausible explanation."

Draco nodded yawning.

"We should simply say that we both stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas. You wanted to introduce me to your family and we therefore decided to visit them."

Hermione sighed.

"Sounds good. I hate lying to them, but I guess there's no choice. I don't want to worry them for nothing."

"I'm sorry." Draco suddenly whispered and Hermione looked at him stunned.

"What for?" she asked bemused.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry that things are so complicated. I mean, I wish I could just be some ordinary guy and not a _Malfoy_. It would be so much easier if I was someone else."

Hermione snorted amused.

"Easier doesn't mean better."

Draco smiled.

"You don't wish I was some nice muggle-born guy you could introduce to your parents?"

Hermione shook her head determined.

"Draco, the person you are now could only develop because you were born as the son of a rich pureblood family. Everything I love about you is the result of the life you led until now. If we would suddenly change your parents or the place you lived or even your abilities, then there wouldn't be anything left from the guy I fell in love with. It just wouldn't be you anymore. And that's exactly the point."

Draco looked at her intensively and Hermione blushed. She turned towards the window again, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Thanks." he suddenly whispered. Hermione was smart enough to say nothing.

ooooo

"We'll arrive soon." Hermione suddenly said smiling and Draco nodded relieved.

"I can't wait to get out of this car…" he moaned tired and Hermione nodded agreeing.

They definitely needed a shower, something to eat and a nice, warm bed.

"By the way, what about the car?" Draco suddenly asked and Hermione bit her lip.

"Can't we give it back? I mean, we could give an anonymous call to the police of Ottery St. Catchpole or something."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself."

Hermione just smiled in response.

ooooo

After another hour they finally stood in front of a yellow house with brown shutters and a palisade. Hermione was excited and at the same time exhausted. She remembered the luxurious villa Draco lived in and blushed.

"Well, it's not a manor…" she stated with a shrug, but Draco squeezed her hand and smiled.

"It's perfect."

Hermione smiled back relieved and rang the bell. They waited some moments but nothing happened. Draco cocked an eyebrow and Hermione shrugged. She wanted to ring the bell again, when it suddenly came into her mind. She moaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked frowning.

"My parents are working. They run a dental office together and they won't return until around 5 in the afternoon."

"Don't you have a key?" Draco asked tired and Hermione shook her head.

"I forgot it in Hogwarts. I didn't think I'd need it…"

Draco sighed. He looked around and took out his wand.

"No, don't!" Hermione shouted and he faced her surprised.

"What? We have to open the door somehow and it'll only take a second…"

Hermione shook her head.

"We can't use magic here. Winchester is a muggle city. As far as I know there are no other witches or wizards here except me. They'd immediately know where we are if we use our wands."

Draco put his wand back moaning.

"We'll have to break in muggle-style, right?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"Let's look for an open window. Hopefully nobody will call the police…" Draco murmured and walked around the house to examine it.

Hermione followed. First a stolen car and now they were about to break in. Maybe she'd already started a career as a criminal…

Draco pointed at the balcony and Hermione nodded.

"That's my room behind."

"I'll help you to climb up." Draco said and kneeled down to give her a leg up.

Hermione looked at him sceptical and he snorted.

"Come on, I know that you can do it. I'd never let you fall, don't you know that?"

Hermione placed her foot in his hands instead of giving an answer. Their eyes locked, both remembering a similar situation not too long ago. Hermione blushed when she thought of that Halloween party. Draco smirked.

One fluid movement and Hermione was able to cling to the balcony railing. She put one leg over the railing and fell ungraceful on the balcony. Draco chuckled and Hermione blushed. She poked her tongue out at him and he started laughing in response.

It didn't take long to open the balcony door that led into her room. Hermione went downstairs and opened the front door. Draco was already waiting, still amused.

Hermione looked at him smiling.

"Come in." she whispered and Draco followed her into another world.

ooooo

The house was light-flooded and modernly furnished without losing its charm. Bright carpets and curtains, pastel-coloured walls as well as the wooden staircase that led to the first floor were simple but elegant. Draco looked at Hermione, who seemed to wait for his judgement, and smiled. She smiled back and her golden eyes started gleaming. Draco felt once again overwhelmed by her beauty.

"Can I see your room?" he asked husky and she nodded blushing.

He loved to see her cheeks flush.

Hermione took his hand and led him upstairs. There were four doors.

"That's the bathroom, here's my parents' bedroom, their study and this one is mine." she said slowly and finally opened the wooden door.

Draco looked around and felt really pleased. It just fit. The walls were painted in a bright blue, there was a simple single bed in the middle of the room and one of her walls was covered by a huge bookshelf. There was a desk in front of the window and a cat basket for that ugly pet of hers. Her cupboard was ordinary – not the huge closet he knew from his mother. Draco went around and noticed the personal things that made this room belong to her.

There were some stuffed animals on her bed, souvenirs from her holidays and three pictures on her bed table. One showed her as a child on her father's shoulders, another one with her parents on her birthday. They looked actually very kind. But what caught Draco's attention was the third picture. It showed Hermione with Potter, Weasley and the little redhead – Ginny. The Hermione in the picture was happy and smiled and it was the only picture that was actually magical. Draco couldn't describe the feeling that suddenly hit him offhand.

He turned around and examined her books – most of them classics he also appreciated – and finally he met her gaze and smiled.

"It's great." he simply said and her face lit up happy. Draco felt a strange pain in his chest.

"Are you ok?" she suddenly asked worried and Draco pulled himself together.

"Sure, I'm just really tired. Sorry."

Hermione nodded and smiled again.

"How about a shower? I'll prepare something to eat while you're in the bathroom."

Draco nodded grateful. She approached him smiling and gave him a little kiss. Her lips were so sweet, so innocent, so loving.

"Feel free to take whatever you need. I'm downstairs in the kitchen, ok?" she said enthusiastic and disappeared.

_The only one I really need is you._ he thought by himself but he didn't say a word.

ooooo

Draco felt the hot water on his tensed body and tried to finally relax. He couldn't. Something about this house, about that room, about Hermione herself, just made him feel uneasy. He felt out of place, as if he didn't belong to this harmonic place. Everything was so pure, so nice and welcoming and he was just not meant to be here. He didn't deserve it. Draco shook his head and stopped the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and looked into the mirror. He wasn't the one who was supposed to stand here. He wasn't the one Hermione should introduce to her parents. He wasn't the one she should be in love with.

Draco took a deep breath because he suddenly felt dizzy. He entered her room and looked around once again. He was just about to destroy her, to destroy the life she could have led without him. The pain in his chest grew stronger and Draco had to sit down. He'd been an egoistic bastard to let it go this far.

He gazed at the magical picture on her night table once again. Weasleys arm was wrapped around her waist. They'd have definitely become a couple if Draco hadn't interfered. And even though the simple thought of Hermione being with Weasley made him feel sick, he couldn't help but think it'd have been somehow right.

Draco took a pair of jeans and a shirt from his baggage and got dressed. He couldn't shake off those thoughts that made him feel weak and empty and he couldn't erase the picture of Hermione with some other guy – most likely Weasley – from his mind. But worst wasn't the jealousy or the pain he felt when pondering about those things, worst was that part of him really thought it would be better that way. Better for her.

He took a deep breath and went downstairs. Draco opened the kitchen door and suddenly he felt a stronger pain than ever. There were two plates with eggs, bacon and toast and a blue candle was burning. Hermione was sitting on a chair, her face was placed on her arms and she was sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open and she looked very young and very fragile.

Draco clenched his fists. He'd protect her. No matter what it'd take, he'd never let anyone harm her. He'd make sure that she'd be safe and that she'd lead the life she was supposed to lead. He'd take care of her from distance and if it was better for her – and it unfortunately was – then he'd leave her. Leave her in order to keep her safe.

Draco hadn't noticed that he was actually crying. It was the second time that he was crying because of this girl. The only girl he'd ever love. The only girl he'd sacrifice everything for. The only girl that had ever given him the feeling of being complete.

He kneeled down and looked into her sleeping face. He didn't want to wake her up, but his hand moved on its own. He caressed her cheek and his fingers stroked her lips. He wanted to see those eyes once again. He wanted to hear her call his name. He wanted to hug her and to bury his face in her hair. He just wanted to be with her so badly that it hurt.

Draco bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He stood up, turned around and left the kitchen. He knew that he had to leave immediately or else he wouldn't be strong enough to go. He opened the front door slowly and suddenly stood in front of two very surprised dentists…

**Hi everyone!**

**How are you? Do you still read my story? I really hope all of you do! I had a pretty hard time lately and a lot to do and I never felt like writing something good. But now I finished chapter 26 and I think it's a good one. What do you think? I really wanted to show something about Hermione, something about how I imagine her to really be. And about her family of course. But I'll tell more about that in the next chapter. And this time it won't take that long, I promise!**

**Please take the time to review! Can't wait to read what you're thinking. Your last reviews were just awesome and I appreciated every single one! Thanks a lot to everyone!**

**Sorry again! Love you all!**


	27. Unconditionally

**Unconditionally**

_If your world suddenly turns upside down, what will you do? If you fall in love with the most inappropriate person, how will you explain? And if this person is the only one who can give you some peace of mind, would you leave her for her own good? Or would you rather enjoy her affection and try to forget about the fact that you might be the reason if there is no tomorrow?__ And if you suddenly stand in front of her parents, how can you honestly tell them that you love her, when everything you do will just cause her pain?_

Draco noticed that Hermione resembled her mother pretty much, even though she had her father's eyes. He noticed the white coats they were wearing and their surprised expressions and he realized that it would be adequate to at least explain his intention instead of standing there and waiting for something to happen.

"Draco?" a low voice suddenly asked frightened and he turned around, alarmed by the fear in her voice.

They shared an intensive glance and Draco nearly saw her relax. Her golden eyes examined him and the open door and she got pale.

"Mum? Dad? You're already back?" Hermione croaked surprised, trying to figure out what was actually going on.

Her parents were obviously at least as surprised as Hermione was.

"Don't you think you should be the one explaining? What's going on here, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger finally asked frowning while her green eyes examined Draco closely.

"Well…" Hermione started, but Draco interrupted her.

"Hermione wanted to come home. We both spend Christmas in Hogwarts and Hermione had decided that she'd come home for New Year's Eve to surprise you. When I told her that I'd stay in Hogwarts because my parents are abroad, she just didn't want to leave me behind all alone, so she invited me to come with her. Sorry for the trouble, I was just about to go buy some things for Dinner. We decided to cook and surprise you, but you came back earlier than expected. My name is Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Draco smiled and Hermione's mother blushed. She smiled back and glanced at her daughter and back at Draco. Mr. Granger was just smiling. There was an amused sparkle in his honey-golden eyes and Draco felt reminded of Hermione. He had to be careful with her father. He was not that easy to fool. But there was nothing suspicious about his story, so Mr. Granger finally nodded and offered his hand.

"I'm Jonathan, Hermiones father. And this is my wife, Helen. It's nice to meet you. Can we come in now?" he asked, still amused and Draco stepped aside nodding.

"Sure, sorry." he murmured.

Hermione glanced at him frowning and looked at the door and then she suddenly understood and turned even paler. She gave him one last look, before following her parents into the kitchen. Draco cursed silently.

"Oh, were you just eating breakfast?" Mrs. Granger asked surprised, looking at the full plates on the table.

Hermione just nodded.

"I guess the eggs are cold now…" she said kind of sad and Draco tried hard not to show any emotion.

"We can heat them up, Sweetie." her mother answered cheerful before examining Draco once again. "So you're the young Mr. Malfoy. Hermione talked about you quite often. I didn't expect the two of you being _friends_, to be honest."

Grey eyes met green ones and Draco saw the question in Helen Grangers eyes. _Just friends, nothing more, right?_

Hermiones cheeks flushed and she was about to correct her mother, when Draco heard himself say the words that could easily change everything.

"I can't hold that against you, Mrs. Granger. We actually couldn't stand each other and that was mostly my fault. But we got more mature and found out that we surprisingly get along pretty well. Hermione is a very good friend of mine."

Draco heard his voice but he didn't really feel like he was the one saying the words. It felt just like he was standing next to his body, observing the scene in front of him like a watcher. He noticed his own annoying smile that didn't reach his eyes, he saw Hermiones speechless expression and the pain in her eyes and he noticed Mr. Grangers gaze that seemed to see right through him. And he saw Mrs. Grangers nod and her caring smile.

"It's nice of you to come. Hermione never brought friends home, not even Harry or Ron. We always waited for her to bring someone along, but she didn't. I didn't expect it to be you, Draco, but I'm glad you're here. Please make yourself at home. You can have the guestroom. Oh, and please call me Helen, ok?"

Draco nodded grateful and smiled. He didn't dare look at Hermione.

Mr. Granger didn't say anything. He was just watching, obviously occupied with his own theory about their relation.

"Should I heat up breakfast for both of you?" Helen suddenly asked and Draco finally glanced at his girlfriend.

Hermione didn't even look at him. She just smiled and couldn't help yawning.

"Sorry, Mum, but I'm really not hungry any more. I'm just tired. Would you mind if I rest a bit?" she asked Draco reserved.

He couldn't do more than shake his head. She left the kitchen with her mother and his gaze followed her until she was upstairs.

"You should rest a bit, too. You look tired." a warm voice suddenly said and Draco turned around irritated. He'd completely forgotten Hermione's father.

"Yes, thank you. But I'd like to eat that breakfast first. I mean, if it's ok."

Jonathan Granger just nodded with a smile and put one of the plates into the microwave. Draco wasn't hungry, but he just felt like eating the breakfast Hermione had made for him. He sat down exhausted. How long had he been awake? 24 hours? Or even longer? He couldn't remember.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the kitchen and Draco felt his stomach react. Jonathan finally served breakfast and Draco started eating.

"So, how did you come here, Draco? I mean, you still can't apparate. That's how it's called, right?" Jonathan suddenly said, enjoying a cup of hot coffee.

Draco gulped and drank some orange juice.

"We actually took the Hogwarts Express. There were more students that wanted to go home after Christmas. We took the train from King's Cross and then a taxi here in Winchester. We drove all night, that's why we're pretty tired."

Jonathan nodded understanding.

"And how did you get in the house?"

Draco blushed.

"Well, we couldn't use magic, so I helped Hermione climb the balcony…"

Jonathan surprisingly started laughing.

"It's a miracle she didn't break her leg or something. Jeanny is incredibly smart, but she's not what you'd call athletic."

Draco smiled.

"No, I guess she's not." he answered in a low voice.

Jonathan suddenly stood up and put his coffee cup into the dishwasher.

"The guestroom is across from the kitchen. It also has a bathroom. Just make yourself comfortable. We'll have enough time to talk later. And Draco, you should think of some plausible explanation why you wanted to go shopping before even eating breakfast."

Draco looked into those familiar honey-golden eyes and saw the smile on Jonathan Granger's lips before he left the kitchen and went upstairs as well.

So he'd been right: Hermione's father wasn't easy to fool.

Draco sighed and started cleaning up. Helen suddenly entered the kitchen and frowned.

"You don't have to tidy up, dear. Just leave it to me. Hermione is already asleep and you should get some sleep as well."

Draco smiled grateful and left the kitchen relieved. He opened the guestroom door and sighed again. He just couldn't forget the expression in Hermiones eyes.

He took off his clothes and went to bed. Draco took a deep breath and tried to enjoy the feeling of finally lying in bed. He couldn't. It was so cold without her. So dark and lonely. He'd hurt her and he couldn't stand it. He just wanted to be close to her once again. Forever…

_If the person you love is better off without you, will you leave? And if you're stopped from leaving, was it coincidence or rather destiny? If you get the chance to be selfish once again, will you take it? Or will you run away? And if she is the o__nly light in your hopeless life, will you be strong enough to live in the dark?_

Draco eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

ooooo

Pansy looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. It was already early evening and she just got ready for her engagement party. Her mother had given her a green dress with silver accessories to emphasize the connection to Slytherin, but Pansy had chosen another outfit. She wore an aquamarine, strapless dress with matching pumps. Her hair was curled and adorned with a beautiful forget-me-not.

Pansy felt pretty, even though she knew that Draco probably wouldn't even notice. She snorted. If there only was a chance that this would one day really become a marriage. But she knew that it was hopeless. No matter how hard she'd try – there was only one girl for Draco Malfoy and her name was not Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy bit her lip. She'd known from the beginning but she couldn't believe it. And then he'd made such a scene in the middle of the Great Hall and suddenly she'd seen the truth. If there was one thing Pansy knew, then it was that Draco Malfoy would never risk his reputation if he wasn't serious. So there had only been one conclusion: he actually _was_ serious about Granger. Damn serious. And if Draco really fell in love, then there was no chance to change these feelings.

A knock on the door interrupted her sad thoughts.

"It's open." she whispered and turned around to face her "fiancé".

Draco had kept his promise – he looked gorgeous. But Pansy had once again the strange feeling that something about him was different. Even though he was obviously the same person, there was a foreign mature in his grey eyes. And there was something in the way he wore his black smoking that perplexed her.

"You're beautiful." he said smiling, though his eyes were empty.

Pansy nevertheless blushed.

"Thanks."

"What about me? Satisfied?" he asked amused and Pansy flushed even more.

"Well, I guess you're acceptable." she said snippy and Draco started laughing. She couldn't avoid a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." he said, offering his hand.

Pansy nodded and took his hand. It was warm and felt safe. She was not destined to be the one he loved, but she could at least be his friend. She was not the one he wanted to hold, but she was the one who would hold his hand tonight. She wasn't the girl he would ever love, but she could be someone close to him. It would always hurt, but she didn't want to lose him – even if he could only offer her friendship.

They left the room and went downstairs. He was holding her hand and led her towards the great salon. They passed a mirror and Pansy suddenly stopped. Draco looked at her surprised and then followed her gaze to the reflection in front of them.

They made a good couple. Pansy examined Draco's bright hair and his silvery eyes and compared them to her own dark hair and eyes. It was a nice contrast. Draco's lips turned into a sad smile.

"It fits somehow, don't you think?" she eventually whispered.

Draco nodded.

"Yes, somehow."

Pansy nodded as well. She turned around to escape the fake couple in the mirror. Somehow was just not enough.

Draco followed her and caught her wrist. Pansy turned around but didn't look at him. She didn't want to see those eyes.

"We should go, they're already waiting." she whispered and Draco squeezed her hand comforting.

"You don't have to do this, Pansy. I won't hold it against you – never. You have any right to leave right away and to be honest, it would be the smartest thing you could do."

His voice was velvet and nearly felt like a touch.

Pansy looked up and met his stormy gaze. She shook her head determined.

"I might not be smart, Dray, but I'm true to my word. I won't back down now. Come on, let's go."

Pansy turned around to not let him see the upcoming tears. If she couldn't be the one he loved then she wanted at least to be the one he appreciated as a friend.

ooooo

Dracos grey eyes followed Pansy and he still hadn't moved when she turned around to face him impatiently. She was really pretty in her blue dress with the curly hair and those dark eyes. And she'd have been a good choice as a girlfriend. They would have had a nice relationship – safe and uncomplicated. But there had never been such feelings about her in his heart, not now and not in his future. And suddenly he recalled the past…

ooooo

"_You can't be serious." Pansy said shocked, her arms crossed in a defensive position._

_Draco took a deep breath._

"_I just can't help it. I love her."_

_Pansy sat down and started massaging her temples, her eyes were closed._

"_Do you have the slightest idea how dangerous this is? I promised to keep in contact with your parents, I promised to let you know what's going on, but I never promised I'd accept every of your stupidities, Dray! She's Granger, damn it! You hated her when we were at school and now you're spying for her? What are you, the subworker of a mudblood?"_

_Draco had already grabbed Pansys arm before he could even decide to do so. She grimaced in pain._

"_You're hurting me…" she said angry, still grimacing._

"_Don't you realize? You're talking like a Death Eater! They're murderers, Pansy! Every single one of them – my father included – loves to torture, manipulate and kill innocent people. And not only muggle-borns, also purebloods! What happened to McNair? What happened to Goyle's grandparents? They were killed! Killed by Death Eaters under Voldemorts orders. Who are they to call themselves any better than a muggle-born? What's the sense in being proud of your blood status if you don't have any personality, sympathy or kindness?"_

_Pansy looked at him surprised, her brown eyes wide open._

"_It hurts, Dray…" she whispered and Draco let go of her as if he'd burnt himself._

"_I'm sorry… I don't know why I even came. I just wanted you to understand." he said husky, took his jacket and turned around to leave._

_Pansy suddenly stopped him by entwining her arms around his waist from behind._

"_Don't go, Dray. I'm sorry…, I was just… surprised. Please don't go."_

_Draco took a deep breath and put his hand on her hand. She had to understand. She was the only friend he still had._

ooooo

Draco saw the little girl in front of him and nearly panicked. She was so young, so fragile. She wasn't yet the tough woman he knew from his future. She was still a child – a chess piece in Voldemorts game and in great danger just because of his selfishness. Pansy was once again ready to ignore her own wishes in order to be close to him. He'd used her in his future, too, because he'd been lonely. Hermione had always been able to return to Weasley and Potter, but he had been lonely all those months until she'd finally noticed his true feelings.

In those days there had been only one person he'd trusted enough to meet her from time to time – Pansy. She'd been happy to know that he was safe and she'd always given him the love he actually wanted to receive from Hermione – not in a physical way but simply through her care, her smile and her honest affection. And now he was standing in front of her younger self, ready to condemn her to the same painful life she already had had to lead in his future.

For the first time he could imagine how strong Pansy had always been. To see the one you love dying is an incredible pain. But what kind of pain must it be to see the one you love with another woman? How hard had it been for her to understand that the one she loved would never feel the same way for her? And what kind of personality could accept this love and even offer friendship?

Draco was overwhelmed by memories and emotions and Pansy approached him slowly. She was frowning worried.

"Dray? What's wrong?"

Draco tried to regain his calmness, but he couldn't hide his pale face and his expressive eyes.

"Pansy, you told me that you love me. If you really love me, then please don't do this. Not for me. Not again. Please don't."

Pansy cocked an eyebrow confused.

"What do you mean 'not again'? Come on Dray, there's no need to worry. I already told you that I've made my decision."

Draco put his arms on her shoulders and held her firm. Her confused and scared expression said a lot about his own appearance. He looked at her intensively.

"Pansy, it's not necessary."

She seemed to feel that there was more to his words than she could get at the moment.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco didn't look away.

"Pansy, no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to love you the way you deserve it. And no matter how hard _you_ try, you won't be able to be my friend without suffering. I might not love you enough to be with you, but I love you enough to tell you that I don't want you to suffer like that. I don't want you to be in pain because of me. And the least I want is to endanger you like this. Pansy, please. I beg you. Don't throw your life away for a love that will only make you unhappy."

She looked at him for a long moment without saying anything.

"Draco? Miss Pansy? Everybody is waiting for you." a chunky figure in a dark cloak suddenly said.

Draco took his hands from Pansys shoulder and nodded towards the Death Eater.

"Just give us a minute, ok?"

They only saw a grin and a nod and he was gone again. Draco turned towards Pansy once again and her expression made him frown.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Draco?" she suddenly asked without any sign of humour.

ooooo

Draco woke up terrified but couldn't remember what had happened. His heart was beating fast and he felt as if he'd been running for hours, but everything was silent and peaceful around him. Just a dream…

He looked around in the unfamiliar room and noticed that it was dark outside. Could it be evening already? He remembered everything that had happened and felt that strange pain again. Was Hermione awake? Would she talk to him? He didn't want to ponder too much now.

Draco finally found a clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. He'd slept all day. But he couldn't deny that he felt much better now.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He gazed into the mirror and grimaced. Was this really him?

Draco put on a shirt and left the guestroom silently. He needed something to drink and maybe also something to eat…

He entered the kitchen and stopped abruptly when he recognized Hermiones mother in her pyjamas. She was drinking hot chocolate and smiled at him. Draco gulped. She resembled Hermione really much. He asked himself if Hermione would one day even have her figure.

"How about pancakes?" she asked friendly and Draco smiled back relieved.

"Sounds perfect."

Some minutes later Draco was sitting in front of a big plate with pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate.

"I thought you'd get hungry. Hermione didn't wake up yet, but I guess it won't take too long. I'll leave a plate for her in the kitchen." Helen said caring and Draco smiled again.

"Thanks a lot. For everything."

She looked very young in the dim light of candles. Her hair was shorter than Hermiones, but at least as curly as hers. And her green eyes were warm and lively.

"You're welcome. I'll go to bed now, it's already pretty late. We're free tomorrow and I already have a plan what we'll be going in for, so try to get some more sleep tonight."

Draco nodded.

Helen turned around as if she'd forgotten something.

"Hermione was kind of upset. You didn't fight, did you?"

Draco sighed silently.

"No, we didn't. I guess she was just tired."

Helen sighed.

"So you won't say the truth, either. Well, I didn't expect something else to be honest."

Draco didn't know what to answer, so he just kept silent.

"Draco, thanks for bringing Hermione home. Really, I'm grateful. You have to be someone special if she wants to introduce you. Hermione normally doesn't bring her friends home. I don't know why, maybe she's ashamed or something… However, I know that the two of you are not just friends. I didn't see much of you, but the way she talks about you is enough, not to mention the way you look at her. But what I'd like to know is: why did you lie? Were you afraid about our reaction or was there some other reason?"

Draco had already thought of a plausible story, when he saw those honey-golden eyes and eventually blurted out the truth.

"I was afraid I might not be good enough for her. I thought she deserved someone more appropriate."

Helen smiled in a way that made Draco feel as if he was a silly child.

"That's why you wanted to leave, right?"

"So you noticed." Draco whispered devoted.

"Sure I did. But I have to say that you nearly fooled me. You can be very convincing. But I just knew it when you looked at Hermione. There is a hunger in your eyes when you look at her. I guess that's why Jonathan was kinda worried."

Helen said and sat down again, facing Draco as if he was a cute puppy. He grimaced and she laughed.

"Why do guys always think they have to leave for the better? It's kinda stupid, don't you agree?"

Dracos eyes got big and Helen laughed again.

"Oh come on, Draco, don't look at me like that. Don't you think Hermione is smart enough to choose the right boyfriend for her? Even if you really believe that there is someone better, don't you think it should be her decision as well? I mean, you can't just tell her to forget about you and fall in love with another guy. It's really not that simple. Hermione is more sensitive than most people think and she's also more vulnerable. Hermiones love is deep and unconditionally. You can't just decide by yourself, Draco. It's too late."

Those last words reminded him of the many times he'd told Hermione it was too late. Draco couldn't believe it, but Helen was definitely right. Hermione was a much too strong character to not ask her opinion about their relationship. And to simply leave, without even telling her, was just unforgivable. How could he even think about that?

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset her. I just… panicked." Draco said slowly and Helen nodded understanding.

"Well, you just have to be charming tomorrow. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Draco managed a smile and Helen finally left the kitchen satisfied.

But what would she have said if she knew that Hermione was in constant danger because of him? If she knew that her only daughter might end up dying because of his screwed-up life? Draco shook his head. It was too late. No matter what it would cost him, he'd protect her. And he simply wasn't strong enough to stay away from her.

ooooo

Draco went upstairs. He didn't know why, but he really had to see her now. He knew that Helen would probably throw him out of the house if she found him in Hermiones room, but he intended to be silent.

He stood right in front of her door and his heart was beating very fast.

He eventually opened the door and closed it slowly behind him. He turned around the key and gazed at the single bed in the middle of the room.

Hermione was still sleeping. Her face was relaxed now, even though he could see that she'd been crying. Draco grimaced. He'd made her cry. Jerk.

He didn't dare to approach her, not to mention touch her. He was just standing there, watching her sleep and thought about all the things he'd done in his life so far and that there was only one thing he really didn't regret: loving her.

Draco just thought about leaving again and letting her sleep, when she suddenly opened her eyes as if she'd been feeling his gaze on her.

The room was dark, but he could see her silhouette and she could definitely see his. She sat up and the blanket slid down enough to show that she was wearing a sleeveless, silky top. She stood up and he could see that she had matching shorts. Her hair was long and curly and her eyes were gleaming in the dark. Draco couldn't focus on what he'd wanted to say.

"I dreamt that you were leaving. I was running and running, but I couldn't catch up with you and then you were gone." she suddenly whispered and Draco had a strange feeling of remorse.

He just wanted to apologize, when she stopped him by putting her fingers on his lips. It felt like an electric tingle.

"I don't want to hear it. Now's my turn." she said trembling.

Hermione took a deep breath and put her hand on his chest. Her fingers started to caress him through his shirt and he closed his eyes in pleasure. She took the other hand and placed it on the other side of his chest. Her hands started moving down and when he wanted to grab her wrist, she actually kicked him.

Draco looked at her frowning and Hermione clasped his wrists and pushed them against the door behind him.

"You want to have everything under control, right, Draco? You like to be the one who decides about everything alone, don't you? You think you can make me love you and then just leave when you have enough, right? You reduce me to your friend and you think I'll accept it without complaining? Well, you're wrong." Hermione hissed in a low voice and pressed her body against his.

His reaction came immediately and she snorted.

"You think you can come into my room as you please after what you've said? You can't, Draco! Stop toying with me!"

Draco couldn't think clear. Her body was so close, her breath was warm and inviting, her scent was intoxicating and every part of his body wanted her. Now. Immediately. He looked into her eyes and licked his lips. Her gaze followed the movement of his tongue. She gulped.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You're right – with everything you said. Sometimes it scares me to see how much I love you." he finally whispered husky and Hermione made a step back, her hands still around his wrists.

"Don't do it." she whispered, shaking her head.

Draco frowned.

"What?"

Hermione closed her eyes just to open them again and look at him reproachful.

"Stop apologizing in that voice and stop looking at me like that! I just don't want to feel that weak anymore. Whenever you're around I'm losing control. Stop toying with me!" she nearly sobbed.

Draco put his hands on her waist and she tensed immediately. He kneeled down and heard her surprised gasp when he rid up her silky top and exposed her stomach. Draco placed little kisses on her heated skin and got a moan as a reaction from Hermione. She looked at him irritated while his hand slid down her legs, caressing her skin. He felt like melting away.

"You say you're losing control, but you don't have the slightest idea what you're doing to me. When you're near me, I can't focus. When I feel your skin or touch your lips or just inhale your scent, then I'm lost. Nobody ever touched me the way you did – and I don't mean physically. I don't toy with you. I'm absolutely devoted to you. Every minute without you is just empty. I wanted to leave, yes, because I thought it was better for you. I thought you deserved someone better than I am. But I wouldn't have stayed away for too long."

Hermione looked at him sobbing.

"Why not?" she finally whispered.

Draco hugged her firm and looked up at her beautiful face.

"Because I can't live without you."

Hermione sighed and sank down on her knees. She put her hands on his cheek and looked into his eyes as if she wanted to see right into his soul. Didn't she know that she was the only one who'd already seen his true self?

"Don't dare to ever think of leaving again." she commanded determined and Draco hugged her even firmer.

"Why?" he asked velvet.

Hermione pressed her lips on his. It was a kiss like bittersweet chocolate.

"Because I can't live without you." she eventually answered before kissing him again and again and again…

ooooo

"Where is the happy couple?" a high and cold voice asked bored. "Don't they know that nobody keeps Lord Voldemort waiting?"

The Parkinsons' as well as the Malfoys' bowed obedient and murmured excuses. Bellatrix' eyes were narrowed while she was sitting next to her Lord, proud to be so close to him. The exclusive society around them was mostly dressed in black cloaks and there were very few women. The light was dimmed and in the middle of the room there was a golden throne where Voldemort was sitting. The whole scenery was dark and daunting and everybody waited curious for the fiancés.

The door finally opened and a chunky Death Eater entered bowing.

"They'll be here in a few minutes."

Voldemort didn't show any emotion.

"I think we should teach Draco what punctuality is, right Lucius? But not tonight. This is his engagement party after all. And I have a great surprise for him he will definitely never forget."

Voldemorts lifeless eyes were gleaming expectantly and Draco's parents started trembling slightly. The coal-black eyes of Severus Snape narrowed and his attentive gaze fixed on the door.

**Hi girls! And guys, if there are any?!**

**I'm sorry for updating so late again. I actually wrote about 11 pages, but somehow I just didn't like it. I don't know why, but it just didn't seem to feel right. So I deleted everything and started today again with chapter 27 and voilà: it's finished! I really hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit longer, so I hope you forgive me the late update.**

**Thank you very much for your great reviews! I appreciated every single one! And a huge sorry to ****HarryPGinnyW4eva****, who is one of my most loyal readers and a very kind one on top of that. She was actually worried, because I updated so late, so once again: Sorry Dear! I didn't want to worry you!**

**I'm looking forward to many reviews and I really hope you like this chapter. :-)**

**One last question: If I decide to let Draco and Hermione finally do it, would you prefer reading it in detail or rather in a more childproof way? This sounds probably stupid, but I never explained such a scene in English and I'm afraid of using some weird vocabulary. However I'll definitely try my best, just wanted to know your opinion. :-)**

**Thanks a lot and good night!**


	28. Countdown

**Countdown**

Draco looked at the girl in front of him and didn't know what to say. Pansy had crossed her arms over her chest and watched him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he finally said, rolling his eyes like he'd have done when he was 16.

Pansy snorted.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not stupid. I feel as if you're a completely different person, and at the same time you're definitely Draco. I don't really know how to describe it, it's just… strange. I want to know the truth." she finished determined, her dark eyes set on his face.

Draco smirked and this simple gesture made Pansy frown.

"You think you can handle the truth?" he whispered and Pansy's eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't seem to know what.

"Let me tell you that you're better off not knowing. If you really love me that much, can't you just trust me?" he asked pleading.

Pansy sighed devoted, her eyes gleaming.

"As if I could _not_ trust you." she murmured before taking his hand. "Let's go. It's now or never."

Draco was the one frowning now.

"Can't you just leave? Can't you just please forget about me and lead a happy and safe life?"

Pansy didn't let go of his hand.

"If Granger told you to leave, would you?"

Draco sighed and Pansy nodded.

"See? My love isn't less strong than yours. The only difference is that you don't love me back. I'm sorry Dray. I'm doing this more for my own sake than for yours. I can't just pretend not to love you and not to care about you. I'm sorry."

Draco sighed and they both went towards the huge wooden door.

"So let's go to hell together then." he whispered and got just a warm squeeze from her hand in response.

The huge door opened and they entered together. Draco didn't hear the murmurs and didn't pay attention to the expensive robes and decoration. The only thing he saw were the coal black eyes of Severus Snape.

ooooo

Hermione was lying next to Draco in her room. They were just holding hands without talking. His simple presence in her bed made her heart beat faster, but this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Not with her parents next door. So they were only lying there, enjoying the closeness.

The room was dark and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about all the things future Draco had told her. It was silent and peaceful and the imagination of death and sorrow just didn't fit. But she couldn't stop those thoughts.

"If there was a possibility to kill Voldemort, would you try?" she finally whispered and regretted it immediately.

Draco had tensed and stopped to fondle her hand.

"I don't know. The most powerful wizards already tried to kill him and didn't succeed. Why should someone like me be able to do it?"

Hermione frowned.

"You mean, you wouldn't even try?"

Draco sighed.

"I'd think twice before playing the hero and die for nothing."

Hermione snorted.

"Well, I guess that's the Slytherin part of you."

Draco chuckled to her surprise.

"That sounds kind of offending." he teased and Hermione rolled her eyes. He couldn't see that of course.

"Well, it's not very heroic, right? And people from Slytherin tend to be cowa…, well…, not that courageous." Hermione said blushing.

Draco laughed again to her relief.

"Only Gryffindors say that Slytherins are cowards. Try to see it from another point of view: isn't it just stupid to let yourself get killed just to be a hero? Wouldn't it be more heroic to fight the enemy in secret and to finish him off with his own weapons? Slytherins are just too clever to die for nothing. That's the difference."

Hermione snorted again, but had to smile.

"No wonder you and Harry don't get along." she said amused.

Draco was the one snorting now.

"Potter never understood that honour and gallantry have always been out of place in a war. What counts is the result, not the way you achieved it."

Hermione bit her lip, pondering about his words.

"You really think so?"

She could nearly feel his smirk.

"Yes, I used to."

"And you still do?" she asked curious.

Draco sighed.

"Honey, like I said, I won't play the hero. That's just not my style. If I'm going to bite the dust, then I'll do everything to let it not be in vain."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"You don't think Voldemort can be killed, right?"

Draco started fondling her hand again.

"I don't know if he has enough humanity in him to make him mortal."

"That's exactly the point…" Hermione whispered and Draco turned around to face her.

She could only make out his bright eyes and the strange gleam in them before she cursed herself for being that stupid. What the hell was she doing?

ooooo

Draco looked into her amber eyes and noticed a sudden fear in them.

"This isn't hypothetical anymore, right?" he finally asked and could nearly hear Hermiones silent curse.

"I was just talking nonsense…" she said in a voice that sounded a bit too cheerful to be believable.

"I don't think you were." he said frowning.

And then a memory suddenly hit him offhand and Draco's frown got even deeper.

"_You want to know what will happen when your plan works out?" she whispered seriously._

_He looked at her interrogative._

"_I will die."_

_Draco turned pale and frowned. He was searching for a sign that she was only joking, but he didn't find it. She was serious and he could see her honesty in her eyes and it made him shiver._

_Hermione nodded, a little smile on her face._

"_If you kill Dumbledore, you'll kill _me_, Draco."_

_If possible he turned even paler._

"_Why should I care?" he asked husky._

_Hermione smiled._

"_Ask yourself." she repeated his words from earlier._

Draco put his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. Hermiones eyes were widened in something similar to panic.

"All those things you knew back then. I always wondered where you got your information from. You knew about my plans concerning Dumbledore and you seemed to know what would happen if this plan worked out. Where the hell did you know that from?" he asked intensively, his grey eyes set on her amber ones.

Hermione shivered in his arms. A little diamond-like tear suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye.

"I can't tell." she eventually croaked, her eyes watery, her lips quivering.

Draco let go of her and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pondered about all those situations when he'd thought she knew far more than even possible.

_He watched her intensively._

"_Where do you get your information from?"_

_She laughed._

"_You think I'm stupid enough to reveal my informant?"_

Draco stood up and started walking around. Hermione didn't move, she just looked at him queasy.

"Someone told you all these things, right? It's impossible for you to know that much without help. Who is it? And why does he know all those things?"

Draco could nearly feel Hermiones despair.

"Draco, don't be silly, you're on the completely wrong track…"

"Stop lying!" he suddenly shouted.

Hermione cringed and got even more panicky when they heard a noise from her parents bedroom.

"Draco, please!" she begged in a low voice.

He nodded but didn't approach her.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Good night." he said distant and left her room as silent as possible.

Draco could hear her sob when he closed the door and it cut into his heart like a knife. But he couldn't help it. He just needed to know.

ooooo

Draco and Pansy entered the ballroom together, hand in hand. They both bowed in front of the Dark Lords thrown and then sat down next to each other. The atmosphere was a strange mixture between excitement and the well known fear that resulted every time from Voldemorts simple presence.

Lucius welcomed everybody and held a short speech about how promising the union of two of the most important pureblood families was and how happy he was that Draco had found so early the right woman to support him.

Voldemort didn't say anything, he was just obviously very satisfied and Draco even thought he'd seen something similar to a smile on those pale features.

Snape was sitting next to the Dark Lord and wore his usual expression of indifference. Bellatrix send mortal glances in his direction, but Snape didn't seem to care. Draco noticed a strange exchange of glances between his mother and Snape, though. Draco got more and more nervous. This was just too easy. He had the strange feeling something terrible would happen.

ooooo

"_Before all of you leave, I want to give the happy couple__ my engagement gift. Draco, over here." Voldemort said in that cold voice of his._

_Draco stood up immediately and approached the thrown slowly. He felt Pansy's worried gaze in his back, as well as his mother's and he could sense the perverted excitement in the crowd. One gaze at the clock told him that it was nearly ten o'clock._

_He finally stood in front of Voldemort and bowed._

"_Do you want to know what present I got for you?" Voldemort asked amused, his white long fingers fondling his ugly snake Nagini._

"_I can't wait to know, Master. I am very grateful for everything you might give me."_

_Draco's voice was the perfect mixture of devotion and self-consciousness._

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed._

"_I see you learned your lessons in behaviour. Well, even better then. As a sign of your obedience and loyalty towards me, you will be accorded the honour of wearing the Dark Mark from now on."_

_Draco could hardly hide the panic that started to flood his body._

"_I am so grateful Master. But you said I would get it only when I fulfilled my mission. As a sign of my honesty and my abilities, I want to really deserve this honour. Please let me first prove that I'm worthy of the Dark Mark. I shall wear it with the greatest honour then."_

_Voldemort tried to see right through him, but Draco didn't let him enter his mind._

"_Oh, I'm sure you really do deserve it." Voldemort said pleased, his voice sending a shiver through Draco's body. "And now give me your left arm, Draco."_

_Draco could hardly breathe but he stood up obedient. He forced his body to move forward and could only think of Hermiones words._

"If you ever wear his mark, then I'll never talk to you again."

_Those were the words she'd said when they had started to cooperate against Voldemort. That was before they'd been fallen in love. Draco had sworn that he'd never accept that mark on his skin. He started trembling but didn't stop._

_The burning sensation on his skin didn't even hurt that much. What hurt much more was the feeling of betraying his one and only love._

Draco suddenly woke up from something that felt like a very real dream. He looked around and met the pitch black eyes of his godfather. Pansy touched his arm careful.

"You ok?" she asked worried.

Draco just nodded and tried a smile. He looked at the clock. It was half past nine. He gazed back at Snape and nodded. Legilimency was sometimes a really great invention. Draco had half an hour time to prevent that scene from happening. The problem was just that he didn't know how.

ooooo

Draco looked around searching for some idea how to escape that horror scenario Snape had shown him, but no matter how hard he tried, he just didn't know what to do. The clock hand was moving way too fast and he felt the same terrible panic spreading in his whole body. _Relax. You'll be fine._ he said to himself, but it didn't really work.

"Dray?" Pansy asked once again frowning. "What's wrong?"

Draco didn't know what to answer, so he just decided to tell the truth.

"I have to leave this room before ten, or I'm finished."

Pansy's dark eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't seem to doubt his words.

"Why don't you just go? Excuse yourself and go to your room."

Draco snorted.

"He'd simply call me back and ask me to wait… I need a reason to leave, a reason why I can't wait…" he murmured more to himself.

Pansy didn't stop frowning.

"Fine. I'll give you the chance to leave. But not without me."

Before Draco could even say something, she'd already stood up, suddenly pretty pale.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" her mother suddenly asked worried.

And then Pansy Parkinson put on an incredible act that Draco would never forget.

Her dark eyes were gleaming fevered and she was white as a sheet.

"I am very sorry. I just don't feel well. Could you please excuse me?" She started faltering and Draco stood up and let her lean on him. "Sorry, Dray. Could you please bring me to my room?"

Draco was too surprised to do more than nod.

"Would you please excuse us?" he asked with a bow towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemorts eyes were narrowed.

"I actually wanted to give you a special engagement gift, but I'm sure we'll have enough time later. Take care of your fiancé now. I want her to be by your side when you receive my present."

Draco shivered, but didn't look away. He just nodded respectful and left the room with Pansy. He could feel his godfather's gaze in his back. And he could feel the warm and slender body of his "fiancé" in his arms.

ooooo

Hermione had finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep. She was dreaming and there was fire everywhere, huge, red-orange flames and she felt a burning sensation on her skin and could smell the terrible scent of burning flesh… And there was this cold and familiar laughter that got under her skin…

Hermione woke up in panic and started rubbing her left arm. Everything was silent and peaceful around, but her heart was pounding and she couldn't forget that awful dream. She remembered her conversation with Draco and sighed desperate. One gaze at the clock told her that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning.

She sat up and started massaging her temples because she had a terrible headache. What should she tell Draco? How should she ever explain? Hermione was mad at herself. She'd been so stupid! Why couldn't she just shut up? She sighed again. Hermione actually knew exactly why. One part of her had wanted Draco to find out the truth. She needed someone to talk about everything and she really wanted Draco's advice and his understanding. She wanted him to know all her fears and to share them.

Her room was dark and she felt much colder than earlier. Hermione wanted to feel Draco's warmth next to her. She wanted to apologize and to tell him everything and then she wanted him to kiss her and to smile that wonderful smile of his. Even a smirk would be fine or maybe a raised eyebrow. She just really needed to see him.

Hermione stood up and noticed her quick heartbeat and her uneasiness and she suddenly knew that something wasn't alright. She didn't feel like this just because she'd fought with Draco. There was some other reason that was bothering her and that made her shiver.

Hermione was afraid. She noticed with great surprise that she was scared to death. Her heart pounded even harder and she felt dizzy. What was wrong with her? What happened? And then she suddenly saw two very familiar grey eyes in front of her inner eye. But those weren't the eyes of her boyfriend lying in her parent's guestroom. Those were the eyes of her future self's husband. And he was in big trouble…

ooooo

Draco and Pansy left the ballroom without looking back. They went straight to Pansy's room, just in case someone would follow. Draco closed the door behind them and breathed out relieved. One gaze at Pansy made him tense again, though.

"Thanks." he said lame and Pansy kept staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"I've had enough Dray. Either you tell me what's going on here, or I'll go right back and show everyone that I'm completely fine."

Draco couldn't help thinking that such a threat didn't really suit her.

"You wouldn't do that." he said arrogant, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't underestimate me, Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin after all." she said coolly, her dark eyes staring him down.

He smirked which made her narrow her eyes.

"Fine. Go ahead then. Tell them you're ok and everything was just faked. You think the Dark Lord would reward you for lying to him?"

Pansy turned pale and Draco cursed silently.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." he whispered honestly and ran his fingers through his hair. "But you have to understand that this isn't a game, Pansy! You can't just change your mind whenever you want. That's why I wanted you to leave this world as long as you can. If you're once caught in his intrigues then you won't be able to leave unless you're dead."

Pansy shivered, but didn't move.

"I know. You might not believe me, but I'm very well aware of the consequences. And now stop pretending and tell me why you had to leave all of a sudden."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and decided that there was no chance this stubborn girl would ever give up. He asked himself if Pansy even knew how much she actually resembled Hermione.

"He wants to give me the Dark Mark." he finally said exhausted.

Pansy's eyes widened.

"You're not allowed to take it!" she suddenly shouted terrified.

Draco frowned surprised.

"Well, I don't want to, but…"

"No, Dray! If you wear his mark, then you won't ever be able to leave."

Draco's frown got even deeper.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused and Pansy took a deep breath.

"My parents were asked to become Death Eaters, but they refused. My father told my mother that wearing the Dark Mark would give the Dark Lord power over him that nobody could imagine. If you wear the mark, then he can't only call you by his side. He'll also know where you are all the time. It's like a magical connection. You won't be able to hide anymore. That's why no Death Eater ever managed to escape the Dark Lord."

Draco shook his head to clear his mind. He'd known that the Dark Mark was a powerful sign, but he hadn't known that it worked like a GPS. Well this explained a lot…

"You believe me, don't you?" Pansy asked worried and Draco managed a little smile.

"Of course I do."

Her relieved expression made him feel guilty. Draco just wanted to say something, when a knock at the door interrupted him. Pansy hid under her blanket and tried to look sick while Draco stood up to open the door.

ooooo

Snape was standing in front of the door, his expression as motionless as ever. Draco couldn't avoid a relieved sigh.

"You shouldn't be so eased. I'm here to tell you that you have to leave tonight – both of you." Snape said slowly after entering the little room.

He gazed at Pansy and Draco thought for one very short moment that there was something similar to sympathy in those black eyes.

"How will you explain?" he asked worried and Snape gave him a long and intensive gaze.

"You'll write a short notice. Tell your mother that Pansy and you needed some time alone. Tell them you'll be back at Hogwarts when school starts."

Pansy stood up frowning.

"Won't he be very angry?" she asked kind of scared and Snape gave her a short glance.

"I'll take care of the Dark Lord for the time being. He'll think I'm searching for the two of you. Draco, you'll prepare everything to find _them_. I don't know if we'll get another chance. And don't forget to involve Potter. We unfortunately need him. I'll contact Dumbledore. I'm counting on you. Go to bed now. I'm sure her mother will look after Pansy as soon as she can. It would be best if you leave early in the morning. I'll make sure nobody will follow."

Draco nodded.

"Thanks. For everything." he said honestly and Snape nodded motionless.

He turned around, ready to leave.

"We'll meet the day after tomorrow. Make sure to come with Potter. And Draco, tell him just the things he needs to know. You know that he has to find out himself. And take care of Miss Parkinson. I entrust her to your care."

Draco nodded and glanced at his confused "fiancé". This would be a very long night.

ooooo

Draco had left Pansy's room after telling her he'd pick her up at 4 o'clock in the morning. He had packed some things, had written the short notice for his mother and had then waited for time to pass. He couldn't even think of sleeping.

They would finally start searching the Horcruxes and he couldn't wait to destroy one after another. That was the reason why he was here after all. He'd help to kill Dumbledore and then he'd be finally able to return. Draco closed his eyes and thought of Hermione.

Hours had passed slowly and Draco and Pansy were now finally on their way through the secret passage. Draco didn't know what to tell Pansy when she'd start asking questions, but he reasoned that it would be best to simply tell her the truth. She'd fortunately changed into blue jeans, a green sweater and a white winter coat and her hair was tied into a long ponytail.

After ten minutes of walking through the darkness, they finally reached the exit of the stone tunnel.

Pansy couldn't avoid a relieved sigh. Draco just took her hand and went towards the dark shadow that was already waiting for them.

Snape nearly melted into the darkness and they could only make out his pale face and his gleaming eyes.

"The day after tomorrow in the forest of the Quidditch World Cup." he just said while taking their message for Narcissa.

Draco nodded.

"We'll be there."

"Good luck." Snape said slowly and glanced at Pansy. Then he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

Draco took a deep breath and looked back at the manor one last time. He didn't know if he'd ever see this house again. Probably not.

He took Pansy's hand.

"Close your eyes." he said softly before disapparating into the darkness.

ooooo

They appeared in a big, snowy garden. Pansy was pale as a sheet – and this time she didn't only act. She was trembling and her eyes were widened.

"You can apparate?" she croaked stunned and Draco nodded.

She started shaking her head.

"What the hell's going on here?" she whispered exhausted and Draco felt really sorry for the little girl next to him.

Pansy looked vulnerable and confused and he felt a strong need to protect her.

"Do you trust me enough to believe me when I say that I'll explain everything to you as soon as I can?" he asked and got a nod in response.

"Where are we?" she nevertheless had to ask and Draco smiled.

"We're in Winchester."

Pansy frowned.

"What's so special about Winchester?"

Draco glanced at her.

"The person who's living here."

His gaze and the way he'd said those words was enough information for Pansy.

"You didn't honestly bring me to Granger's house, did you?"

Draco grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I promise to explain everything, but now's not the moment."

Pansy looked at him disbelieving but didn't complain. He was grateful that she didn't.

ooooo

Hermione tried to calm down and closed her eyes for a moment. She just wanted to go drink something, when she suddenly heard a strange noise.

A sudden knock and a dark shadow in front of her balcony door made her heart skip a beat and Hermione started trembling. She took her wand and approached the door slowly, ready to hex everyone who might want to harm her.

She put the curtain aside and looked into those very familiar, silvery eyes. But this time it wasn't only her fantasy but reality. He was fine, he wasn't injured or even dead! Hermione sighed relieved and opened the door.

Draco wasn't alone. Behind him was none other than Pansy Parkinson who looked at her motionless. Only her clenched fists gave information on her true feelings. Draco on the other hand smiled at her as if he'd seen the sun. It made her feel dizzy.

"What are you doing here?" she eventually asked surprised and worried. Draco and Pansy exchanged a glance.

"Can we first come in, please?" he asked velvet and Hermione just nodded and let them both enter her room.

ooooo

Hermione still wore her silky top and shorts and felt kind of naked in front of her two unexpected visitors. Draco's gaze made her body tingle while Pansy's eyes were as cold as ice and made her shiver.

Hermione put on a fluffy bathrobe.

"Why are the two of you here in the middle of the night?" she finally asked curious.

Draco and Pansy exchanged another glance which made Hermione frown.

"We have to leave to the Burrow together. Now." he said slowly as if he didn't know how she'd react.

"You must be kidding." Hermione eventually answered confused.

Draco shook his head. He told her in a few sentences what had happened in Malfoy Manor and why they had to leave.

"This could be our only chance to find them. We need Potter." Draco finished meaningful and Hermione started biting her lip.

She thought about everything she'd just heard.

"Does she know?" Hermione asked pointing at Pansy.

Draco shook his head.

"I promised to tell her later."

Hermione nodded.

"We just arrived yesterday… What should I tell my parents?"

Draco frowned.

"I could make them forget that you've been here. They would think you never came."

Hermiones eyes widened.

"But you can't use magic here, or they'll notice."

Draco shook his head smiling.

"My wand is protected. It's undetectable."

Hermione and Pansy were both astonished.

"Your spells are untraceable? I didn't know that was possible." Hermione said shocked about the circumstance that she didn't know something like that.

"It _is_ possible – in the future." Draco explained and Hermione nodded understanding while Pansy was still confused and a bit angry. She didn't like this strange conversation at all.

And then she suddenly remembered what Hermione had said before.

"You said: _we_ arrived yesterday… Who's here with you?" she asked confused.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a long gaze.

"It's better if you see it yourself. You wouldn't believe me anyway." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"I'll change and pack some things. Make yourself comfortable for the time being." she said before disappearing quietly.

Pansy looked at Draco.

"What the hell's going on here?" she repeated her question from earlier but didn't get an answer. Draco just looked at her pitiful.

"I promised to explain and I always keep my word."

Pansy was no longer sure if she really wanted to know.

ooooo

Granger returned soon. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, a red sweater and her hair was plaited. She started packing some things and put her red-golden Gryffindor scarf on.

"I guess he's still sleeping. We have to be quiet." she eventually whispered.

Dray nodded and Pansy tried to hide her surprise. So Granger's guest was actually a guy. Pansy glanced at Draco, but he didn't seem to be jealous at all. She frowned and followed them downstairs. Dray performed a spell to prevent Granger's parents from waking up and they eventually stood in front of a closed door in the first floor.

Granger knocked gentle and opened the door slowly.

"Draco? I'm sorry, but we have to leave…" she whispered into the room and Pansy was sure she'd misheard.

The three of them entered the room and suddenly stood in front of a sleepy _Draco_, who looked up at them confused.

He wore black boxers and sat on the bed while looking from Granger to Pansy and then to himself. Silvery eyes met silvery eyes and Pansy nearly forgot to breathe.

She glanced from Draco to Draco and shook her head disbelieving.

"I'm not sure if I really want to know." she said stunned before she finally fainted.

**Hi everyone!**

**So this is finally chapter 28 and I really hope you all like it. I know it's a bit confusing that they hardly find a place and then they already have to leave again, but this is just important for my story, so I hope you'll forgive me my constant change of scene. :-)**

**Thank you very much for your numerous reviews! I can't say how much I love all of them! And thanks a lot for answering my question. I'll definitely consider your answers when writing that special scene…**

**The next chapter will be interesting and I'm looking forward to writing it. There will be strange pairings, action, humour and of course love and I hope you'll really love it. I want to finish this story within the next two or three chapters, so I hope you'll like the finale and keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love you all!**

**Kisses and regards,**

**Velvet**


	29. Showtime

**Showtime**

Draco caught Pansy before she could fall on the ground. His younger self stood up worried and approached Pansy to check if she was ok.

"She fainted." he said unnecessarily and Draco nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why is she with you?" he suddenly asked and Draco glanced at Hermione who didn't say anything.

Draco frowned. Normally she would have tried to calm her boyfriend and explain everything, but she kept silent so they probably had had a fight. Draco wondered what reason they could have had for arguing, but he didn't want to ponder about that right now.

"I'll explain everything while you're getting dressed." he proposed and his younger self narrowed his eyes.

"We're leaving? Again?" he asked towards Hermione who only nodded sadly.

She didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Fine. I can't wait to hear what happened now." his younger self said sarcastic and started to put on a jeans, a white shirt and a green sweater.

Draco couldn't help but thinking that he chose that colour on purpose after having seen Hermiones red-golden scarf. So their fight had been obviously a bad one.

Draco explained his younger self what had happened earlier and why he had to leave.

"I couldn't get the mark of course because you don't have it. Pansy didn't want to stay behind, so I had to bring her with me. I'll explain everything in detail as soon as we've reached the Burrow."

His younger self stopped in his movement and turned around to face him.

"You must be kidding." he said disbelieving and Hermione couldn't avoid a little smile because he'd used exactly the same words she had earlier.

"No, I'm actually not. We need Potter and I'll explain in detail why we do, but not now. Not here."

His younger self just sighed and started packing his things.

"I can't believe we're leaving again. It took a whole night to leave the Burrow and now we're just about to go back. We could've stayed there from the beginning…" he murmured annoyed and Hermione gave him a pitiful glance.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only way." Draco said apologetic when Pansy suddenly started moving in his arms.

She opened her eyes and looked at him dreamy. Her gaze turned towards his younger self, who gave her a little smile.

"Hey Pansy, you ok?" he asked worried and she suddenly jumped off his arms and looked from one Draco to the other.

"Oh my god, that was no dream." she concluded shocked and all of them shook their head.

"Change your appearance, it's too confusing if there are two of us." his younger self demanded and Draco did as he said and transformed into the charming but kind of gloomy Connor.

Pansy just looked at him with her mouth open.

"So you're not Dray." she declared flabbergasted and blushed immediately.

His younger self and Hermione exchanged a disbelieving glance but seemed to remember that they were at odds with each other and turned around to face him and Pansy again.

"What the hell did you do to her while she thought it was me?" his younger self suddenly asked furious and Draco sighed.

"Nothing. I didn't even touch her." he promised and Hermione seemed to believe him without a doubt.

Pansy fortunately convinced his younger self.

"He was very kind, Dray. He took good care of me and even asked me to forget that engagement plan and to keep myself safe. I didn't want to listen. I was just surprised that it wasn't you I've been talking to all this time."

Draco shook his head.

"It was Draco, Pansy. I just changed places with him the day before yesterday."

Pansy looked at him confused but nodded.

"I see." she whispered but he was sure she didn't understand a thing. And who could hold it against her? This was just too crazy.

"I'm ready." his younger self eventually said and glanced at Hermione.

"What about your parents?" he asked her tensed and Hermione suddenly looked very sad.

"Connor will use a memory charm. They won't know we ever came to visit."

There was a strangely hurt expression in his younger self's face before he nodded.

"Sure. I guess that would be best."

Hermione cringed but didn't answer.

ooooo

They finally left the big house and stood in the snowy garden. It was cold outside and Draco really wished he could lie in that bed again.

Connor looked at all of them and his gaze fixed on Hermione.

"I'll apparate with Pansy and then come back to take you and Draco."

Connor and Pansy were gone in less than a second. Draco wanted to say something, he wanted to apologize, to take Hermiones hand, but Connor was back in no minute, ready to take Hermione next. She shook her head.

"I want to be the last. This is my home after all. People won't get suspicious if they see me."

Draco frowned but Connor agreed. He took his hand and Draco got that same tingling feeling again before they both vanished into the darkness.

Pansy was waiting on a huge, snowy field and she looked really lost and lonely. Draco felt sorry for her. Connor disapparated once again and the two of them were alone.

"I really thought he was you, Dray." Pansy admitted in a low voice. "Just the way he moves and acts is so much like you. I can't believe he fooled me."

Draco was surprised but didn't show it.

"Don't worry Pansy, nobody noticed that he wasn't me after all. Not even my parents." he said winking and Pansy blushed in response.

"It's different, Dray. He didn't only have your looks. He had your aura as well."

These words, together with the memory of that strange feeling when Connor had touched him, were enough to make Draco even more suspicious. How could someone who didn't even know him, fool all the people who knew him since he was a child? He didn't have enough time to think about that because Connor and Hermione finally arrived and Draco really didn't like the way they were holding hands. It looked much too… intimate.

"And what are we going to do now? It's not even 5 o'clock in the morning and they're all definitely sleeping." Draco said kind of pissed. He didn't want to sound like that, but he couldn't help it.

Connor nodded, though.

"You're right. We'll use the time for some explanations. Follow me."

They all followed him into an empty barn. Hermione made one of her blue fires so that it got warmer. They sat down, pretty close to each other to have it more comfortable.

"Will you now finally tell me what's going on here?" Pansy asked Connor hopeful.

He nodded.

"But first, I have to show you who I really am. To understand my story, you first have to understand _me_."

Connor suddenly transformed into a young man with bright hair and silvery eyes.

Draco was close to react in the same way Pansy had earlier: faint. But he didn't. He looked at the older version of himself and couldn't keep his mouth closed. He was a bit taller than himself, a bit thinner and his hair was longer. There was a little scar on his cheek and he looked unfamiliar in his black jeans and that white sweater. But it was definitely Draco. A Draco that was at least 20 years old.

"Oh my God…" were Pansy's first words.

She kneeled in front of him and started touching his face as if she wanted to see if it was real.

"Oh my God…" she repeated breathless. "You really _are_ him! But how? Why?" she asked confused and Draco really wanted to know the answers to her questions.

"I'm actually a time traveller. I travelled back five years to prevent a terrible war from happening." he said in _his_ voice.

Draco shivered. He glanced at Hermione who returned his gaze.

"You knew." he said reproachful and Hermione grimaced.

"I couldn't tell." she whispered and Draco felt a strange coldness inside of him.

"He's your informant, right? He told you about my plans and everything, didn't he? That's why you knew so many things and that's why he actually helped us escape from the manor and why he was able to fool Pansy and my parents. Because he is me and I am him."

Hermione nodded, scared of his reaction and then a terrible thought went through his mind and made him motionless.

"Did he also ask you to approach me? Did he tell you to make me fall in love with you?" he asked calm and Hermione turned pale.

"He wanted me to approach you, but…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Draco had stood up and looked down on her murderous.

"I'm leaving. Right now. And don't you dare to follow me." he said threatening and turned around to leave.

He heard Hermiones sob and Pansy's shriek but the only thing that reached him were the words of his future self.

"Was I really _that_ stupid when I was 16?" he asked disbelieving and Draco turned around furious, ready to hex himself.

He didn't succeed, though. He only felt that his wand slipped from his fingers and next he was paralyzed by a curse. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't move and it was of course mortifying. Part of him thought that it was incredible that he'd be that strong in five years. The other part wanted to kill himself.

"And now listen, you stupid prat." his future self said angry and Draco felt once more the strong need to kick his ass.

"Your plan worked." he said meaningful and Draco's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you really made it. That bloody vanishing cabinet was repaired by you and you managed to kill Dumbledore. Well, not you directly, but you led to his death. But things didn't go the way you thought they would. And finally your mother asked you to leave before you'd be killed in front of her eyes. But some bastards had been lucky enough to catch Hermione, Weasley and Potter that night and you were there when she was tortured by your crazy aunt."

Draco glanced at Hermione and couldn't even say something. His future self didn't care and continued.

"You were the one who rescued all of them. You escaped and started working for the Order. That's how you fell in love with her. You got married. You fought together in this terrible war, trying to help Potter to finish the Dark Lord off. But it was hopeless. You did your best, but it wasn't enough. No, actually _I_ was the one who did his best. _You_ didn't do anything until now. Except of acting like an idiot."

Draco growled angry but his future self didn't seem to even notice.

"I saw them die. _All_ of them. Potter, Weasley, the little redhead, Mum, Dad and even her." he said pointing at Hermione. And suddenly his eyes were burning and Draco looked at a man who had suffered so much pain that he couldn't even imagine how he'd been able to survive.

"And then I came back to prevent all of this. To prevent her death and the Dark Lords reign. And instead of being grateful that such a girl is even interested in a jerk like you, you're acting like you've been betrayed. I never asked Hermione to fall in love with you. That's a mistake she made all by herself."

Draco felt the curse loosen but didn't feel any better. He looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes and then at his future self, who had turned away to calm down. Pansy was just staring at all of them, obviously not sure whether she should say something or not.

"I'm sorry." Draco finally said honestly. He glanced at Hermione and then met the eyes of his future self – _his_ eyes.

"I didn't know. I had no idea. I'm really sorry."

His future self nodded and even managed a little smile and Hermione, crazy as she was, jumped into his arms and hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. And she was crying of course.

Draco fondled her hair and hugged her back, not sure if he deserved her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry." he murmured again, but Hermione just didn't want to let go of him.

ooooo

Pansy was sitting in a barn, together with two Draco's and Granger. She watched the scene in front of her disbelieving and confused but at the same time she didn't feel surprised at all. Everything that had happened lately suddenly made sense. Draco's behaviour, Granger's sudden importance and her own role in this whole game. She didn't know what to do now and she was wondering whether it would be best to simply go back home and forget about everything, but Pansy had a strange but certain feeling that she belonged to this story now. And if she wanted to be part of it or not, she definitely wanted to help Draco.

So she was sitting in front of the comfortable fire, resting her chin on her knees and thinking that this was after all the most exciting thing she'd ever done in her entire life.

Pansy nevertheless didn't really understand why they were here in this cold barn, in the middle of nowhere.

"And why exactly do we need Potter now?" she dared to ask into the silence and three pairs of eyes were suddenly set on her as if they'd just remembered that she was actually there.

Draco frowned while his older version exchanged a glance with Granger.

Pansy shrugged.

"Well, sorry, but I don't really get it. Why do we have to come and get Potter in the middle of the holidays? I mean it's not as if that war you were talking about already started, right?"

Granger and future Draco exchanged another glance and Dray's frown got even deeper.

"Spit it out already. If you want us to help then you have to stop hiding things." Dray eventually said to himself.

The other Draco just nodded.

"I know. Well, I think it would be best to start at the beginning…" he said tired and started to tell his story.

ooooo

Hermione couldn't believe that this was really happening. She was sitting next to Draco, who was holding her hand, and they both listened to future Draco's story. Hermione already knew the terrible things he had had to experience, but she felt nevertheless as if she heard it for the first time.

Pansy listened carefully and Hermione had to admit that she had been quite nice until now.

Draco told them everything what had happened before he travelled back in time to prevent those incidents. He told them about their chase of Horcruxes and explained what they were and why they had to destroy them. He explained the long years it had taken to find them and how hard it was to finally destroy them. Draco reported about the final battle at Hogwarts and how they nearly succeeded before Harry was eventually killed and with him the bit of hope that had remained in the hearts of Voldemorts opponents.

Draco told them how he'd asked Hermione for help and how she'd tried everything to stop his younger self from repairing the cabinet. And then for the first time in more than 20 minutes, future Draco suddenly stopped, lost in his thoughts. He looked at all of them and took a deep breath.

"Potter is the key to destroy Voldemort. He's the crucial part of the puzzle. We don't have a chance without him."

He gave Hermione a short glance and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Draco hadn't told them that Harry had to finally sacrifice himself. He hadn't mentioned that Harry was one of the Horcruxes they had to destroy.

Hermione felt Draco's warm hand holding hers and gazed up to him. He had put on that mask of indifference he was always wearing – mostly when something was bothering him.

"Why now?" he suddenly asked husky, probably not sure if he could handle all the information.

Hermione knew this feeling very well.

Future Draco sighed.

"Because I left tonight. It's my fault that we have to hurry now. Voldemort is suspicious. He will search for us. Not personally, but he will definitely send someone to get us back. That's why this is our only chance. We can't wait any longer."

Pansy had turned pale while hearing everything and for the first time in more than six years, Hermione felt actually sorry for her.

"You mean we're going to search for You-Know-Who's Horcruxes?" she suddenly croaked terrified and future Draco nodded seriously.

"I'll take you home as soon as I can. I just thought you deserved the truth." he said kind and Hermione felt strangely irritated without knowing why.

"No." Pansy suddenly said determined, event though she was still pale. "I'll come with you. I'll help." she said slowly and both Draco's looked at her surprised.

"You won't!" they both said at the same time and exchanged a surprised glance.

Hermione frowned and took her hand away from Draco's. He didn't seem to even notice.

"Pansy, you'll go home. You'll take care of yourself and say that you don't know where I am. Tell them I dumped you or you dumped me or whatever, but you won't come with us." Draco commanded stubborn.

His future self nodded agreeing.

Pansy wanted to say something, but it was Hermione who spoke after all.

"I think she should decide herself if she wants to come or not. She's old enough to be aware of the danger she'd get in. She probably even knows better than I do."

To hear Hermione Granger say that someone knew something better than her was a sensation in itself. But to hear her say those words to Pansy of all things, made everyone speechless.

Both Draco's watched her flabbergasted, but Pansy eventually nodded. There was even a little smile on her lips and for the first time in more than six years, Hermione thought that pug-face Parkinson was maybe just a girl like herself. A girl that wanted to help the one she loved. A girl that would even risk her life for the one she loved. And this simple thing reminded her so much of Ginny, that Hermione just couldn't help smiling back.

ooooo

Draco saw it, but he couldn't believe it. Hermione and Pansy were smiling at each other as if they were best friends and he thought once again this morning that he was actually still sleeping and just dreaming weird.

But the story he'd heard couldn't be a dream. Not in his wildest nightmares would he have been able to imagine such a future. And Voldemort being as good as immortal was something that still gave him goose-bumps. Horcruxes. Why had he never heard of them before? He knew that he'd lost concerning Pansy, so he didn't even dare to tell her once again that she should go home. And his future self knew that as well of course. So they both just shrugged and accepted the inevitable.

"And how do you intend to tell Potter that he has to start searching for Horcruxes right now? I mean, maybe you were better friends in your future, but Potter still hates me _now_." Draco finally asked and got a frown from Hermione.

"I'll just tell him everything and hope that he'll believe it. I actually count on Hermione to be honest. She's the only one he will listen to." his future self said convinced and Draco nodded.

It was true after all. Hermione was Potter's best friend. If he wouldn't believe her, who would he believe then?

ooooo

It was nearly six o'clock in the morning when they finally informed Harry and Ron via enchanted coins. It was still dark outside and they hoped that everybody in the house was still sleeping. They had decided that it would be best to use the coins because like this nobody would notice that they were close-by.

Hermione send a short message to Harry and Ron, saying that she was waiting for them in the barn. They had argued whether to inform Ron as well, or not, but Hermione had eventually made her way, telling that if Pansy was allowed to come, then Ron would come as well.

Hermione knew very well that Ron would never forgive her if she kept him out of the whole thing. Even though a part of her would have felt better knowing that he was safe, she was still happy to know that he'd be by her side. They were best friends after all. Hermione just felt terribly sorry because of Ginny. But they'd all agreed that they didn't want her to be in danger as well. Hermione wanted to at least keep Ginny safe. Even though she knew that Gin would feel betrayed and that was a thing she'd never wanted to do to her.

They waited for what felt like hours until finally two shadows appeared in the doorway.

Harry and Ron exchanged a surprised glance when they recognized Pansy, but they both turned pale when they noticed that there were actually two Draco's sitting there.

"What the hell…?" Ron started stunned, but Hermione approached him slowly.

"I'll explain. Everything. Please just listen, ok?" she started pleading and Harry and Ron exchanged another glance.

"I can't wait to hear this story." Harry said frowning and Hermione sighed relieved.

She started to tell them everything she'd wanted to say from the first time she'd met future Draco. She repeated his sad story and the reason for his visit. Hermione told her best friends about all the weeks and months she'd tried to help Draco prevent the war and how things had turned out and changed because of his interference.

"Draco had to leave Malfoy Manor tonight. Voldemort wanted to give him the Mark." she finally said seriously.

Ron and Harry appeared as confused and disbelieving as Pansy and Draco had, but Hermione knew that they'd soon start to ask loads of questions. Before they could do so, she decided to stun them once again.

"Voldemort is practically immortal."

This simple statement caused such a change of their expressions that Hermione immediately wanted to relieve her friends.

"Practically doesn't mean he can't be killed at all, though. It's just not that easy." she added hastily.

Hermione started explaining the Horcruxes and their meaning but she didn't tell Harry about his part in the whole game.

"There are six Horcruxes and Draco knows where every single one is. This is our chance to end it. Forever."

Harry had turned even paler and Ron couldn't stop glancing at his best friend from time to time. All eyes were now set on Harry.

"Stop staring, don't you see that he needs some time? Man, you just told him that he should save the world and not in some years but now. Give him at least some minutes to think about everything." Draco suddenly said and all eyes turned to watch him surprised. He just shrugged indifferent and Hermione smiled caring.

Ron sat down next to future Draco and looked at him frowning.

"If I'd known that we'd have to go search for pieces of You-Know-Who's soul, I'd have eaten some more bacon." he said all of a sudden and Pansy started giggling.

Hermione just shook her head like she always did and Harry even managed a smile.

"How can we destroy those Horcruxes? And where exactly are they? What do they look like?" Harry eventually asked calmly and future Draco gave him a little smile.

"Horcruxes can be destroyed by Basilisk venom for example. We'll use Gryffindor's sword. It absorbed the venom when you killed that Basilisk in your second year. Snape will meet us and bring the sword…"

Future Draco wanted to continue, but Harry had stood up frowning.

"Snape? You trust him as well?" he asked coolly and Hermione bit her lip worried. This was one of Harry's weak spots. He just couldn't stand Snape.

"Harry, Snape was never on Voldemorts side. From the very beginning he was a real member of the order. If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have known of the plan to give me the mark tonight. He helped me escape. And he helped you several times as well. I know that you don't like him, but he is not your enemy." Future Draco said careful while looking at Harry intensively.

"Fine. Go on." Harry finally gave in and Hermione couldn't hide her surprise. Neither could Ron.

"Well, there are six Horcruxes. You already destroyed Tom Riddles diary, which was one of them. Dumbledore managed to destroy the ring of Voldemorts grandfather, which was another Horcrux. So there are still 4 left. A locket that belonged to none other than Salazar Slytherin. It's now in the possession of Dolores Umbridge, who's working in the Ministry."

Harry clenched his fists when he heard that name, but he didn't say anything, so Draco decided to continue.

"The second one is a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. It's in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange at Gringotts. Then there is the tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw which is hidden in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts. And last but not least Voldemorts snake, Nagini."

Harry's eyes had widened in disbelief.

"So we just have to break in at Gringotts and the Ministry, pay a visit to Hogwarts and then kill the snake which is always right next to Voldemort. Great, that's a real cakewalk." Harry eventually said dryly.

Draco smirked in response.

"Yeah, no problem at all for the Chosen One, right?"

Ron gave him an angry glance but Harry surprisingly laughed.

"I guess we'll see that earlier as expected." he answered sarcastic.

Hermione approached Harry slowly and put her hand on his arm.

"You are not alone." she just said intensively. "We're all here to fight with you. Nobody expects you to do it all by yourself."

Harry gave her a caring smile but couldn't answer because they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That's right. _All_ of us will fight with you."

Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny, who was suddenly standing in the doorway. She looked determined and also kind of hurt, but above all things she just appeared strong.

Harry exchanged a glance with her that showed everybody in less than a second what kind of relationship they shared. Just Ron still didn't seem to notice.

"Gin? Why the hell are you here? Go back home, this is no place for you." he said severe but Ginny just snorted in response.

"Don't think you can boss me around, Ron! I'll come with you and nobody can deter me from doing so." she spit angry while approaching Harry and Hermione.

"I can't believe _you_ left me behind. And I can't believe _you_ didn't ask me to come. Stop treating me like a child." Ginny asked Harry and Hermione serious, her brown eyes gleaming. "It's also my future." she added knowing and Hermione felt a strange shiver running through her body.

Ginny would die in that future. And not only Ginny, also Ron and Harry and herself. All of them would die if they didn't manage to change it. Hermione didn't want to leave any of them behind. If there was no happy end, then they'd at least be together.

ooooo

Draco suddenly was the centre of attention and didn't really know what to do or what to say. They were all staring at him expectant, even his younger self, as if they were waiting for instructions. He took a deep breath and couldn't help asking himself if he was just about to condemn all of them to death.

"So? What's the plan?" Potter eventually asked impatient and Draco suppressed a sigh.

"We'll meet Snape tomorrow. He'll bring the sword and then we'll start searching for each Horcrux. For the time being we'll just work out a plan."

Potter was frowning and even Draco's younger self seemed to think this wasn't the best idea.

"Why can't we start searching straight away?" they both asked at the same time and the way they suddenly looked at each other was funny enough to make everyone laugh. Hermione on the other hand just shook her head smiling and rolled her eyes.

"We can't just break into Gringotts and the Ministry, without a plan! This will be dangerous enough without acting careless. Let's start already, we don't have that much time." she commanded enthusiastic and Potter and Draco's younger self exchanged a devoted glance before they finally agreed.

ooooo

Harry, Ron and Ginny had to leave at about 8 o'clock to pretend they'd been in their beds all the time. They promised to be back in less than an hour and Hermione, both Draco's and Pansy remained in the little barn and continued working.

They had discussed the different possibilities for about two hours and Hermione had eventually realized that it would be more than just hard to fulfil this mission. As they were so many people and all of them had different ideas and opinions, it was very difficult to find a plan everybody supported.

They went through all the information future Draco had been able to give them and when Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived, they just continued to discuss the different possibilities.

"What if we'll be separated?" Pansy suddenly asked and Hermione gave her a surprised glance.

"That's a very good question." she said honestly and Pansy shrugged smiling.

"I think we should have a meeting point. If someone gets lost we'll meet there again." Harry suggested and they all nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, we could just use the DA coins in case we get lost." Ron proposed and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"And what should Dray and I do? Send an owl?" she asked sneering and Ron's ears turned red.

"I rather thought of asking Hermione to prepare more coins, but you can also send an owl if you think that's more effective." he replied dryly and Pansy surprisingly smirked in response.

Hermione looked from Ron to Pansy and shook her head slowly.

"I'll take care of the coins…" she said thoughtful and ended their discussion. "But where should we meet if something goes wrong?" she asked frowning and thought of different places that would be appropriate.

"The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suddenly suggested. "I mean, that's the perfect place, isn't it? Nobody dares to go there and we'll be close to Hogwarts to take care of Ravenclaw's tiara."

All of them nodded. They'd decided to search for the tiara when they'd managed to destroy the locket and the cup.

"Ok, so let's go through the plan once again." Hermione said and got various sighs in response. She ignored them as usual and continued talking…

ooooo

They'd spend the whole day planning Voldemorts downfall and Draco had a terrible headache. It was already late evening and Potter, Weasley and his little sister had left to the Burrow again. They'd been able to organize some food, but Draco nevertheless felt awful.

Hermione had insisted on going through the plan at least a thousand times and Pansy had fallen asleep in the meantime. They had conjured some smooth beds of hay and Pansy's head was lying on his future self's lap, who was playing with her hair unconsciously, while he didn't have eyes for someone else than Hermione. And this again made Draco feel even more uncomfortable.

Hermione finally yawned and started rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get some sleep." Draco proposed husky and she smiled at him nodding.

His heart started beating faster, when he saw her approaching him slowly, placing her body next to his on the small bed of hay. She put her arms around him and inhaled his scent. A little smile appeared on her lips.

"We should really go through the plan once again tomorrow…" she whispered tired. "Good night, Draco. Both of you." she added yawning and finally fell asleep in his arms.

"Good night…" they both replied at the same time in a low voice and Draco looked at his older self and met such a longing glance that his heart suddenly seemed to skip a beat. He covered Hermione with her cloak.

"How could you live on without her?" he whispered curious, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

His future self smiled crooked.

"Through hope. Every single breath was painful, but hope kept me alive. As long as there is a chance that I can save her, I'll do everything to reach that goal."

Draco frowned.

"And if we fail?" he dared to ask.

His future self kept smiling.

"Then I'll follow her and hope she can forgive me."

Draco cleared his throat.

"You do this more for me than for yourself, don't you?"

"I do this for her. Because she begged me to try everything to prevent that future. And I do it for you, because I was hoping that you could live the life I was never able to live. I hope that you can experience the future that I lost. If you can be with her, then a part of me will also be with her. Because you are me and I am you."

"What will happen to you when all of this is over?" Draco asked curious and his future self gave him a glance that made him shiver. "You don't intend to survive, right? The plan and everything we worked out, it was just to keep _us_ safe, not you, right?" he added calmly and looked at himself.

Those familiar silver eyes were gleaming and a smile was on his lips. His future self glanced at Hermione and then at Pansy.

"Take care of them. They really love you – both in their own way."

He hadn't replied to Draco's question, but his silence was answer enough anyway.

ooooo

The next morning was at least as cold as the last one. The fire Hermione had created was still burning and they woke up tensed and nervous.

While Pansy was lost in her thoughts, sitting in a corner with her arms around her knees, Hermione was going around hectic, trying to think of everything they might need. Future Draco had left to do some shopping while his younger self was busy melting snow, so that they could wash themselves.

They ate the food Ron had brought yesterday and they were all silent and distant.

Future Draco eventually returned with a black rucksack and Hermione looked stunned at all the things he'd been able to organize in less than an hour.

There were two tents, black cloaks, a huge bottle of Polyjuice Potion including some vials with hair, ground plans for Gringotts and the Ministry, some joke articles from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, gloves, ropes, brooms, wands Hermione couldn't identify and last but not least dragon biscuits.

"I'm impressed." Hermione finally said honestly and Pansy nodded flabbergasted.

"And what's this for?" she suddenly asked frowning while looking at a familiar silvery mask.

Hermiones eyes widened surprised. Future Draco didn't have time to answer, because Harry, Ron and Ginny had just arrived and Harry had already replied.

"It's a Death Eater mask, right?"

Future Draco nodded.

"We might need them." he simply said and all of them just nodded.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who couldn't take his eyes off the mask in Pansy's hand.

She approached him and took his hand. His fingers were cold and he was pale, but they actually all looked a bit sick.

Future Draco divided all the things he'd brought between them, so that everyone had a vial of potion, a cloak, some Instant Darkness Powder and so on.

"We should go." he eventually said and they all followed him out of the barn.

Hermione performed a spell to put out the fire and to leave the barn as they'd found it.

It was still dark outside. Ron and Ginny had written a notice to their parents and Hermione felt guilty when she thought of how worried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be when they found the empty beds of their children.

But there was no way back now. They had a mission and nobody else was able to fulfil it.

ooooo

Hermione was cold, but she didn't complain. She followed the little group to the same field they'd apparated to last night.

Future Draco took one hand after the other and apparated with each of them to the Forest of the Quidditch World Cup.

When they were finally all together again, Hermione already saw two dark shadows waiting under a tree.

The two wizards couldn't have been more different. The older one of them had long silvery hair and a long beard. His intensive blue eyes were hidden behind lunated glasses and there was a sparkle in those eyes that made Hermione feel somehow less nervous. Dumbledore wore a midnight blue cloak and welcomed them with a smile.

Snape on the other hand had black hair and coal black eyes in a pale face. He wore the usual black cloak and nearly melted into the darkness. Like always there was an expression of indifference on his features that made him seem inapproachable. His eyes narrowed when he looked at the crowd of teenagers in front of him.

"What's going on here? Didn't I tell you to come with Potter? I didn't say you should bring the whole bunch with you." Snape said coolly, staring at future Draco as if he was the dumbest person in the world.

At the same time he couldn't hide his confusion when seeing both Draco's next to each other.

"You know very well that they wouldn't have listened. They all wanted to come…" future Draco started and was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Of course they did. It's not your fault at all. But we should not forget that this is no adventure holiday. This will be very dangerous and I can't allow all of you to risk your lives…"

But Dumbledore should never be able to finish his sentence, because suddenly they heard about ten 'plops' and one Death Eater after another apparated in the little forest.

Hermione couldn't think clear, because everything just happened so fast. She felt herself being pushed on the ground by future Draco. She saw and heard various curses flying around, she heard screams and evil laughter and before she could run to Draco, she already felt a warm hand holding her wrist and everything around her sank into darkness…

ooooo

Hermione took many deep breaths and slowly opened her eyes. There were no curses anymore, no screams, no Death Eaters. She was standing on a snowy street in a huge city and next to her were Ginny and future Draco. Both were as exhausted as she was and all of them looked at each other scared.

"Where are the other ones?" Hermione finally asked and future Draco's pale expression made her nearly break down.

"Dumbledore disapparated with Harry and Draco." Ginny croaked and Hermione sighed relieved.

"And I think I saw Snape taking Pansy and Ron." future Draco said eased.

They were all silent for one moment.

"How did they know? And where the hell are we?" Ginny asked trembling and Hermione looked around curious as well.

"I don't know how they found out. I guess I overestimated You-Know-Who's trust in Snape. This means we don't have much time. Oh and we're in London by the way. I thought we could pay a visit to Gringotts."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a serious glance and then looked at future Draco.

"You think we should do it by ourselves? What about the other ones?" Ginny asked worried and future Draco nodded in response.

"I'm more than sure that Dumbledore and Snape won't waste time. They'll know where I am, so they won't come to Gringotts. They will take care of the other Horcruxes."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged another glance.

So now the time had finally come. They'd search for the Horcruxes and eventually try to kill Voldemort. Hermione send an arrow prayer to heaven, pleading that her friends, and especially Draco, would be fine and then she took Ginny's and future Draco's hand and nodded determined.

"It's showtime." she whispered more to herself, squeezing the hands she was holding tight.

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's finally chapter 29! What do you think? Was it too boring? Do you like the end? I really hope you do. :-)**

**The next chapter will be the last and then I want to write an epilogue. So in total there will be two more chapters. I really hope you like the end of my story, I already know how to write it.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review! I really need them to get inspired. And many thanks for the last comments! I'm so happy all of you like the story and enjoy reading. That was just what I wanted when I started it.**

**Wish you a great weekend!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**v****elvet**


	30. 7 Horcruxes part 1

**7 Horcruxes – part 1**

Pansy had always thought of herself as a tough girl who was not easily scared. When she saw a bunch of Death Eaters apparate in front of them, her opinion about herself suddenly changed. Curses started flying around and she was nearly hit by one of them, when a strong hand suddenly pulled her away and saved her from being paralyzed or maybe even dead. Pansy looked up into the warm eyes of Ron Weasley, but before she could say a word, she already felt another hand taking hers and the deep forest disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

When she could finally breathe again, Pansy noticed that she was actually in a very familiar place.

"Hogwarts?" Weasley suddenly asked next to her.

They were standing in front of the huge castle and Pansy had never felt happier to be back.

"I thought you would rather spend some more time in school than in a forest full of Death Eaters, Mr. Weasley, but if I was wrong, I can take you back faster than you can say Quidditch."

Pansy turned around and looked into the coal black eyes of Snape, who examined them closely. Was there something like concern in his gaze?

Weasley snorted.

"Yeah sure. I'd rather spend a lifetime in potions than return to that fucking forest." he murmured so low that Snape couldn't hear him.

Pansy couldn't avoid a smile, but it disappeared nearly immediately when she noticed that the three of them were all alone.

"Where is Draco?" she asked worried and Weasley snorted again.

"Which one?" he asked dryly.

Pansy gave him a furious glance and then looked at Snape who appeared motionless like always.

"They could escape – all of them. We will meet again here in Hogwarts, as soon as our mission is fulfilled."

Weasley's eyes narrowed. He exchanged a glance with Pansy who knew exactly what he was thinking, because it was the same thought that went through her own mind.

"We will search for Ravenclaw's tiara." she concluded slowly and Snape nodded.

"We don't have time to waist. I would take both of you home and do this on my own, but unfortunately I can't do that. They would track us down otherwise."

Snape glanced at them before he continued in a harsh voice that didn't allow contradiction.

"From this moment on both of you will thoroughly follow my instructions. If not, you will find out that I am much worse than your greatest nightmare of a Death Eater."

This time Weasley kept silent and Pansy just nodded, sure that her favourite Professor would never allow someone to harm her.

It was early morning and darkness was finally banished by the first rays of sunlight. Pansy suddenly knew unerringly that this day would change everything forever.

ooooo

Draco had never felt worse than in the moment when Hermione suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes, holding his future self's and Ginny's hand. Draco had wanted to follow her, but before he could even try to do so, his hand had already been taken by Dumbledore and he'd left that damned forest next to Potter.

They were now standing on a deserted muggle street in the heart of London, but the only thing he saw was Hermiones shocked expression when the Death Eaters had suddenly apparated out of nowhere. When she disappeared in front of his eyes, he had thought for a short moment that maybe it was the last time he had seen her. But there were so many things he still wanted to tell her. So many things he wanted to do…

Draco took a deep breath and tried to relax. Hermione was with his future self. Who could he trust more than himself? He would never allow someone to lay a finger on her. Draco looked around a bit calmer and tried to concentrate on their task.

He didn't have to ask where they were. He had once been here with his father and knew that nothing less than the Ministry of Magic was hidden behind the shabby building in front of them.

"How did the Death Eaters know where to find us? Where are the others?" Potter asked worried and Dumbledore replied in his usual calm voice.

"I'm not sure, but I suppose that they've been following Professor Snape. Even if Voldemort trusts him, there are still enough who don't. Your friends are all safe. Professor Snape disapparated with Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson to Hogwarts and our future Mr. Malfoy is with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley close to Diagon Alley."

Potter frowned and was about to ask more questions, but Draco didn't wait to hear them.

"Hermione is here in London as well?" he asked surprised, his heart beating faster at the thought that she was so close.

Dumbledore nodded and Potter couldn't hide an amused smirk.

"We should meet up and make a new plan how to get the Horkruxes." Potter finally suggested and Draco nodded agreeing. But Dumbledore shook his head, a pitiful sparkle in his blue eyes.

"There is no time left. They will try to get the cup in Gringotts, and we should concentrate on the task to pay a visit to the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure Dolores will be happy to see me."

Draco gazed at Potter who didn't look too satisfied himself, but they both didn't complain. Draco didn't want to imagine Hermione being caught in Gringotts, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to help her right now. The sooner they would find that damned locket, the sooner he would be able to meet her again.

"Ok, so let's get this over with. We don't have much time." he finally said determined and got a nod from Dumbledore and a knowing glance from Potter. _Annoying idiot…_

"But before we go both of you have to promise me that you will do exactly as I say. Without complaints."

Dumbledore's blue eyes were ruthless and after they exchanged another glance, Potter and Draco eventually both nodded agreeing.

The satisfied smile that appeared on Dumbledore's lips made Draco shiver, but he tried to hide his uneasiness. This was not the time for fear or doubts.

ooooo

"You think they won't recognize that I'm not her?" Hermione asked worried.

"You just have to pretend to be a nasty bitch, so there shouldn't be a problem." Ginny answered winking and gave her the black cloak she was supposed to wear.

Future Draco was standing next to them, his silver eyes set on the two girls. They had taken a room in the Leaky Cauldron and were now preparing everything for their visit at Gringotts. It was still early, so they had to wait until the huge bank would open. Hermione looked at the magical watch in the corner of the room. Still ten minutes left…

She glanced into the mirror and grimaced. Hermione looked just like Bellatrix Lestrange and she hated the dark eyes that were looking back at her from her reflection.

Draco had managed to steal a hair from his aunt and Hermione had used some of their Polyjuice Potion to transform into the woman she hated most in the world. This was their only chance to get into the vault of the Lestranges. It was dangerous but not impossible. Ginny transformed into a plump Death Eater with a mean face and Draco used a complicated spell to make himself invisible.

Hermione sighed.

"I hope this won't end badly."

Ginny frowned, but didn't say anything. They were all tensed and scared, but also determined to succeed.

Hermione glanced at Draco's motionless expression and could nearly feel his strain. This was his chance to readjust everything that had happened in his future. Their eyes met and Hermione felt the familiar tingle that only Draco could cause.

"Let's go." he eventually said husky and both girls took a deep breath.

Hermione glanced once more into the huge mirror. Her face was pale, surrounded by long, silky hair and the dark eyes were gleaming fevered. It was finally time to go.

ooooo

Pansy followed Weasley and Snape into the castle and for the first time in days she felt safe again. She allowed herself a moment of relief. It was early morning and most students that had stayed in Hogwarts for winter holidays, were still sleeping.

Everything was silent and peaceful and Pansy imagined how wonderful it would feel to go to her own bedroom and lie down in her huge king size bed. How easy it would be to pretend everything had only been a dream. To pretend Draco never fell in love with Granger and that the Dark Lord was still just a dark memory from the past. Everything could have been so easy. But reality was different and Pansy realized that her sheltered life would never be the same again. She sighed and got a strange glance from Weasley. As if he would understand what she'd just been feeling. As if he knew.

Pansy had always thought of Weasley as the clumsy, insensitive friend of Potter and Granger. He'd never really been an independent person for her, just part of the annoying trio. But now she suddenly started asking herself what kind of person he actually was. He was walking next to her in his blue jeans and a brown sweater, his hands buried in his pockets.

He was nothing compared to Draco of course. He didn't have that self-confident way of walking, that heart-breaking smile, those intensive grey eyes that could make a girl tremble. Weasley way of walking was light-hearted, his smile was bold and his eyes were warm and deep. And his lips were sensual in a way that made Pansy blush. What the hell was she thinking?

He'd saved her earlier. If he hadn't pulled her away, she'd have been hurt or even killed. He had no reason to protect her, but he'd nevertheless done it. Not Draco but Weasley. Pansy gave him a short glance and noticed that he was looking at her. He turned away immediately, slightly blushing.

Pansy smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered and Weasley looked at her surprised.

"What for?" he asked low.

"For saving me earlier. I didn't see that curse coming." Pansy replied and couldn't avoid blushing.

Weasley didn't really seem to know where to put his hands, or what to do, so he just shrugged.

"It's ok."

Pansy smiled again and nodded. He was dumb. Completely incapable of talking to a girl. Her smile got brighter. He was not a bit similar to Draco. And that was just the best thing about Weasley.

-----

They were finally staying in front of a naked stone wall in the seventh corridor. Snape turned around and glanced from Pansy to Weasley and back.

"We have to pass this wall three times and concentrate on what we wish to find. If everything goes well, a door will appear." he said lazy, his black eyes alert.

They started going around in the empty corridor and Pansy tried to think of Ravenclaw's tiara and the place that Potter had described. They didn't have to wait long. The huge door suddenly appeared in front of them and when Snape opened it, they were standing in a cathedral like room with thousands of things that had been hidden here in centuries.

"Follow me." Snape finally said coolly. Pansy and Weasley exchanged a glance and entered the huge room.

Future Draco had explained the hiding place of the tiara in detail, but it nevertheless took a while to find it. Weasley was looking around fascinated and Pansy knew that he'd have loved to spend the whole day there, just to see what he would find. She rolled her eyes about his enthusiasm but nevertheless smiled.

Eventually they found the cursed tiara on the head of an ugly stone figure and Snape's eyes turned a shade darker when he put his pale fingers on the ancient piece of jewellery. Pansy couldn't help but thinking that this was way too easy. She shivered and put her arms around herself as if she wanted to protect herself from the dark aura of the object they had just discovered.

Snape's eyes were gleaming eerie for one moment, but then he hid the tiara in his cloak and turned around to face them with his usual cold expression.

"We will have to destroy it as soon as possible. The dark energy is extremely strong."

Pansy frowned.

"Weren't you supposed to bring Gryffindor's sword to destroy the Horkruxes? Where is it?"

Snape gave her one of his seldom smiles.

"The sword is in Dumbledore's possession. We will have to find other ways."

"We could go down to the Chamber of Secrets. There should still be some of these Basilisk fangs." Weasley suddenly said and blushed under the surprised glances he got in reply.

"Oh come on, I'm not completely dumb, ok?" he finally murmured offended and Pansy just shrugged smiling while Snape was frowning, obviously lost in some thought.

"As far as I know only a Parselmouth can open the Chamber…" he said matter-of-factly.

Weasley was the one shrugging now.

"I know how to pronounce the words. I could just try to make those noises and maybe it works."

Snape just nodded.

"It's better than waiting for the sword at least."

Pansy could hardly hide her surprise, but then she noticed the shadows under Snapes eyes and his pale face and thought that maybe this Horkrux put more pressure on him than he would ever admit.

They followed Weasley into a girl's bathroom and watched him looking for something. He bent down to a tap and finally stood up again satisfied.

"Here it is." he said just to bend down again.

Pansy approached him curious and saw a snake that was carved into the copper tap.

"This is the entrance?" she asked curious and Weasley turned around and nodded.

She'd never been so close to him before. Pansy made a step back and blushed. Weasley gave her a short glance but then turned back to the little snake.

He opened his lips and made a strange noise that sounded like a fizzling. Nothing happened. Weasley frowned and tried again and suddenly Pansy had the impression that the little snake had actually moved.

"Try again." she demanded and Weasley made once again that strange noise. This time it worked. The washbasin disappeared and a huge pipe suddenly appeared instead.

"After you." Pansy said smirking.

Weasley snorted amused but before he could reply, Snape suddenly stood between them.

"Both of you will go to their dormitories now. You've done enough. From now on I'll take over."

Pansy wanted to say something, but Snape's expression didn't allow her to do so. Weasley just frowned, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Take care that nobody sees you." Snape ordered before he disappeared into the darkness of the pipe.

Pansy shook her head disbelieving.

"After all that future Draco told us, it's not that easy to destroy a Horkrux. What if he can't do it on his own?"

Weasley sighed.

"I'll look after him. You return to the bedroom."

Pansy snorted.

"Yeah sure, as if I'd let you go alone."

She stood with her hands on her hips and instead of arguing, like Draco definitely would have done, Weasley suddenly offered her his hand.

Pansy looked down on his hand and without hesitation she took it and nodded. Weasley's hand was warm, just like his eyes and the smile he gave her. She'd have never thought that this warmth would feel that good.

ooooo

Draco was standing in a public toilet in front of the mirror. He couldn't believe that this was really him. One day he would definitely kill Potter. He glared at an old man in a blue cloak with many wrinkles who could hardly hide his grin.

"Nice dress, Malfoy." the old man sneered amused.

Draco narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything, because Dumbledore had turned around and watched him with a smile.

"So are you ready? Harry? Draco?"

Potter nodded. He looked funny with his white hair and that huge nose, not to mention that he was much shorter than Draco. But at least, Potter was a man. An old and ugly one, but still a man. Draco glanced once more into the mirror. Together with a hair of the old wizard they had also taken a hair of a slender witch in the same blue cloak. She had brown curls, brown eyes and freckles and was probably in her fourties. And she wore of course a fucking dress.

Draco felt the cold airflow around his legs and couldn't believe that girls actually liked to wear skirts in the deepest winter. It was cold and uncomfortable and he looked like a fool. Not to mention that Potter would have probably liked to roll on the floor laughing.

Draco sighed. At least Hermione couldn't see him like this. For the first time since they disappeared from that forest, Draco was glad that he had been separated from her.

The plan was simple. As Dumbledore was with them, it would be no problem to enter the Ministry of Magic. They knew where to find Umbridge and they would not waste time to steal the locket. Dumbledore had prepared a duplicate so that the toad wouldn't even notice. Draco was till nervous, but confident. And Potter seemed to feel the same way. As long as Dumbledore was nearby, they would be fine.

"I'm ready." Draco finally said and his voice sounded like a silly tweet.

Potter started laughing so hard that it took nearly five minutes for him to calm down enough so that they could finally go. Dumbledore just smiled and gave Draco a compassionate glance.

_Yes, one day he would definitely kill Potter..._

ooooo

Everyone knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the Death Eaters who had been able to escape from Azkaban a year ago. Since that terrible fight in the Ministry of Magic last summer, nobody had seen her again. So it was of course impossible for Hermione to just walk through Diagon Alley disguised as Bellatrix. Fortunately Draco knew some pretty good tricks to make not only himself invisible but also other people. So the only person people could actually see was Ginny who appeared to be a moody wizard in a battered cloak. As it was early monring, there were not that many people on the way anyway. Hermione was nevertheless relieved when they entered the huge, white wizard bank.

Lots of goblins were busy counting money, weighing diamonds and other jewels and writing notes. Hermione took a deep breath and felt that the invisible charm disappeared. The reactions were not as bad as she'd assumed. Goblins didn't care that much about Death Eaters. They didn't like wizards in general, so they didn't really make a difference between good and bad ones. Hermione had nevertheless expected some frightened or condemnatory reaction, but they just looked at her curious.

"Mione, go ahead. And don't forget to be a bitch." Ginny hissed low and Hermione finally moved towards one of the goblins that looked a bit more open minded.

"Good morning Miss Bellatrix. It's a surprise to see you here." the goblin greeted her in a high voice.

Hermione just nodded bored.

"I have to take something out of my vault. And I don't want anyone to know that I've been here. You can imagine what will happen otherwise." she said in that icy voice she hated so much, a cruel smile on her lips.

The goblin nodded.

"Sure, Miss Bellatrix. Bodrod will lead you to your vault. Please just follow him."

Hermione nodded again and tried to ignore her fast heartbeat. She felt Draco's warm hand on her shoulder and relaxed a bit.

The goblin called Bodrod went ahead and Hermione, Ginny and Draco followed him. They sat down in one of the carriages and drove for what felt like hours. Hermione could feel that they got deeper and deeper and then they suddenly drove through a waterfall and Hermione noticed immediately that something was wrong.

Ginny looked like herself again and Draco was perfectly visible. And she didn't need a mirror to know that she also didn't look like Bellatrix Lestrange anymore.

Bodrod grinned mean and just opened his mouth to say something, when his expression suddenly became blank.

"You will take us to the vault of the Lestranges. You open the door and take care that nobody sees us. You will wait until we are finished."

Draco's voice sounded like a spell and Hermione grimaced. She didn't like the Imperius curse. She knew that it was necessary, but she still didn't like it.

Bodrod just nodded and they continued their way.

"What happened?" Ginny asked confused.

"That waterfall is made to expose all kinds of disguises. It's a protective mechanism." Draco replied concentrated. "It means they are suspicious. And now they know that there are imposters in Gringotts."

"How the hell should we ever leave this place again?" Hermione asked hysterical but Draco gave her a little smile.

"I have a plan. But first let's find the Horcrux."

ooooo

The Ministry of Magic was a place of power and fortune. Draco had always liked this place, but now he suddenly felt different. Everything seemed so superficial and without any warmth. He couldn't tell why he felt that way but it had nothing to do with his dress.

Dumbeldore walked through the hall as if he was at home and he had that little smile on his lips. Potter and himself followed inconspicuous. It would have looked strange if they had walked around together. Everybody greeted Dumbledore respectful and most of the people were surprised but happy to see him.

The three of them went into an empty elevator and Dumbledore pretended to talk to Draco, who put a stupid smile on his face.

"Where is Umbridge's office?" Potter asked as soon as they were alone.

"In the same corridor as the minister's. I think Scrimgeour wants to keep an eye on her. He doesn't like her that much, as far as I know." Dumbledore said winking.

Draco couldn't believe that Dumbledore was that relaxed. He glanced at Potter who seemed to be used to that annoying calmness.

"I will visit the Minister while the two of you can take care of Dolores. Augusta Burbage is a friend of hers Draco, so I think it would be best if Harry hides under his invisible cloak while you are talking to her. I'm sure you will find a way to take the locket from her and replace it with the duplicate I have created." Dumbledore said smiling and Draco just looked at him surprised.

"You won't come with us?" he finally asked and Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"Dolores and I really don't like each other. She would get suspicious if I'd ask to see her. I'm sure the two of you will manage this task. And I'm nearby, so don't worry."

"But you will be busy with the Minister." Potter said frowning.

Dumbledore just shrugged.

"People saw me, Harry. Don't you think it will be strange for me to come to the Ministry without visiting the Minister?"

Potter didn't reply. Dumbledore was right. He was not a random wizard who could come and go as he wanted to. He was famous and people would indeed talk about it if he came to visit and didn't ask to see the Minister.

Draco and Potter exchanged a glance and finally the elevator had reached the right level and the three of them went into different directions.

Potter was now hidden under his invisibility cloak and Draco felt strangely alone in his high heels.

"Don't worry, you look hot." Potter said chuckling and Draco gave him a glare in response.

"You better shut up or I..." he started in that high voice of his, when the door of an office suddenly opened and Umbridge came out.

Potter tensed next to him and Draco felt the same way. Umbridge had not changed that much. She still looked like an ugly toad. Draco put a fake smile on his face.

"Dolores!" he started and knew that Potter could probably not avoid grinning at the sound of his squeakie voice.

"Ah, Augusta. What are you doing here?" Umbridge asked, one of her ugly, sweet smiles on her lips.

Draco wanted to puke.

"I actually wanted to ask you if you would like to have a cup of coffee with me. We didn't talk a lot lately."

Umbridge frowned.

"But we had Lunch yesterday." she said a bit confused and Draco cursed silently.

"I know, I actually just wanted to tell you something. It's private, so do you mind if we go back to your office? It won't take too long."

"Is it about you-know-what?" Umbrigde asked excited and Draco nodded with a smile.

"Yes, just let's go into your office."

He had no idea what Umbrigde was referring to, but he didn't care anyway. She only nodded curious and led Draco back to her office.

As soon as she closed the door, Draco pointed his wand at her and said: "Stupor!"

Umbridge was thrown against her desk, her ugly face pale as a sheet.

Potter took off his cloak and glanced at him furious.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco gave him a cold look, even though it didn't have the same effect in that body.

"What? Did you expect me to have a tea-party with that toad? I have no idea what she was talking about. Take the locket and stop going on my nerves, I want to get out of this dress once and for all."

Potter snorted and bend down next to Umbridge. She really wore the golden locket and Potter held his breath for a moment before he replaced it carefully with the duplicate he had created.

"And now? Should we just leave her like this?"

Draco shook his head.

"No. Come over here and help me."

They took Umbridge and placed her in her office chair. Her face fell on the desk and neither Harry nor Draco cared about that. Umbrigde was nobody who deserved kindness.

"Ok, let's go." Draco eventually said and Potter looked at him confused.

"Shouldn't we wake her up first? People will notice that she was stunned, won't they?"

Draco sighed.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave and you wake her up. Like this she'll think it was only a dream. Well, hopefully she will think like that."

Potter nodded and Draco left the room with a sigh. The Horkrux was in his pocket and Draco could feel darkness surrounding him. He felt power and pure evil, but he didn't give in to those feelings. He knew that there was also light and he would do everything to see that light again. In front of his inner eye there was the picture of the beautiful girl that had captured his heart. He felt a strange longing and sighed. He really wanted to know what Hermione was doing right now.

ooooo

Hermione didn't have much time to think of anything else than her stomach at the moment. They were now at the deepest point of Gringotts and she knew that the vault of the Lestranges was close by. And that was good, because otherwise she would have definitely puked.

The carriage eventually stopped and right in front of them was an incredibly big dragon who spit fire. Hermione couldn't help but squeak and Ginny gulped terrified.

"That's why you bought dragon cookies, right?" Hermione whispered shocked and Draco nodded.

"I'm not sure if he likes them, but we'll try."

Draco took some cookies out of his pocket and threw them towards the dragon. Obviously he was half blind and he had not been well treated. There were scars all over his face. The dragon started eating the cookies and didn't mind them any longer.

Bodrod just looked at them with his blank expression, a little smile on his ugly face.

"Open the door!" Draco commanded and Bodrod put his hand on one of the doors and it suddenly just disappeared.

The vault was full of treasures, especially gold and jewels. Ginny looked at it as if she was in paradise and even Hermione couldn't imagine that there were really people who were _that_ rich.

Ginny bend down to pick up a ruby, but Draco stopped her in the last moment.

"No, don't!" he said harsh and both girls looked at him surprised.

"We are not allowed to touch anything. As soon as you touch it it will burn you and duplicate itself. This is a spell to make sure that you don't steal something really precious. The duplicates are valueless. Just look around and try to find the cup I described."

Hermione and Ginny looked around and finally they all saw it. On top of tons of gold coins was the golden cup with the emblem of Hufflepuff.

"How the hell should we get it?" Ginny asked clueless.

Draco glanced at Bodrog and pointed his wand at the goblin.

"I suppose you can touch these things without being burned. Get that cup for us. The one with the badger."

The goblin nodded and climbed up the mountain of treasures until he finally reached the cup. He didn't seem to be in any pain. Goblins that were working for Gringotts were obviously immune. Suddenly they heard noises that got louder and louder and Draco cursed.

"They are coming to get us. Hurry!" he said to the goblin who hurried to come back. Bodrog wanted to give the cup to Draco, but he shook his head and opened his rucksack.

"Put it in there." he said and the goblin did as instructed.

"Ginny, give some more cookies to the dragon. Hermione, release his bonds."

Hermione looked at Draco as if he was crazy, but she didn't complain. She trusted him, so she pointed her wand at the dragon and screamed: "Relashio!"

The bonds of the dragon loosened and the noise of their chasers got louder as they approached them.

"Ginny, Hermione, on the dragon!" Draco screamed and helped both girls up on the dragons back. He placed himself right behind Hermione just when the dragon finally noticed that his bonds were gone and that he really wanted to leave this place.

He spread his huge wings and spit fire on the crowd of goblins that was running towards them. Hermione squeaked when the dragon lifted off his heavy body in the air and flew through the dark corridors of the bank.

"He's too big, we have to help: Defodio!" Draco shouted and Ginny and Hermione used the same spell to widen the corridors.

The dragon flew as fast as he could towards sunlight and fresh air and suddenly they crashed through the golden entrance door and left all the shouting and darkness behind.

ooooo

Pansy and Weasley followed the dark tunnel that would eventually lead them to the Chamber of Secrets. The walls were wet and it was uncomfortably silent. A part of Pansy wished she had stayed in that bathroom or walked into her dormitory, but she didn't complain.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Take out your wand." Weasley suddenly said and Pansy's heart started pounding.

They went some more minutes and finally they found the entrance to the chamber.

Green, dim light illuminated the stony room sparely and in the middle of the room was Snape.

Snape, who was kneeing in the dirt, the silvery tiara in front of him. He didn't move, he was just staring at the phantom in front of him: a transparent image of a beautiful woman with long, red hair and green eyes. She was smiling but at the same time she looked very sad.

Snape had one of the Basilisk fangs in his right hand, but he couldn't bring himself to destrox the tiara.

"I can bring her back for you, Severus. You know that I can do it. She can belong to you like she should have from the beginning. There will be no Potter standing in the way. She will be alive – alive and happy and she will love you like she should have. You can't destroy me, because I'm your only hope, the only way to bring her back. Come on, Severus, you know that you want it. You never wanted anything so badly in your whole life. Your love for her will never fade. I can make it real, I can make your wish come true – forever!"

The voice was icy and high and sounded unnaturally evil. Pansy couldn't move because she was so shocked and Weasley obviously didn't know what to do.

The beautiful woman bend down towards Snape and looked pleading into his black eyes. Her voice was like honey, golden and warm.

"I always wanted to be with you, Sev. I always loved you."

Pansy didn't think that she'd ever seen so much pain on the face of someone – and at the same time such a love. It was shocking to see such an expression on the face of someone like Snape. She'd never thought he was capable of such feelings.

And then the phantom said something that changed everything.

"I would give up everything just to be with you, Sev. I don't need James or Harry, everything I need is you."

The love and pain in Snapes face turned into something dark and dangerous. The expression of the beautiful woman changed from loving to scared.

"No!" she screamed, when Snape suddenly pierced the tiara with the Basilisk fang in his hand.

The phantom shattered and the tiara broke into pieces. Snape was breathing heavy, his face even paler than usual.

"You would have never given up your child. Not for me and not for anyone else." he whispered trembling.

Pansy felt Weasley's hand on her wrist and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go. He obviously doesn't need our help." he whispered and Pansy nodded.

They turned around and went back through the tunnel.

"I wish we wouldn't have seen that." Pansy finally said, a sob in her voice.

Weasley sighed.

"Let's pretend we didn't."

Pansy shook her head.

"I can't. I've never seen him like that. I had no idea that he was in love with Potter's Mum. I mean, can you imagine how much pain it caused him to see her marry another man? I don't know if I'd have been strong enough to destroy that tiara."

Weasley glanced at her and there was something in his eyes that made her heart beat faster.

"You would have done the same. Because it's not really Harry's Mum who was talking. If he'd accepted that offer, he'd have accepted a fake. He would have betrayed himself. Love is not always easy. Sometimes it's very painful, especially when you love someone and he or she doesn't love you back. But you can't force love. If it's one-sided, you have to learn to live with it."

Pansy couldn't help staring at him surprised. Weasley blushed and she strangely thought that it looked cute.

"You can be very sensitive if you want to. You know that Harry and your sister are actually going out, don't you?"

Pansy was not so sure about his reaction. She expected him to explode and tell her she was lying, but he just shrugged.

"It hurts when people that are close to you think that you're actually dumb. I play my role, but it sticks out a mile that these two are in love. I can't believe they really think I could _not_ see it. Ok, I mean I didn't know from the beginning, but I know for a pretty long time now and nobody seems to notice."

Pansy smiled.

"I noticed."

Weasley looked at her for a long moment.

"Yeah, and that's the really weird part."

ooooo

Hermione enjoyed the feeling of fresh air on her heated face and she also enjoyed Draco's body behind her, but she absolutely didn't like flying on a dragon.

"Oh my God, we really made it! I mean, we broke into Gringotts and managed to escape!" Ginny screamed excited and Hermione smiled in response.

"Ok, ladies, I think it's time to disappear. Voldemort will know by now that we are searching Horcruxes. It's time to return to Hogwarts." Draco said and took their hands.

Before they disapparated, Hermione though that now things would get serious. Breaking into Gringotts seemed to be a cakewalk compared to fighting against Voldemort. And she didn't want to think of the possibility that Harry would not wake up after his sacrifice.

No matter what would happen, tonight they would have created a new world – either one of peace and freedom or one of death and war.

Hermione felt Draco's hand squeezing hers as if he could read her mind and this simple gesture comforted her. No matter what would happen, it was definitely worth fighting.

Once again they were surrounded by darkness.

**Oh my God, it took actually nearly half a year to continue this story! I can't believe I let you wait for so long. I'm not even sure, that you still want to read my story, but I really, really hope you do!**

**My private life has been very busy the last month. I started working and I really don't know how to manage my time. Especially because I have my own flat now. I didn't think this was so much work...**

**A huge, gigantic SORRY to all of you for this delay. I thought of this story very often and I didn't forget or miss a single review. I have many ideas for new stories and I also know how to end this one. I really hope you like it.**

**Maybe there are some more mistakes as I didn't write for a while, but I really hope you enjoy chapter 30!**

**I know I said there would be only two more chapters with this one, but I guess I need three...**

**Hope you don't mind. ;-)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks in advance for all of you who keep reading the story even though you had to wait so long!**


	31. 7 Horcruxes part 2

**7 Horcruxes part 2**

When Harry was close to his eleventh birthday he suddenly woke up one morning, knowing subconscious that something big was about to happen. Something that would change his life forever. He had no idea what it was and why he felt that way, but he just knew that he was waiting for something. And then, the first letter of Hogwarts reached Privet Drive number 4.

Every time when he'd fought Voldemort in the last years, this feeling had accompanied him, giving him courage and hope and warning him when he was in danger.

Harry had known that someone close to him would die in his fifth year. He had just suddenly been able to feel it. And when this vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius broke into his mind, he had been sure that this feeling had been about Sirius and that he would be killed. The fact that Harry was after all the real reason for Sirius death had bothered him nearly every day since then.

Now, almost 1 year later, that strange and indescribable feeling suddenly returned. But this time he didn't only know that something big would happen. This time it was far more than that.

While Harry was taking care of Umbridge in her office, he suddenly knew for sure that he would die tonight. He couldn't tell why he was so sure about it, but he didn't doubt that this feeling was true. And suddenly Harry wanted to run away and hide. No matter how hard his life had been until now, he still didn't want to die. There were still so many things he wanted to do. And he noticed just now that the biggest part of him had always believed he would somehow survive this battle. That he would somehow be able to really kill Voldemort. To know now that he had probably been wrong, made Harry feel very lost.

He took a deep breath, said "Enervate" and left Umbriges office even before she could really open her eyes.

"Let's go." He whispered towards Malfoy, who nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Harry's disembodied voice next to him.

"Fuck, Potter, couldn't you give me a damn warning?" Malfoy hissed in that high voice of his.

Harry would have laughed if that strange feeling hadn't eliminated his sense of humour.

"Sorry." he whispered instead and got a surprised glance from Malfoy in response.

Fortunately they didn't have much time to talk as Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ready?" he asked smiling.

Harry nodded and even though he was hidden under his invisibility cloak, he had the strange feeling that Dumbledore could nevertheless see it.

He took off the cloak and nodded once again.

"Ok, then let's go." Dumbledore said and they followed him to the elevator.

It took them only ten minutes to leave the Ministry again and Harry was waiting all the time for some kind of attack or some obstacle they would have to overcome. But surprisingly all went well. Harry couldn't help thinking that this had been far too easy.

The Polyjuice Potion finally started to lose its effect and Harry and Malfoy both transformed back into their usual selfs.

To see Malfoy in female muggle cloths should have been the highlight of this day, but Harry couldn't even smile about it. And before he could think twice, Malfoy had already put on his normal cloths. Well, as far as designer jeans were called normal.

The dark foreboding made his stomach clench in fear. Malfoy frowned while watching him and Harry turned around, looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had always been a symbol of power and hope for Harry. As long as Dumbledore was close by, he would be safe, right? But the dark voice in his head said: _it's you who has to kill Voldemort. You and not Dumbledore. So it's naturally you who will die if you can't do it._

But Harry would not have survived so many times if he had been a coward, paralysed by fear. So he clenched his fists and complied and from the moment he accepted his fate, Harry just relaxed and the terrible fear in his stomach disappeared to make place for a fierce determination. If he would die tonight, then he would at least take care that his death would not be in vain.

As if Malfoy had sensed this change of mood, he gave Harry another frown and a much too knowing glance. This was actually the thing Harry had always hated most about Malfoy. Even though he was an arrogant ferret, there was something about him that could see right into someone's soul. As if those silvery eyes were a blade, made to tear down all inner walls.

"Well then, let's return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said serious and put his long fingers around Harry's and Malfoy's wrist.

They vanished and Harry's last thought was that if he really had to die tonight, he would at least return home once again.

ooooo

Hermione, Ginny and Draco apparated on a meadow close to Hogsmeade. It was already noon and the sun was shining down on them. Everything looked peaceful and safe and it was kind of strange that the feeling that hit Hermione suddely offhand was so dark and fearful. She couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise and both, Ginny and Draco looked at her frowning.

"You ok?" Ginny whispered as if she was afraid they might be heard.

Hermione nodded and placed a little smile on her face, but she couldn't make Draco's frown disappear. Her stomach clenched and she took a deep breath. Things were getting serious now. She could feel it. Literally. A shiver ran through her body and Hermione tried to get a grip of herself. She'd done so much these past months. She'd witnessed love, fear, pain, happiness, pure bliss and also hurt. She could definitely handle this. She just had to.

"Let's go." Draco finally said and they started walking towards the castle.

They had hardly reached Hogsmeade when they were nearly scared to death by three persons suddenly appearing right in front of them. Dracos wand was ready to curse whoever might want to harm them, but then they realized that it was actually Dumbledore, holding Harry and Draco. Hermiones heart had started beating in fear but now it was beating because she was so glad to see Draco unharmed. And Harry of course.

Draco's eyes met hers and before she could even move, he had already approached her relieved and put his arms around her. This didn't calm her heartbeat at all.

"If we survive tonight, I want you in my bed." he whispered so low that nobody besides her could hear him.

Hermione flushed and she was sure that her eyes were gleaming at the simple thought of it. And suddenly a sad feeling of regret hit her. If they wouldn't make it tonight, she would never find out how it feels. Hermione hadn't thought much about sex the last days, but she'd thought about it before. And now she wished they hadn't waited so long but simply done it.

Draco squeezed her hand as if he knew what she was thinking and she smiled at him, a bit sadly. Harry had taken Ginny's hand and now that Hermione looked at him, she knew that he had made a decision. And she couldn't help thinking that she wouldn't like it.

"We got the cup out of Gringotts, but they saw us. It won't take long until Voldemort knows." future Draco explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"So we have the locket and the cup and I bet Severus already took care of the tiara. The only thing left is Nagini. But we won't have to look for her. Voldemort will definitely come."

Before someone could reply to that statement, Harry suddenly let out a scream, his face pale as a sheet. His eyes were closed and Hermione knew exactly what he was doing. Harry was back in Voldemorts mind.

"He knows... He just killed some Goblins and he's hopping mad. He thinks about all the Horcruxes and decided to look for every single one to make sure they're safe. He will start with the ring..." Harry whispered.

He opened his green eyes and looked at nobody else but Dumbledore.

"We have a couple of hours time, but then he will come to Hogwarts. We have to get everybody out of there."

ooooo

Pansy and Weasley were waiting at the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. They didn't talk anymore and Weasley had brought a certain distance between them. Pansy knew what he was trying. He wanted to keep up the walls that separated Gryffindors and Slytherins. Especially after what they had witnessed a while ago, both knew that affection between these two houses was just destined to go wrong. But Pansy couldn't help thinking that Draco and Granger seemed to get along pretty well...

"Why do you think did Snape fall in love with Potter's Mum? I mean, they were completely different, weren't they?" Pansy suddenly said, much too curious for his answer.

Weasley gave her a long glance, his hands in his pockets, his hair falling in his eyes. Why did he suddenly look so cute to her?

"Maybe that's what attracted him. Maybe he wanted her because she was unreachable in the first place."

Pansy nodded, lost in her thoughts.

"Do you think such a love will last? If you have nothing in common, if you live in different worlds, do you think there is a chance that it still works?"

Weasley shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I guess you won't find out if you don't try. If it doesn't work, you can at least say that you tried. I think that's better than giving up and asking yourself forever what would have been if you gave it a chance."

Pansy couldn't help being surprised. Such wise words from Weasley? She finally nodded.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to ask myself all the time what could have been. Better find out yourself even if it breaks your heart."

"Hermione and Malfoy are not like Snape and Harry's Mum." Weasley suddenly said softly, his warm gaze set on her.

Pansy shouldn't have been surprised that he'd known which couple she'd been actually talking about.

"I know." she replied, a little smile on her lips. "When they are together, the air around them seems to be filled with electricity. But it's not only that, they just seem to have this special something. It made me crazy for a while." she admitted and blushed.

Weasley nodded.

"And now?" he suddenly whispered and Pansy blushed even more.

"Now I think that I would love to have such a relationship myself one day – with the right person." she replied slowly and didn't dare to look at him.

"Me too." he finally said softly.

Pansy looked up and met his gaze and for one short moment, the earth stopped moving and time stood still, while she was lost in his eyes.

"Why didn't you two go back to your dormitories like I told you?" a sharp voice suddenly interrupted them and they both turned around to face a pale Snape.

"We want to help. We won't just go to bed and pretend nothing happened." Pansy said stubborn, her arms crossed over her chest.

There was a seldom sparkle in Snapes eyes, before they returned to their usual black again.

"Follow me." he just replied and Pansy couldn't help rising her eyebrows in surprise. She glanced at Weasley who shrugged, a little smile on his lips.

Snape left the bathroom and Pansy and Weasley followed. When they reached the door, their arms touched and Pansy's heart started pounding. _Seems as if Gryffindors are not that bad after all... _she thought with a smile. She had no idea that Weasley had actually come to the same conclusion concerning Slytherins.

ooooo

Draco couldn't help thinking that something was wrong with Potter. And Hermione seemed to sense it as well. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he somehow didn't like the stony expression on Potters face. This expression only softened when he looked at the little redhead.

Dumbledore was just about to divide them into groups again.

"I will take care of the evacuation of the students and I will gather all teachers to ask them if they want to stay and fight or leave. Draco, you will inform the order of the Phoenix. You know how. Harry, here is Gryffindors sword. You and the others will have to destroy the Horcruxes. I am sure you can do it."

Dumbledores blue eyes were set on Potter, trust and pride in his gaze while he gave him both Horcruxes and the mean to destroy them – Gryffindor's golden sword.

Potter nodded grimly, one of his hands clasped around the golden hilt, the other one holding locket and cup.

Draco saw his future self gazing at Hermione. She glanced back, a worried smile on her face.

"Take care." she formed with her lips, not saying the words aloud. He nodded and disapparated, his gaze holding hers until he vanished.

Draco knew that it was stupid, but he felt jealous. There was so much between his future self and Hermione that he sometimes felt betrayed by their closeness. Which was of course totally dumb. But he couldn't help feeling like that.

They were now right in front of the castle. Dumbledore put his hand on Potters shoulder and smiled.

"We will meet in the Great Hall. Be careful. Evil is not always dark." he said cryptical before finally going into the castle.

"Let's go to the Forbidden Forest." Potter eventually suggested, but Hermione had suddenly taken his arm, a terrified expression on her face.

"No, you can't!" she nearly screamed before she realized that all of them were now staring at her surprised.

Hermione started to bite her lip and Draco knew that this was a certain sign that she regretted having said something before thinking. Potter and the redhead knew as well of course and now everyone was waiting for an explanation.

"I mean, I think it would be better not to do it in such a dangerous place. What if the Horcrux attracts dark creatures?"

Draco had to admit that she was good, but none of them believed that this was the real reason for her fierce reaction.

But Potter surprisingly shrugged.

"And where should we go then?"

Hermione kept biting her lip, obviously holding back a relieved sigh.

"Let's do it in the greenhouse." she finally proposed but Ginny snorted.

"And what if the Horcrux attracts the devil's snare?" she said angry, glaring at Hermione.

Both girls were now looking at each other, the brunette one surprised, the redheaded one still furious.

Draco glanced at Potter who seemed to be as confused as himself.

"Mione, I need to talk to you." The redhead suddenly said and Hermione just nodded, a frown placed between her brows.

"We'll be back in a minute." she said and followed her best friend in the direction of the lake.

"Will they be ok?" Draco asked frowning, looking at the two girls.

Potter shrugged again.

"They will talk it out. And we don't have time for this kind of games right now. Come, on, we'll take care of the Horcruxes."

Draco gave him a worried glance.

"What's wrong, Potter? What the hell happened in Umbridge's office?"

Normally this would have been a great chance to make some joke, but Draco didn't feel like it. He really wanted to know what was going on with the "Chosen One". Especially because he counted on Potter to make them all survive tonight.

"Nothing. You can come with me or stay to wait for the girls." Potter just said and turned around to go to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, didn't you hear that Hermione doesn't want you to enter that damned forest? Whatever she's so worried about, you shouldn't just ignore it." Draco said angry, not sure if he wanted to follow Potter to help him or to beat him up.

"I know why she doesn't want me to go the to forest. But it's safe for now." Potter said sneering, that same stony expression on his face.

Draco cursed but followed him. He just hoped that Hermiones dark-creature-theory was just that – a theory.

ooooo

Hermione followed Ginny to the lake, not really knowing what to say. Ginny had never been that angry and Hermione didn't understand what she'd actually done to her. Not to mention that this was not the time to start some bloody fight.

"Gin, what's wrong?" she finally asked softly, not sure what to expect.

"Mione, what is Draco to you? I mean, what do you feel for him?" Ginny suddenly asked and Hermione frowned confused.

„I love him." she replied without hesitating, not sure what would come next.

„And you would do anything to protect him, right?" Ginny asked matter-of-factly.

„Yes, sure..." Hermione started but was interrupted by Ginny's next question.

„And if he was in danger of dying, you would do anything to make sure he'd be safe, right?"

Hermione started to guess where this converstaion would eventually lead.

„Yes, Gin, I would." she replied devoted.

„Ok, it's great we understand each other so well. And now tell me what the hell you're hiding or I'm going to make you tell me and you won't like it. I know I'm not yet as good as you with my wand, but I don't need one to beat you up and believe me I would do it if I was sure that it could possibly protect Harry."

Hermione looked at her best friend surprised and she knew that Ginny was serious. And for the first time Hermione suddenly understood what it must feel like to be the girlfriend of the „Chosen One". Tonight it was life or death for Harry. There was nothing in between and Ginny knew it. And it wasn't only Harry's life. If he failed, a whole world would break down. This was not the kind of pressure a 16 year old guy should have to manage. This was not the life her best friend was supposed to lead. If Harry would really die, a part of Hermione would die, too. But for Ginny it would be half of her soul. And it was just natural that she would do anything to prevent this – even if she had to choose between her best friend and her love. Ginny had made her decision and Hermione knew that she would have done the same, even though it hurt her.

„Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't see it like that. You're right. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Ginny's hard expression softened and now she finally showed her true feelings. Hermione nearly gasped when she saw the fear and panic in those usually strong eyes and the desperation in her best friends expression.

"Mione, he's ready to die. I can see it in his eyes. I can see it in his face, in the way he looks at me. He doesn't think of surviving. He's sure that he'll lose and I can't stand it. If you know something, I beg you, please tell me. I can't live without him."

Hermiones heart broke into pieces. She couldn't tell. If she did, Ginny would not be able to hold back. But she had to. They all had to. Harry had to die tonight to be able to live. But how should she explain?

"Gin, I didn't hold back because I don't trust you. I didn't tell because I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it." Hermione finally said slowly, her voice hardly more than a trembling whisper.

And suddenly Hermione could feel the tears running down her cheeks and she saw Ginny's face turning pale. And then the redhead broke down and for the first time in years she started crying so hard as if part of her soul had already died.

ooooo

Draco followed Potter into the Forbidden Forest and soon they found a nice little meadow where they could even see some rays of sunlight. It was much too silent to Draco's taste and he couldn't help feeling nervous. What would it be like to shatter a piece of Voldemorts soul?

"You wanna try first?" Potter suddenly asked as if he'd guessed his thoughts.

Draco shook his head automatically and grimaced at Potters smile.

"I'll take the cup." Potter said more to himself, his expression cold again.

He placed the golden cup on the grass and took the sword. It didn't seem too complicated. How hard could it be to destroy a simple cup with such a mighty sword?

That was until they heard that high and cold voice suddenly talking as if Voldemort himself was standing right next to them.

Draco couldn't help cringing and Potter's hands clasped the sword even harder.

"_You don't really want to do that, Potter. You know that you were never destined to destroy me. You just can't do it. I killed your parents, your godfather, your friend and now I am going to kill everybody who is important to you. And you can't stop me. You are not the Chosen One, Harry. You are just a little boy who is scared. It doesn't have to be like this. I can fix everything. Put down that sword and give me back my Horcruxes. I won't harm your friends and nobody will have to die. Just obey Harry Potter and you can be alive and safe and happy. It doesn't have to end like this."_

Draco watched Potter closely. He was trembling. Pictures started to appear like shadows. Hagrid, Hermione ,Weasley and Ginny who suddenly started talking in a soft voice.

"_We can be together Harry. Just the two of us. Don't risk our lives unnecessary. Let's just be happy. I want to be with you forever. You don't have to play the hero."_

"_Come on mate, don't hesitate. It's best for all of us. And I know that you go out with Ginny. It's great, really. There is nobody else I would want her to go out with." _Weasley said with a stupid smile that made Draco want to beat him.

A shadowy Hermione suddenly started speaking, her voice not as warm as the real Hermione's and Draco felt stupid because he nevertheless reacted even though he knew that it was just a bloody illusion.

"_Harry, just give it up already. If you really want to save us, you will have to obey. Nobody will have to suffer if you just give in. We understand. Nobody will be disappointed with you. We all know that you did your best. It's time to let go, Harry."_

Potter was pale as a sheet, his green eyes a bit too bright.

Draco went in between and made the shadows back away.

"Hermione would have never said something that stupid and you know that Potter! And your girlfriend would rather date a blast-ended skrewt than obey to the Dark Lord! They would all prefer dying tonight than living under his reign. Fuck Potter, destroy that bloody cup!"

Draco didn't know which of his words had made Potter move, but the blade of Gryffindors sword suddenly broke the golden cup in two pieces and a high scream sounded into the silence. It gave Draco goose-bumps.

Potter was breathing hard, his eyes big and empty and Draco suddenly felt really sorry for him. His own life had already been a mess in the last months, but it was nothing compared to what Potter had to go through.

"Thanks." he finally managed to say and Draco just nodded. He wouldn't have wanted Potters sympathy in such a situation and he guessed that the boy who _still_ lived would feel the same way.

"The locket is yours." Potter said exhausted and Draco snorted.

"Thanks." he replied ironical and got a dry laugh in response.

ooooo

Ginny had calmed down pretty soon and to Hermiones surprise, she really seemed to be ok. Her eyes were still red and swollen, but she was far from breaking into tears again. Her face had now the same stony expression that Harry had shown before and Hermione felt so sorry that she could hardly breathe. But she couldn't give her any hope. It was better Ginny would expect the worst. If there was no hope then there was no expectation. And if finally everything went good, Ginny would be even more happy. It was better than being devastated because one's hope didn't come true. And truth was that Hermione didn't know if Harry would make it. The simple thought made her heart skip a beat. She bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"Mione? I have a favour to ask." Ginny suddenly said slowly and Hermione shook her head in response.

"Don't even think of it Ginevra."

Ginny laughed humourless but nodded.

"Ok, so let's destroy those bloody Horcruxes."

Hermione nodded agreeing and took her best friends hand but Ginny suddenly froze.

"Where are the guys?" she asked terrified and Hermione noticed only now that there was no trace of Harry and Draco around.

"Forbidden Forest. Hurry." she said and both girls started running.

ooooo

Draco wished he could send Potter away. He wished he could ask him to just leave and come back when he was done, but he knew that it wouldn't have been fair. He had witnessed Potter's fears and now it was his turn to reveal his greatest nightmare. Draco grimaced. He put the golden locket on the floor and was waiting for Voldemorts reaction. But nothing happened. He frowned and glanced at Potter who shrugged confused.

"Just destroy it, don't wait." Potter instructed tensed and Draco nodded. The absence of any dark activity made him more nervous than what had happened before to Potter.

Draco took the sword and was ready to pierce the locket, when Hermione suddenly stood in front of him, her feet floating over the locket.

"_Come on, just do it. Kill me."_ she said sadly, her big eyes watery.

Draco hesitated. He knew this was just an illusion, but he was nevertheless paralyzed. How typical of Voldemort to use the only real weakness Draco had.

"_It's not as if you didn't kill me before."_ she continued and Draco frowned in surprise.

"What?" he couldn't help asking.

"_Oh come on, Draco, don't pretend you don't know. How many times have you broken my heart? How many times did I cry because of you? If I didn't fall in love with you, then nothing of this would have happened."_

Her voice was clear and filled with emotion and Draco put down the sword, not sure what to say.

Images suddenly appeared in front of him. Hermione when she saw him kissing Pansy, Potter and Weasley not talking to her because of him, his mother threatening her, the moment he'd told her he wouldn't leave Malfoy Manor with her, the way he'd talked about her in front of her parents – as if she was only a friend, the countless times he'd called her mudblood before. All of these images showed a crying or sad Hermione and every single time it had been his fault.

"_You think you can just switch sides and pretend to be one of the good guys? You can't Draco. We live in different worlds and you have done nothing but made my life harder. We can't be together Draco. We would just hurt each other. I don't want to be hurt anymore."_

Tears ran down her cheeks and Draco couldn't move, he couldn't think. He'd expected everything but not this. This was not an illusion he could just overlook. This was the truth. Everything she'd said was true.

"Malfoy! Didn't you tell me before that Hermione would never say such a shit? Voldemort plays a perverted game with our minds so don't you dare to give in! I never thought I'd say something like this, but Hermione loves you." Potter suddenly shouted and was thrown back by an invisible force. His head slammed against a nearby tree and Draco wanted to check if he was ok, but he literally couldn't move.

He turned around to face that crying Hermione again and suddenly he stood in front of Voldemort, who had his one arm around Hermione's waist while the other one was holding his wand. Those dark, lifeless eyes and his pale face seemed just too real. A cruel smile was on his lips.

"_You think just because you didn't get the Dark Mark that you can still be saved. Let me tell you that you're wrong Draco. You don't have to wear the Mark to be a Death Eater."_

"No!" Draco shouted and noticed that he was wearing a dark cloak and a silvery mask. On his forearm was a big, black skull.

Voldemort smiled cruel and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ he said nearly bored and Draco screamed in pain when he saw Hermiones lifeless body fall on the ground.

"_It doesn't have to be like this, Draco. I can protect her. I am the only one who can truly protect her. Not Potter, not yourself, not even Dumbledore. I am the only one who can guarantee her safety. I can even make her forget. She would be happy, Draco. She could live the life she was meant to live – if you obey."_

Pictures started to appear again. Hermione laughing with friends, Hermione in a wedding dress, Hermione holding a baby, Hermione getting older. Draco felt a strong pain in his chest. He wanted her to live. He wanted her to be happy. So badly that he was tempted to give in. Tempted to sacrifice his soul if necessary. Tempted, but not ready.

Draco eventually took the sword and gave the illusion of Voldemort one of his devilish smiles.

"You forgot that I'm a Slytherin. And Slytherins are egoistic bastards. I want her to live and to be happy – but I want it to be with me." He said determined and pierced the locket with

one strong flourish of the sword. Voldemorts surprised face vanished with another terrifying scream and left Draco standing alone on the little meadow. He was breathing hard and finally he turned around and looked at Potter who was rubbing his hurting head.

"Damn, Malfoy, I really thought for one moment you'd give in."

Draco snorted.

"I have some other plans tonight, Potter."

Potter smiled and Draco offered his hand to help him stand up.

"What the hell happened in Umbridge's office?" Draco suddenly asked again, his hand still holding Potters.

"I realized that I will die tonight." Potter simply said, his green eyes fearless.

Draco frowned.

"A vision?"

Potter shrugged.

"Let's call it Intuition."

Draco nodded.

"Will you take care of the girls? Can I trust in you?" Potter asked as if it was hard for him to say the words.

"You can." Draco replied slowly, his hand letting go of Potter's.

Grey eyes met green ones and for a short moment both guys knew that under different circumstances they probably could have been friends.

"I still can't stand you." Draco clarified and Potter laughed.

"Ditto Malfoy."

ooooo

Hermione and Ginny reached the meadow breathless just in time to see Draco and Harry holding hands.

Both girls looked at each other confused. Draco let go of Harry's hand and said something that made him laugh. Hermione couldn't help frowning. Since when did those two get along?

"Harry!" Ginny finally shouted and he turned around to face her with a smile.

"We're ok. We destroyed the Horcruxes." he said and Ginny hugged him as if she never wanted to let him go.

Something in Hermione's gaze had obviously alarmed Draco because he was next to her in a second, his silvery eyes piercing hers.

"Stop it." he whispered and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Stop? What?" she asked confused.

"Stop looking as if we already lost. Stop looking as if you want to already cry for them. It's not over yet, so please stop." Draco said determined, his gaze holding hers.

"We won't die tonight. No matter what you think to know and no matter What Potter feels. We won't."

Hermione wanted to smile, she wanted to say that he was right, but instead she put her hands around his neck and kissed him like she'd always wanted to kiss him. She didn't care that her friends were looking. She just tried to express all of her feelings with this kiss. Draco was surprised for one moment, but then he put his arms around her with a moan and held her firm. His lips were soft and warm and he started playing with her, started to take over the control. Hermione felt breathless, her heart pounding, her body tingling. She wanted him now and she didn't care if anybody was watching.

Draco seemed to sense her mood, because he took her arms and broke the kiss. Hermione moaned disappointed.

"Uhm, if you two are finished, we could go back to the castle." Harry said amused. Was there something like envy in his gaze? Hermione felt immediately sorry and blushed ashamed.

Draco just smirked and Ginny grinned and then the four of them left the Forbidden Forest – maybe for the last time.

ooooo

Pansy was standing in the Room of Requirements, watching all the confused students leaving Hogwarts. The room had transformed into something similar to a magical station. There were lots of fireplaces where people disappeared, using flea powder, there were brooms and also special places where people could apparate and disapparate even though the protective shields of Hogwarts were still active.

It was a continual coming and going. Students were going, Aurors and other fighters were coming.

Pansy helped the smaller children to leave. A lot of them never used flea powder and all were confused and wanted to know what was going on. She sighed tired and felt a glance from the other side of the room. She turned around and met Wealsey's warm eyes. He could have given her an encouraging smile, but instead he rolled his eyes at the little children and poked out his tongue. Pansy started laughing and he grinned satisfied.

A sudden feeling of regret stopped Pansy's laughing. Weasley frowned at her expression but didn't move. She managed a little smile and turned back to work.

If things were different, maybe she could have asked Weasley to go out with her. They could have tried to find out if it would work. Get to know each other better, have a couple of dates and see if it felt right. But if things had been different then she would have never allowed herself to even think of dating Weasley. So maybe after all, it wasn't so bad that all of this had happened. She was not caught in Draco's spell anymore and even if she would die tonight, she would know that she was free. When she looked at Weasley, Pansy felt young and crazy and alive. As if there was nothing that could ever stop her and as if she could just be herself. She wished she could enjoy this feeling forever. Draco had never made her feel like that.

She took a deep breath and smiled at a little Slytherin boy who was just about to return home.

"Are you not coming with us?" he asked curious and Pansy just shook her head.

The little boy nodded and disappeared into the green flames.

Future Draco suddenly apparated next to her and Pansy shrieked surprised. He was dressed in black, his silvery eyes reminding her of diamonds – beautiful and harder than stone. Draco appeared actually dangerous and for the first time, Pansy felt as if he was capable of killing. He looked like an auror and he was sexy as hell.

Before she could say something, other aurors apparated next to them, all dressed in a similar way.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Draco asked her softly.

"He told us to evacuate the school. He disappeared with Snape in his office." Pansy replied a bit breathless.

"Thanks." Draco said and turned around to leave with the other aurors.

As if he'd felt her gaze in his back, he turned around and gave her a smile.

"I can't convince you to leave Hogwarts, can I?"

Pansy shook her head smiling sadly.

Draco nodded and left the Room of Requirements.

Pansy met Weasley's gaze and there was no smile and no grimace this time. He just watched her serious, turned around and took care of the children next to him.

Pansy felt hurt and couldn't even tell why. And she felt guilty, even though she knew she hadn't done something wrong. If you loved someone for so many years, you couldn't just eliminate all feelings towards that person. Weasley should know that. But why did he even care? Could he possibly like her a bit?

Suddenly there was a smile on Pansy's face while she showed a little girl how to use the flea powder.

ooooo

Harry entered the Great Hall, holding Ginny's hand. Behind him were Hermione and Malfoy. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were both murmuring protective spells and stopped when the four of them entered.

"Potter, thank God... Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office. It's important." Professor McGonagall said relieved.

"I'll go immediately." he said and she nodded. And for the first time since he was in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"You can do it, Harry. I know that you can."

Harry felt a lump in his throat and nodded.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, the three of you can go up to the Room of Requirements. They will need as much help as they can get. We evacuate the school."

Harry saw Hermione nodding and had to smile. She would never ignore a teacher's instruction.

He looked down at Ginny who didn't seem to be happy.

"Will we meet afterwards?" she asked hopeful. Harry sighed.

"If I would ask you to leave..." he started and was interrupted by Ginny.

"...then I would say thanks, but no thanks." she replied with a little smile and he smiled back.

"Take care of yourself." he asked her slowly, his hand holding hers as if it would hurt him to let go – which was actually true.

"The same for you." she whispered, squeezing his hand before she let go to follow Hermione.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered, so that the girls couldn't hear it.

The blonde Slytherin turned around, his grey eyes set on Harry as if he knew what he wanted to say.

"If things are getting serious, can you take care that Ginny and Hermione are safe?" he whispered nearly pleading.

"I promise." Malfoy replied and Harry sighed relieved as if a huge burden had been taken off his shoulders.

Malfoy nodded and followed Hermione and Ginny out of the Great Hall.

ooooo

Harry stood in front of Dumbledore's office, when the pain suddenly hit him. He was so furious that he wanted to kill somebody. He wanted to destroy everything around him, wanted to destroy the whole world because somebody had found out his secret.

_The ring was gone. The cottage was empty and the ring was gone and he knew that it was impossible. He had protected his Horcrux with all kinds of spells, but the ring was nevertheless gone. And if the ring was gone then there was also a chance that they had been able to find the other Horcruxes. Dumbledore. Only Dumbledore was strong enough to find out his secret. And only Dumbledore knew about his connection to the Gaunts. He had to check the locket. And with a soft swing of his wand he was up in the air, flying towards a little cave at the coast._

Harry woke up in Dumbledore's arms, surrounded by aurors. He knew some of them like Tonks, Moody and Kingsley but there were also some he'd never seen. And future Malfoy was also there, watching him worried with those grey eyes that seemed so familiar.

"He knows that the ring is gone. He'll check the locket and then he'll come to Hogwarts. We don't have much time left." Harry whispered exhausted and tried to stand up. He felt ashamed that he had broken down in a room full of aurors.

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"You all know what to do. We shouldn't waist time." Dumbledore said serious and the aurors nodded and left his office together with Malfoy who had given Harry a little nod.

Harry noticed only now that they were not alone. Snape was standing in front of the window as if he didn't really belong there. His eyes were motionless and he looked tired. Harry thought that it was probably the first time that he had ever seen Snape tired.

"Severus..." Dumbledore started and Snape nodded, a sneering expression on his face.

"I know." he just said and turned around to leave.

"Take care. And don't forget your promise." Dumbledore said friendly, but there was a certain sharpness in his voice.

Snape turned around and his gaze was now set on Harry. He didn't say a word though and simply disappeared like a shadow. Harry frowned confused.

"Where is he going?" he asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I think you know where he's going." Dumbledore replied tired, his blue eyes set on Harry's pale face.

"Harry, all of this happens sooner than expected. I thought we had more time. I was hoping I had more time to prepare you..."

Harry snorted.

"I don't think anyone could have ever prepared me for this."

Dumbledore smiled.

"No, you're probably right."

Harry took a deep breath.

"What's the plan?"

Dumbledore shrugged and it looked strange on him.

"We will all fight. And you should concentrate on destroying the last Horcrux."

"Nagini." Harry whispered and Dumbledore nodded.

"You are not alone, Harry. You should never forget that. No matter what the prophecy is telling – you don't have to do it on your own."

Harry nodded but the dumb feeling in his chest told him that it didn't matter.

"I will go and check how many of the older students are willing to stay. Do you want to come with me?" Dumbledore asked worried.

Harry could only imagine how his face looked like.

"Can I stay here for a while?" he finally whispered and Dumbledore nodded, a frown placed between his brows before he finally left.

Harry was standing there and looked out of the window. He could see the black lake, the greenhouse, the Astronomy Tower and even Hagrids cabin. This was his home. He would do everything to protect it.

The door suddenly opened and Harry turned around to face future Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

Malfoy took a deep breath.

"Harry, I have to show you something. Something that will probably shock you."

"Take a number." Harry replied dryly. His head started hurting and for one short moment he imagined he could go to his dormitory and sleep for a while. And then he would wake up and his biggest problem would be that he was afraid what Ron would think about his feelings for Ginny.

Future Malfoy looked at him sympathetic.

"To understand you will have to watch this." he said softly, his hand holding a vial with a silvery liquid.

"What's that?" Harry asked curious and Malfoy smiled sadly.

"This is the explanation of all of your questions. These are Snape's memories. Well, I mean the Severus Snape of my future. I have taken them with me because I knew that this would explain everything better than I could ever do it."

Harry felt a strange tingle in his hand when he took the vial. And suddenly there was that same feeling again, the feeling that something big was about to happen. Something that would change his life forever.

"Whatever you think, please don't forget that I came back to safe your future. And I don't mean only Hermiones or mine, I mean also yours. If you can trust me, I promise that everything will work out." Malfoy said honest and Harry could't help believing him. There was something about this guy that made him forget that they were actually enemies.

Malfoy left the office as silent as he'd entered and Harry was alone with the vial. He felt a strange reluctance but he nevertheless poured the silvery liquid into Dumbledores pensieve.

ooooo

Hermione entered the Room of Requirements together with Ginny and Draco and they all looked surprised at the strange scenario in front of them. The room had practically transformed into a station.

"Mione! Ginny!" Ron suddenly shouted and Hermione hugged him firm. She noticed Draco's glance and made a step back, still smiling.

Ginny hugged her brother as well, relieved that he was ok.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked worried and Hermione explained that he was with Dumbledore.

Ron nodded and his gaze was suddenly set on the other side of the room. Hermione followed his eyes and found Pansy standing there. She was alone and looked very lost and there was something in her dark eyes that made Hermione frown.

Ron suddenly waved with his hand, as if he wanted to tell her that she should come and Pansy didn't hesitate. Soon she was standing next to him and Hermione noticed that they both kept a certain distance. She glanced at Draco who smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. So he'd noticed as well.

"Did you evacuate all the students?" Ginny asked curious as the room was now empty.

Pansy nodded.

"There are about 20 older students who decided to stay and fight. But all the others are gone. Dumbledore said we normally had to go as well. We are not 17 yet and therefore not allowed to fight. We can only stay if we promise not to leave this room."

Hermione and Ginny both snorted and Draco grinned.

Suddenly Seven more wizards apparated in front of them and Ginny shrieked surprised when she recognized the rest of her family and Lupin.

"Oh thank God you're all safe." Mrs. Weasley started worried and hugged Ron, Ginny and even Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" she asked frowning and Ron explained.

"If he's with Dumbledore then he'll be safe." Mr. Weasley said smiling tensed.

"Harry is probably already training some cool spells to kick You-Know-Who's ass." Fred said grinning and got a smack on the back of his head from his mother.

Hermione was glad that they were all here, but she was also worried. The sun was close to setting and she knew that there was not much time left.

Ginny and Ron were now fighting with their parents because they didn't want to stay in the Room of Requirements.

"We'll be back soon." Hermione suddenly said and took Draco's hand to disappear with him. Nobody seemed to notice besides Ron who only managed to shout a furious: "Hey!"

Draco smiled amused when Hermione led him to an empty classroom.

"What do you intend to do?" he asked husky, his mind obviously occupied with some dirty fantasy.

"Not what you think." Hermione replied dryly and Draco shrugged regretful.

"Draco, I have to tell you something." Hermione started and noticed that this was probably not the best choice of words because Draco was frowning suspicious now.

"I didn't tell you everything about the Horcruxes."

Dracos frown got even deeper.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione sighed.

"There are actually _seven_ Horcruxes and not only six."

Draco turned pale.

"What?"

But before he could start yelling, Hermione had already started to explain.

"It's Harry. The last and seventh Horcrux is Harry. And to be able to destroy it, Harry will have to let Voldemort kill him. Without defending himself. Draco, if we want to survive tonight, then we will have to let Harry die."

If possible, Draco turned even paler.

"Draco?" Hermione started worried and was surprised about this strong reaction. Was Harry not one of the persons Draco hated most in the world? Ok she hadn't expected him to be happy, but to see him like this was actually a surprise.

"He knows."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Huh?" she asked not very brilliant and Draco gave her a small smile.

"Potter knows. If you wanted me to hold his hands so that he can get killed, then forget it because he already knows. He won't defend himself." Draco said in a bitter voice.

"This bothers you far more than I thought." Hermione admitted and got a sharp glance from Draco that made her freeze.

"And it doesn't seem to bother _you_ the way it should." he said frowning and Hermione blushed ashamed.

"It does! Harry is my best friend after all. If he really dies then a part of me will die, too."

Draco suddenly stood up and approached her. Hermione went some steps back until she was pressed against the cold wall. She couldn't take her eyes of Draco's cold expression while he was so close. Her back was cold from the stonewall while her front was burning from the warmth of his body. This was not the time to feel like that.

"Draco..." she whispered, not sure what she actually wanted to say.

"You are still hiding something. I can see it. If there was no hope then you would be devastated. You would never allow Harry to sacrifice himself if there wasn't any hope. Tell me, Hermione." he commanded and Hermione felt reminded of former conversations when they hadn't been a couple. His hypnotic eyes and his commanding voice had made her furious and aroused at the same time.

"If Harry doesn't defend himself when Voldemort kills him, then there is a chance that only the Horcrux inside of him will be destroyed and nothing else. But this is just a theory. A theory I have to believe in because if I don't then I'd go crazy." Hermione whispered and saw Dracos expression soften.

He buried his hands in her hair and took her lips in a hungry kiss. She didn't want to miss this feeling. Ever. Hermione put her arms around his waist and pressed her body against him which made him moan. She just wanted to be with him. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why were there so many more important things when this kiss felt as if it was the world to her?

A sudden tremble broke their kiss and Hermione looked at Draco terrified. He took her hand and they both ran towards the window. And then they saw it. An army of dark shadows made its way towards Hogwarts. Giants caused the strange tremble with every of their huge steps. Death Eaters with dark cloaks and silver masks were on their way towards the castle, not to mention the floating shadows of the Dementors from Azkaban.

Hermione had been hoping that Voldemort wouldn't be able to gather such an army in such a short time, but she had obviously been wrong. The protective spells of Hogwarts were too strong to be broken, though. With Dumbledore alive, no Death Eater would ever set foot on the grounds of Hogwarts, right?

Hermione and Draco left the empty classroom.

"We have to find Harry." she said and Draco nodded. She wanted to turn around and hurry down the stairs, but he stopped her, holding her hand in his.

Hermione turned around and watched him surprised when Draco bent down and kissed her hand.

"Don't forget that I love you. You're the only one who ever touched my heart."

Hermione was close to crying.

"This is not the end Draco Malfoy. I will tell you that I love you when this is over." she said squeezing his hand.

He smiled and followed her down the stairs.

They met Ginny, Ron and Pansy who were of course not waiting in the Room of Requirements as instructed.

"Harry." Ginny, Ron and Hermione said at the same time and all nodded and hurried towards Dumbledores office.

Another loud tremble shook the castle and Hermione bit her lip.

"They try to break the protective spells." she murmured to herself.

They hurried up the stairs to Dumbledores office and before they even opened the door, Hermione already knew that Harry was gone.

ooooo

Harry looked at Snapes memories for what felt like ages. When he was thrown back into Dumbledore's office, he felt as if someone had beaten him up.

No, this couldn't be true. This was just a stupid mistake, some silly mix-up.

He was a _Horcrux_. Harry's stomach clenched and he wanted to puke, but he hadn't eaten all day, so he only choked. To have a piece of Voldemorts soul inside of him made him feel sick. So that was why he was so different. That was why he could break into Voldemorts mind whenever he felt like it. Because he was actually _part_ of him.

Harry sobbed disgusted. He was no hero. He was a monster. He saw Ginny in front of him, Ron, Hermione and even Snape. Snape who had always hated him. Hated him because he had loved his mother. Harry still couldn't really believe it. All those years, Snape had actually sworn to protect him. Whenever he'd thought that Snape loathed him, he'd actually done everything to keep him safe. Snape was the one who didn't want Harry to sacrifice himself. Who had told Dumbledore that it wasn't right, wasn't fair...

And with this Harry thought of Dumbledore and a pain sharp like razors went through his heart. Dumbledore had betrayed him. Betrayed him like he would have expected it from Snape. In the future Malfoy had shown him, Dumbledore had been ready to sell him.

_No, he wanted to sacrifice one life for thousands – can you really hold it against him? If he has to choose between one life and the whole world, how could he choose to protect _you_?_

Harry let out a painful scream and held his head. He was 16 years old for God's sake. He wanted to live. He wanted to survive – so badly that it hurt. Harry took a deep breath. But he wouldn't. Who was he to sacrifice all those lives when everything Voldemort wanted was actually him? And future Malfoy knew it . He knew that Harry would stop this nightmare now that he knew how to end it.

Ron and Hermione knew how to go on. If he would sacrifice himself, they would know how to finish Voldemort off. They had Dumbledores help and Malfoys. They would definitely bring it to an end. Nobody had to actually suffer. Nobody had to die – if he was ready to give his life.

Harry snorted. He'd always thought he'd die fighting. Like his father and like Sirius. Like every auror would. But Harry was condemned to die unresisting. He shook his head and now that the had accepted his fate he relaxed again and felt a bit better.

How would it feel to die? What would Ginny feel and Ron and Mione? Would they cry? Would he meet his parents again? And Sirius? He shook his head. No need to imagine such things.

He just wished he could say goodbye. He wanted to tell Ginny that he loved her and that he wanted her to be happy. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione that it wasn't their fault and that they'd been the best friends ever. He even wished he could talk to Snape. He wished he could tell him that he understood. And he wanted to ask Dumbledore why. But there was no time left. He felt another tremble shaking the floor of Dumbledores office and he decided that it was time to go.

Harry didn't put Snape's memories back into the vial. He didn't write a note. The only thing he did was fondle Fawkes for a short while before he closed the door of Dumbledores office behind him.

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I am so amazed when I see how many have chosen my story as one of their favourites and to read all those kind reviews. Thanks a thousand times for your support and please continue reviewing because it makes me really happy!**

**I am so sorry that it took again so long to update. :-( I really don't know how to manage my time so that it won't take so long. A huge sorry also to ****angelsbabystarr****. I had promised her to update really soon and then I just couldn't keep it. I simply didn't know how to continue with the story. And now I didn't even finish it but wrote another chapter. But the next one will definitely be the last one (except the epilogue :-)). I hope you are not getting bored, but there were many things I wanted to mention and to put all in one chapter would have been just too much.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading. :-)**

**PS: By the way, I am looking for someone who is keen on video making. I would love to have a fanfiction trailer of my story on youtube. If anyone of you feels like doing it, I would be really happy. Just send me a message or write it in your review. I would be very grateful as I unfortunately have no idea of videos.**

**I'm looking forward to hearing from you. :-)**


	32. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Hermione knew it, but when they opened the door and the room was actually empty, she couldn't hold back a sob.

"Where is he? Mione, where the hell is Harry?" Ginny nearly screamed, her brown eyes showing the same panic Hermione was feeling.

"Harry is in the Forbidden Forest. He will sacrifice himself." Future Draco suddenly said from behind and Ginny and Ron turned pale while the other Draco cursed and murmured something that sounded like _'always playing the hero'_

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked in a voice that made Hermione shiver.

Future Draco didn't even cringe.

"Harry is the last Horcrux. When Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby, a piece of his soul was sealed into Harry. That's why he can talk to snakes and has these visions. And that's also why he has to allow Voldemort to kill him. Without defending himself. It's the only chance to make Voldemort mortal again."

Ginny broke down in Ron's arms, a terrified expression on her face and Ron, who was pale as a sheet couldn't help that tears where running down his cheeks.

"So we can't do anything, right? We will just have to wait and look while Harry dies?" he asked husky, wishing he could wake up and notice that this was all just a nightmare. Pansy put her hand on his arm and the warm touch seemed to distract him for a short moment.

"We can do everything to guarantee that Harry's sacrifice will not be in vain. I will go to the Forbidden Forest and I will take the Aurors with me. They know the most important things and they swore to fight. This time there won't be a senseless massacre, because this time we know what awaits us. We will win. You will be staying here to protect the castle in case the Death Eaters manage to escape us."

Future Dracos eyes were set on Hermione and she grimaced. This was a promise she couldn't give without lying. And she knew that Ron and Ginny and probably even Draco felt the same way.

"Hermione, please." he said pleading, touching her with his eyes.

Before she could even think of a reply, a cold voice suddenly started speaking as if Voldermort was standing right next to them.

"_Dumbledore, I don't want to harm anyone. I won't even enter Hogwarts if you just cooperate. Give me what you have stolen and I will leave. I have an army of fighters, much stronger than everyone in this school. You don't stand a chance against me. Give me what I came for and nobody has to die."_

"I have to go. You go to the Great Hall." future Draco said and hurried downstairs.

Hermione looked after him and felt terrible. How should she know what was the best thing to do?

"Come on, let's go." Ginny said determined, her brown eyes glowing.

"Gin..." Hermione started, but was interrupted by her best friend.

"If you think that I am standing here to wait for the notice that Harry has been killed, then you're damn stupid, Mione!" she whispered furious and Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Gin, if we run into the Forbidden Forest without any plan, then we won't be able to help Harry. We will just be killed. And you know that Harry would do everything to protect us if he knows that we are in danger. He would fight and if he dies like that, he won't be able to come back."

There was a long silence after those words and Hermione knew that she had been right. The only way to save Harry was to trust in her friends. Even if this would mean that they would be even more devastated in case Harry wouldn't make it.

"Come back?" Pansy suddenly said surprised and Hermione nodded, without taking her eyes off of Ginny.

"If he dies unresisting, then there is a chance that the curse will only destroy the Horkrux inside of Harry, but not his soul. If we allow him to die, we can save Harry and destroy Voldemort. But no matter what we do, Gin, Harry has to die tonight."

Ron was not in the condition to say anything after this statement. He was still too shocked to understand what was actually happening. But Ginny was not that paralyzed. She clenched her fists and stood up straight, ready to go to hell if necessary.

"So what's the plan?" she finally asked serious and Ron just shook his head disbelieving.

ooooo

Ginny had always been a tough girl. If you grow up with six brothers, you automatically become more resistant than normal girls. Ginny knew everything about boys. She knew how they looked naked, she knew how stupid and bossy they could be, how arrogant and self-centered and also how caring, protective and stubborn. Ginny had never been impressed by the opposite gender. They were all so easy to see through. And then, one day she met Harry.

Ginny still didn't understand how Harry had been able to awake all those feelings inside of her. From the first time she'd seen him, she had known that he was different. No matter how many guys she had dated, nobody had made her feel like Harry did. When she had first looked into his green eyes, she'd been lost. And when he had saved her life in second year, he had become her greatest hero.

But Ginny was not stupid or blinded by love. She knew that Harry had his weak points. And one of them was his determination to protect everyone he loved – no matter the consequences. And even though she loved this attitude because it was so typically Harry, she nevertheless wished he would have once in his life thought twice. Didn't he know how lost she'd be without him? That she couldn't stand the thought to live a single second without him? How could he put himself in such a danger without even considering the pain he would cause her? The answer was of course obvious. Harry wouldn't be Harry if he wouldn't try everything to protect the ones he loved.

All these thoughts went through Ginnys mind while she was running towards the Forbidden Forest. Ron, Mione, Draco and Pansy were next to her, even though Ginny still didn't know why Pansy was even there. It didn't matter, they were getting closer to the place where Voldemort was. Ginny could feel it. The forest seemed darker, more silent and creepier than ever.

The plan was simple: they would approach the meadow where Harry would probably be killed and would keep an eye on what happened. They had all agreed that they wouldn't interfere. Not until Harry would wake up again. Hopefully. Ginny didn't want to think that maybe he wouldn't wake up at all. There were so many things she still wanted to tell him.

They finally reached the meadow and Ginny shivered. The presence of evil was so perceptible that it made her heart pound in fear. Not fear for herself but for Harry.

Ginny exchanged a glance with Mione and nodded. They split up to surround the meadow from more than one side. Ginny had insisted on staying alone. She didn't want anyone close to her when it happened. So Draco and Mione disappeared to the left, Pansy took Ron's hand and they went to the right, while Ginny was standing alone on the place she'd been standing before. She had promised not to interfere and she would keep it. But her hands were trembling when she finally put some branches aside and watched the scene in front of her.

ooooo

It was even worse than she'd imagined. Harry was standing in front of Voldemort, who was surrounded by Death Eaters in black cloaks. Right next to him was none other than Snape. Ginny cursed unladylike. So he really was a traitor.

A cruel smile was placed on Voldemorts thin lips, but Harry was standing straight, not even his wand in his hand. He was pale, but determined. Those green eyes were brighter than usual, but they didn't show fear. Instead they showed pity. But not pity for himself. Ginny clenched her fist and shook her head. _How can you feel sorry for that scumbag, Harry? You're just too good sometimes._

Ginny looked around frowning. Where were the members of the Order? Shouldn't they be here already? But there was nobody besides Death Eaters. When she heard Voldemorts next words, she cringed in fear.

"So you've finally come, Harry Potter. This should have already happened five years ago, but anyway, you're here now. Where are the Horkuxes?"

Ginny noticed that Voldemort didn't move towards Harry. It was as if the Dark Lord didn't dare to approach the _Chosen One_. As if he knew that this was not over yet. And Snape couldn't take his eyes off Harry, too. But the way he looked at him was different. Was there despair in those black depths? Ginny bit her lower lip. Her heart was pounding even harder and she started to sweat. I can do this. She said to herself again and again.

"They are destroyed. Every single one of them. You are nearly as mortal as I am, Riddle." Harry said smiling, his voice clear and without any sign of trembling. His fists were clenched, but besides he appeared to be as calm as if he was having small talk on a Sunday afternoon.

Voldemorts eyes were glowing red and Ginny could nearly feel his power physically. She had to fight hard not to turn around and run away, but she didn't move. If Harry could do this, then she would also manage to stay.

Voldemort glanced at the big snake next to him, a nasty smile on his ugly face.

"You dare? I will never be as weak as you are, Potter. Don't compare us!" he shouted and pointed his wand on Harry.

Ginny held back her breath, when Harry fell on the ground, screaming in pain. The Crucio curse had hit him and didn't let go for what seemed like ages. Every single scream was like a cut of a knife for Ginny. No physical pain could have been worse than the pain she felt, watching Harry suffer. When the curse finally released him, Harry stood up again, breathing hard.

"You have lived far longer than you should have. It's time for you to die, Harry Potter. Your mother has managed to protect you for 16 years, but tonight it's over. And I will be the one killing you. That's how it should be. It's our destiny after all. Nobody can live while the other one is living. And when I'm finished with you, then I'll take care of all your little friends and their families. I will turn this world into a world of darkness. And there is nothing you or Dumbledore can do to stop me. Farewell, Potter." Voldemort sneered, his wand pointing at Harry's chest.

"You're talking too much, Riddle." Harry said with a weak smile on his pale lips.

Ginny felt blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. A terrible feeling of panic and doubt suddenly hit her. Everything inside of her body wanted to run towards Harry and throw herself in front of Voldemorts wand. But it was too late. Harry glanced at the place where Ginny was standing, as if he knew that she was there, watching him deedless.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted agitated.

A green light illuminated Harry's face and for the second time in his life he was hit by the power of the killing curse. There was a loud bang and his lifeless body fell to the cold and wet ground of the Forbidden Forest. He had not defended himself.

The scream that was close to escape Ginny's mouth was held back by a strong hug. She looked up into the familiar blue eyes of Dumbledore, not able to hold back the tears and the trembling of her body. He bent down and kissed her forehead very softly.

"Look." he just whispered, his surprisingly strong arm still around her shoulders.

Ginny turned towards the meadow and saw Voldemort lying on the ground, his Death Eaters surrounding him worried. The curse had obviously thrown him to the ground as well. Only Snape was watching Harry with an intensity that made Ginny shiver.

Nobody else seemed to notice the pale hand of Harry Potter that had definitely moved.

And then everything happened very fast.

ooooo

Curses suddenly started flying and the members of the order appeared on the meadow fast like shadows, every single one fighting at least three Death Eaters. Ginny recognized her brothers and her parents, Lupin and Tonks, Kingsley and Moody, Some of the teachers who had decided to fight as well and in front of all of them: future Draco. His appearance confused the Death Eaters and helped to throw them off their guard.

The element of surprise was definitely on their side and one Death Eater after the other was taken down by curses. But there was suddenly no trace of Snape. It was as if he'd vanished into thin air.

Future Draco managed to take Harry's body and disappeared with him into the forest. Ginny looked up into Dumbledores eyes, a gleam of hope in her own, blurry gaze.

"Go look after him." Dumledore said encouraging, a smile on his lips and Ginny started running towards the place where Future Draco had disappeared. She didn't look back. The only important thing was Harry. And if there was a chance that he would wake up, then she wanted to be with him.

ooooo

Hermione wouldn't have managed to stay in her hiding place if Draco hadn't been with her. His arms were holding here until Harry finally fell to the ground, his body lifeless and broken. Hermione threw herself in Dracos arms, crying so hard that it nearly hurt. Even though she'd known what to expect, it had felt far worse than she'd ever imagined.

"Honey, look." Draco suddenly said and Hermione turned around just in time to see Harry's little finger move. She opened her mouth in surprise and finally fell down on her knees, crying even harder.

Draco hugged her firm, trying to comfort her with his touch.

And then there were suddenly at least twenty shadows behind them that were all nearly flying to the meadow, throwing curses at the surprised Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix had decided to interfere and they moved so fast that you could hardly see them.

One of the shadows touched Hermiones lips before he disappeared into the fight. And even though she'd not been able to see him, she was sure that it had been Future Draco, giving her his own kind of comfort.

ooooo

Ron was with Pansy when the Order and the Death Eaters suddenly started fighting. His vision was still blurred by tears and he was a nervous wreck by now, but he could nevertheless see that the Death Eaters were clearly in superior number. Even though the Order had managed to immobilize a lot of Death Eaters in the beginning, they were now surrounded by black cloaked shapes that were fighting a life and death struggle. And his family was right in the middle.

Even worse was that Voldemort regained his power and was now ready to start fighting as well. He hadn't even noticed yet that Harrys body had disappeared. Ron saw Nagini from the corner of his eye. The snake was right in front of him, behind Voldemort and she didn't notice him yet. It was crazy, but this was the best chance they would ever get. He took his wand and made a step towards the snake.

"Don't even think of it, Weasley! Are you crazy? They will immediately attack us!" Pansy whispered furious, her dark eyes still red from all the crying. Ron couldn't help feeling a strange sympathy for that girl. She had hated him and his friends for years, but she'd nevertheless been crying with him when his best friend died. And she'd been nearly as happy as he was when they'd noticed that Harry had definitely moved afterwards. Why did she make him feel like that? Ron smiled and this simple gesture made Pansy shut up. She closed her eyes devoted.

"You won't listen anyway, right? Why are you Gryffindors so eager to play the hero?" she whispered annoyed. Ron just shrugged and she sighed.

"I know a pretty good curse. Do you trust me?" Pansy suddenly asked serious.

Ron looked at her for a moment. Some strands of black hair had freed themselves from her long pigtail. Her jeans and the white coat were dirty from the walk through the forest and her face was pale. Her dark eyes were big and tear stained and she looked so fragile that he wanted to protect her with everything he had. No matter who she was, he did trust her.

Pansy just nodded as if she'd seen the conclusion in his eyes. She turned around and walked a bit closer towards Nagini. Voldemort was now standing and he was really pissed. His Death Eaters were fighting, but until now the Order was still equal.

Nobody took care of the snake. And Pansy didn't hesitate. She murmured something and pointed her wand on Nagini and before someone could react, the ugly head of the snake was rolling on the floor, neatly disembodied.

Voldemort seemed to feel that his last Horcrux had been destroyed because he turned around screaming, his gaze searching for the culprit, bloodlust glowing in his red eyes. Pansy made a step back and Voldemorts curse would have hit her if Ron hadn't thrown a protego spell in between. He took her hand and they started running as if the devil was after them – which was probably even true considering that Voldemort was as close to a devil as someone could be.

But Voldemort didn't get a chance to follow them. Suddenly his way was cut off by a huge barrier of blue flames. Ron and Pansy hid behind a tree, their hearts pounding while the adrenalin was still rushing through their veins. They were watching Voldemorts furious grimace turn into a sneering one.

"I should have known that you're here, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of Voldemort and he was the absolute opposite from the Dark Lord. Dumbledores aura was not dark and fearful but light and warm. And it was at least as powerful as Voldemorts.

"I told you more than once that I can't accept you bullying my students, Tom. You really didn't learn your lesson."

Dumbledore said with a smile.

Voldemort snorted.

"Potter is dead, Dumbledore. The boy you have tried to protect for so many years, has been killed. I would say the one who doesn't learn his lesson is none other than you. You came too late, Dumbledore. Nobody can win against Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore still smiled and looked nearly bored while he listened to Voldemorts monologue.

"You say you killed Harry? Where is the body?" he finally asked in his smooth voice.

Voldemorts eyes opened in shock. He looked around but couldn't find a trace of Harry. And then he let out a loud and unnatural scream that made Ron and Pansy shiver while Dumbledore was smiling in a way that was at least as scary as Voldemorts scream.

And then the two most powerful wizards in the world began to fight their own battle.

ooooo

Ron and Pansy didn't wait to watch this fight. They turned around and hid somewhere safe where they could watch the whole struggle. The Aurors were getting more and more tired and some of them were badly injured. Ron could see that his father was holding his left arm and that he was bleeding. Lupin had an injured leg and Bill had a bleeding nose. And right in the middle there was suddenly Hermione, fighting Bellatrix Lestrange together with his mother and Tonks and Bellatrix' crazy laughter was everywhere.

Malfoy was helping Charlie who was nearly hit by a curse and they started to fight another huge Death Eater together. Ron clenched his fists.

"They won't endure this much longer. We have to help." he finally said breathless. Pansy closed her eyes but nodded.

"I knew you would say that."

She took a deep breath and made herself ready to step right onto the meadow when she was held back by Ron. She turned around surprised and felt his lips covering hers in a sweet kiss. If someone had ever asked her if she could imagine that Ron Weasley was a good kisser then she'd have probably laughed. She didn't feel like laughing now.

His lips were warm and soft and his kiss was passionate and loving at the same time. Pansy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She put her arms around his waist and didn't care about the curses, the war and even Voldemort any longer. For a short moment there was just Ron and nothing else mattered.

He finally broke the kiss but didn't let go of her. Pansy knew that he'd done this in case they wouldn't get a chance later. But this thought didn't make her that sad anymore. There were things in life that were worth fighting. Only now did she finally understand why Gryffindors were so eager to save the world. Fact was that somebody had to do the bloody job.

Pansy gave him another light kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Let's go. We have to beat up some Death Eaters."

ooooo

Ginny didn't have to search long. Future Draco was just about to put Harry's body under one of the big trees when she appeared in front of him. He gave her a little smile and a nod.

"Take good care of him. We still need his help when he wakes up. It's not over yet."

Ginny nodded grateful and sat down next to Harry. She put his head in her lap and looked up at Draco.

"Thanks. For everything you have done until now. No matter what happens tonight, I'm glad that you chose to come back from your future. I'm glad that you helped us go through this. Draco, honestly, thank you."

He obviously hadn't expected these words and Ginny could have sworn that his silvery eyes had become a bit brighter, but he smiled and nodded as if she'd given him the greatest gift ever.

Draco turned around and was ready to go when he suddenly stopped and hesitated for one moment.

"Ginny, please do me a favour. Tell Hermione that it's not her fault."

He gave her one last glance and Ginny shivered when she saw the expression on his face. But she didn't hold him back. She nodded and gave her promise and future Draco disappeared into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. Before she could even realize it, Ginny felt that she was crying.

One of her tears fell on Harry's cheek and as if he'd felt her pain, he slowly opened his green eyes and looked at her as if he saw her for the first time.

"I guess I'm in heaven..." Harry whispered exhausted and Ginny laughed and cried at the same time, not sure where to kiss him first.

ooooo

Hermione noticed immediately when future Draco appeared again on the meadow. He was amazing. He didn't only save her from a couple of curses but also the other ones. It was as if he was the centre of their little group, even harder to fight than the best Auror. With his help the Death Eaters got defeated and captured one by one.

Hermione was still fighting Bellatrix, together with Molly and Tonks and she was tougher than expected. Even though she was crazy, Hermione had to admit that she was an incredible witch. The way she used her wand was scary. But when she glanced at future Draco and saw his younger self next to him, she got distracted for a moment.

"Draco, you miserable traitor, what the hell is this supposed to mean!" she screamed furious and this moment was enough to give her a well placed stunning spell.

Voldemort who saw Bellatrix falling on the ground let out a high scream and increased his attack against Dumbledore. Most of the Death Eaters were now captured or dead and the Aurors were all exhausted. They were watching Voldemort and Dumbledore which was an incredible spectacle. Hermione could have never imagined that a wand could be used like that. She wasn't even sure if these two needed a wand at all.

"You won't be able to defeat me, Dumbledore. No matter how hard you try, we are equal!"

"But we are not." a voice suddenly said and Voldemorts eyes narrowed dangerously, while everybody turned around to watch none other than Harry standing on the meadow, pale and dirty but obviously alive. People started crying and shouting and some even fell on their knees because they couldn't believe it, but Harry's eyes were only set on Voldemort.

He approached Voldemort slowly and stood next to Dumbledore who gave him a wide smile and shot a triumphant glance at Voldemort.

"You really don't learn your lesson, Riddle." Harry said cooly, his hand clasped around his wand. He definitely wouldn't die unresisting this time.

Dumbledore made a step back and together with all the fighters he formed a circle around Harry and Voldemort. A barrier of the same blue flames suddenly appeared around them.

"This time you won't run away Riddle. This time we will bring it to an end. I don't want anyone to interfere. He's mine." Harry said determined.

Voldemort shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"You dare..." he started but Harry interrupted him.

"Yes, I dare. So what? Do you want to know why you couldn't kill me, Riddle? Do you want to know why you couldn't kill me the second time even though I didn't defend myself?"

Voldemort snorted.

"Is it again the story about the power of love? Your mothers blood is in my veins as well. Her protection spell doesn't work anymore!"

"Yes, we share the same blood, Riddle. And that was the biggest mistake you have ever made. You made it possible for me to kill you. You digged your own grave."

Voldemort shook his head sneering.

"You can't kill me, Potter. You're not strong enough. I have tried to kill you twice and this time you won't be able to escape."

He pointed his wand at Harry who was smiling and then he saw the man who had been by his side for years stepping into the circle around him. The coal black eyes of Severus Snape were set on his face and Voldemort hesitated for one moment, his expression confused. .

"What's this supposed to mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Harry's smile got even brighter.

"It only means that Severus Snape has never been your man, Riddle. You should have know that. But there were so many things you should have known and in fact you don't know anything."

Voldemorts eyes were again glowing red, the power of his fury radiating around him like a flame but then he suddenly started laughing, a loud and evil laugh without any sign of real emotion.

"Don't tell me it's still the mudblood?" he asked Snape sneering, contempt and anger in his voice.

"It has always been her, but you have never been able to understand. And that is what made you so easy to fool. I have been waiting for this moment for more than 16 years. This is my revenge. " Snape simply said, his words as strong as Voldemorts aura.

Voledmort grimaced, his face an ugly image of his broken soul.

"Revenge? You think it is possible that this kid will be able to kill me? If Dumbledore and you didn't manage to stop me?"

Voldemort laughed again, but Harry was still smiling, clearly showing his confidence.

"This _kid_ is destined to destroy you, Riddle. You were right, it is destiny. But it is destiny that _I_ am killing _you_.

Voldemort screamed and shot another killing curse against Harry who chose his beloved Expelliarmus curse. Hermione couldn't help thinking for one moment that Harry was crazy, when Voldemorts curse suddenly backfired and threw him with an indefinite sound to the cold ground of the Forbidden Forest.

Voldemorts disbelieving, red eyes were staring lifeless into the grey sky of a cold winter night.

Everybody was silent for a few moments as if they couldn't believe what had actually happened. And then the noise was incredibly loud and everybody was hugged and started crying and laughing and the exhaustion and fear made way for relief and happiness and the indescribable feeling that a nightmare had ended.

Hermione hugged Harry firm and apologized a thousand times and then she hugged Ron and everybody else until she finally reached Future Draco.

"You did it!" she screamed and jumped into his arms and he held her firm and buried his face in her hair, his hug so familiar and warm as if she knew him for years and not only months.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. It's all thanks to you, Hermione. I..." he started, but he should never be able to finish his sentence.

To knock Bellatrix Lestrange out with a stunning spell had not been enough. Suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Bellatrix screamed in agony when she realized that her master had fallen and shot a curse at Hermiones back. Before she could react, Hermione felt herself being pushed aside and saw the curse hitting future Draco right in his chest. He fell on the ground with the same, indefinite sound she had heard only a few seconds ago, when Voldemort had been killed.

Without even thinking twice, Hermione turned around and fired her first killing curse at Bellatrix Lestrange who was falling on the ground surprised, her big, dark eyes open and empty.

But it was too late. Hermione turned around terrified and saw Draco lying in a puddle of his own blood. She kneeled down next to him and put his head in her lap, caressing his cheek softly. There was even blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Help! Please, can't anybody help?" she sobbed but Dumbledore and Snape were already next to them. They used various spells, but the bleeding got even worse.

Hermione could hardly see through the crying, but she noticed that Snape shook his head and that Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second, as if he had made a decision.

And then future Draco opened his eyes and looked at her and there was even a little smile on his face.

"Wanna thank you..." he whispered and Hermione shook her head crying.

"No, don't. Stop talking as if you are going to die. You won't. You'll be ok. Please, Draco..."

But he shook his head.

"Internal bleeding curse. Nice one. Not curable. And hurts like hell."

Hermione sobbed and squeezed his hand.

"You can't, Draco. I won't let you. Not now that you have reached your goal!"

He took all the strength he had and put his hand on her cheek.

"...will always love you." he murmured, his eyes getting darker.

Hermione nearly broke down.

"No, Draco, please don't..." she cried but he still smiled.

"...look awful when you cry." he said and squeezed her hand encouraging.

Hermione sobbed and shook her head.

"How can you keep joking?" she whispered smiling when he suddenly sat up to press his lips on hers.

The kiss was different from everything Hermione ever felt. She had been kissed by future Draco before, but his lips had been soft and inviting, full of life and warmth. Now she could taste his blood in her mouth and his lips were cold and rough. Hermione had never felt so desperate after a kiss.

Future Draco laid back on her lap and looked at his younger self who was standing behind Hermione, his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." future Draco whispered exhausted. "Will now return to my own Hermione. This one is only yours. You have to be happy." and with a last, loving glance at Hermione he closed his silvery eyes for the last time.

Hermione started screaming and crying, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. And then future Draco's body started to vanish and even though she was shouting and pleading and burying her nails into the cold ground of the forest, he was suddenly gone. As if he had never been there. And in that very moment, as if lightning had struck him, Dumbledore broke down and died straight away surrounded by students and friends and without being able to say goodbye.

ooooo

Hermione was in shock. Everything around her seemed unreal and far away. Even when it suddenly started raining and everybody ran around, she didn't care. The shock of future Dracos death, combined with the huge shock of Dumbledores sudden dying had made her mind just go blank. She felt Dracos arms around her as he lifted her up from the ground. She buried her face in his chest and could hardly bear the familiar scent.

Images started rushing through her mind. Future Draco when he'd first visited her in the dormitory; the regular meetings in the greenhouse; his kind words when she'd been sad, his smile when she'd been happy; the longing desire when he looked at her; all the things he'd done to protect her, the stories he'd told her and the pain in his voice while he did so. And then this wonderful kiss when she was at the Burrow. And the last kiss he had given her before he'd vanished.

Hermione started crying harder and she felt as if her whole body was aching from the pain of this loss. She hardly heard the comforting words from Draco and she hardly noticed his own tears that were falling down on her face while he was carrying her through a Forbidden Forest that had never been darker.

ooooo

Dumbledores funeral was a huge event with tons of people coming from all over the country. Most of them still couldn't believe what had happened and even those who had witnessed his death didn't know why exactly he had suddenly died. It was nearly as if Dumbledore had decided to die in that very moment. Harry knew his mentor good enough to consider that possible.

After that terrible scene in the Forbidden Forest, everybody had been in shock. The Giants, who had been lurking in front of the castle had suddenly disappeared when Voldemort died as if they'd been released of a spell.

Some Death Eaters had managed to escape, but most of them had been killed or captured and brought to Azkaban. Professor McGonagall had taken over the place of Dumbledore as Headmaster and now, only three days later, they were all gathered at the greatest funeral ever.

Voldemorts body had been sealed in a cave, without any ceremony, while Dumbledore was in a beautiful, white coffin, and would soon be buried on the grounds of Hogwarts, the place he had loved most.

The ceremony was great and everybody was crying. People were as happy about Voldemorts death as they were sad about Dumbledores. And part of Harry still couldn't believe that he was really gone. That he would never be able to ask for Dumbledores advice again. And that his old mentor would never be able to answer all the questions Harry had still wanted to ask him.

Everything had happened so fast. And only a few people knew, that there had been another death which was hushed up because nobody really knew how to mention it. How did you explain all those people that there had been a certain time traveller who had made it possible to destroy Voldemort?

Harry felt Ginny's hand holding his and his gaze wandered towards Hermione who was looking down on the handkerchief in her hand. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face pale. Three days had passed and she still couldn't stop crying. It was as if part of her had died with future Draco and Harry couldn't help feeling sympathy with the Draco that was still sitting next to Hermione and that was completely ignored by her.

The tragic loss of future Draco, followed by Dumbledore death had been a huge shock for everybody. But for Hermione it had been worst. She'd done everything to give future Draco his second chance and then he had simply vanished. As if he'd never existed. But maybe that was actually the point. He hadn't existed in this time. And worst was that they couldn't even organize a funeral for him because they had no body to bury. Hermione had prepared a blue fire on a white rose and they had set it swimming onto the lake. That was the only goodbye future Draco had received, but it had been a nice one.

Harry was grateful. No matter which circumstances had brought future Draco to this time, Harry was happy that he'd been their friend. Without him, he would now be the one lying in a coffin. And even though he felt a bit guilty about this thought, he couldn't help feeling also relieved.

Harry glanced at Ron who was sitting next to Ginny and crying like a baby. Dumbledore would have probably laughed when he'd seen those expressions. Next to Ron was none other than Pansy Parkinson, but the gaze that met Harry's was that of Severus Snape. The former Potions Master was dressed in black and as motionless as ever. He gave Harry a little nod and he nodded back.

Maybe they would never truly like each other, but there was more than the love for Lily Evans Potter that linked them. And part of Harry was happy to know that there was someone he could rely on. Someone who had been as close to Dumbledore as himself.

"They keep staring." Ginny suddenly said husky and Harry noticed the glances from all the people around them.

He shrugged. For the first time he just didn't care. There were so many things that were more important than that. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and concentrated on the ceremony. Dumbledore would have probably laughed.

ooooo

Two months later

Draco was walking alone through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. It was nearly seven o'clock in the evening and most people were in the Great Hall for dinner. Draco was on his way to the library, though.

After the funeral they had considered to close the school until first of September. McGonagall wasn't sure if they should continue classes after all that had happened. Finally they had come to the conclusion that it was best to keep up classes and try to act as normal as possible. Draco was sure that a certain picture of their former headmaster had probably helped with this decision.

Dracos parents had visited him straight away after the spell that had magically locked them in their own house had been broken with Voldemorts death. They had been relieved and happy to find him safe and unharmed, and then they had decided to travel to America, just because they were able to do so.

And because people were still talking. It was no secret that the Malfoys had been Death Eaters of Voldemort but it was also no secret that Draco had helped to fight him. They promised not to stay for long and Draco was glad that he didn't have to leave school. Well, first he had been glad. Now he sometimes wished he'd gone with them.

Draco was finally standing in front of the library, not sure if he should enter or not. Hermione was in there, probably gazing out of the window without even looking at the book in her hand.

Since his future self had died, Hermione had changed a lot. She had cried for what seemed like ages and no matter what he said or did, it didn't seem to reach her. Sometimes she didn't even notice that he was nearby. Two months had passed and they had hardly spend any time together. And if they had been together, then she'd been silent and absent with her mind. She apologized, but nothing really changed and Draco began to doubt her feelings.

He had started asking himself if she had actually always been in love with his future self. Was he just an available replacement? Had she just pretended to be in love with him because her true love had asked her to do so? These and more questions were spinning through his mind and Draco felt miserable. No matter what he did, nothing made her react the same way she had before. She nearly acted as if he had died as well.

Draco was interrupted in his thougths, because Hermione suddenly opened the door of the library and stood in front of him as if his thoughts had conjured her. Ginny was behind her and seemed kind of angry.

"Hey." Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"Hey."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh what kind of conversation is that?" she asked shaking her head and left the two of them alone.

"She's right, why is it nowadays so stiff between us? Why can't we talk like we did before?" Draco asked annoyed, not sure why he was so angry all of a sudden.

He didn't want to see her red eyes and he didn't want to hear her sobs again. How much did she want to cry for him? How long did she want to torture herself?

Hermione looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." she said honestly and Draco couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are we still a couple, or not?" he suddenly asked and his stomach clenched in fear. What would she say?

Hermiones expression didn't even change.

"I don't know." she finally whispered.

Draco felt worse as if she'd punched him.

"Fine, but I know. We are obviously not." he croaked, turned around and walked away. And the whole time while he was walking he had to hold back the tears that were close to expose his true feelings.

ooooo

Hermione looked at Dracos back and wasn't sure what to do. He'd broken up with her. In front of the library. Just like that. Didn't he understand? Couldn't he give her some time? Tears were running down her cheeks again and she was suddenly grabbed by Ginny who dragged her down the corridor.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Hermione finally sobbed and Ginny snorted annoyed.

"I'm going to give you a piece of my mind."

Hermione didn't protest. She was too tired to do so. She was following Ginny out of the castle and into the cold night. It was still chilly even though spring was near.

They were finally standing in front of the lake and Hermione looked at her friend with the same sad expression she wore now for two months.

"What's wrong, Gin?" she asked slowly, not even really interested.

"I'm telling you what's wrong, you're pissing me off, Mione! Your whole attitude, the way you behave towards Draco, all the things you say are really pissing me off!"

Hermione opened her mouth to apologize once again, but Ginny was already talking again.

"Don't you see what you are doing? Don't you realize that you are throwing away your happiness? It has been more than two months, Mione. How long do you want to keep crying? How long do you want to walk around like a zombie and cry whenever you see something that reminds you of him?"

For the first time in weeks, Hermione felt angry. And she welcomed this feeling because there was so much anger she had been carrying around for those two months, not able to let it out.

"How long, you ask? How long? As long as it takes until my heart is whole again, Ginny! As long as it would take for you if it had been Harry who died and not Draco! Did you ever imagine how you would have felt if Harry hadn't been able to come back? Well, multiply that with one million and you will know approximately how I feel!" Hermione shouted and Ginnys eyes widened in surprise.

"But Draco is _not_ dead, Mione. He was standing in front of you just now, breathing, living, and most of all: suffering. Can't you see it? Don't you remember future Dracos last words?"

Hermione looked at her best friend exhausted, again tears in her eyes.

Ginny continued as if she hadn't expected an answer.

"Draco told you to be _happy_. In front of all those people, he only wished for your happiness."

Hermione sobbed and kneeled down, her slender body shaken by tears.

"It's my fault, Gin. My fault! If he hadn't tried to protect me, nothing of this would have happened."

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"You are so stupid, Mione. You, with your brilliant mind can be so stupid. You know what future Draco told me when I saw him the last time? He said I should tell you that it is _not_ your fault. Mione, he knew that he was not supposed to live in your world. And he never wanted to do so! Don't you understand? He came back and knew that he would have to leave this place. He knew that it was not possible for him to stay. The natural balance would have been displaced. There is only one Draco meant to live in this world, and that is the guy who just got a broken heart because of you!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked at Ginny and for the first time in weeks everything seemed to make sense. That sad look in future Draco's eyes every time he saw her; the fact that he had never wanted to talk about a future in this world; his self-abandonment when he appeared on the meadow to fight until the end... Hermione had always thought he behaved like that because he wasn't sure if they would make it. She'd thought he hadn't wanted to make any plans because he didn't know if they would succeed. But truth was that he had known that there would be no future for him. And he hadn't even cared. Draco had only decided to come back to give her a chance for another future. And to give his younger self the chance he never had. There was not a second when he had considered that this place could ever be meant for him. Maybe there had been moments of regret, but Draco nevertheless had never doubted his decision. And Hermione had not been able to understand because deep inside of her, she wanted him to stay by her side. She wanted to give him the happiness he deserved. But now she finally knew that Draco would have definitely disappeared, even if Bellatrix hadn't ended his life. And she finally understood that it was not her fault.

Hermione sighed exhausted and closed her eyes as if a heavy burden had been taken off her shoulders. Tears were again running down her cheek, but this time they were purifying. She thought of future Draco and for the first time in two months, it didn't hurt her. She had once asked him what he would do when all of this was over.

"_I will return to my Hermione."_ he had always said. This had been his motivation, the reason why he kept fighting and why he didn't give up. Not because he wanted to live but because he wanted to be reunited with the Hermione that had died. His one and only true love.

Ginny smiled weakly.

"You finally understand, don't you?"

Hermione nodded grateful and hugged her best friend firm.

"Do you think I already lost him?" she whispered fearful, her heart pounding in anticipation of the answer.

Ginny shook her head.

"I have never seen such a devastated Draco before. He's been through a lot lately and you didn't even notice. You will have to make up for a lot. But he loves you and this feeling doesn't simply disappear. Believe me, I know it."

Hermione nodded, kissed Ginny on her cheek and ran towards to castle. She had to make up with Draco. She had to apologize. And she had to do it now.

ooooo

Hermione went down to the dungeons and was finally standing in front of the Slytherin Common Room. She had never been there before and she had no idea how to enter, but suddenly the door opened and Pansy stood in front of her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and Hermione thanked God that it was Pansy and nobody else who had opened the door.

"I have to talk to Draco. Can you please tell him to come out?"

Pansy frowned and finally she sighed.

"What the hell have you done? Draco came in and disappeared into his room without a single word. He looked terrible and he didn't want to talk to anyone. He won't even let his room-mates into the dormitory because he wanted to be alone."

Hermione bit her lip guilty.

"Well, we kind of broke up and it was my fault... I just want to apologize..."

She didn't even know why she trusted Pansy with these things, but their relation had definitely changed. And she was getting along with Ron pretty well, so maybe...

Hermione felt a slight bit of hope when Pansy didn't start laughing straight away. Instead she looked at her seriously, her dark eyes showing an unexpected sympathy.

"It's good to see that you are back to your usual self. Not that I like you that much, but even I was a bit scared when I saw you walking around like that. I will help you to get to talk to Draco, but first you will have to do something about _that_."

Pansy made a gesture including everything about Hermione when she said those words and her dark eyes were now narrowed concentrated.

„What exactly do you mean?" Hermione asked careful, not sure if she really wanted to know the devlish plan the Slytherin girl was obviously about to create.

„I mean that you look like a hag right now and even though Draco seems to think you are pretty, under the given circumstances it's better to at least take a shower." Pansy said matter-of-factly, her arms on her hips and the dark eyes gleaming.

„You remind me of the scary side of Ginny and this is definitely not good." Hermione murmured, but Pansy only grinned and dragged her along towards the Bathroom of the prefects.

ooooo

Hermione wouldn't have believed it, but she actually felt better after taking a bath in the huge tube of the prefects. Pansy had returned to her dormitory to take care of everything and Hermione was too tired to protest. She just wanted to make up with Draco and hopefully find out that he was still in love with her. She knew that she didn't really deserve it, though. After all he had done for her, she had completely ignored him for two months. Hermione couldn't even remember when they had really talked the last time.

What if he wouldn't forgive her? What if he'd had enough of her behaviour? A sudden fear ran through Hermiones body and made her shiver even though the water in the tub was still warm.

Before she could start to imagine all the worst-case-scenarios and her best reaction, the door opened and Pansy returned with a huge bag, followed by none other than Ginny.

„What the hell do you intend to do?" Hermione asked them shocked, when she saw that Pansy was starting to take out cloths, underwear and shoes out of the bag while Ginny was busy with Make-up and all sorts of lipgloss.

„We are going to transform you back into a human being." Pansy replied dryly and got a huge grin from Ginny.

Hermione would have never thought that she would witness the moment when those two would get along. Ginny with her fire-red, long hair and Pansy with her Snow White beauty were as different as two girls could be – both from appearance and character. But there was nevertheless something they both had in common right now: they wanted to help Hermione and Draco. And this, together with the fact, that Pansy was actually something like Ron's girlfriend, had made them reconcile their differences and find out that they were actually able to even become friends.

„Come on, Mione, it's time for your happy ending." Ginny finally said smiling and Hermione closed her eyes devoted.

After what felt like ages, Hermione looked into a huge mirror and shook her head disbelieving.

„I can't go to him like this." she finally croaked, moved by her own reflection.

Pansy and Ginny smiled at each other in perfect harmony.

„You're welcome." they both said at the same time and Hermione laughed.

She hugged both girls and took a deep breath.

„I'm nervous." she finally admitted and Ginny and Pansy both nodded.

„That's ok, don't worry. He can't say no to you anyway. For him you'd probably even look good in a potato sack." Ginny said calming and Hermione nodded grateful.

She turned around and left the prefects bathroom slowly, her heart ponding excited. It seemed to take forever until she finally reached the seventh corridor and stood in front of the blank, hard stone wall.

Hermione concentrated on Draco and passed the wall three times before a wooden door finally appeared in front of her.

„Draco, wherever you are, I need your support now." she whispered in memory of future Draco and eventually opened the door.

ooooo

Draco just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to pretend everything was alright, when in fact he felt just miserable. One year ago he would have probably acted differently, but he was another person now. He had changed because of Hermione and had given up everything that was once important in his life. And what for? She'd made clear that she didn't need him anymore.

Draco wanted to pity himself, maybe drink some Firewhiskey to forget and then he just wanted to sleep. But as always, nobody seemed to care about what Draco wanted. He had been in his room for only half an hour when Pansy started knocking on his door, asking him to let her in. He'd tried to ignore her, but it was nearly impossible to actually not notice someone like Pansy. Finally he stood up and opened the door.

„What?" he asked impolite.

Pansy shook her head and sighed.

„You look awful, too. Take a shower and meet me in the Room of Requirment in an hour. I have to tell you something. And Dray, don't even think of not coming. You owe me one."

And with these simple words she turned around and disappeared before Draco could even give a reply. He sighed annoyed and decided to take a shower. He would of course go to find out what she wanted. Pansy knew damn well that he still felt guilty about her. Even though he knew that in the end there was no reason to feel like that at all. She seemed more than happy, lately.

But she'd risked her life to help him and it didn't matter if it was in vain or not, she was nevertheless right: he did owe her a big one.

ooooo

Draco went towards the Room of Requirements and was immediately reminded of the reason why he'd spend so much time in that bloody room. In the end Dumbledore had really died and even though it was crazy, Draco couldn't help feeling guilty. That was of course stupid, but this feeling didn't let go of him whenever he thought about Dumbledore.

Draco entered the room which was illuminated by candles. There was a huge bed and a nice fireplace. It reminded him a lot of the room he had once been with Hermione in. A sad smile appeared on his lips. It had been so easy to reach her. Every word he'd said had been important to her. Even when they weren't a couple yet, he'd always known that she was listening. But lately he couldn't reach her and now he'd given up on her and he felt as if he'd abandoned a part of his own soul. _How melodramatic... _he thought ironically and sat down on the four poster. What was he supposed to do now? Should he try to talk to her once again? Would she come back to him if he asked her? Did she even care about him anymore?

Before he could decide what to do, the door finally opened and a slender figure entered.

"I thought you would never come. What the hell did you want to talk to me about?" Draco started and stopped when the girl approached him slowly.

It was not Pansy with her dark hair and eyes. The girl in front of him was skinnier than before because she'd hardly eaten lately. She wore a white dress that made her appear very fragile and petite, yet beautiful and attractive. Her heavy brown curls were now sleek and shiny and those golden eyes were watching him careful and maybe with a little sparkle of hope. Her cheeks were rosy for the first time in weeks and she was standing in front of him like an angel, not even aware of the impact she had on his condition. She had never been more beautiful.

"Draco?" the angel said insecure and he still couldn't reply. His fear that this was just a dream was too big. What if she would disappear when he started talking?

"Draco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." the angel suddenly said sadly and turned around to leave.

And before he could tell his legs to move, he had already stood up and grabbed her wrist, not wanting to let her go now that she had decided to come to him.

She turned around surprised and he bent down and kissed her as if he wanted to provoke the phantom to vanish and leave him alone. But she didn't vanish. And she didn't feel like a ghost or and angel at all. Her breath was warm, her lips soft and familiar and Draco pressed her body against his, finally believing that it was really her and that she was there – in his arms. And suddenly he knew that he would never be able to let her go again. She belonged to him and he belonged to her and nothing else mattered.

ooooo

Hermione had prepared her apology. She'd thought of one million possible reactions but she hadn't considered _that_. Draco suddenly kissed her as if he'd never kissed her before and Hermione started to remember how sweet his lips felt, how strong his arms and how warm his body. The magic that had always made her feel weak around him had suddenly reached her again and she felt besotted and aroused and incredibly happy. He still wanted her. Even if he was actually angry, it was more than obvious that he nevertheless wanted her. And the way he held her was so soft and caring that Hermione felt like crying again. How could she have been so stupid? She nearly lost all of this because of her own stubbornness.

Draco suddenly broke the kiss and looked down on her, his silvery eyes darker than usual.

"Why did you come?" he whispered husky, his arms still wrapped around her.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I wanted to apologize." she said honestly and forgot about all the explanations she had thought of giving him.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, his eyes locked with hers.

"If you don't go now, then I won't let you ever go again. Make your decision, Honey. If you stay tonight, you stay forever."

His voice was velvet and longing but Hermione knew that he was serious. He wouldn't stop her if she decided to go. She didn't hesitate.

"I'll stay." she whispered and there was a triumphant gleam in his bright eyes and a devilish smile on his seductive lips.

He carried her to the huge bed and Hermione didn't feel afraid at all. She'd always thought she'd be nervous or scared, but she trusted Draco so much that there was only curiosity and happiness. The candles illuminated his slender body and Hermione noticed only now that she had stopped breathing for a moment. He was so beautiful.

They didn't talk. They didn't look back. They only touched each other with their hands and their lips and most of all with their souls.

ooooo

Hermione should have been tired, but she felt happily exhausted and yet too awake to sleep. Draco had wrapped his arm around her from behind and kissed her shoulder, before he buried his face in her hair. Hermione knew what he wanted to ask her even though he hadn't said a word.

"The one I always loved is you, Draco. It has always been you." she whispered and squeezed his hand.

He didn't reply, but squeezed her hand back, kissed her shoulder again and started caressing her body once again as if he didn't get tired of touching her. And even though Hermione was tired and exhausted, she didn't even think of rejecting him. They loved each other again, this time even more passionate and Hermione finally fell asleep.

She didn't know that Draco was awake all night, watching her sleep in his arms. And she didn't hear his_ I love you_'s. But for the first time in more than two months, Hermione could sleep with a smile on her lips and without any nightmares.

ooooo

EPILOGUE

Draco felt cold. He could still see Hermiones crying face above him when a white light suddenly took him away, out of his body and out of this world to a place where he would hopefully find the one he loved most than anything else in the world: Hermione.

He woke up and smelled grass and earth and only moments later he noticed that he could even feel the grass on his cheek and the sunshine on his face. His eyes were closed and he didn't dare to open them. What if this wasn't the place he wanted to be?

Draco finally opened his eyes and found himself lying on a meadow. It was a warm and sunny summer day and he could hear a stream somewhere nearby. Right in front of him there was a familiar cabin and Draco took a deep breath, surprised that he could still _breathe_. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

He approached the little cabin carefully and opened the door slowly. He'd hoped to find Hermione in there, waiting for him with a smile on her face, but the smiling face in front of him belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome, Draco, welcome. Sit down, please." his former headmaster asked friendly, pointing on a chair next to him.

"Where am I?" Draco asked confused, not sure what was going on.

"Well, that's a good question. I would say you chose a place that is important for you. I have honestly no idea where we are. I have never been here before. But you have, right?" Dumbledore asked softly, his usual, calm smile on his face.

"Am I dead?" Draco dared to ask, ignoring Dumbledores former question.

The headmaster smiled and shrugged.

"Yes and no, I would say. Yes, because you obviously died before. No, because this is not yet the end."

Draco frowned even more confused.

"I don't get it." he finally admitted and Dumbledore laughed amused.

"No, how should you? Draco, you have sacrificed quite a lot, haven't you? You have come back to prevent a war from happening. You protected my students, my teachers and everybody who would have been killed by Voldemort during his reign. And then you saved the girl you loved most on earth and you died for her. Don't you think it would be a bit unfair to let you really die now after all you have done?"

Draco shook his head as if he tried to understand what Dumbledore was actually trying to say.

"But I already died, didn't I? I mean, there is nothing we can do about that, right?"

Dumbledore smiled even brighter.

"Well, actually there is something we can do. I guess you already noticed that my hand was hurt by a strong curse?"

Draco nodded and Dumbledore continued, still smiling.

"I have lived a long and happy life, Draco. And I was glad enough to witness the end of Voldemort, which will ensure that everybody I care about will be safe in future. There is no need for me to live any longer. This curse would have killed me in less than a year, anyway. But you, my dear son, you still have your life in front of you. There is so much you still have to learn, so much you still have to see. That's why I decided to also make a sacrifice. One that nobody besides you will ever notice. One life for another one, Draco. My life for yours."

Draco couldn't really believe what he had just been told. He shook his head.

"No, I mean, I can't do that. The world needs you far more than it needs me. I can't take such a gift."

Dumbledore laughed.

"Voldemort is dead, Draco. Nobody needs me anymore. And my life will end soon, anyway. But yours shouldn't have already ended. This is no gift, Draco. It's the last wish of an old man, who is happy to return where he came from. Besides, I think there is someone waiting for you."

Draco suddenly saw Hermione standing there, an encouraging smile on her lips.

"I could really be with her?" he dared to ask and Dumbledore shrugged again, his expression still as non-transparent as always.

"Give it a try." he simply replied and Draco finally nodded, a grateful smile on his lips.

"How can I ever thank you?" he asked slowly and Dumbledore started laughing.

"You already thanked me enough, Draco. Just make use of your second chance."

And with these last words, Draco suddenly fainted and everything around him got dark.

ooooo

He was lying in a warm bed and it felt very comfortable. Draco was afraid that he was again dreaming. What would he be seeing now? Where was he and most important: when?

The familiar noise of footsteps made him finally open his eyes and Draco found himself in a nice, bright bedroom. It was late morning and he was alone. But the pictures he saw on the wall made his heart pound for hope. And then suddenly the door opened and an angel was standing in front of him. She was smiling and was wearing a huge tray with breakfast. And she was obviously pregnant.

"Good morning." she said still smiling and bend down to kiss him. Draco was too overwhelmed to say anything. He just kept staring, close to crying because he couldn't believe that this was actually true.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried and Draco shook his head smiling.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." he said and started eating the best breakfast he'd ever had.

_**THE END**_

**Author's note: **

The story _Leap in Time_ ends here with Chapter 32 and hopefully a lot of reviews. ;-) I want to thank all of you who read my story from the first to the last chapter even though I sometimes made you wait for weeks or even months. My sincerest apologies for the long wait. I have enjoyed writing this story and I will definitely continue writing. Hopefully some of you will keep reading my stories. :-)

I know that Happy Endings are nowadays not that popular anymore, but I nevertheless felt like ending the story like this. I really hope you like it. Besides I didn't have time to check if there are any stupid mistakes because I will leave to Greece for one week of holiday tomorrow, so I thought I'd rather update now than wait another week. So please be gentle with me as it's already pretty late. ;-)

Enjoy the last chapter and please give me a little feedback.

And now I'm going to sleep because I will have to wake up in about 4 hours...

Good night! :-)


End file.
